Of Trust and Time
by silverwing04
Summary: When Uchiha Sasuke discovered there's more to why his brother betrayed him and his family he decided to go back to the Hidden Leaf Village to find an answer. But not only will he find an answer, he would soon find love, friendship and a new beginning.
1. Prologue: Return to Konohagakure

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. But I sure would be lucky if I did. Thanks to the orginal Masashi Kishimoto-sama for this epic anime! =D_

PROLOGUE: Return to Konohagakure

He could hear the slightest sounds of crushed earth and grit as he leisurely headed towards his destination. Trees lined the path and the sun was shining bright on the cloudless sky.

It was a beautiful day, but the heavy thoughts that clouded his mind made him pay no attention to any of it.

_Was it a dream? Should I even believe it? I could have been under his jutsu back then. _

_But_ _why would he show me those images? _

Maybe if he'd think about their fight two months ago he could find an answer even if it's just a speck.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Having used up all his remaining chakra, exhaustion came over him. He was panting and at his limit but still his brother closed in on him. Blood ran down the sides of his lips as he extended his right arm, ready to take out one or even both his eyes. He tried to step back further but found his back pinned to a large debis, the Uchiha emblem engraved on it. It was probably a portion of the cemented roof that had fallen apart as a result of their fierce battle.

His opponent's middle and index finger got closer and closer, ready to poke his eyes out, as he closed the gap between them. His eyes widened at the thought that this is the end for him.

After all the hard training he had, he still could not defeat his brother. And now he was going to lose his eye.

He anticipated the fingers to penetrate his eyes but to his astonishment, they didn't. The fingers poked his forehead affectionately instead, just like the time when they were kids.

The next thing he knew he was seeing images of that horrific night. People he knew, friends, relatives, lay dead on the cold night's street. He ran as fast as his little feet could take him towards his own house fearing for the worst. When he reached one of the rooms, he could feel himself tremble, afraid of what he might see when he opens the door that separated him and what was inside. He gathered his courage and slid the door open. His eyes widened with horror at the sight that lay in front of him. Blood was spilled on the floor, his parents lay lifeless and in the back of the shadows red eyes, the sharingan, stared back at him full of loathing.

Images then shifted, turning back to a scene that happened before the massacre.

He could see his brother on the floor, his left leg kneeling and his right one flexed where he rested his right arm. He was bowing to someone who was talking in the darkness, he could only make out a silhouette.

"_Itachi, your clan has started to stir. Reports have reached us that the Uchiha clan is devising a plan to destroy the village", _a male voice spoke, "_As a member of the Anbu, you do know it is your duty to protect the Konoha, is it not?"._

Itachi, still bowed, replied,_ "Yes". _

_"Your clan is a powerful one, and what better way of countering them than using one of their own._" The voice continued, "_You are given a classified mission of annihilating the Uchiha clan. We are aware that this is going to be hard for you. But as of this moment, the safety of the village is questionable. We know what the Uchiha clan is capable of, we cannot even begin to fathom what the condition of the village might be in when the enemy is your clan", _the speaker sighed defeatedly as if the next thing he was about to say bear a heavy weight_, " It is then a wise decision to strike first, they would not be expecting it. Knowing your skills and the knowledge you have about your clan, you are the only one suitable for this task. No matter how hard it may seem, it is still better to lose one clan than lose the entire village. This is not a request, Uchiha Itachi, this is a command. Now go and fulfill your duty"_

The images shifted one last time and he could see his brother pondering on his own. He could see his forlorned features. The mission he was given tore him apart. Why did this mission had to be given? To him of all people. He understood the reasons though but still it was not easy. It's like being asked to choose between killing either his mother, the one that nurtured him, or his father, the one that taught him to be strong and responsible. He can't do it. He can't and does not want to kill either one.

But he was bound to this mission. And the voice that spoke to him was right, it was better to lose a clan than the entire village. Aside from that, it _was _true that the clan was planning an assault headed by his own father, Uchiha Fugaku. He should save the village, he loved his home and would do anything to protect it. What his clan was planning is entirely wrong. Yes, he should stop them even if he'd become a villain to the person who mattered most to him.

He could see his brother picturing him when he was young. And from that image, he could hear Itachi's thoughs.

_Forgive me. You will have to carry a heavy burden because of what I'am about to do. I do hope that in time, you will come to understand my decision. But for now little brother, live and stay strong for me…_

The moment the fleeting images has stopped he remembered laying on a hard surface. He realized he passed out.

Slowly he opened his eyes to the blue sky. He had felt a slight weight in his right palm then. When he looked at his hand he was shocked to see Itachi's own. His elder brother lay parallel to him, holding his hand. He was surprised that he, himself, did not remove his grasp as he slowly stood up in a sitting position. He looked at his brother who laid by his right side. He thought about shaking his shoulder to wake him but he noticed a peaceful smile on Itachi's face. He didn't know why but he also found himself slightly smiling but it soon faded. Though Itachi had a contented look about him, he did not move, he was no longer breathing. His elder brother, Itachi Uchiha, lay beside him...dead.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

He could remember those images as if he was actually there on that 'scene'.

But he had to know if what his brother showed him were true.

Where to first start looking for answers was the only thing he could think of. He needed evidences…living ones if possible.

That's why he's going back. Konoha might give him answers and solve the puzzle that's been running through his mind during his entire trip.

Continuing to walk, the gigantic wooden gates of the Hidden Leaf Village was getting clearer and clearer from view as he drew close to his home - his former home, he corrected. He knew his return would not be entirely welcomed but he needed answers.

When he left the village to seek power to avenge his fallen clan, he knew there was no turning back. But it is exactly what he is doing right now.

With all that has happened he can't even keep his mind straight. He did gain power and even defeated his brother, but what his sibling showed him made him falter, made him question his own actions. Did his hatred mislead him? Made him go blind?

He could not figure out what was happening. But he knew that he should calm down, before he starts making another mistake again.

When he neared the gates, he paused for a while, looking at the sign above welcoming residents and visitors. It felt somewhat nostalgic. He wondered what he was at the moment. A resident? visitor? Maybe it was not wise to return after all.

He hesitated. He should just turn back and leave while he still can.

But the moment he set foot on the stone pavement of the village, his question was answered.

"Do not move"

He knew instantly that he was neither a resident, nor visitor. Right now, he was a trespasser.

"I don't intend to fight" he said calmly to the shinobi who was quick to position himself at his back, his kunai directly at his throat in case he struggled. The other quard ninja was in front of him, in a defensive stance, lest he gets any idea of attacking and moving forward.

These ninjas, no doubt, knew who he was as they were quick enough to corner him. He could best them but he did not want to fight and make a ruckus. The last thing he wants is for people to know of his arrival. People knowing of his return is inevitable of course but as much as possible he'll keep it to a minimum. He was not in the mood of meeting acquaintances and former colleagues. He just wanted his questions answered.

"What are you doing back here in the village?" the shinobi guard asked him warily not lowering his kunai.

"It does not concern you. I need to have a word with your Hokage", he replied impassively. Thought the ninja behind him did not lower his guard, he motioned for his comrade to report the incident with a nod.

The ninja who was at his front then disappeared with one swift jump.

A loud noise interrupted her with the papers she was working on as the door to her office was slammed open by her anxious-looking apprentice.

"Tsunade-sama!" the apprentice shouted, a worried expression written all over her face.

"What is it Shizune?" Tsunade looked up from her pile of papers, irritated to be disturbed when she still has a lot of things needed to be done.

"He's here! Izumo is holding him back at the gate. They said he wanted a word with you. What should I tell them?", Shizune replied anxiously while trying to catch her breath from all the running.

"Who are you talking about?" a frown forming in the Hokage's face.

Tsunade's eyes widened when she heard her apprentice's reply.

"It's Uchiha Sasuke!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"So that goes for tHe prologue. I know i'm not that good of a writer but hopefully i was able to portay what i was intending to portay hihi. Feel free to comment on what and where i should improve on! Thanks!" -silverwing04


	2. Chapter 1: Prisoner

CHAPTER 1: Prisoner

"It seems that he did came back on his own will" The fifth Hokage was standing in her office facing the window with her arms crossed.

It took about three days to complete the interrogation and for them to finally conclude Sasuke's actions, and since he was also quite cooperative the past few days Tsunade has given him the benefit of the doubt that he will harm Konoha and its people. They discovered no plans of revenge from the Uchiha or anything that may jeopardize the village.

Overall, it's been six days since his return.

"Inoichi didn't find anything suspicious at all when he interrogated him several times?" Shizune asked while holding Tonton, the pig, in her arms.

She was nervous when she learned it was the Uchiha at the gate but after the interrogation it made her feel a bit of ease. If there was a man in Konoha who was skilled in finding information, no matter how well kept it was in a ninja's mind, Inoichi would be the best man for the job. The Yamanaka clan, after all, were skilled at Mind Transfer jutsus.

"Apparently no. Inoichi and his team searched through his mind not missing even the slightest detail. There were no sealing jutsus as well that might conceal any vital information about the Uchiha. He even confirmed the reports given to us a few months back that Sasuke indeed killed Orochimaru when he was training with him" Tsunade replied.

"So why did he want to return?"

"He wanted to know the truth about Itachi. According to him, which was also confirmed by Inoichi, his brother 'showed' him images of the past. Those images told him basically why Itachi murdered the clan. But unfortunately, I don't even know the whole thruth so I was unable to give him the answers that he wanted. And if my suspicious are true that the Elders were in a way, behind it, furthur investigation is still necessary before we could jump to conclusions."

"So his brother did not tell...I mean...'show' him who gave the orders then?"

"No. My guess is that he just wanted to let Sasuke know that, in the first place, he bears no ill-will against his younger brother and their clan. I will continue to have this matter investigated though. But do not tell him. I don't want to get his hopes up nor do I want to fuel another probable quest for vengeance from that boy" she turned away from the window and sat at her seat behind her table intertwining her fingers.

"Of course. But how did he take it?"

"He was quite cooperative the whole time but I can tell he has a lot going on in his mind. It will take him time to recover from all of it."

"So you mean..."

"Yes. I have decided to give Uchiha Sasuke a mild probation, if you call it. We know for a fact that he killed an adversary despite leaving the village, that as much can be counted as service to Konoha"

"What exactly did you have in mind for him to do?"

"Seeing as he did go rogue, he will temporarily be held prisoner for a week or until the interrogations are done and all information we need is obtained. After which he can go back to living in his own house. But he will not be allowed to leave the village for some time. So maybe sooner or later, depending on his behavior and conduct I can have his punishment minimized or lifted. I will see what else will need to be done with the current situation."

Shizune felt relief. Even though she doesn't entirely feel close to this Uchiha, she knows that both Naruto and Sakura cared about this person so much. And in a few days those two will be back from their mission.

A smile crept from the Hokage's face as the realization came to her.

_Naruto, Sakura, what a surprise you two will have when you return._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

It was mid-afternoon. The sun was blazing hot but the path they took was thankfully abundant with trees and that gave them enough shade from the scorching heat as they walked.

"We're already heading back home and Kakashi-sensei still isn't here!" the blonde shinobi said irritated, "He said he'd come back when he left after receiving that 'urgent' message from Tsunade baa-chan!"

"I guess it can't be helped. It was a good thing that Hotei-san, didn't mention to just anyone he was leaving for a business trip," a pink-haired kunoichi replied, "Because if he did, enemies would take advantage of his absence and would target his daughter for ransom. We were lucky we didn't have to go fight enemies off especially since Kakashi wasn't with us". But still, she wondered what could have caused their sensei's absence.

_I hope it was nothing bad, _she thought.

They were lucky they weren't in such a tight situation a few days ago. Due to a accelerated demand of Leaf shinobis for different missions she and Naruto were the only ones sent out on this particular task. And with Kakashi being pulled out all of a sudden, it would have been at a disadvantage for them to be handling it all by themselves. Sure they were strong but there is always a good chance of winning with numbers.

If only Sasuke-kun was there with them too, she wouldn't mind if Kakashi would just leave so suddenly, at least there'd still be three people protecting their client rather than just two.

_Sasuke-kun...I wonder where you are and what you're doing right now?_

Thinking of him made her both sad and happy at the same time. It tore her apart when he left but the mere image of him lingering in her mind helps keep her going. Somehow, even if it will take forever, she will definitely bring him back. And not just physically. She wanted to bring Sasuke's heart, if not to her, then at least back to Konohagakure.

"That's just it! We didn't get to fight. There was no action in that mission at all!", her companion shouted breaking her thoughts, "Tsunade baa-chan only made us go there to babysit!", the blonde frowned.

It annoyed him to be doing petty missions like this, he wanted to go on missions that have more action and where he can polish his skills, not something as going out to babysit a merchant's daughter.

"Oh shut up, Naruto. It's hard enough that I got stuck with you alone on this one" she said annoyed with her noisy companion.

Naruto paused and smiled as he realized something.

"Hey! now that you mention it, we're here just the two of us. How about you and I have a date huh, Sakura-chan?". He was grinning ear to ear hoping to hear a positive response from the kunoichi. After all, they were together the past few days, might as well just continue on with a date and relax.

Sakura sighed, "I can't believe you're still at it even though I turned you down a number of times already. How about you try asking Hinata out for a change?".

Sakura loved Naruto but it was more of a brotherly love compared to what she has for Sasuke. She believes Naruto just asks her out because of habit. It's about time this fox-faced ninja give his attention to Hinata. Now that person truly loves Naruto, and Sakura knows it's not just brotherly love. It was the real thing.

"How about you say 'yes' for a change too?" he said teasingly, "but wait. What? Hinata-chan? What made you say that?". Naruto asked confused.

"Honestly" Sakura replied exasperated. "How dense can you be?"

"Eh?" the blonde tilted his head. _He is stupid after all_, Sakura thought.

"I'm just saying you should try asking _her_ out on a date and find the answers yourself. Though it should've been obvious by now."

All of their friends knew about Hinata Hyuuga's crush on Naruto since they were in the academy. But Naruto was probably infatuated with Sakura so much that he hardly even notices the Hyuuga's affection. Maybe a little hint could help but Sakura wouldn't want to ruin it by spilling everything out. She thought it wasn't her place to be doing so anyway. Hinata is a good person with a pure heart who loves Naruto unconditionally. Both would most likely be well off having each other.

"Are you saying she likes me?" the blonde asked curiously with increasing interest, inching closer to her to listen carefully for an answer.

She looked at him with a frown and replied matter-of-factly, "You'll know the answer to that when you spend some time with her".

"Hmm...I've never really thought about it. But maybe I could take that as a 'yes' " He paused, grinning, "I' am gorgeous after all, aren't I? Hehe! Ack-!"

The next thing he knew he was sprawled on the ground, a big lump forming on his blonde head while Sakura stomped away annoyed.

"S-Sakura-chan…"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The hallways were dimly lit as he walked, one hand on his pocket and the other one holding an orange book, the front cover showing a picture of a boy and a girl that looked like they were chasing each other flirtatiously. His visible eye scanning the pages despite the poor lighting. When he arrived from his mission earlier today, the Hokage immediately told him about the prisoner he was about to visit. It came as a shock to him, he wasn't really expecting this day to come. But he was glad it finally did. Even if it took three years.

"I see you still enjoy reading that book...", a familiar voice suddenly said flatly, "...Kakashi-sensei"

From all his reading, he didn't notice he was already where he intended to be. He stopped at his tracks and looked up from the book he was holding to face the owner of the voice who just spoke to him on the opposite side of the bars.

Sasuke was sitting parallel on his bed, eyes closed and with his legs crossed. His arms rested on his legs, fingers intertwined under his nose.

"Yo! long time no see...", he replied as he tucked his book away.

Half of his face was hidden with a mask, and his left eye is covered by his leaf headband. Only his right eye was visible and the little crease at its side meant he was smiling as he greeted. He still looked the same as he remembered, Sasuke thought.

"How did you know I was here?" Sasuke asked the gray-haired jounin as he opened his eyes to look at him.

Kakashi chuckled, "Always straight to the point, huh?"

The dark-haired ninja only waited for his answer.

Kakashi sighed. "Well, I just got back from my mission and was suppose to catch up with Naruto and Sakura on a different one but Hokage-sama told me that there was no need to do so and gave me a day off"

He paused for a bit, trying to see if Sasuke would say anything. When he didn't he continued, "She told me you were here. It was a bit of a shock for me really. And so I came to see you. How have you been, Sasuke?"

He found it odd that his former teacher is talking to him now so casually as if nothing ever happened, but he pushed the thought aside. He wasn't really in the mood to see anyone just yet but since he's here, might as well just get it over with.

"I assume the Hokage has told you why I'm here. So from that information I'm guessing you could figure out how I have been."

The jounin sweat-dropped. _Still cold as ever_, he thought and smiled sheepishly, "Maybe you could say that". He paused. "Anyway, what matters is that you're here now. Naruto and Sakura would be very pleased to see you."

Sasuke looked away, if his teacher was trying to cheer him up, not that he needed it, it wasn't really working.

"I wouldn't be so sure", he said unemotionally.

"What made you think that?"

He remembered his fight against his best friend at The Valley of the End where he left him half-dead and the second time, he tried to stab him at the back even though the blonde came to rescue him. Sakura saw what he tried to do to his comrade first hand."You were not there. I tried killing Naruto...twice" he replied casually, "And even I know he, nor Sakura, wouldn't take that lightly".

But Kakashi gave him a smile, "Then you don't know much about your comrades."

That caught Sasuke by surprise though he did well on not showing it.

"I must tell you that since you left they never once forgotten about you". He heared the Uchiha give a little 'Hmp" but continued, "I was the one who found Naruto in the Valley of the End so I got to witness his condition. But even after that, he tried desperately to bring you back. Kept pestering Hokage-sama about sending him out to find you. Along with Sakura. Even when you left, they remained loyal to you. I doubt that has changed even until now."

When Sasuke made no indication of answering, he decided he should best be going and give him some time to think about what he told him. He knew his visit was quite short, though Sasuke was obviously fine with it, but at least he was able to come and check on him and how he's holding up.

"Well then, I must be going". Sasuke moved only his eyes so he could see him as he motioned to leave. "I have to go finish my report and submit them. I'll be seeing you around then, Sasuke"

"Hn" was all he gave as a response to the jounin.

"Ja!" Kakashi smiled, gave a little wave and started to walk off leisurely, both hands in his pockets.

His bed creaked as he shifted uncomfortably. The room he was held prisoner was gloomy, dark and a little bit damp. He frowned, well what did he expect? That he'd be staying in his own bedroom? He hated feeling like he was a criminal, though in a way he is, locked up in a cell.

But he remembered how his interrogation went and his sentence is even better than what he expected. A week in custody and then probation. Not bad.

The Hokage was very considerate of him and he can't help but think that she does not want to put him in a hard situation than he is already in. She probably decided to give him a second chance and prove himself. Plus, when the interrogation found out he didn't even kill anyone, except for Orochimaru, that placed him in their good side. He was lucky after all. The security in his cell is not even that tight, if he wanted to he can probably get out...probably.

But escaping is not on his mind. All he want is to get this over with and being cooperative is the best way to it.

Was it even wise to come back? The same question still plagued him. He was unsure of his return even though at some point he agreed that he had no other choice. That this was the only option left if he did want to get answers.

Naruto's face appeared on his mind. _That idiot would probably be furious knowing I'm here_, he thought. He remembered the time when Naruto and his team came looking for him at one of Orochimaru's hideouts so they could bring him back to the village but only to be greeted by Sasuke's sword. His friend wanted to save him badly but with the way he handled his presence he doubted the blonde would welcome him whole-heartedly.

_Hmp, not that it matters much to me. I don't care what he'll say or do. He's not the reason why I'm here after all._

He tried to clear his mind with anymore unnecessary contemplations but to no avail. This time an image of a pink-haired kunoichi took place in his thoughts.

_"Stay here together with me...if that's not possible..then take me with you..." Sakura said as tears kept falling down her cheeks._

It was kind of a painful sight now that he thought about it.

_"You really are...very annoying", he saw a pained expression on her face when he looked at her. And he turned away ready to leave._

Amusement was the reason why he said it that time, it was not meant to insult her in anyway though he realized that must have been what Sakura thought.

_"Don't go! If you take one more step I'll start screaming!"_, _she threatened._

With that, he knew he had to stop her from doing so even if it means he had to hurt her.

_Why the hell am I even recalling those things? _He mentally kicked himself. Sure back then those two would've wanted him back. But he guessed this time is different. They had seen him on his bad side, and that was probably enough for them to stop looking for him. He knew for a fact his former friends would never accept him ever again. That she wouldn't accept him no matter how attached she had felt towards him before.

He didn't know why but thinking about it gave him a little bit of...how should he put it...He can't say for sure. But he knew it wasn't a pleasant sensation.

It had been a while since Kakashi left and he remembered what the jounin said. _"Even when you left, they remained loyal to you"_.

Was it true? How could those two feel the same about him after what he's done. He couldn't understand but it did help replace the unpleasant feeling he had just a few seconds ago.

When he decided to come back to Konoha, he thought that it was where he could find the answers to his questions. But it seems even the current Hokage does not know anything about it. They could not give him what he wanted, what he needed.

He realized the purpose of coming here is already gone. Knowing that, why did he agree to stay locked up in here? Even he himself was confused by his own actions.

_Well, just because I don't have answers now doesn't mean I'm never going to get it. That's right. I'll stay a little longer and see how things will go. Sooner or later I'll get the truth out from it's shell._ He decided.

It's been seven days since he was behind bars and he was getting impatient. Although he was often sent out for further interrogations, those were the only times he could get up and to go out for a little walk towards the interrogation room. He can't wait to get out of here and go back to his own bedroom, that is, if it's still in good condition.

_Just one more day, _he thought_, just one more before I can finally get out from this pathetic prison._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_" I'm not really sure how Konoha deals with ex-rogue ninjas and how long they're going to be in prison or something hehe but if you can help it, don't mind the lack of punishment i gave Sasuke on this one =p"_


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

CHAPTER 2: Reunion

They were running as if their life depended on it. They ran as fast as they could afraid that they might lose him again if they didn't. They just got back from their mission, they haven't rested but they didn't care. He was back, and that was all that mattered. The sound from both running and panting mixed their feeling of anxiety, excitedness, euphoria. It was quite a feeling.

"Hey! watch where you're going Naruto! Sakura!" a male ninja with a bandage across his nose bridge shouted, while the other one just stared after them.

"Sorry!" Naruto called back but still continued running.

"Sumimasen Kotetsu-san! Izumo-san! We're kind of in a hurry", Sakura, who was also on even pace with Naruto, apologized for almost bumping into the two ninjas and almost toppling off the pile of papers they were carrying.

It had just been a few minutes ago where she and Naruto were heading for Ichiraku's when Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of them with a puff of smoke.

_"Yo!" the gray-haired ninja greeted them, "I see you guys are back. How was the mission?"_

_"Why the hell didn't you catch up with us, huh!" Naruto spat, pointing angrily at him, "you said after your mission you'd come back immediately!"_

_"Now, now", Kakashi raised both his hands to calm the blonde, "Hokage-sama had other plans"_

_"Heh!" Naruto pouted, "You could at least buy us some ramen then and make up for your absence!"_

_"Just let it go, Naruto. It was just a simple mission after all. Besides, what's done is done. Kakashi-sensei would've just been reading his book if he was there", Sakura pointed out._

_"See", the jounin smiled, "Also, I have a better one that could 'make-up' for my 'absence' "_

When he told both of them that he was back, almost in an instant, she and Naruto were running as fast as they could towards the Hokage's office, leaving the stunned Kakashi in the busy streets of the village.

Naruto slammed the door to the Hokage's office with a loud bang as soon as they arrived. Their hands on their knees panting heavily they moment they stopped.

"Where...is...he?" Naruto managed to say between catching his breath, hands still on his knees for support.

Sakura, able to catch her breath bit by bit, stood upright to give a polite bow to her master while anxiously waiting for her reply to Naruto's question.

"I was expecting both of you" Tsunade spoke unperturbed of their sudden entrance to her office, "But it seems you arrived a bit early. I have already asked Shizune to bring him here. He will be arriving soon."

"When did he return?" Naruto asked once he regained composture, sweat running down his cheeks from all the running.

"A week ago" the Hokage replied still sitting on her chair behind her desk. From where she was, she could see the slightest smiles coming from the two shinobi's faces. She smiled inwardly as well, but she had to give them reminders and information so she maintained a straight face as she began to tell them.

"Naruto, Sakura" she called their attention. And the two who have been staring at the floor for some reason looked at her.

"Though Sasuke may have returned, let me remind you that he became a criminal the moment he stepped out and abandoned the Hidden Leaf Village..."

Sakura was about to say something but Naruto beat her to it "But Sasuke never harmed anybody! He may have left but he did nothing against the Leaf!", he shouted defensively.

Tsunade remained calm still, "Let me finish". And when Naruto said nothing more she continued, "As I was saying, Uchiha Sasuke is still a criminal having left the village." the blonde frowned but she ignored him, "We had him interrogated the moment he arrived and we found no intentions of him wanting to harm the village in anyway. Also, as both of you know, he did rid us the problem of dealing with Orochimaru even if he did it for his own benefit. After Inoichi's interrogation he found out, and reported to me, that the cursed mark Orochimaru left on Sasuke has been removed by Itachi."

The two ninja's eyes widened in astonishment.

This time, it was Sakura who interrupted, "Why would Itachi do such a thing? It's good news but I thought he wanted Sasuke-kun dead? Why was he helping him?"

Sakura knew why Sasuke wanted his elder brother dead in the first place. He wanted revenge for the clan that Itachi wiped out. Because of Itachi he no longer had a family. If Itachi wanted to make his younger brother miserable, why help him get rid of the curse mark? She could not understand what Itachi's had in mind.

_What happened when those two met anyway?_

"That is the very reason why Sasuke has returned. He wants to seeks answers for Itachi's actions." Tsunade sighed, "I'll keep it short. Sasuke and Itachi were engaged in a battle before he planned to return. Right after their fight which killed Itachi, his elder brother showed him parts of his memory saying that the murder of their clan was an order. So basically what Sasuke wants is the truth. He will have to be the one to fill you with the details if he wishes. Unfortunately, I do not have the answers to his questions as of now. But I' am having it looked at"

From the corner of her eyes, Sakura could see Naruto, who was standing at her left, clench his fist. He was probably having the same thoughts and feelings that she is. She was happy Sasuke finally returned but from what Tsunade told her she knew Sasuke still isn't free from the pain and loneliness he's in. In fact, this was probably even more painful for him. Just when he knew there was a chance Itachi might have been innocent, his elder brother, who would've been the only family left for him now, is dead.

The moment she was told Sasuke has returned, she was overjoyed. She thought that he had done what he needed to do, no matter how dark his ambitions seemed. That he finally had the heart to come back home, move on and live a new life. But it pained her to know otherwise. Sasuke may be here but she had the feeling his thoughts might still be somewhere else, seeking another kind of revenge. No matter where he goes, it seems that pain and suffering followed him like his own shadow.

_Why is it always Sasuke-kun? What did he ever do to deserve something like this? _

She could feel her eyes burning as tears threatened to fall. She loved Sasuke and it pained her a great deal knowing that he had to bear such burdens. Ever since he was a child he was already experiencing so much difficulty. How long does he have to feel like this? How much more can he take?

"Tsunade-sama..."

Sakura and Naruto stiffened as they heard a female's voice. Sakura forgot that when Naruto burst into the office, the door still remained open. If it had been closed, she would have noticed Shizune's arrival.

"I've bought Uchiha Sasuke as you requested."

She could feel her heart pounding as she registered what the Hokage's assistant said. She began to turn her head towards the direction of the door and it felt like she was paralyzed. Time seemed to move too slow, but she managed to turn around and slowly but surely she could see who was there beside the Hokage's assistant. She saw he wore dark blue pants and a blue cloth tied with a purple rope it seems. He was wearing his arm bands and a high-collared grey shirt with an opened-zipper.

Her gaze continued to move upwards until she was eye-to-eye with that emotionless face. Dark eyes stared back at her devoid of emotion. She could hardly catch her breath, it felt like she was under a genjustu. But half of her mind screamed to her that she is not under a jutsu, that this is real. And before she realized it she was running towards him. As she reached him, she wrapped her arms around him and she hugged him tightly like she never hugged anyone before, burying her face to his chest as tears spilled freely from her viridian eyes.

"Sasuke-kun...!"

When Shizune came to let him out of his cell to see the Hokage along with her pig he felt relief that finally his days in prison were over. He was expecting some ANBU to get him though, not the Hokage's assistant. He thought they might actually be giving him some trust starting that day and it is best to be cooperative.

What he saw when they were just outside the Hokage's office came a bit of a shock to him, though naturally he did not show it. He hasn't seen these two in months but he could recognize them anywhere even if their backs were to him.

Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura.

He held their gaze steadily when they locked eyes but he was surprised to see Sakura running towards him. He slightly stiffened only to realize that she came to hug him and she was...crying.

_Why? Why does she cry for someone like me? _

When Sakura hugged him, it was a strange feeling. He was annoyed and yet the warmth she gave was...he can't describe it well…but it rather felt good. What he felt though, he did not show. Instead, he gave her a slight frown.

"Sakura...", he could see her watery viridian eyes look up at him inquiringly, "...you're too close"

She let go of him and wiped her eyes with her fingers, "I'm sorry. I got carried away" she replied smiling when she was finally able to control her silent sobs.

"Oy teme!" he heard the ever so familiar voice call him, and looked at the blonde shinobi. He could see him frowning at him, but smiling at the same time, "What the hell took you so long?"

"Hmp" was all Sasuke gave.

Naruto went over to him and placed his right arm around Sasuke's shoulders playfully but with a little force that made the Uchiha hunch slightly from the sudden weight, "How about the three of us get something to eat at Ichiraku's and catch up!", the blonde said grinning.

"Get off me you idiot!" Sasuke spat, nudging him on the rib so he'd remove his arm from his shoulder.

Sakura smiled, even if these two fight like this, it was a wonderful sight to her. It seemed so normal, like nothing amiss has happened at all. And she wished they could stay like this from now on.

"Ow!" Naruto exclaimed, rubbing his ribs, "Why'd you do that for!"

"Alright you three" Tsunade broke their little reunion, "I have one last thing to tell you".

They all turned her attention to her as Shizune walked over to the Hokage's table, Ton-ton the pig following.

"Uchiha Sasuke, though have been released from prison you are still in no liberty to leave the village with or without permission. You must keep in mind that you are still under probation. For a month or two you are to stay here in Konoha", Tsunade told him sternly, "But depending on your behavior and conduct I could either lessen or lengthen your sentence. If you disobey this order, you will no longer have your second chance."

She pause and looked at him intently as if gauging his reactions. His face didn't give anything away though and she continued, "I suppose this proposition is favorable enough for you?"

"Yes" Sasuke replied calmly.

Not being allowed to leave the village is better than being cooped up in prison. At best, he can have freedom to go some place else within the village. His quest to finding the truth about his brother will have to wait for a couple of months. He could endure that at least.

"As for both of you", she looked over to where Naruto and Sakura were standing, "Since you are aware of the current situation, I leave Uchiha Sasuke in your hands as well"

"Hai! Shishou" Sakura replied bowing her head.

_Shishou? Did she train under this Hokage?_ Sasuke, though he was not looking at her direction, wondered.

"You can count on us Tsunade Baa-chan!" Naruto said, giving her a thumbs up, grinning.

Tsunade gave him a frown as a vein popped in her temple. This brat has called her and old lady so many times and has somehow managed to get away with it. Next time she'll have to be prepared to do something with his insolence.

"Well, if you have no further inquiries, you all may go." They gave a little nod save for Sakura who bowed at her master, said her thanks, and turned to leave.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

He didn't know how but Naruto somehow managed to drag him to eat at Ichiraku's. It was either because he kept tugging him despite his efforts to get away or maybe it was also because he wanted to get some decent food...Or perhaps maybe both.

When he was in prison, the food they gave him was not the least bit appetizing. He could not even distinguish what it was. It looked like porridge but at the same time it didn't. He even wondered if it was edible. Sometimes he was lucky to have some fruits served on his tray. At least _that _was something he was sure he recognized and could eat.

"Since you came back, I'll treat you for dinner!" the blonde told Sasuke cheerfully as they entered his favorite food joint, Ichiraku's. "Oh, and you too, of course, Sakura-chan!'

"Thank you, Naruto" the kunoichi replied as she sat herself to Sasuke's left while Naruto was on his right.

"That would be unnecessary, dobe" Sasuke told him as he sat himself as well, resting his arms on the table. But Naruto wasn't listening to him as he said so and called the store owner, Teuchi, who had his back towards them busy cleaning some food bowls.

"Oh Naruto" Teuchi greeted cheerfully, "What can I serve my loyal customer today?". As soon as he realized who Naruto's new company was the look on his face clearly said that he was in shock.

He was probably one of the first few people to see Uchiha Sasuke back in the village, and in his store for that matter. "Could this young lad be Uchiha Sasuke?", he took a close look at the dark-haired boy, but not too close that he was being disrespectful to his customer.

It annoyed the Uchiha a bit though but Sakura was smiling at the chef and Naruto answered for him.

"Yup! It's him alright" whacking Sasuke at the back which earned him a glare from the Uchiha. He didn't seem to notice it though.

"Well that is good news. I'll treat him with his first bowl then as a welcoming gift", Teuchi said smiling, "It's also good for business you know. So what will your orders be?"

Sasuke managed a little "thanks".

"You are awesome Pops!", Naruto told him happily. At least with that he could save some of his money from something else. Maybe he could even use it for when he'd ask Hinata out just like Sakura said...maybe...although he doesn't understand why she even suggested it. "I'll have pork miso ramen then!"

"Same", Sasuke said plainly.

And Sakura placed her order next, "I'll have shoyu ramen. But without the spices please".

She didn't mind eating spicy foods at all but this time she doesn't feel like taking it. Spicy foods make her eyes watery and her nose runny. She just cried earlier and doesn't want to again even if it's a different form of 'crying'. Aside from that, she doesn't want to be sniffing like crazy from all the heat, especially when Sasuke's around.

The store owner took their orders. "Alright. Coming right up!". He then turned to his daughter, "Hey! Ayame!".

Ayame who had been standing there staring at the three shinobi as if picturing them for the first time snapped back to reality, "Oh! right!". And so they got busy in their little kitchen preparing them their meals.

While they were waiting Sakura attempted to make some conversation going.

"So, what do you plan to do now Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

Ever since he was locked up in prison, he has been waiting for this day to come. Just being in that little cell made him long for a nice bed, his own bathroom. Basically, the necessities in life. And now that he is out, he can finally do what he had in mind. That one aside from finding the truth about Itachi.

"Clean up my apartment" he replied as if it's the most obvious answer.

It been years since he left the village and he thought his room in the second floor of his parent's house, thought he refers to it as an apartment, would definitely be needing a lot of work before he can stay there comfortably.

"If you want you can stay in my apartment for now and we'll help you clean up by tomorrow. But you'll have to be sleeping on the floor though" Naruto offered thinking he just might want to relax a bit before doing chores.

Sasuke gave a little smirk, "Not a chance".

He'll just have to clean it even if it means staying up late to do so. There's no way he'd be sharing Naruto's apartment. They'd probably destroy the place the moment they'd step inside.

"Even if he'd accept, Naruto, I doubt he can even sleep in your floor considering how messy your place is", Sakura pointed out with a disapproving look remembering how Naruto's things and even some of his empty instant noodle cups lay scattered on the floor. "You should learn how clean up once in a while you know"

"I know that…", the blonde only smiled sheepishly, "I know, believe it!". He taught he shouldn't have offered if it only meant being reprimanded for his uncleanliness. but oh well.

"Here you go kids!". Naruto's current thoughts were then forgotten as the store owner and his daughter handed each of them their deliciously prepared meal.

"Ooooh!", his blue eyes shined excitedly and his nose flared inhaling the aromatic smell of his favorite dish as he took his chopsticks ready to dig in, "Itadakimasu!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"horray they finally meet! Hihi and oh, sorry, i dont really know how i should've ended this parT -_-"


	4. Chapter 3: Picture Frame

CHAPTER 3: Picture Frame

Sasuke made his way towards his parent's house hoping against hope that it was not too damaged or anything from the lack of care. It would be really inconvenient on his part if he had to make major repairs. Although he could always hire others to do the job.

His little trip towards his destination was tolerable than he expected. It was getting late in the evening so he didn't bump into any old acquaintances. He wasn't feeling too at home just yet to be chitchatting with anyone. Naruto and Sakura had been enough for the day.

He then found himself standing outside his house. It felt nostalgic just merely standing there and looking at it. He remembered the time some of the Uchiha clan members came by their house, when he was young, and they were looking for Itachi. They seemed suspicious about his elder brother concerning the death of his closest friend, Shisui. He cleared his mind from it and after he took in the sight, he removed the key which was kept in a little crevice in the wall. He wasn't entirely surprised that it was still there. The gap where the key was kept was hardly noticeable.

The door creaked as he opened it and he stepped inside, removing his shoes despite the dusty floor. He'll be going for a bath later on anyway.

His room was on the second floor and he made his way up. When he tried to switch the lights, he was surprised that it actually turned on. He had the feeling the Hokage may have done something about it while he was in prison. He made a mental note to ask her whenever he'd get the chance.

He walked over to his bed, glad that before he left three years ago, he covered the entire bed with its sheets. Though it's there, dirt and dust wasn't that much of a problem especially since all the doors and windows were closed. He removed the sheet from the bed carefully and folded it neatly placing it in the table near his windows. He'll have to have it washed as goes to some other things.

From the corner of his eyes he noticed a square, wooden, object. He looked at it and realized it was the picture frame he placed face down when he decided to just leave the village in pursuit of power. He picked it up gingerly with his right hand.

Two faces smiled back at him from the picture frame. There are actually four people in it but only Sakura and Kakashi, though sheepishly, were smiling. The jounin's right hand resting on Sasuke's head while his left rested on the blonde's. He was frowning in the portrait for some reason, while Naruto, on the other hand, was making an angry face at him.

He been a long time, hasn't it?

He wiped the thin layer of dust that covered the photo with his free left hand. His eyes lingered momentarily on the pink-haired kunoichi and then he settled it upright on his desk where it had always been.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sakura lay on her bed thinking about what happened earlier.

She and Naruto arrived at the village late afternoon, and the sky was already a mixture of blue and orange. They both were tired and hungry and decided to to find something to eat. Naruto being Naruto, of course, suggested they head to Ichiraku's. She didn't mind though. She's not very picky when she's hungry. But when Kakashi showed up and told them about the sudden news, almost in an instant she and Naruto even forgot that they were famished and exhausted.

She turned to her side to watch the starry night's sky visible from her window. Inwardly she thanked whomever and whatever force that made this day possible.

It had been three painful years without Sasuke. And with Naruto gone for his own training with Jiraiya it was even more lonesome. But she knew she should never slack off, knew she had to work as hard as her team to become stronger. So that even she too can protect people that mattered to her.

Training with Tsunade was a tough job but it was also one of the best decisions she made. Her hard work will soon pay off. After all, she did this not only for herself but for the person she loved. She tried to be strong for him and this time, she promised herself she will do anything to protect him. From the pain, loneliness and from the hatred that has been eating away his soul.

Though Sasuke has learned perfectly how to mask his emotions, she can still see him as a fragile being. He tries to look tough and independent, not letting anybody in. But even she knows that hardened hearts are easier to break. And that even someone as strong as Sasuke needs someone to be there for them.

Before she would have been doing anything to attract him to her, make her his girlfriend if possible. But now, she realized that although she loved him down to the very core, it's far from reality that he would even feel the same. She's ready to accept that and she won't push it. As long as he's here with her, it will suffice. As long as he won't leave her again, she'll live.

Tomorrow will be something she will definitely look forward to. Because unlike before, she would wake up knowing Sasuke is somewhere far beyond her reach, uncertain of what had become of him. Everyday she was worrying and hoping at the same time. But at long last, that 'tomorrow' will be different.

It was some luck that she and Naruto arrived at exactly the same day he was to be released from custody. The moment Kakashi told them that news, she felt that it was one of the best news she's got in three years that even until now, where she's alone in her dimly lit room, she was smiling.

_Finally...finally you're home._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

Sasuke stepped out from his bathroom a towel hanging from his neck. It was already lunch time the moment he finished cleaning up the first floor in his house. He had finished cleaning his own room last night and he was glad he did because it would have probably taken him a whole day finishing both his room and the lower part of the house.

The earlier clean-up definitely prompted a good bath. He was sweaty from all the sweeping, wiping and even washing the sheets that are now drying in the railings of his terrace. He hadn't been doing household chores in three years after all and it was a tiring job. Much like training, though he'd prefer the latter.

He wiped his damp hair one last time and left the towel to hang in a nearby chair where his white t-shirt was. Taking the shirt, he put it on to pair his dark gray pants. Now all he had to do is go out and get lunch and a few groceries.

As he began to descend down the staircase he heard a knock on his front door. No, not a knock. It was more like banging. He frowned from all the noise he's visitor was making as he could already tell who it was.

"Yo!" Naruto's face was grinning at him the moment he opened the door.

Kakashi and Sakura was with him too. He wasn't expecting any of them, especially not now when he has some work of his own to do.

"What do you want?"

"We thought we'd come and help you clean up", Kakashi answered through his mask. His left eye creasing indicated he was smiling as he spoke.

"I already finished"

"Eh? Really?" Naruto asked impressed.

Sakura spoke not minding their blonde companion. "In that case, maybe we could eat together. Kakashi-sensei made us lunch!", she paused and smiled sheepishly, "but that is, of course, if you wouldn't mind"

"Of course he wouldn't!" Naruto interjected cheerfully.

Sasuke gave a little sigh, and closed his eyes momentarily as if deciding what he should do. He _was _starting to get hungry from all the cleaning. He even skipped breakfast just to get things done on time. What harm could it give having them over for lunch? And since he's in the village, there's no avoiding his former team. It's better to get used to seeing them from now on anyway.

He stepped aside to let them through, "Come in"

The three went in cheerfully, removing their shoes and settling them off to the side neatly.

He led them to the kitchen where a lowered table could be found.

"You have a nice place Sasuke-kun" Sakura, who was behind him, said while scanning his house. It's the first time she's actually been here. Well, maybe also for Kakashi and Naruto.

The Uchiha gave a "Hn" as his reply. Not really saying thank you or anything, just making her know he heard her.

"So where should I put these?" Naruto asked holding out two white plastic bags.

Sasuke turned to him. Now that he mentioned it, he noticed all of them were bringing white plastic bags of their own. Naruto and Kakashi had two and Sakura had one though much bigger in size.

"What is all that?", he asked.

"We bought you some groceries", Sakura said smiling. "It's not much but at least it will help you get started"

When his parents died and Itachi left, almost all of the Uchiha inheritance was given to him. Money was never a problem then. Plus, he has his own savings from the missions he got before he left Konoha. But he was still surprised by what she said.

"You shouldn't have gone through all the trouble. I would've managed."

"The least you can do is say 'thank you' teme!" Naruto said frowning, "Now tell me where I should put these already". He was holding the bags even higher as if Sasuke couldn't see them.

He turned towards the cupboard, "Just put it anywhere you like. I'll find a place to put them later".

"Shall I set the table then?" Kakashi who had been silent since they stepped inside spoke.

Sasuke gave a nod and the jounin started removing the lunch boxes he prepared out from the two plastic bags he was holding. Sakura assisted while Naruto was also busy taking care of the other grocery bags they bought placing them in the corner.

He reached for four cups inside the cupboard and filled it each with water from the tap. He then placed it on the table where the bento boxes have already been arranged.

The others were already sitting down waiting for him and so he sat himself beside Kakashi's left and just across Naruto. The pink-haired kunoichi sitting beside the blonde' and across the jounin.

"Whoa! This looks delicious Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed looking at his lunch, "I didn't know you could cook!"

"I had years of practice" the gray-haired ninja humbly replied, "Now everybody dig in"

Naruto and Sakura chimed, "Itadakimasu!"

The food that Kakashi prepared for them really did look delicious. Every one had the same thing, some vegetables and a dipping sauce for their chicken, and of course rice. He even had soup placed in disposable cups.

He took a bite from the food in his bento box using his chopsticks, and not only did it look good, it tasted good too. After all his cleaning, he was inwardly glad they came and brought him lunch.

"So" Naruto's voice, slightly muffled from the food he's chewing, snapped him out of his thoughts, "what made you decide to finally come home?"

Sakura tensed at the bluntness of Naruto's question. They've only spent, technically, a day with Sasuke and he was already prying on things. Well, Naruto may not really call it prying but it's still close to that anyway. Maybe he will tell them when he's ready. But on second thought, she still thinks of them as a team so it's only natural they get concerned about his whereabouts.

"But you don't really have to answer that right now if you don't want to Sasuke-kun", Sakura smiled sheepishly. She heard Naruto choke on his food when she nudged him on the ribs.

That question kind of caught him off guard. He knew they would ask but he wasn't expecting it to be this soon. He suppose he could tell them. There really isn't any reason not to. And besides, he didn't want them to think he returned because he _missed_ them or the village.

When he finished chewing on some of his vegetables, he decided he'd just give them an answer.

"I wanted to make sure if what my brother made me see were true"

"What do you mean?", Kakashi asked.

When he spoke, he wondered how the jounin ate with his mask on. He thought he should take a look later when he takes a bite from his food. But he frowned when he noticed that his teacher's lunch box was already empty.

_What? I didn't even see him lift his chopsticks._

"Before he died, he showed me that he was given an order to annihilate my clan. He didn't want to it seems." Sasuke replied, "But he had to"

"Perhaps it was genjustu?", Sakura suggested unsurely.

He looked at her momentarily, "That was what I thought". He took a sip from his cup and continued, "But even if it was a genjustu, it would've been an opportunity for him to attack but he didn't. I had a feeling he only used the technique to convey the message in form of his memory"

"Did he show you anything else?" the jounin inquired.

If what Itachi showed him were true Kakashi had no knowledge of it. Itachi was a former Anbu member which meant he was under the Elders as well. How could the Higher Ups come up with such thing? Even if they were thinking of the village's welfare, to make Itachi annihilate his clan was a bit overwhelming.

"No"

"You have a feeling that what Itachi showed you were true, right? So why not just follow what your gut instincts tell you then? What answers do you still want?" the blonde said one brow slightly raised.

"Because dobe" Sasuke frowned at him, "I still want to know _who_ gave those orders"

Sakura gave a look of shock which Sasuke ignored by eating a few pieces of his chicken cuts. Does he want to seek revenge again?

Suddenly she didn't have an appetite anymore. The thought that maybe he would leave again made her worry. Somehow, she must help him solve this mystery before he does anything reckless.

Kakashi left them early saying he has to go somewhere he needs to be. They thanked him for the lunch he made but didn't ask him where he might be going. The three of them were thinking the same thing anyway, that he'll probably go to some quite place alone reading his favorite book.

After a while when the jounin left, both Naruto and Sakura went on their way as well. The blonde saying he had to meet up with Rock Lee for their training and Sakura has business with the hospital. She told him she was working there. The kind of work she does, he has no idea yet. He said his thanks and then they left, thanking him as well for letting them stay a bit.

_I guess I'd be spending the whole day at home then._

It's been three years since he'd been away and he didn't mind staying at home at all. At least not yet.

By the time all his visitors left, it was almost four in the evening. He had finished cleaning up after their little lunch with the help of both Naruto and Sakura. But he hadn't put away the grocery they bought him.

He went to pick up the first bag he could reach and scanned what was inside and took them out one by one. The bag contained mostly non-perishable goods and vegetables. There were six cans all in all. He turned it over to read the label and see what it was. The first three were tuna and the second three were meatloaf. He took the cans and placed it inside one of the empty cupboards just above the sink.

Next he pulled out a small loaf of bread followed by some vegetables. He placed the carrots, lettuce, tomatoes and some other vegetables in the vegetable bin inside the refrigerator. There were quite an amount of it. After everything was arranged neatly inside he closed the fridge and went to check again on the first bag he opened to see if he hadn't missed anything out.

When he peered inside the bag, he saw a white folder paper inside and picked it up. Probably the receipt.

But when he unfolded it, he realized it was a note. He observed the script scribbled neatly on the little paper and began to read.

_ We haven't talked in a while so I thought I'd just write it down for a start. So, how have you been? I guess 'ok', huh? It must've been a surprise when we decided to come by without telling you. I hope we weren't being of any inconvenience. Also, I wasn't sure what you would've liked so I picked a variety of things. I know you could have bought these yourself but I thought I'd give them to you anyway. So, if there's anything else you might need, please don't hesitate to tell us._

_PS: I'm not sure if you like vegetables but I purposely included them after seeing what Naruto brought for you_

_ Sakura_

He smirked after reading the note and tucked it in his pants. And curious enough, he took the two remaining bags and pried them open only to see that they both contained nothing but instant cup noodles.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

" review please? ^_^" -silverwing04


	5. Chapter 4: ANotSoOrdindaryDay

CHAPTER 4: A Not-So-Ordinary Day

By now, the news of his return has spread through the entire village, aside from his friends, like wildfire. It was surprising to him that most of the people in Konoha accepted him like nothing happened. People greeted him like he had never left at all. Others seemed not to know why he left and so it was not a big deal to them if he returned. Some would look at him in awe as they'd come to recognize the symbol of the Uchiha on his back. And oftentimes, he could hear some women giggle flirtatiously at him when he passed by. But he would just pretend he didn't hear and ignore them.

It has been a week since Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura's visit. In those days in between, Naruto and Sakura had been keeping him company. Walking with him to buy more groceries, insisting they help him clean up his backyard from all the overgrown shrubs and just simply spending time together talking about nothing in particular.

One time, they met with their..he's not used to the term yet but…they met with their other _comrades_. They had a little gathering at Yakiniku Q.

"This is where Asuma-sensei would take his team if he wanted to treat them to barbecue!" Naruto had told him after he mentioned that Asuma had passed away a few months ago after engaging with some Akatsuki enemies in a battle. He never knew much about Sarutobi Asuma but he figured he was a decent guy.

_Well, it's better than eating ramen all the time_, Sasuke thought.

Mingling with others was not really his plan. If he could he would've avoided it. But Naruto, the blabber-mouth that he is, already told the others about his return and they were more than willing to celebrate.

The idea that it was better meeting everyone else all at once rather than one-by-one, as suggested by the pink-haired kunoichi, lessened his irritation about the matter. She had a point. At least, if it was a group gathering, the conversation wouldn't entirely be focused on him.

The restaurant got pretty crowded when everybody else arrived. Shikamaru whom he knows as a lazy bum showed up along with Ino and Chouji that night. The "Intense" sensei, Maito Gai's team, was there. So was the Hyuuga girl who seemed to always blush whenever Naruto talks to her, the dog boy named Kiba, and the one from Aburame clan whom, he remembered, offered to fight off one of the Sand ninjas so he can catch up with Gaara during their Chuunin exams. He recalled his name was Shino. They have changed a lot in appearance since the last time he saw them.

Aside from the usual 'how have you been' greetings and some phrases like 'good to have you back' he was glad nobody really pestered him about anything that time, even Ino was more preoccupied telling Chouji to eat slow and leave some pork cuts to the others than flinging herself at him.

When they were finished and the others went on their separate ways, Naruto got him to agree to walk Sakura home. Even though the kunoichi said it was unnecessary.

"Don't be silly, Naruto. I've been walking in the streets of Konoha my entire life. I can practically take care of myself", the pink-haired kunoichi said crossing her arms.

"I know", Naruto replied while putting his hands behind his head, "I just want to walk around a bit more so might as well accompany you home"

She sighed in defeat ,"Alright" and turned to the other ninja who was tagging along and smiled lightly "You can go on ahead if you want, Sasuke-kun"

He thought it was annoying to almost always be in his comrade's company but ever since his return they had been spending most of their time with him, he realized he didn't really mind having them around or being with them at all. Maybe because he got used to it this early? He wasn't sure but it didn't really bother him anymore.

'I don't mind", he replied. But since his eyes were closed, he didn't see the stunned expression on Sakura's face.

"Oh. Okay"

They took their time walking towards Sakura's house. Sasuke on her left and Naruto on her right. He could hear her humming cheerfully as they walked. Quite suddenly, and just in time when Naruto placed his hands on his sides, she linked her arms to each of the two, holding them close like she was hugging their arms.

"It feels wonderful having the three of us together again, isn't it?" She told them happily. She looked like a little girl clinging to her parents.

Naruto grinned "Sure is!"

Sasuke just remained silent.

He wasn't the type of person who liked to be in close proximity with others but Sakura's affectionate 'cling'…well, "it's not bad" was all he could think. If it was before, he probably would have shoved her away but this time, he did not even tried to break free from her grasp.

Being in close contact with someone when he was still under Orochimaru hardly ever happened. Not that he wanted it to either. What Sakura was doing kind of felt alien to him. It was awkward and yet pleasant at the same time.

She only let them go when they were just outside her house so that she could face them.

"Thank you for walking me home Naruto, Sasuke-kun" she said, holding her hands together.

"Aa"

"No problem Sakura-chan. I needed to burn some of the food I ate earlier anyway" the fox-faced ninja grinned.

Sakura chuckled, "Ok. So I guess I'll see both of you tomorrow"

"Right!"

Her two friends turned to leave. "Good night you two", she called and waved her hand at them goodbye.

"'night" Sasuke replied glancing over his shoulder.

Naruto turned to her grinning and pointing at his cheeks, "Would you give me a kiss goodnight?", he teased.

_So this guy still likes her huh?_ The dark-haired ninja thought amused and smirked inwardly. _What an idiot._

She frowned but smiled, "Don't be silly"

He laughed. "I was just joking!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

It has been a month since he was released from prison and he was already getting used to being in the village once again. He wondered how many times he has been coming here at Ichiraku's since his return as he leaned on a nearby post just outside the said ramen joint, propping his right leg and crossing his arms.

Just as he was pondering an orange blur stopped abruptly in front of him, dust trailing behind.

"Your late…" he opened his eyes and spoke irked from his friend's tardiness, "…usurantonkachi"

"Urusai, Teme!" Naruto spat, his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "I had to help and old lady carry her stuff on my way here. Being the helpful shinobi that I' am, I just can't say 'No"!"

"You're sounding more like Kakashi-sensei already", Sasuke replied as he straightened up from the post he leaned on, "Now how about that lunch you owe me after losing from our practice match"

Yesterday he and Naruto had been practicing their aims with kunais at training ground three. It was suppose to be for Sasuke to just break a sweat but Naruto wanted to have a practice match instead. The one with more targets hit accurately would be considered the winner and the loser would then have to treat the other for lunch. Naruto, who was arrogantly expecting the win, suggested the winner would be treated with ramen. He didn't know, of course, that Sasuke had been perfecting the art of throwing both shuriken and kunai along with his elder brother, Itachi, when they were young, hitting every single blind spot.

"You don't have to rub that in!", a vein popping out of the blonde's temple

"Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun!' Teuchi, greeted them cheerfully as they entered and sat themselves to one of the chairs, "What can I serve you two today?"

"I'll have pork miso again, Pops!"

"Tonkotsu"

Teuchi and his daughter then got busy preparing their meal. Heating the noodles. boiling the water and chopping all the needed ingredients for their famous ramen.

"hey, Sasuke" Naruto turned to him, "have you seen Sakura-chan today?"

"No. I'm surprised you're asking me. Maybe she's at the Hokage's office." He intertwined his fingers under his nose. "Why?"

"Nothing. It's just that I haven't seen her today. She would usually come along with us you know"

He suppose Naruto was right. Ever since his return Sakura would always tag along with them whenever she's not needed in the hospital or if she doesn't have anything else to do. They have been almost always together that it felt..unusual without her. And besides, she would want to be with him if she knew where he was…right?

"Hmmm". Naruto broke his thoughts. "Come to think of it, I _did_ saw her with Sai earlier heading to the library after all" he raised his brow in a confused manner thinking what those two might be doing in the library early in the morning and was looking above him as if answers were written there. "Oh well", he shrugged when he couldn't find one.

_Who the hell is Sai? _Sasuke didn't seem to remember anybody with that name.

He set the thought aside just as their orders came and he heard Naruto say "Let's eat".

It's not like it's any of his business who she's with.

"Haa...I'm so full" Naruto said contentedly while patting his belly as he and Sasuke walked the streets after having their meal. "how come you only had one bowl huh? Well not that I'd be willing to pay for a second one"

"I wasn't very hungry" Sasuke replied matter-of-factly as some village girls looked at them, a dreamy expression on their faces.

Aside from the sharingan, the Uchiha clan had also been bestowed with good looks. The number of girls fawning over him way back during his academy days proved as much. But Sasuke had never been one to care about his physical appearance. He took pride in his skills rather than that pretty face. As time has passed by though, girls began to notice that it wasn't only him that has grown even more attractive. Oblivious, Naruto had gained some of the village girl's affection too. Both he and Sasuke, though lean, had built muscle in all the right places. And not only that, their skills as shinobi have been known throughout most of the country making them even more sought after by hopeful females.

"Nani? Why did you have to make me buy something then! It would have saved me some money!" the blonde shouted, his nose-flaring, while pointing at his now exhausted-looking frog purse.

"You lost a bet, dobe" Sasuke replied uncaring of his friend's financial dilemma.

"Why you-".

"N-Naruto-kun...". Naruto stopped shaking his fist at Sasuke's face.

"huh?...oh...Hinata! What's up?" He managed his signature wide grin as he recognized her seeming to forget about his irriation with the young Uchiha.

Blushing, Hyuuga Hinata said "Anou...I just wanted to see you before I leave" she smiled shyly averting her gaze, her fingers playing with each other.

It took most of her courage to approach Naruto. She had always been shy towards him ever since they were kids. Blushing like crazy every time they see each other or talk. But this time, she suddenly had this surge of confidence to at least see him before going out on their mission. This kind of confidence rarely happens so before it 'expires' she did what she wanted to do. Or rather, what she needed to do. She had a feeling it will be a while she and her team will return so it's only fitting she get to say good-bye to the person who mattered to her.

"where are you going?", the blonde asked with a slight tilt on his head.

"On a mission along with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun" the heiress to the Hyuuga clan replied still blushing even more by the minute. It wouldn't be surprising if she'd pass out on this.

Judging by how Hinata acts towards Naruto, Sasuke could tell instantly she has feelings for the blonde and he wondered if his companion knew about it. But knowing that he can be a total blockhead, he doubt Naruto was aware of this.

"Wow! you guys are lucky!" he grinned and made a fist as if to encourage her, "Do your best ok?"

"Y-yes. Thank you" she said shyly.

She then did something she usually doesn't do and gave Naruto a quick good-bye hug. It was impressive she didn't even faint on that one. More like a miracle really. "I'll be on my way then". She gave a slight bow to Sasuke to excuse herself and went on her way still smiling and looking as red as a tomato.

If one wasn't observative enough, they'd miss noticing that Naruto lifted his hands when she hugged him but since she pulled away quick Sasuke couldn't tell exactly if his friend was going to give a pat, push her away or even give a hug in return. He suspects it's the latter but didn't ponder much about this though. He was no expert in the matter of love or affection anyway.

The blonde stood in shock for a bit. Even for him, it was unusual for Hinata to be hugging him all of a sudden. But it was in that simplest gesture that he felt like he was able to see something he hadn't seen before. It was still a blur as of this moment but sooner or later he knew he would be able to figure it out.

He stood there quietly looking at the Hyuuga's retreating form. Her image getting smaller and smaller the farther she went. And in his mind, he wished her and her team good luck. Hoping they could all come home safely, especially the kunoichi gifted with the Byakugan.

"Feeling a bit emotional there, eh?" Sasuke, interrupted his thoughts, smirking.

_Ack! Damn Sasuke!._ "Shut up!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Where are you heading to anyway, Sasuke?" Naruto asked resting his hands on his head, still slightly irritated with him for ruining the little 'moment' he had earlier.

He shrugged. "Nowhere important"

They had been walking around the village absent-mindedly and talked about nothing in particular. Like how Hinata managed to stay conscious in Naruto's presence, it was a feat that the two shinobi didn't end up fighting about something trivial.

"Eh? I guess years and months away from the village would make you want to do that. Mm, Mm" the blonde nodded in agreement with his own rationalization.

"Hmp"

"Naruto nii-chan!". Someone was running towards them.

"Konohamaru?". Naruto wondered what the late third Hokage's grandson was up to.

"Naruto nii-chan! I have been practicing and improving the jutsu you taught me!" Konohamaru looked determined the moment he was right in front of them "and I challenge you! The new look I learned will definitely surpass yours this time!"

Sasuke noticed the little squirt has grown and still considered Naruto as both his mentor and rival for the title of 'Hokage'. He smirked at the thought. Konohamaru resembled Naruto in a lot of ways, including his idiocy, when he was genin and maybe even until now.

When he said 'new look' he knew he was definitely referring to the dobe's "Sexy jutsu". Though the technique was suppose to be just a joke, it did have it's advantages when used against weak-willed men. If they can't die from it due to a sudden heart-attack, they probably end up anemic from all the nosebleed.

"Ha! You didn't think I slacked off on that now did you?" Naruto replied, ready for the challenge. "You're on!" He then glanced excitedly at his dark-haired companion, "Let's go Sasuke! we'll show Konohamaru he still has a lot to learn!"

Turning to go off into another direction, Sasuke declined. "No thanks, I'll pass on that". Even if he did know about that trick such perverted jutsu is inappropriate for an Uchiha after all. He still has his dignity.

"Why not? C'mon, you also gotta see Konohamaru do it again! He was able to make a sexy jutsu of you and Sa-"

He glanced over at his shoulder wondering what cut Naruto off and saw Konohamaru keeping the blonde's mouth shut. Sasuke caught little mumbles of "Shut up! do you want me to get killed!"

Konohamaru, now almost equalling Naruto's skill in the arts of performing a sexy justu had somehow learned to make a double transformation of sexy chicks. But unfortunately, when he showed his new skill to his blonde rival, Sakura was there and almost pummeled him to his death. His quick sexy transformation from double females to a naked clone of Sasuke and Sai managed to save him just in the nick of time. But even if it had saved him from Sakura's wrath back then, he doubt that trick would save him from Sasuke's at this very moment if he'd ever find out.

"What?"

Konohamaru's forehead was a rain of sweat as he tried to hold unto a struggling Naruto while trying to put on an innocent face.

"N-nothing! Y-you don't have to join us if you d-don't want to!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

" i know, i know...the ending wasnt so good..*sigh* comments?" -silverwing04


	6. Chapter 5: A Little Knot

CHAPTER 5: A Little Knot

Without having touch the water, he dangled his feet as he sat at the dock that extended towards the lake. Aside from where he first practiced his fire ninjutsu, this is also where he'd habitually go when he want to spend some time alone. It was peaceful here and the sight of the calm lake bordered by large trees was soothing to him for some reason. He didn't know how long he had been sitting at the dock looking at the little ripples of the water but by now the sky has slowly turned to an orange hue as the sun started to set.

It had been a couple of hours since he parted with Naruto and Konohamaru. He actually tried to ask what Naruto was trying to say but as soon as he opened his mouth to do so Konohamaru ran away like crazy dragging Naruto behind.

What kind of Konohamaru's transformation did Naruto want him to see anyway?

_"He was able to make a sexy justu of you and Sa-"_

Me and what? or who? Sarutobi? Nah. Sakura maybe? HECK NO! Why was I thinking that? 'Sa-" could be anything, not just a name. It could be me and SAlamander for all I know!

He decided it was probably nothing important and frowned as to why he was thinking about something so pointless. He shouldn't be wasting his time pondering on some stupid jutsu.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Thinking about what happened earlier, he didn't notice the sudden presence of another and it made him stiffen slightly. He could recognize the voice but he wasn't expecting to hear it since he never heard it at all the whole day.

He glanced up and saw Sakura smiling at him with bright viridian eyes, her pink hair catching the modest breeze. It was actually a mesmerizing sight, or maybe it was just from the subtle rays of the setting sun making illusions.

'May I join you?"

He nodded. Ever since she had cut her hair off when they were attacked by some Sound ninjas during their Chunin exam, she had always kept it short since then. It suits her better…but not that it mattered, he just noticed.

Slowly, she sat next to him on his left and dangled her feet as well. It was a safe, friendly distance, she didn't sit too close to him nor was she too far.

"What are you doing here on your own?. She asked curiously.

"Nothing. Just needed to go somewhere peaceful"

'I see"

"Where were you?". She looked startled. He never asks where she was or anything about her whereabouts. And as if Sasuke was able to read her expression, he added, "The dobe was wondering where you were earlier. But he went with Konohamaru somewhere'

"Oh.." she replied, disappointed to think it wasn't him who was looking for her after all.

In actuality though, he also wanted to know where she was and verify what Naruto told him. But there's now way he's gonna tell her that little piece. It's like saying he enjoys being with Naruto, he'd rather fight a hundred shinobi than admit _that._

_"_Shishou asked me to assist in the hospital for a bit"

By now, he's already learned that Sakura has become a medic as he himself became her 'patient'. It happened back when she and Naruto were helping him clean up his yard. He was working with some overgrown shrubs and other plants that had withered but he accidentally cut his hand in the process of pulling them out.

_"dammit!"_

_"What happened?" She turned from the bush she was trimming and looked over at him with concern._

_"Nothing"._

_She wandered over to him and her eyes widened from the blood that had gushed from a deep laceration on his palm. "You cut yourself!"_

_He frowned. "It wasn't on purpose. That shrub was a stubborn one"._

_"That's a lot of blood there teme" Naruto said, craning his neck to get a better look._

_"Well, wash it right now". He was going to say 'later' but Sakura had pulled him inside his house. _

_With her brute strength, she managed to get him towards the kitchen sink to wash the dirt off. "Go on. Wash it thoroughly so it won't get infected"_

_Though annoyed from being bossed around and dragged inside his own house, he obliged. He washed the grime and dirt off, squeezed his palm a bit to let some of the 'dirty' blood flow and then patted his hands with a towel dry._

_He was suppose to go up to his room and look for bandages but Sakura held his hand. "What are you doing?"_

_"I'll heal it for you"_

_He didn't know what she was talking about. Did she bring medicine with her or something? Without explaining, she held his right hand on her left and turned it palm up. And with her right hand above his wound he saw her chakra flow out from her palm with a pale glow. He could feel a tingling and warm sensation as the bleeding lessened and the wound began to close slowly. _

_"That should do it" She let go of his hand, "Does it still hurt?"_

_He examined his hand. Not even a scar. "I never said it hurt"_

_"That's good to hear", Sakura replied calmly despite his remark. She turned to go back outside the yard._

_"Thanks…"_

_She glanced back at him and smiled, "Anytime"_

After that incident, he figured that must be her line of work at the hospital. That she was a medic. He knew that being a medical ninja was not an easy task. Aside from being skillful and knowledgeable, it would require a great amount of chakra control. And to think Sakura was able to pull it off. Impressive.

"Naruto said you were in the library with somebody" _Who was it again? Sai?_

_"_Oh, right. I went there before heading to the hospital"

"I see" He noticed she didn't confirm nor deny that she was with somebody but he decided to not let his curiosity get the better of him anymore.

They fell silent for a moment; taking in the view of the setting sun reflecting in the lake, inhaling the cool evening air and simply feeling content just sitting there next to each other.

She thought that this could be the right moment to tell him. The fact that he hasn't sent her away could verify that. It's rare for them to talk like this alone so she should just grab the opportunity. Yes, she will go for it.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He turned his eyes to her, "Hm?", and meant for her to continue.

"Gomen ne…" She had downcast eye, looking glum. He wondered what she was talking about. "That I wasn't able to do much for you and Naruto. Both of you always ended up trying to protect me instead of depending on me."

She remember how she felt so useless back when they were on missions. It was probably a long time ago for Sasuke and that it probably didn't matter to him but she wanted him to know that she is capable of doing something for them right now. Just the thought of him wanting to take revenge again on his own haunted her. She wanted to remind him, indirectly maybe, that he didn't have to do things on his own.

"We're a team, you were suppose to be able to count on me. And I should be able to protect both of you". She looked at him and smiled confidently "That's why this time I'll do my best. I'd be more useful somehow. I promise that"

It worried her a bit when he didn't respond right away.

"You have changed haven't you?" he was smirked, amused.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing"

She gave him a confused look. If he meant that she changed because she wanted do something for them, she already _did_ want to do so way back. So technically speaking, her wanting to protect them hasn't changed at all. It's just that…before, she wasn't that capable yet.

Silence.

"Do I annoy you still?". She found herself asking. "I remember when you told me so". She wasn't mad actually, in fact, she was smiling softly as she asked. The first time he told her she was annoying, she could tell he really was pissed off with her. But the second time he said it, during that dreadful night when he left the village, it felt like it he meant a different kind of 'annoying'.

He sighed not really wanting to answer, "We were kids back then. And at that time you really are". He looked calm and she knew he said that not to make her feel bad, but to point out a difference.

"So you mean to say that I'm not anymore?"

He gave a smirk, "Don't get your hopes up"

"I thought as much" she chuckled.

It was quite musical the way she sounded.

"I'm really happy you came back", she was swinging her feet alternately as if affirming her joy, "I don't mind if your return is not entirely for us but I'm glad I finally get to see you again. Actually, _everyone_ is glad your home."

He looked at her and noticed her lips were curled up in a smile. "You're happy I'm here? After all that I've done?"

"Of course! I thought by now it would have been obvious". She looked at him too and sighed, "I know we had our share of unpleasant encounters before. But that's not important. What matters is that you're here together with us"

Smiling tenderly and lightly placed her hand on top of his, glad that he didn't pull away. "You don't have to do things on your own, Sasuke-kun. You have me, Naruto and everybody else. Remember that okay?"

He slightly jumped from her touch, but not so much that she would notice. The feeling was foreign to him but after all those times in darkness it made him feel like he was connected to another human being again. He actually liked the sensation. It was soothing to the soul. He wondered if anybody can do that to him, make him feel the same calmed feeling with just a mere touch, or if it was just Sakura.

"Well, I guess I better get going. You've already lost some of your peaceful-time-alone period because of me. I'll see you tomorrow then or something"

Standing up in the dock and dusting herself, she prepared to leave.

"Wait-"

Sasuke held her hand before she could go any further away. Staring at him still sitting on the dock, she blushed by the sudden gesture.

"Thank you…" He said evenly not really looking at her in the eye, "…for coming to spend some time with me".

It wasn't exactly just because of the time she spent with him that he thanked her. It was more on what she told him, but he decided what he said will give the collective idea.

Letting go of her hand, he felt a tad bit of regret. But even more confused about why he's feeling so.

She gave him a smile and replied, "Anytime…"

Looking back at the lake and darkening sky, he then saw the setting sun cast it's final rays as it hid itself behind the trees.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The work needed in the hospital that day was tiring. And when she was done all she wanted to do was either rest or just get some fresh air. The hospital didn't relatively offer both. So she decided to take a little stroll just before going home.

That's when she saw him. Sasuke was sitting alone in the dock, looking over the lake. The Uchiha crest facing in her direction and the sun's orange hue coloring most of the background, reflecting itself on the water's surface. She could see how his hair swayed when it caught the pleasant breeze and how picturesque everything seemed to be.

_Would he mind if I sit with him?_

There's only one way to find out of course. She approached him then, and was glad he didn't mind her presence.

Being able to be alone with him and talk was a rare treat. It was an opportunity for her to be able to hug him, cling to him, steal a kiss maybe or simply just stare at him.

But oddly enough, she did none of the sort. Back then, she probably would have done so but she understands the kind of person Sasuke is now. He has his own boundaries and she had come to respect him even more. It was good enough that he allowed her to join him but she knew she shouldn't press her luck. After all he just came back, it wouldn't help to push him away because he found her annoying.

Staring at the lake, not only was she able to rest and get some fresh air, but she was also able to be with him, talk to him even.

Just being with him kept her at ease. It was the first time she and him were alone and so she grabbed the chance to remind him that she and the others were there for him if he needed their help.

For a moment she wasn't even sure the message got through to him, but when he held her hand and thanked her she knew right then that he understood what she meant to say. She just hoped he won't forget and would go running off on his own. If he'd leave again, she doesn't know how she would be able to take it. Not the second time.

Walking towards home, she found herself smiling contentedly.

"I can feel that I'm finally able to reach you now, Sasuke-kun. Even if it's just a little"

She could sense that little bond is starting to form. Like two ropes knotting it's ends together. But that trust and friendship is still fragile, it still needs to be nurtured and protected. She would do everything in her power to make that bond last somehow. Together with Naruto, she will help restore the bond that Sasuke had tried to severe long before.

She is stronger now, and she knew she could make it happen.

No. She _will_ make it happen for him. It's about time Sasuke learns how smile and be happy again.

_He might've lost his family but he did not lose his friends and he certainly did not lose me._

To her, he's not just some cute guy that she needs to impress anymore.

He is her friend.

Someone that mattered, someone dear to her and definitely someone she will forever have the same affections for - ever since they were kids.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"what do you think? ^_^" -silverwing04


	7. Chapter 6: The Sudden Change

CHAPTER 6: The Sudden Change

Steam drifted away from him as he blew on the hot mug of tea he was holding. The tea shop wasn't really crowded but he chose to sit outside on a wooden bench, underneath a tilted red umbrella. It was much comfortable where he sat.

Contrary to what Sakura told him, they didn't see each other today. She and her team were sent on an impromptu mission according to what Kakashi told him when they ran into each other.

_"Ohayo Sasuke-kun"_

_Sasuke turned his attention to a nearby tree where his teacher was lazily sitting on a branch, reading his favorite novel._

_"I ran into Sakura and Naruto earlier. She left me a message for you", he lowered his book to face the Uchiha._

_"Which is?"_

_"She told me to tell you that they were suddenly sent out on a mission…just in case you'd come looking for them"_

_He made an audible 'hmp'. _

_"Unlikely"_

_Why would she think he'd go looking for them anyway._

_Kakashi gave a knowing smile, "Well, I'm just the messenger"_

_"How come your not with them?"_

_"It's my day off. Team Seven is with Yamato and Sai on this one", he shifted from his position to prop right leg on the branch and dangle his left one._

_Yamato and Sai? So those two must be the ones accompanying Sakura and Naruto when they went looking for him at one of Orochimaru's hideout._

_"I see"_

He sipped slowly from his mug to test if it was fine enough to drink.

Still a bit hot, but tolerable.

When he walked out of his house today, he actually was expecting to see Naruto and Sakura since it was almost everyday that it happens. It was like a mutual understanding that they'd see each other whenever they can.

So when Kakashi informed him about the mission, he berated himself for trying to meet up with them even though he wasn't really conscious about it.

Has he grown attached to his former teammates again?

Unacceptable.

A reunion was not his reason for coming back here. He has his own goals and priorities. He mustn't forget that.

Maybe when he has accomplished every single one of his goals he can rejoin them. But for now, he must focus and finding the truth about Itachi should come first.

He took another sip on his mug.

So what will he do when they come back from their mission?

Remind them the reason why you're here of course! Or better yet, just do nothing. Ignore them. You don't have to explain yourself to them anyway. This business is your own, they have nothing to do with it.

But knowing those two, they will be persistent. He'll just have to take no notice of whatever it is they want. They'll get tired eventually and leave him alone.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"How's your arm Sakura-san?"

She looked at the bandages that wrapped her left arm into a sling, "It's healing perfectly well. If you hadn't been there to slow the impact of the enemy's attack on me it could've been worse" She smiled appreciatively to her comrade, "Thank you Sai"

He returned the gesture, "You're welcome. What I did helps strengthen our friendship, according to that book I read..."

"Yeah yeah" the blonde said, weary of how Sai is totally dependent on books with regards to building relationships and managing social etiquette, "Why don't you just go with the flow and ditch reading books"

"I haven't got the hang of it yet but when I do I'll definitely..uh.._ditch_ the books" the pale-faced ninja replied self-consciously, "You, on the other hand should read more though. I can see you need it as much as I do"

"What did you say you bastard!"

"Now now Naruto" the jounin in charge pulled the blonde back before he could lunge himself at Sai between shouts of protests of "I'll kick your ass' and 'let me at him just this once Yamato taichou!'

"Sai is actually right you know"

"S-Sakura-chan…" he stopped struggling and mumbled gloomily at the pink-haired kunoichi's remark.

Yamato sighed._ They are hopeless, but I guess this is better than the first time they met._

He then turned to the pink-haired kunoichi. "Sakura, when we arrive at the village I suggest you go immediately to the hospital and have your arm checked"

"Thanks but I'll be okay. My arm doesn't even hurt anymore. I've taken care of the little fractures with my medical jutsu"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes"

He exhaled. "Very well"

The mission they got as escorts wasn't really that tough. And after a week, they're glad to be finally nearing home.

"I wonder if Kakashi-sensei was able to tell Sasuke about our mission?" she addressed Naruto.

"Of course he did. I bet Sasuke's waiting for us right now"

"Yeah maybe" she then turned to Sai and their Captain, "I just realized you and Yamato taichou haven't been introduced properly to Sasuke-kun yet"

They both nodded.

"Maybe we could arrange a meeting sometime so you'll get to know each other"

"Sounds good" Sai replied.

"Yes, when we're not busy and have recuperated maybe we could" their Captain agreed.

After a few more walks, they finally arrived at Konoha. Sai decided to head straight to his apartment to rest while Captain Yamato proceeded to the Fifth Hokage's office to foreshow their arrival which left Sakura and Naruto.

"Should we check on Sasuke-kun?"

"I thought I'd go get some ramen first" Naruto scratched his blonde head, "but okay!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Maybe we should come back later, Naruto. I don't think he's home"

They had been knocking outside Sasuke's door for awhile now but still no answer.

"I dunno. I get the feeling he's inside, besides we didn't see him anywhere on our way here. Let's just try to - huh?" the click of the doorknob stopped him mid-sentence. Naruto had tried opening it unconsciously and they were shocked to see that it wasn't even locked at all.

Naruto grinned at her mischievously.

"I-Idiot! You can't be serious!" her eyes bulged in a horrified expression, "We can't just go in there uninvited!"

Inner Sakura was punching the air in excitement though, "_I get a kick out for things like this! Cha!"_

But the blonde already tiptoed naughtily inside ignoring her calls. She followed him inside despite herself nonetheless.

They checked his living room but it was unoccupied. The same goes for the kitchen.

"Let's just go Naruto" Sakura whispered, "he's obviously not here"

"We'll check that part", he pointed to a sliding door that led to the veranda, "and if he's still not there we'll go"

They tiptoed towards the sliding door and opened it, the afternoon air greeting their faces. They followed the path of wooden veranda walking towards its end until they made a right turn on the corner.

There they found Sasuke sitting on the wooden floor staring absentmindedly at his yard, the part they helped him clean up. His back was against them, leaning on one of the pillars.

"Oi!"

Sasuke's head snapped up to face Naruto when he heard him.

"What the hell are you doing here!" He spat, pissed at the sudden intrusion.

Sakura knew Sasuke's reaction should be expected but it still caught her off guard.

"We just got back from our mission and decided to drop by" the fox-faced ninja replied unflustered.

"I don't recall ever telling you to _drop by_ when you returned" Sasuke said icily.

With the way he spoke, Sakura could tell immediately that they we're not welcomed. Of course they aren't welcome, they just barged in on his house!

But that isn't the only reason. She could feel it. Sasuke acted differently now and she couldn't understand why. They had been talking comfortably last week. What just happened?

He has started to put up his wall again.

Feeling the tension, Sakura placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and tried to tug him "I don't think this is a good time after all Naruto, we should just go".

She ignored Naruto saying 'He's just pissed he wasn't able to go with us that's all' and facing the Uchiha she said, "I'm sorry about this"

Sasuke didn't notice at first since she was slightly behind Naruto's right but when she tugged the blonde, he saw that her left arm was on a sling and completely covered in bandages.

He frowned.

_Don't you dare ask Uchiha Sasuke! You don't care about what happened to her or even Naruto!_

"W-what…" he stammered, trying to stop himself from asking, "..happened to your arm?"

_Dammit!_

"Oh this?" she looked at her bandaged arm briefly, "Just some injury I got from our mission. I got careless but Sai managed to help me though. It's nothing"

_Now's your chance! Prove that you feel no attachment to them or to her! That you don't really care. You came here because of Itachi, not because of your former team! Or have you forgotten that?_

He smirked "And you speak about how you wanted to be of help to your comrades, yet you still got in their way. You can never get by on your own now can you? You wanting to protect and be useful was all talk"

His words stunned her. Her eyes questioning what made him say such things.

"What the hell is your problem teme!" Naruto was quick to grab him by the collar.

"My problem? You just trespassed in my house!" he pushed the blonde away, "Both of you are my problem!"

Sakura placed herself between the two before Naruto could tackle the other, her good arm on his chest bracing him.

She could see the fury coming from the blonde's face, "Naruto please…let me talk to him"

"Like he's one to listen!"

"Just let me try okay? I don't want you two fighting again" she pleaded.

"Fine"

"I'll talk to him…alone"

Cerulean eyes met viridian ones as he looked at her uncertain of what she's about to do.

"Trust me" she was confident.

"You better not do anything stupid Sasuke" he warned. He then turned to leave, "I'll wait for you outside, Sakura-chan"

"Okay"

She waited when Naruto was out of earshot.

Wistfully, she looked at him. "What happened to you Sasuke-kun? I thought you've come to accept us again…even if it was just a little"

"I did not come here for you or for Naruto. I only came because I have my own goals to fulfill"

"You left because you had a goal…and you came back because of yet another one. Can't you just have a goal and have us along side?" she said assertively.

"You will only slow me down. I don't need another hindrance"

"Have you forgotten what I told you back at the lake?" she said sadly.

He averted his gaze.

"I told you you don't have to do things on your own. Your remember that right? I told you you can count on us"

He pointed at her arm accusingly "You can't even take care of yourself how much more for me!"

"That's totally beside the point!" Sakura replied defensively, "And moreover, I gave you my promise. That I'd protect you and Naruto. I'd give up my life if I must just so you both can fulfill your dreams! Especially you…"

He has heard enough. This argument is not helping nor does he need any of it.

"Look. Just leave me alone"

It took a moment for her to answer, but she did.

"I…I can never do that…" she replied soberly.

"Why the hell not?" he frowned.

"I think you know why" she looked him straight in the eye, "It's because I love you -"

"And I don't!" he replied coldheartedly not wanting to hear any more, 'You annoy the hell out of me"

As if to indicate their conversation was over, he turned his back and started to walk away.

She stared at the wooden floor dejectedly, "I'm already aware that you don't feel the same way"

Turning sideways he asked, "Then what is it that you still want from me huh?" He really was starting to feel very much irritated.

Why is she so persistent?

"I want you not to be angry with Naruto anymore" she began to chose her words carefully, "…and still be my friend. You don't have to keep on hanging out with us 'cause I get that you don't want to. Just…keep me alive in your thoughts at least"

He glanced back at her, "If that's what it takes for you to leave now then fine'"

She tried to force a smile in spite of the anguish that's beginning to creep up inside her. But his acceptance to the offer gave her a meager piece of comfort.

Friendship is better than nothing after all. It assured her that she did not lose him entirely. That little bond she was able to make is still holding on, waiting to be repaired.

_I thought I was able to reach you now…I guess I was wrong._

"Thank you"

He compelled himself to turn and walk again, wrenching his gaze away from her as if the glint in her tears might make him change his mind and take back everything he just said.

True to his word, Naruto waited for her outside Sasuke's house. He stood straight from his leaning position and unfolded his arms when he saw Sakura.

"How did it go?" He asked, "Did you put some sense in that bastard?"

"I…I'm not sure"

He studied her face. Sakura was looking downcast and he could tell what happened back there didn't entirely go out well as she expected. Her puffy eyes confirmed as much.

"Well, you tried everything you can" He scratched his head and smiled apologetically, "And it was my fault he wasn't in the mood, not yours, so don't worry about it. He'll be his old self again in no time!"

It's amazing how Naruto always seemed so cheerful. In every bad situation, he can always somehow see that things will turn out fine in the end. Like being able to see amidst complete darkness, having faith as his beacon.

_I envy him for that._

She smiled weakly, "I guess so"

Knowing Sakura, she wasn't one to just give up easily. After all those times of being together as a team, Naruto knew she is a strong woman and not even Sasuke can break her spirit.

But now, he saw distinctly her defeated demeanor and it's in situations like this where he wouldn't be so sure about what to say or do.

_What did Sasuke tell her to make her look this way?_

Standing by her right and he placed one arm around her tenderly hoping that she could find strength in it and help her with what ever it is she needs.

"C'mon. I'll walk you home"

She was glad Naruto was there for her. He always was. But even his encouraging smile and his tender touch did not help ease the pain she was feeling.

How could it? The person she loves and cared for the most had just managed to break her heart once again.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

" i actually liked Naruto on this part, dont you? Hehe review please?" - silverwing 04


	8. Chapter 7: When Wrong Decisions Are Made

CHAPTER 7: When Wrong Decisions Are Made

The weeks that followed dragged on and Sasuke spent most of his days indoors.

Naruto once came to his house and told him the guys were going out to eat at Yakiniku Q and asked if he wanted to come. Sakura wouldn't be able to go with them, the blonde told him, as she was at the hospital taking care of her patients. When Sasuke declined Naruto didn't even try to make him change his mind to come along. He heard mumbles of "Suit yourself" and "You're no fun" but other than that the blonde insisted no further.

For two weeks, he only managed to see Sakura three times. First was when they bumped into each other in the grocery store.

_Sakura was scanning some items as she walked and it took her a moment to realize who it was she almost crashed in to when she made her way to turn for the next aisle, "I'm sorry I didn't see y - Oh"_

_"Sakura" Sasuke merely acknowledged her presence._

_It felt awkward but she managed to throw a conventional greeting._

_"H-hi! How are you?" she smiled good-naturedly._

_"Alright"_

_"That's good" She moved to the side so could make her way to the next aisle, "So, uh, I'll best be going. I'm kind of in a hurry"_

_He had a feeling she wasn't being truthful about being in a rush but it didn't matter._

_"I'll see you around then" _

_"Aa"_

_And with that, she disappeared into a corner._

The second time, he decided to get out of the house and get some fresh air. He didn't have any destination in mind but in his solo trip he managed to pass by the village hospital.

There he saw her right by the entrance talking to a pale-skinned ninja. From where he stood, he could hear the melodious sounds of laughter she gave at something her companion had said.

The male shinobi she was with was vaguely familiar and when he thought about it, he realized he was the one who was with her and Naruto that time they met in Orochimaru's hideout. He supposed this was the ninja named Sai.

If they hadn't moved to go back inside, he wouldn't have realized he was just standing there staring at them.

He ignored them and continued with his walk. Inwardly he scolded himself for spacing-out, he must've looked stupid just standing there.

One afternoon, he found himself heading once again to the lake. The breeze was cool and the sun has started to set. He suppose he could just wait there until nightfall and perhaps maybe practice on his fire jutsu.

But he furrowed his brows when he got there. Someone already beat him in his favorite spot. The intruder's back was to him and he could see a distinct white circle printed on it. The symbol of the Haruno Clan.

It was Sakura.

He didn't know why she was there. She probably found the place relaxing like he did.

*sigh* He'll just have to let this go for now and find another place to ease off.

Moving onwards, he left the place he had intend to go. But after taking just a few steps, he paused. Perhaps…

He looked back at where she was. And from his point of view he could see the side of her face. The mild rays of the sun would have made her look radiant. But she was not.

Her cheeks sparkled with the streaks of tears and a look of pure sorrow was etched on her face.

That was the third time he saw her. She was there, living and breathing but the way she looked…there was no life in her.

If he wasn't so caught up with his objectives maybe he could go talk to her, ask her what's wrong, do anything that may comfort her…well, just maybe.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sakura laid in her bed the next day, the feel of soft sheets against her skin pacifying her after a hard day's work. The past few weeks, she had it rough, emotionally, and so occupying herself with work was the best escape she could think off. It helped her keep her mind off things. Especially about what happened two weeks ago.

_"I think you know why. It's because I love you -"_

_"And I don't! You annoy the hell out of me"_

She already knew that…she did…but hearing Sasuke say those words to her himself was even more painful. A reopening of an unhealed wound.

Working at the hospital for 16 hours helped her cope with her despair. Some might do the opposite but for her, tending to others, the smell of medicine, the alarms that signaled emergencies kept her sane in an unusual sort of way. In her workplace, the problem of others was hers to solve and when she is successful, she'd be glad she would have something to smile about even for a moment.

_It's ironic. Even though I'm a medic I can't even heal my own wounds. Pathetic._

After that incident with Sasuke, she deliberately avoided him. After all, she couldn't really face him after her confession, though rudely cut off, was seemingly rejected. Not only was it hurtful, it was embarrassing! And aside from that, she just did what he wanted from her. To leave him be.

Leaving him alone and still care for him at the same time can be done right? It is still plausible, is it not?

But she suppose the deal is a bit biased. He's the only one happy about it while she had to cry her eyes out.

What if she'd just forget that awful incident? Pretend it didn't happen at all, like it was nothing more that a fleeting gust. Not only will the pain escape her, Sasuke would most definitely prefer her aloofness. That's what he wanted after all.

_Yes...that's exactly what I must do. It's probably best for both of us. I won't be crying and he wouldn't think I'm in his way anymore._

She smiled dejectedly. If she can save others, why not save herself too.

Crying and keeping herself busy was what she had been doing the past few weeks. But that would soon change. She can finish feeling bitter and heart-broken until tonight but as soon as the sun rises by tomorrow, she'll walk out that door a new person. Firm, strong and with her head held high.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"So, how is he doing so far Kakashi?" Tsunade asked while setting her papers neatly to the side.

"He's doing well. And there's nothing out of the ordinary". The copy ninja sighed, "But it seems those three aren't in good terms"

"What do you mean? You're previous reports stated Naruto and Sakura have been keeping him company and that they're all in pleasant disposition?" she asked, confused.

"Yes. But I noticed ever since Sakura and Naruto came back from their mission they have been ignoring each other. Sasuke has been staying in his house most of the time, Naruto's been here and there if not out on missions, while Sakura is busy at the hospital"

"You're saying they're doing it on purpose?" the fifth Hokage frowned at the three's behavior.

When she learned that Naruto, and Sakura have been sticking to Sasuke like a fly on it's meal she was delighted with the news. It would be better for the Uchiha to rebuild his friendship with the two and eventually lay his loyalties to the village. She didn't want to have to penalize him severely for leaving.

If Sasuke is not in agreement with the two, who had been closest to him, then how much more for the entire village. Naruto and Sakura are basically the key to his trustworthiness and allegiance.

"Maybe they just got into a misunderstanding" Shizune offered.

"Possibly"

"I see" Tsunade continued, "At any rate, the Elders is not entirely satisfied with how I've dealt with the Uchiha"

"In which aspect if I may ask?"

"The two month probation was inadequate for them" she intertwined her fingers under her lips, "They would want to ascertain Sasuke's loyalty, make sure he would not betray the Leaf again"

"I'm sure you've already thought of a plan Hokage-sama" Kakashi complimented.

She smiled. "In fact I have. Even if the Council did not confronted me, I have already thought about this ahead of time"

"When will you inform him?" her apprentice asked.

"A few more days from now. Until his probation has lifted"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

He rested his arms on the cool metal bars in the balcony connecting through his bedroom, letting the morning sun envelope him. The refreshing air mixing with it's warm rays.

It was indeed another beautiful day and yet here he is all cooped up in his house again.

The kitchen and the living room were already sparkling clean, he thought he'd do chores just for the heck of it. But now that everything else is done he hated not having anything to occupy him. If he'd stay idle, he'll just bore himself to sleep. Aside from that, doing nothing would only end up with him thinking about that time again…

For two days the image of Sakura filled with so much sorrow kept replaying in his mind like some broken record. It haunted him if he'd say so. He shouldn't have looked back when he decided to leave the lake because, now, he couldn't understand why he regretted having to see that look on her face. Regretted even more suspecting he was more or less the reason behind that painful sight.

_"You left because you had a goal…and you came back because of yet another one. Can't you just have a goal and have us along side?"_

They are not from my clan…they would never understand. They wouldn't grasp how much I need this like I need air to breathe. And because of that, they will only slow me down.

That's why I told her to leave me alone. But why am I feeling this way? This was what I wanted…and yet it doesn't even feel right.

He smirked. Well, everything about me doesn't feel right from the beginning anyway. This shouldn't matter.

Yeah, it shouldn't…but it _did_.

He could not stand why it bothered him so much to see her looking like that.

It's not the first time he'd seen her cry. So why?

I'm not suppose to be the bad guy here. Sure I had a goal once to kill Itachi, and now to find the truth about him if he was playing tricks or not. But it was never part of the plan to hurt anybody. Not intentionally.

He thought back on their argument back in his veranda. He had hurt her.

_I guess I was being too hard. She only wanted to help._

Admitting it to the pink-haired kunoichi is definitely prohibited but confessing it to himself...

What would he do now? He can't even imagine himself apologizing. Should he just pretend nothing happened? That would be easier of course.

He smacked himself inwardly not knowing where these guilty feelings surfaced.

Turning away from the balcony, he slid the glass door open and went inside his bedroom. The heat is probably making him feel these weird…things. It's so unlike him.

He back-plunged himself unto his bed._ Since when have I gone fickle?_ He thought.

And since when did he start worrying about something so trivial as make amends to some crying girl.

Frustration began to rise within him. It's like there are two people arguing in his mind. One wanted to set things out while the other one want nothing to do with it. And he's just there, listening to the two's argument, thinking which one made a better point. Deliberating.

The part who wanted to set thing straight probably offered the best idea. The thought of being in good circumstances with both Naruto and Sakura would definitely help 'clean' his records. It would show his trustworthiness which meant his probation would need not be lengthened. Not only that, he wouldn't be troubled about some miserable-looking kunoichi anymore. Overall, it would be to his advantage.

Yet his mere pride held him back. It may be better for fate to take care of things like these.

He sighed in dissatisfaction. To fate it is.

_When I see her, I'll just come up with something. It'll be easy._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... _

_"any suggestions for Sasuke, guys? =D" - silverwing04 _


	9. Chapter 8: Sakura Stands Firm

CHAPTER 8: Sakura Stands Firm

Breathing fresh air was definitely what Sasuke needed that day. He was so fed up wasting his time at home doing nothing that he had strolled for hours until his feet got weary.

Now, he leaned against the wooden fences that lined the quiet and friendly-looking alley.

In dire need of something to do he had been cleaning his house, training on his own, practicing his jutsus. Everything was just so routine he got tired of it. Surely something interesting or worth his while is going to happen today.

Naruto could appear all of a sudden and Konohamaru would be shouting for another sexy jutsu challenge and he wouldn't even mind tagging along this time. Yes, he was _that_ bored.

As if the answer to his boredom was granted, he caught a glimpse of pink hair over the distance. He took a closer look to confirm that it was Sakura. And judging by the direction she's taking, he assumed she will pass by where he stood.

_Leave it to fate_. He recalled.

He suppose he'll just wait where he is and see what happens next. To convey a message that what transpired back at the veranda was no big deal, he could probably give her one of his rare slight smiles. Show her his good side if there's even any.

She'll feel relieved by that no doubt, she'll stop crying and she'll _stop_ going to his favorite spot. And if everything will turn out fine and reports would reach the Hokage, his probation was bound to be shortened. The sooner the better for him to unlock the truth about his brothers actions.

Any minute now she'll be walking just in front of him.

He glanced at her one more time ready to give out his infrequent smile.

She caught his eyes.

_Good_.

And just as he was about to curl his lips up she glanced down, peering into the plastic bag she was holding and turned to a corner he never noticed existed.

_Oh Come on! _His eye twitched with annoyance.

_Here I'am, for a fraction of a second, thinking about being nice and she ignores me?_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

Tossing smiles and greetings to some people she knew, Sakura made her way back home from the grocery store.

Both the Hokage and her fellow medics have been concerned about her spending too much time at work that she was forced to take a break despite her reluctance.

_"Thank you for you concern Tsunade-sama but I'm telling you I'm fine" She smiled, "I want to work. I enjoy it"_

_"I'm sure you do. But let me remind you that your body can only handle so much" Tsunade, though concerned, told her sternly, "How can you continue doing what you want when your pushing yourself too hard to the point of fatigue. Even your colleagues can tell you're in no condition to work"_

_If there's anyone proficient enough to give a physical assessment, it was the fifth Hokage. Sakura knew arguing with her will be futile._

_"Take a day off and rest" When she noticed Sakura was about to argue, she added "That's an order"_

_A defeated sigh was all she could gather, "Alright. I will"_

Now that her means of escaping her turbulent mind was taken from her she desperately looked for another one. She cleaned her room, cooked meals and even did errands for her mother.

She needed to do something to take her mind off him, to forget what he painfully told her, to forget why she even care about someone like him. To simply forget everything about him…just enough at least that she could handle reality once more.

But it seems this day didn't want her to forget.

Despite her careful attempts to clear away from him she saw Sasuke leaning against the wooden fence, the tree's branches shading him from the heat of the sun. And what's worse…he saw her.

She desperately searched for a way out, jumping to nearby roofs would be too obvious. Luckily, she found another alley and slipped into it hoping he wouldn't notice.

But he did.

"Sakura wait" He called out to her.

Sasuke knew she heard him but she only walked away even faster, pretending she didn't hear. But seeing as he was taller than she is, Sasuke's long strides kept up with her.

"Can't you just stop and listen to me for a minute?" He scowled.

He was pissed with himself for even trying to be nice. Even tried to do something stupid as smile. And whats's more he hated the thought that's she's avoiding him on purpose.

Turning, she gave him a firm gaze, "What do you want Sasuke?"

Her emotionless tone briefly stunned him. _No more 'Sasuke-kun' huh?_

_Right. What _did_ he want from her?_

Could he just say he's had enough seeing her cry and look miserable? That he'd want nothing more than to see her happy again?

_"_Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked instead, frowning.

"What are you talking about?" she pretended to look confused.

"Don't play dumb. I can obviously see it"

_Great. So much for showing her my good side._

"I'm not avoiding you. Why would I be?" she was defensive, "I just happen to be in a hurry"

"Don't lie to me Sakura" his eyes threatened her if she wouldn't do so much as tell the truth.

_What's wrong with him? What is he so angry about anyway. He was asking for this._

"Look…" she tried to calm herself, "I don't know where you got that idea but I don't really care"

She made to turn, she still needs to bring the grocery she bought back home.

"Hey don't just walk away from me" She heard him say from behind.

Grabbing her arm the moment he was close enough to reach her, he turned her around rather forcefully to face him.

She shoved his hand away angrily, "You're the one who pushed me away! what else do you want me to do?"

He stared at her through knitted his eyebrows but inwardly he was in a slight shock.

"What do you mean I pushed you away?" he asked, the accusation didn't make any sense to him.

"So now you don't remember?" she said raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "Should I enlighten you?"

This is definitely not the Sakura he knew. He had seen her madly compassionate, madly determined, madly in love but not _just _mad_. _Sasuke wasn't even aware she was capable of such animosity, especially one that's directed towards him.

The dark-haired ninja only managed to clench his jaws, unsure of what he should say.

"Simply put, you told me to leave you alone. I only did what you asked"

He thought back about what happened back then, racked his brain to look for some kind of loop-hole he could use to his own advantage.

"I meant, that time, for you and Naruto to leave my house not for you to avoid me like some kind of disease" his brows roughened but he spoke calmly.

"But it worked for you, didn't it?" she taunted, "no hindrances, no annoying kunoichi..."

"Even if it did what are you so angry about?'

Now he's the one that got her this time. What was she suppose to tell him?

"You were the one eluding me even though I didn't tell you too" He smirked, "You did that on your own accord despite what you told me. That you can't leave me because you -"

"Don't even go there Uchiha Sasuke!" she gave him a menacing look. Well, that's what she hoped to achieve but Sasuke only saw an angry and embarrased girl. But even so, that was enough to make him stop mid-sentence, it was new to him. Sakura had never looked at him so coldly, it was deadly and yet entrancing. He'd prefer this look rather than the lifeless one, he decided.

"I think you know what you told me that day wasn't really something I should be pleased about"

"And why is that?" The Uchiha asked unflustered by her scowl and seething anger.

She stared at him disbelievingly. He can even be more dense than Naruto sometimes.

"Because you are cold-hearted and selfish! All you ever think about is what could make you happy. You have no regard for people who care about you and you toss them aside like their some piece of garbage!" She can hardly believe she's raising her voice at him but right now, she really didn't give a damn. "I don't know exactly what happened to make you become what you are right now when you left but you are definitely _not_ the same Sasuke I admired so"

She averted her gaze and tried to speak evenly through ragged breaths, "But even if you're different from who you were back then, it doesn't change the fact that you're still my comrade, you are Uchiha Sasuke…and you are my friend. Maybe I just got angry because you…" she wasn't sure it it was the word she needed but she continued, "…you always seem to disregard me. And I thought that when you told me to leave you alone, you meant, _really _leave you. I didn't want to agree with it…"

"Then why did you do it?" he challenged her.

To her that was probably the last straw. She can't believe he'd ask such a stupid question when the answer to everything was way beyond obvious. In fact, it was too obvious that it even infuriated her.

Fueling herself with her anger from her embarrassment and foolishness, the scorching heat of the sun summing it all up, she gave him the reply he has waited for…No, a reply he should've heard a long time ago.

"I did it for you! you stupid STUPID idiot!" she replied heatedly, emphasizing the word in angry frustration. He needed to know that he has been acting like one the moment he left the village behind. Making hatred drive him was just pure idiocy.

Sasuke can't believe Sakura had managed to stun him a number of times in one day. There was probably so much more that he didn't know about her.

To upset her was the last thing he would have wanted to do but it was what he had given her anyway. It was weird but when she shouted at him, showed him for the first time how she's like when she's angry, and even calling him an idiot, it was like she slapped him back to reality.

Suddenly, it dawned in to him why he was pissed with the fact that she was avoiding him, why he didn't want to get her involved with her goals, why he despised seeing her cry. He knew it now, it's just a matter of accepting that new cognition.

Still slightly baffled by what just happened, he looked at her storming off away from him.

She didn't get too far when she treaded on and his eyes narrowed with concern when she suddenly started to stagger and placed her hand in the wooden fences for support.

"Sakura?"

It happened so quick that the next thing he knew, the contents of the bag had spilled and he was running towards her as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Sakura what's wrong" He knelt beside her with one knee and supported her head with his left, his right on her shoulders trying to wake her.

Feeling a bit frantic he shook lightly and called out as if an increase in his voice could awaken her, "Sakura!"

Still no response.

By now, he noticed she was breathing heavily and her face was flushed. Instinctively, he placed his free hand on her forehead.

_Shit!_

Sakura was burning with a fever. A very severe one at that.

How long has she been enduring her condition? Had he took careful attention to the weary look in her eyes and how unusually flushed her skin was when he got close to speak to her he would have noticed something was wrong before she even collapsed.

He cursed himself for his incompetence and the thought that their argument bought this on.

If his unforeseen panic hadn't ceased, he wouldn't have thought of bringing her to the place she needed to be.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ...

Long, pink lashes fluttered open to reveal viridian eyes as Sakura regained consciousness.

"Sakura-chan you're awake"

She turned to the direction of the voice, regretting a bit why she did. Her head felt like it had just been filled with lead.

A groan escaped her lips from the mild headache.

"You shouldn't move around so much yet. Shizune-san wanted you to rest…"

"N-Naruto…"

"…You had me really worried there"

"Where…where am I?" She asked turning to face he blonde more slowly.

"In the hospital"

She had just been heading home from the grocery store. Why would she be at the hospital right now.

Looking confused, she questioned. "What?"

"Oh right" He scratched his head sheepishly, "Maybe it's because of the drug they gave you or something. You must've forgotten. You had this really high fever and well…" he shrugged, "you just suddenly fainted"

"I see" She still looked in a daze but smiled, "Thank you for bringing me to the hospital"

"No" Naruto shook his head, "It wasn't me"

Confused, she asked "Then who did?"

He smiled, "It was Sasuke that brought you here"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

" so Sasuke panicked for a moment there. Ha! I can make him do whatever i want in this story hihi" -silverwing04


	10. Chapter 9: When Hardened Hearts Break

CHAPTER 8: When Hardened Hearts Break

It didn't take long for her to be discharged from the hospital. With Shizune attending to her needs, Sakura was up and about in no time. And despite her colleague's protests, she was able to leave the hospital the very next day.

Now that she didn't feel so groggy from the medicines she had taken and from her healing sessions, she was able to recall the events that happened just before she was admitted.

Clearly, as if it happened only seconds ago, she remembered her confrontation with Sasuke the previous day. She remembered she was in no condition to talk to him that time, her unpleasant attitude had proven so. The mounting fever didn't really help either since it synchronized with her temper.

Just thinking about what occurred made her feel rueful. The whole time they 'talked' Sasuke had managed to remain calm, she shouldn't have lashed out on him like that. To add up to her guilt, Naruto even told her Sasuke brought her to the hospital himself when she passed out.

She had her head down dejectedly, "What have I done?"

_Sasuke's going to hate me even more now._

But part of her was glad that incident happened because she was able to release her pent up frustration on the whole matter. Trudging on, she realized she felt even better and it's not just because her pyrexia has ceased.

Still though, she knew an apology was in order. Fuming like that was not really appropriate no matter how she looked at it.

Standing outside the Uchiha's house, she stared at the door for a minute. She had decided last night that she'd come by and apologize for the way she acted the day before. If Sasuke would accept it or not, it wouldn't matter.

She took a deep breath, "Okay. Here goes"

Raising her hand, Sakura did not even get the chance to knock as the door opened without warning.

Staring at a stunned Uchiha, she scrambled for something to say.

"Sakura" Sasuke, who regained composure rather quickly, beat her to it. She supposed he wanted to know what she was doing standing outside his house this early in the morning.

Realizing that her hand was still raised for the knock that didn't occur, she lowered her arm. "Ohayou Sasuke!" She managed, "I…uh…" the pink-haired kunoichi stammered, unsure of how she was suppose to bring the topic on. "Were you suppose to be going somewhere?"

It occurred to her that perhaps he needed to be some place else since he was on his way out._ Maybe I came at a bad time_.

"I was going to - " Sasuke caught himself and stopped "No, not really. Why?"

"Are you sure?"

"Aa" he replied not wanting to sound impatient.

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

With an even voice, he replied, "We'll talk inside"

She nodded and followed him all the way back into the veranda. It wasn't exactly the place she hoped to be talking to him for considering the last time they had exchanged words here did not play out so well. But she thought now isn't the time to be picky since she decided not to take this conversation on for long if she could help it.

The walls embossed with the Uchiha symbol marked the boundaries of the manor. Looking at it, Sasuke thought about the time he had talked with his elder brother in this part of the veranda a long time ago - remembering Itachi telling him that he was a wall he was trying to overcome. He shook the thought off and sat down at the exact place where he and his brother had the conversation. Sakura took his silence as an implied suggestion for her to follow suit and so she sat herself next to him on his right.

"Talking here is better than having it outside" Sasuke started.

"Yeah" she agreed.

Sakura figured he was right. If they had had the conversation outside, they'd be talking face-to-face or in other awkward position. But here in the veranda, where they sat side by side, it was much comfortable not facing him and it provided privacy as well.

"So what is it?"

"Well, I wanted to apologize for yesterday" she recalled how she had reacted the day before and fumbled with her fingers in embarrassment "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm sorry"

"We were not on the same page. You were just mad about something I did. It's only natural"

"Even still. I shouldn't have lost control" She smiled unbelievably to herself, "I must've looked like some crazed woman back there"

He smirked.

She looked at him questioningly, "After everything I said, aren't you mad at all?"

"Should I be?" his face masked of any emotion.

"I don't see why you shouldn't. What I said…well, they weren't really nice"

"But you meant what you said"

Though it sounded to her like a question when he said it, she knew it was more of a statement. But no matter how much her words may have affected him, she had no intention of taking them back.

Not even fearing if she'd anger him, she calmly replied, "Yes. I did"

When Sasuke didn't respond, she added, "I know what I said was rather bitter but I just wasn't able to hold myself. And I really do think, even though you'd strongly disagree saying I wouldn't understand and such, that you have been acting foolishly. I don't know how many times I have to drill it in you so you could remember that you don't have to do things on your own"

She slumped desolately looking at the ground and spoke silently as if she was talking only to herself. "and I don't know when you'll ever stop looking at me like I'm some sort of heavy baggage that you just need to do away with"

She sighed, "But it doesn't matter. In spite how you see me hindrance or not, it won't stop me from staying by your side"

Noticing he had been quiet for some time now, softly she addressed him, "Are you listening to me Sasuke?"

"Every word"

She smiled briefly, satisfied with his response. "And do you have anything else you want to say? A comeback maybe for all the angry remarks I gave you yesterday", she teased.

Sasuke replied before he could stop himself. "Your anger I can tolerate. Your indifference though…" He wanted to say 'it was murder' but decided against it, "…is another story"

"What do you mean?" she tilted her head.

It gave her a tingling sensation when he glanced at her. "I don't want you to avoid me"

Sakura swore she saw a glimpse of emotion when he spoke which momentarily caught her off guard. But it disappeared just as instantly as it manifested.

"But I thought you -"

"I already told you. Giving me some time of my own is different from treating me like I have some form of affliction"

She stared at him. But she suppose he made sense. No one would want to feel like they are abhorred. Even Naruto hated that feeling and Sasuke shouldn't feel any different.

"Alright. I won't". She paused, "But what about that agreement we had?"

He understood what she meant. That time when she and Naruto snuck in his house. He had told her to leave him alone in exchange for his patience with the blonde and friendship with Sakura.

"Forget about that. What happened that time doesn't matter anymore" he said slightly irritated by her fixation on the matter, "I was just pissed back then from your sudden intrusion. You don't have to make such a big deal about it"

His anger might have brought on what he told her during that incident but even she could see that there was truth in there, especially when he told her he did not feel the same way when she told him she loved him.

But at least though, now she doesn't have to keep on avoiding him. It just took too much effort.

"Okay then" She smiled "That I can do. It took every ounce of my willpower to avoid you anyway"

Hearing that even made Sasuke managed a slight smirk.

Sakura then stood and straightened herself, "So…it think that was all I came here to talk about. You were suppose to be going somewhere right? You were headed for the door when I was about to knock"

He had hoped that she'd forget about that or hadn't noticed but he guessed it wouldn't hurt telling her where he had planned to go before she arrived.

"Not anymore. I had it in mind to go visit you at the hospital but seeing as you were able to walk yourself here on your own, I assumed you're feeling fine". Sasuke replied while standing up as well.

It softened her to realize that Sasuke had thought about checking up on her. So she decided to thank him before she completely forgets.

"Oh right. I forgot to thank you for bringing me to the hospital. So, thank you Sasuke" She faced him with a smile.

"Aa" he replied as if it was only something trivial.

"Naruto was the one who told me. I'm sorry if I caused you enough trouble though"

"It was nothing"

Leisurely, they started to head towards the main door while still continued with their conversation.

"I don't want you to think that I'm even more of a burden after all that…"

Sasuke glanced and saw her viridian eyes staring at the floor, downcast. He sighed, "I don't. You were sick" Not wanting to see her look glum he added, "You would have done the same if it was me"

She gave him a weak smile when she caught his eye and continued to walk. They passed by the sliding door that connected to the house and stopped when they were near enough the main door.

"Thanks again for the time. I feel entirely much better now" Sakura turned to him halfway. "You?"

"The same"

With a lopsided smile she told him, "I do hope so. I know you are still planning on finding the truth about your brother. But whether you like it or not, I plan to help you this time. I don't want you to suffer alone" She stared down, "I even regretted not going with you when you left the village. Though I probably wouldn't be of much help anyway, I just wanted to be there for you so you wouldn't forget that you still have me."

Sasuke couldn't even understand why she was willing to go this much for him. He didn't know what she saw in him to treat him like he was someone really important. But even if his entire being would try to deny it, he knew part of him appreciated what Sakura was ready to do just for him.

Grinning, she faced him once again, "No matter how much it takes, I'll help you achieve it. I'll make it happen somehow. It's about time I see you smile and be truly happy"

She then turned for the door ready the leave, "lf you don't want me to avoid you, then I don't want you avoiding me either. I want you to trust me"

On the verge of opening the door, she lightly gasped as she felt two arms wrap around her.

Sasuke encircled her waist and leaned his forehead on the back of her head, enhaling the sweet scent of her hair. In his mind, he had been telling himself not to succumb to the feeling of wanting to hold her. But another part of him desperately needed to - and he couldn't bring himself to stop.

His pride, anger, and troubles - for a moment they were forgotten.

Showing this kind of emotion, to him, was a sign of weakness but somehow, he didn't care. In his troubled life, he found solace in her, and peace wasn't just something he can have everyday.

Feeling the warmth of her skin and the softness of her hair, he told her something he thought he could never say to anyone anymore.

"I trust you…"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"waaa i'll try to finish up fast with the next chapter. Bear with me on this one. Thanks! ^_^" -silverwing04


	11. Chapter 10: Eleventh Hour

CHAPTER 10: Eleventh Hour

"Say Shikamaru, will you be out on another mission anytime soon?" Naruto asked, his hands behind his head as they walked down the busy streets of the village.

"I haven't been informed about such thing. Not that I really wanted to, it would be troublesome" the lazy ninja replied.

The blonde groaned. "I would've wanted to go to one. Tsunade baa-chan hasn't been sending me out on missions lately. I'm bored!'

Ever since their petty argument back at Sasuke's house Naruto had had his share of boredom. Sakura had been busying herself and Sasuke doesn't seem to want to have anything to do with them anymore. Of course he was cold and ill-tempered sometimes but even Naruto noticed that at some point the Uchiha had began to accept them.

Sometimes, he'd find himself regretting what he did. If he hadn't went in Sasuke's house uninvited maybe this wouldn't have happened. He even got Sakura involved.

He berated himself but despite that, he still believed they'd be in good terms sooner or later. After all, he and Sakura saw Sasuke lighten up a bit when he's with them.

"You have been out on one just last week haven't you?" Shikamaru, both hands in his pockets, tried to confirm.

"Ah…well, yeah" Naruto grinned, "I substituted with Ten-Ten because she got sick but that mission was just a C-ranked one". He sighed.

"Tch. What a pain"

"Hey you two!". They heard the familiar voice of a female call out.

Turning to the dango store where the voice seems to be coming from, they identified the caller.

"Anko-sensei"

"Yo!" the jounin grinned, a dango stick in her hand.

Leisurely, they walked over to the store, and as they got closer, Naruto could make out the the jounin's appearance.

"What happened to your face?" Naruto asked bluntly, his expression in a shock.

"Must you be so impolite?" Anko scowled. "But I do look awful though"

Her left arm was covered in bandages and her right arm and the left side of her face was covered in scratches and little blue bruises.

"Did you get into a fight or something?" the blonde looked confused.

"Don't be stupid. Like I'd do something so childish" she chewed on a piece of dango from her stick. "Why don't you two sit down and eat, there's still plenty left"

The two shinobi sat themselves from the opposite side of the table so that they face each other but politely declined on the offer. They had just eaten lunch from Ichiraku's.

"So that's from a mission then?"

"Sort of. We were ambushed by mistake. I had been in the hospital checking on my team but I just needed to eat some dangos. I've had enough of the hospital food"

"What? what's that supposed to mean. How could an ambush be a mistake" Shikamaru frowned ignoring more of the jounin's complains about how the food served lacked appeal and didn't look appetizing at all. He caught statements which sounded like 'the food could probably get you even more sick' but decided not to comment on about it.

"The enemy must be a bunch of idiots" Naruto laughed.

Anko mumbled something like 'look who's talking' which the blonde didn't hear, "It was nighttime so our team decided to camp out and rest. But it was a cold night and we happened to keep our hoods up"

By now Naruto had stopped laughing and both he and Shikamaru listened intently as their teacher recalled what happened.

"We took turns taking watch but it just happened quickly. I only went out a bit but when I returned my team had been attacked. Every single one of them had collapsed all beaten up and bruised"

Shikamaru was surprised, "What? Your enemy took out your subordinates? How?"

There was both fear and shock in his face. Who could have taken down Anko's subordinates that easily? The team she lead had been composed of shinobi who had an acute sense of smell and sight. They could have sensed the enemy before they got to attack.

"I don't really know how they did it. I didn't see all their attacks since I was out looking for more firewood". Clanking sounds were heard as she threw into the plate the last stick of dango.

"One of them told me they mistook us for their real target but since they had started attacking, might as well just finish the job"

"What bastards" Naruto frowned.

"And when they found out one of us had the kekkei genkai, they took advantage of that and tried to take it. I tried to fight them off but it seems they didn't want to waste their time any more than they already have and left" she looked irritated, "As much as I wanted to beat the hell out of those guys I made my team's condition priority. If I had arrived any later they wouldn't have made it. It was really bad; everybody else is in intensive care"

After everything she said, Naruto became uneasy. "Anko-sensei, who are you're subordinates?"

"You don't know Naruto?" Shikamaru, looked at the blonde, "Kurenai-sensei is pregnant so she can't really lead Team 8. Anko-sensei is taking her place for now"

Naruto didn't know why but he could feel his heart pounding - he suddenly had this very bad feeling. Part of him already had the idea but he just had to know for certain.

"When you mentioned about your subordinate having the kekkai genkai…" his fists clenched from under the table, "could you really mean…?"

"Yeah…it's Hinata"

He didn't even look back to answer Shikamaru's alarmed calls or to even excuse himself. All Naruto could think about is for how to make his legs run faster towards the hospital.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sighs of relief came from Sakura and her team when they finally heard the steady beeps coming from the cardiac monitor.

"Thank god…" Sakura whispered to herself as she wiped the sweat that threatened to fall from her forehead.

It took them hours to stabilize the female Hyuuga from the attack their team had experienced.

When Hinata was admitted into the hospital she was immediately put into intensive care. Her entire body had gone pale from the loss of blood and both her eyes were covered in bruises. It proves enough that the enemy was indeed after her Byakugan.

"Good job everyone!" Shizune praised while removing her soiled gloves. "For now let's just give Hinata some time to rest and recover"

While the rest began to remove their scrub suits, gloves and masks, Sakura went closer back to the female Hyuuga.

"Sakura-san?" the Hokage's assistant inquired.

"You go ahead Shizune-san. I just want to stay a bit with Hinata" she replied, standing next to her friend's bedside.

Shizune smiled understandingly, "Okay. I'll be going then. I have to go check if Tsunade-sama needs any assistance with Kiba-kun and Shino-kun"

Sakura nodded, "I'll catch up".

"Okay".

Now alone with the sleeping figure of Hinata and hearing nothing but the steady beeping of the machine, Sakura held the Hyuuga's still-pale hand, "You're okay now"

Sakura smiled both worriedly and affectionately at her comrade. She realized though they do not really have a close relationship seeing her friend in that kind scenario was definitely troubling. She and the rest of the team tried desperately to save her and time wasn't really on their side back then. Among the three, Hinata was the most critical; any miscalculation with the operation and they would have lost her. But she was glad the worse part was over and that Hinata is safe and sound.

"You did great Hinata. For now, just rest all you want"

Quite suddenly, the door to Hinata's room opened.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Ssssh!" Sakura hushed the blonde shinobi, "not so loud Naruto!"

Naruto walked quietly towards Sakura and by the Hyuuga's bedside.

"How is she Sakura-chan?" he looked worried.

Smiling softly at him she replied, "We have stabilized her. She's doing just fine"

"I'm so glad"

Sakura patted his shoulders noticing the foxed-face ninja's troubled look.

"I'll give you some time alone with her but don't be too long okay? She still needs to rest"

Naruto nodded and Sakura began to walk towards the door.

"Sakura-chan…"

She glanced towards him.

"Thank you for saving her"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Despite what Sakura told him, Naruto can't remember how long he stayed by Hinata's side. An hour? Two? Three? Though he trusted that Sakura did well on stabilizing her, he was just afraid that the rhythmic beating of her heart might stop at any second.

"_Who did this to you Hinata-chan?"_ he thought.

Naruto knew that what happened was not his fault, but he couldn't help but think: if only he was there. He would've been able to protect her.

The chair creaked as he moved closer to her, reaching for her hand.

It felt cold.

Hinata definitely lost a large amount of blood. She looked pale…too pale. It was a relief that she's alive but seeing the bruises on her face, devices hooked into her and the bandage that was wrapped around her eyes made his blood boil. He vowed he'll make the bastard responsible pay for what he'd done. For laying so much as a finger on her was unforgivable.

Thinking about it, he realized he was so close to losing her. And he remembered what Sakura told him back on their mission.

"Hey listen Hinata-chan" he said softly, "When you get better how about we go to Ichiraku's? Just you and me. I'll let you try the new ramen Pops made. So you better get well soon okay?"

The only response was the rise and fall of her chest. Her breathing steady.

Naruto mentally scratched his head. Of all the opportunities he had, how come he was only able to think of inviting her out at a condition like this? He should've just listened to Sakura's advice much earlier.

It really is true. That you get to know how important a person is in your life when you're in the brink of losing them.

He smiled to himself, shaking his head at the same time in disbelief_. I really 'am so slow. How could I have been chasing the wrong person all this time?_

But although it took him years to finally comprehend his own feelings, this blonde shinobi has at last come to a decision.

Leaning closer to her, he kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry it took me so long..."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Hi there! I guess this chapter isn't much (though hopefully it will do)…and just a heads-up, I'm still working on a couple of chapters before I could really post them. I have to keep on checking and double-checking you see. And unfortunately, it will probably take a while to get back on some mushy stuff with Sakura and Sasuke LOL but I'm working on it. *fingers crossed* Thanks!


	12. Chapter 11: Team Seven

This chapter might not really be much but of course I had to put in in so I can move on with another arch right? Lol Soooo..here goes. ^_^

CHAPTER 11: Team Seven

Sakura woke up from the blinding rays of the sun that seemed to have found its way through her window.

She groaned.

That's odd. She was sure she closed it last night. How come it's too bright all of a sudden.

"Sakura!" She heard the urgent voice of a woman call. "Wake up! Shizune-san just came over telling me that the Lady Hokage wants a word with you"

"Okaa-san…" she croaked while trying to pull the covers over her head. So the culprit as to who opened her window was her mother. Great. "…it's my day off today"

Ignoring her statement, her mother replied, "Get up and get ready. Don't make Tsunade-sama wait. That's rude!"

The pink-haired kunoichi wanted to tell her she's being rude for waking her up but decided against it. Unlike Naruto, her mother is not someone who is easy to bully.

"…15 minutes" she bargained instead.

"I'm going back to the kitchen and make breakfast". She heard her bedroom door creak open. "If you're not up in 5 minutes I'm going to pour cold water on you!"

She groaned again. She hates it when her mother pulls stuffs like that. She never seems to win.

"Okay, okay…I'm up already"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

After a hearty meal, Sakura headed down towards the Hokage's office. Walking while still sleepy does take too much effort. It was suppose to be her day off, she shouldn't even be here on the streets so early and now she's missing a couple more hours of rest.

"Is it too much to ask to get some sleep around here anymore?" she complained.

"Who are you talking to?"

She jumped.

"Sasuke!"

He looked at her questioningly.

Sakura forced a laugh behind her embarrassment " A-ha-ha…No, I wasn't talking to anyone at all"

She could see his eyebrows furrow a bit as if she was going crazy_. What a great way to start my day_, she thought sarcastically.

"You look like you could still use a bit more sleep" Sasuke judged as they continued to walk.

"Yeah. I do need it. But it's okay"

When he didn't say anything further, all of a sudden Sakura remembered their last encounter at the Uchiha Manor - The way he held her close and said those words.

_I trust you…_

Although it's different and highly impossible, its' almost as if he had told her that he…Nah, who was she kidding, right?

She could definitely feel her face burning hot and tried desperately to shake off the thought.

"…uh…where are you heading to?", she managed to come up with a question.

"Hokage's office"

Not much emotion there compared to the last they talked, she observed. She wondered if that moment really did happen. It just seemed too surreal. And no matter how much she thought about that particular time, it doesn't even seem like the usual Sasuke at all. One time he's cold and heartless, the next he's calm and tender. He couldn't be bi-polar is he? She just can't seem to figure him out; but not that she was able to before anyway. But one thing is for sure though; he has been hard to read ever since he came back. And it makes her even wonder what happened to him during his encounter with Itachi…No, not just that, it makes her wonder what happened to him all those years he was gone.

Where did he stay? What did he eat? Was he ever hurt and needed help? Did he make new friends – good ones?

Maybe those are a few of the many things she wanted to know but could never find an answer to. Sasuke would hardly open up to her.

_I guess he's back to his old self again_. And there she was, recalling about something Sasuke probably don't remember or made such a big deal of anymore.

"Me too"

She sighed. _Might as well get used to this_.

Sakura didn't notice though but Sasuke glanced at her when he heard her sigh. Noting how tired she looked and somehow disappointed over something.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..

When they entered the Hokage's office, they found out that Naruto was already there ahead of them. Sasuke heard the blonde complain to the Hokage about the lack of 'quality missions' and how 'unfair she's being'.

"Oh! Sasuke, Sakura-chan. Good morning!" he looked behind him to greet them with a grin and turned back to continue what he was just saying to an already annoyed Hokage, "Now where was I?", Naruto tried to recall. "Right! You better not give me a C-ranked mission again Baa-chan! I refuse to do it!" He crossed his arms in defiance.

"Aah be quiet you idiot!" Naruto's childishness seems to be contagious even to the Hokage herself at some point.

"So you called for us for a mission then, Shishou?" Sakura asked, stopping the two's petty argument.

"Yes" Tsunade replied regaining her composure "I asked Shizune to call for all three of you. But I wasn't really expecting you to come this early since I told her to tell you you don't have to be here right away. You need to rest after all the hard work yesterday. Didn't she tell you?"

Inner Sakura was literally screaming in her head despite the tranquil look Sakura was able to maintain. "_Cha! Okaa-saaaan I'll get you for this!" _

Inner Sakura, who looked possessed, was pulling her hair in frustration.

"I'm sure Shizune-san mentioned it to my mother. But it's alright"

"I see" Sounding business-like, the fifth Hokage started, "So anyway, to start things, I have a situation that needs to be attended to. Not only are we requested to protect a village but this could very well be the answer to the fast recovery of Team 8 as well"

"Just the three of us?" Naruto who had been fussing over things had become attentive, "shouldn't there be four people in one team?"

Surprised that it was actually Naruto who pointed this out, _This brat uses his brain sometimes huh?_, . Tsunade replied, "Unfortunately, the Hidden Leaf has been running short of shinobis as of this time. I had Kakashi teach a few genin as they are way behind on training. I also have Sai on a different mission". She turned to the Uchiha. "That is why I have Sasuke join the team. He's not suppose to even be allowed out of the village yet but I had the Elder's permission and have them reconsider. You wouldn't mind doing the village a favor now would you Sasuke?"

"No I don't" he nonchalantly replied.

Though deep down he knew his reply was half-hearted, lying will just have to do. He didn't come back here just so he could assist in missions. But if it means being able to get away from this place then he had to agree. Perhaps in accepting the task he could stumble into some clues about his brother even if that chance was little to none at all.

"Good" now she turned to Sakura, "As for you Sakura, I' am quite aware you haven't regained your full chakra levels yet. So you have the option to either go on with this mission or stay in the village until you are ready. I can have Shizune take your place if you decide on staying"

Sasuke made a sideways glance at her and saw her deliberating. It took her a few moments to finally get an answer. What surprised him was not why she was obviously considering the idea of _not_ going but how he, himself, was unconsciously holding his breath for an answer. It was weird feeling relief when he heard her say she'll go.

"Hey!" Naruto's voice broke his thoughts "Aren't you gonna ask me if I'm going too?"

The Hokage's temple began to pulsate as she strained to ask just to stop the brat from pestering her "Are…you…going…to accept…this mission?". She asked through gritted teeth.

Not only are they finally going to be in for some action but their mission could even help Hinata and her group get better. Not to forget another important thing…for the first time in three years, although Kakashi is missing, Team 7 is finally back together.

"You bet I'am! Believe it!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ..

The sun has finally begun to set as Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke continued to walk towards their destination. This trip wasn't like their usual ones. They have passed by different kinds of terrains and areas…they passed by villages, swamps, forests and right now the path their taking is lined by magnificent looking trees with flower beds here and there. It was nothing like what Sakura have seen before. She didn't even know such path existed.

Right now, the air was cool and the chirping of birds that were out for their last hunt for the day sounded even musical. They didn't seem to be headed down for a mission at all. Taking this pathway, they seemed to be headed out for a mountain-side vacation.

"So have you heard anything else at all about this village Sakura-chan?" Naruto apparently has been thinking of other matters.

"No. Not at all. In fact, it's the first time I've heard about it which is strange since Tsunade-sama did mention the village was an expert of concocting medicine" her brows furrowed as she thought, "That information should be important for Medical Ninjas to at least know about but shishou never mentioned it until now"

It did trouble Sakura now that she thought about it. Why was this place so important that the Hokage would risk sending just three ninjas to protect an entire village? Why not wait for an adequate number of shinobi to be available before sending them out for a mission that appears to be crucial.

"I wonder what's going on with this village" She turned to Sasuke. "Do you know anything about this at all Sasuke?"

He hesitated. For some reason he wasn't sure he should even tell them what he knows especially if it could somewhat mention something related to when he went rogue.

"I have heard about it three years ago. I don't even know if it's the same village" he tried to discourage her from asking anything more.

"It's okay. At least we could have some idea about what we're heading for"

_Of course she had to be optimistic!_

Sighing in defeat, Sasuke started, "I heard Orochimaru talking about it once before, he mentioned about a certain village whose expertise in herbal medicine was unmatched. They discovered a certain herb that would boost one's chakra levels tenfold once consumed. Unfortunately he was never able to locate that village for some reason. In the end, he just gave up on it and tried to make formulas of his own. Back then I never even thought it was true"

"That must be it! No wonder Baa-chan said this mission could help with Team 8's recovery" The fox-faced ninja felt excited.

"I see" he heard Sakura say, "But I wonder what the catch is". Tsunade didn't really tell them much she recalled.

"_You will arrive in the village of herbs in a day and a half's time. I want you to make sure you're not being followed" Sakura can feel the seriousness in the Hokage's voice. "When you get there, look for Natsumi Hara. She will accommodate you and fill you in with everything you need to know. The urgent letter she sent me didn't contain specific details, only that their village needed assistance. I guess she was apprehensive the letter might get intercepted"_

_The Hokage then stood up from her chair behind her desk and went to a wooden drawer by her right. She performed hand signs and then black markings appeared on the drawer._

_Click!_

_Sakura then realized Tsunade placed a seal on the drawer itself. She then took out a rolled piece of paper from it and handed it to Sakura._

"_This is the map to Natsumi-san's village. Follow the exact directions written on it. Take no shortcuts and be precise" She looked them in the eye one-by-one, "More importantly, guard it with your life and then return it here to me when the mission is complete. You will leave first thing in the afternoon today"_

"Don't worry Sakura-chan" Naruto flashed his signature grin. "Even if we don't know much about what we're up against there's no doubt in my mind that we can handle it. We did tons of this before, it shouldn't even be a problem now that Sasuke's here. He'll back me up" He chuckled and turned to the Uchiha for his agreement, "Right?"

"Shut up, dobe"

The blonde growled, "No you shut up you bastard!"

_This should be an interesting start for Team 7._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: hhhmm I'm not so satisfied with this chapter and I guess the following ones too T_T I think I might be in a situation where I'm currently running out of ideas, an inspiration maybe..i dunno…baaah..ok enough with the discouraging notes hehe_


	13. Chapter 12: Hato Mugi

CHAPTER 12: Hato Mugi

"I guess this is it".

On a slightly elevated area, where they stood, Sakura could see the entire village. It was a simple looking place that seemed like the people thrive mainly from planting and farming.

Unlike the other villages that they have been to this one was particularly small. She could almost count the number of houses there…almost.

"Well this is unexpected" Naruto interjected. "I never thought it would be this small. I was thinking of a village like Konoha or if not that big then at least half its size"

_I see. No wonder Tsunade-sama didn't mind sending just the three of us. _

It really took them a day and a half to arrive at their destination, and right on time for night fall.

"Mmm.." Sakura breathed in the fresh air that blew towards their direction, bringing with it the fragrant smell of flowers. "It's peaceful here. I'm beginning to like this place already"

"Let's go look for this Natsumi and get this over with"

Unlike this pink-haired kunoichi, Sasuke didn't have time to appreciate the sweet smell of flowers. All he was thinking about was to finish the job. The sooner they're done, the sooner he'll be able to finish what he had come back for.

They might have forgotten why he was here in the first place but not Sasuke. Although he did well on not mentioning the topic again not once did he forget about finding the truth about Itachi and that damn Elder or whoever he is that gave the order to annihilate his clan.

"You seem eager today Sasuke" Naruto claimed, oblivious to Sasuke's intentions. Which is good; he intended to keep it that way. If they ever find out, there'll be no end to their meddling.

Heading to the main entrance of the village, which was only made out of fences, they heard laughter and giggles of children as they got closer and closer.

"Let's ask these kids if they know who Natsumi is. It'll make finding her easier" Sakura suggested.

"Alright!" The blonde made forward for the little kids who seems to be playing their late afternoon game of catch.

"Hello there!" Five kids stopped playing as Naruto greeted them "My name is Uzumaki Naruto-sama! And these here are my friends" he motioned for them "Sakura-chan and Sasuke. We're from the Hidden Leaf. Do any of you know Natsumi-san?" he grinned as he asked.

"I do! I do!" A boy of around ten with brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a meshed shirt, kind of like the ones Shikamaru wore when he was young, exclaimed. "I know who Natsumi is!"

"Great! Can you tell her we are here and that we want to speak with her?" This time Sakura spoke.

"Sure! Come with me!"

"This kid is just too trusting with strangers isn't he?" Sakura whispered

The little guy bid farewell to his friends and lead the way.

They passed by different houses but all of them had one thing in common, each house had their very own garden. No matter how small it was, they have at least one. They bloom flowers of all shades and colors and of all shapes and sizes. Despite the darkening sky, Sakura could tell they were beautiful - And if they were beautiful in this time of the evening, how much more when the sun rises. She can't wait to see them tomorrow morning.

"You have a really beautiful village here…uh…" she tried to recall "What did you say your name was again?"

"I actually didn't mention it yet" he made a backward glance to Sakura who was trailing behind, "Satoru. My name is Satoru" The brown-haired kid replied with a grin as he walked with a bounce. He clearly is enjoying himself for some reason. "We're almost there"

She realized they were headed for the largest house among the other which was also settled in the very middle, nestled underneath the mountains that shield the village. And like the other houses, this one didn't even have a gate or anything. Just a fence for the garden and some rose bush to outline the entire area.

_They probably trust each other so much there really is no need to put up anything._

"Hey! Aren't you gonna knock?" Naruto questioned Satoru when he noticed the boy go for the door knob and turning it open.

"Huh?" he gave a head tilt,''I didn't know I have to knock at our own house" With that he went in and motioned for them to follow. "Come in"

"Nee-san I'm home!" Satoru called out excitedly "I brought visitors! They came in today just like you said!"

From what they assumed was the kitchen, a female's head poked out. "Oh my! I didn't expect you to arrive this soon" She smiled apologetically.

"Hello! My name is Sakura and these are Naruto and Sasuke"

Naruto gave a 'Yo!" which earned a nudge from the pink-haired kunoichi for being so informal to a client they had just met. Sasuke though just gave a nod.

"Nice to finally meet you. I'm Natsumi Hara" the young female replied as she stepped out of the kitchen. "Let me just finish with the kitchen and I'll be with you shortly" She then gestured for her younger brother. "Satoru-kun kindly show them to the dining room and keep them comfortable and I'll be right out with dinner"

"Okay!"

"Let me help you Natsumi-san" Sakura offered.

"No it's okay. I'm sure you had a long trip. You just go ahead and rest your feet for a while"

"I don't mind really" she insisted, "And I bet you could use an extra hand"

With an appreciative smile, Natsumi replied "Alright"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sitting around the lowered table with the others they got ready for their meal. Sakura sat in between Naruto and Sasuke. And right now, sitting across Natsumi and Satoru, she was able to make out that Natsumi was really pretty. She had a little white flower tucked in her right ear which complimented well with her brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a pink kimono with white cherry blossoms printed on them. Natsumi definitely gave a feminine aura, something that Sakura would've wanted for herself too.

_Sigh. I wish I could also look as lady-like as her._

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto and Satoru's chime brought Sakura back from her thoughts.

Looking at the table, Natsumi had especially prepared them each some fish, chicken, vegetable soup and other leafy greens which she probably grew herself from their garden.

"Aah! This is really good!" the blonde complimented, "I haven't had home-cooking meals in such a long time!"

Sakura gave him a stern look, "That's because you always keep eating noodles. Now go ahead and eat lots of your vegetables"

"I know! I know!"

Sakura just smiled affectionately after that. Now that she thought about it, since when was the last time Naruto had someone cook for him? He was always alone in his own apartment. And now, it's not just him, there is also Sasuke. Thinking about it, she felt lucky having her mother around and taking care of her and her needs but guilty at the same time that she was never able to return the favor.

_Maybe I could try making both of them their meal some time._

But although compared to Naruto, Sasuke would probably eat healthier ones rather than sustain himself for a week with just instant noodles.

"Geez!" she heard Satoru say as she saw him scratch the back of his head, "you sound like my sister Sakura nee-chan"

"I'll take that as a compliment" She and Natsumi chuckled, "Now let's eat"

Each of them savored their meals. After their journey, it was satisfying to eat something this good. It makes the whole trip seem worthwhile.

But of course for someone else it will only be worthwhile when his goals have been achieved.

"So tell us" Sasuke started "what is it that we are supposed to be doing in this mission. The Hokage said you will be the one to fill us in with the information we need"

Natsumi drank the last cup of her tea and answered, "First, let me tell you where it all started. It will help clear things up and give you a better picture of the situation"

All three nodded, and Satoru continued poking his vegetables.

"I don't know if you are aware but my father, Kazuki Hara, and lady Tsunade-sama have been really close friends. Together they have shown interest in medicine, healing and ventured the world of medical ninjustu. They really are the same in almost every aspect" Natsumi smiled as she recalled them "Lady Tsunade-sama loved her village so much she became Hokage and my father loved this small village he didn't even try to leave when Tsunade-sama offered to let him live in Konoha"

"Why not? If they're friends and they share the same passion what's wrong with going to the Hidden Leaf?" Naruto was a bit confused.

"It's not that there's something wrong" she explained, "My father wanted to live a peaceful life and be close to nature and explore its gifts. He believe going to live in a great village would make him lose that and Lady Tsunade-sama respected that belief as well"

"As time went by each of them have improved themselves immensely and my father had become an expert with medicinal herbs, studying them and understanding what good they could be used for. They shared to each other what they knew and it helped both our villages a lot having great minds like them. And despite our village being small, we managed to thrive and survive"

"But something happened" Sasuke tried to guess. With situations like that, there is always a catch.

"Yes. My father discovered a plant, that when cultured well, could help maximize one's chakra levels ten times as much. The plant's name was Hato Mugi"

_So that damn Orochimaru was right…_Sasuke thought.

"Wow! A single plant can do that? Amazing!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes it is amazing. But it didn't just bring us good news…the bad ones came along with it as well"

"What do you mean?"

"Bad guys tried to steal it of course!" Satoru joined the conversation, poking his vegetables suddenly became boring. "They attack us every chance they get!"

Natsumi gave her little brother a pat on the head, "We lost so many lives. Women and children weren't even spared"

"Okaa-chan…" Sakura heard the slightest whisper that came from Natsumi who momentarily stared blankly on the table.

_She could remember hearing her mother's voice from outside their bedroom. "No! Please stop this! They're only children, I beg of you!". _

_Those were the last words she heard from her as the ripping of flesh and a shrill scream made her lose consciousness…_

"Natsumi-san? Are you alright?"

Sakura had a worried expression on her face. She realized she spaced out for a moment there. "Yes" Natsumi managed to say , "So umm…my father asked Lady Tsunade-sama for help and she came for us. After they managed to pacify the situation both she and my father devised a jutsu that could hide our village. That's why you were instructed to follow the directions on the map as precise as possible."

"What would've happened if we didn't?" Sasuke asked.

"You will never find the village. Say for example the map showed that at the third tree you pass by you should turn left but you turned at the second tree too early, then it would alter everything. Think of it as if a teleportation jutsu was cast on the third tree that would lead you to the next point."

"I see. So that's why Baa-chan wanted us to be precise and no wonder the map she gave was so detailed. Even boulders where included as a landmark"

"Wow…a jutsu that acts as a teleportation jutsu. I should ask Tsunade-sama if she could teach that to me" Sakura stated. "But if it's like that how come the village could still get attacked?"

"Often times, some rogue bandits happen to stumble in our village purely by chance and sometimes it's because of the jutsu weakening. We had to keep on checking on it every now and them to see how it's holding up" She paused. "But we have Hisashi-kun watching over us as well"

"_If they already have someone protecting the village why ask help from us still? This is totally wasting my time_" The Uchiha thought, pissed.

Sasuke has really become impatient. He didn't even know why but he just felt that doing this had lead him farther away from his main objective. The moment he was able to step out of the village he had been itching to escape. But he was smart enough to know that there was always a time for that. He still needs to make them trust him longer. The more they would come to trust him, the less supervision and monitoring he gets. If he screws this up he might not have a second chance.

"Hisashi?" Sakura inquired.

"Yes. Hisashi-kun" Sakura noticed Natsumi's soft smile as she mentioned his name. "He has been keeping the village safe. But he has been gone for three days now because another village needed his help. He is always so reliable"

"He seems like a wonderful person" Sakura stated, "So with him gone no one else could look out for the village right? And that's why we're here"

"That's right. Even though this village is well hidden we just can't take any chances. Especially now that it's the season for Hato Mugi plants to be harvested"

"Hisashi nii-chan is awesome!" Satoru interrupted, "He knows lots of cool ninja moves! I want to be like him when I grow up!"

"Hey now! We're ninjas too! You ought to see our moves before you decide who you would like to be" the confident blonde said.

"Can you teach me some moves then?" Satoru got excited for his possible ninja lessons.

"Of course! Leave it to Naruto-sama!" the fox-faced shinobi grinned.

"Wow! I wanna be like Naruto nii-chan too!"

_What a fickle-minded kid_. Sakura just smiled in disbelief along with Natsumi who happens to be thinking the same thing.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

After their meals Natsumi showed them to their rooms.

"I'm sorry it isn't much and that you three have to share one room" Natsumi apologized.

The room was spacious enough for the three of them. Inside the room, Natsumi had prepared three mattresses for each of them to occupy. Although they are in the same room, there was a sliding door that Sakura could use to separate herself from Naruto and Sasuke if she prefers to. There wasn't much inside, just a table where they can write and a drawer by the side with a pitcher of water in case they'd like to take a drink. And by the corner was a closet where they can use to put aside their things.

"But of course you can stay in my room if you want to Sakura-san" she offered.

Holding up her hand, Sakura replied, "No, this is actually fine. If I feel like being on my own I can use the sliding door anyway and besides, these two are harmless" she humored, "So don't worry about it at all"

Natsumi gave a chuckle, "Alright, just call me if you need anything"

Sakura gave her thanks for the wonderful meal to which Natsumi gave a nod and then went ahead to her own room.

Closing the door behind her. Sakura noticed that Naruto was already knocked out on his mattress and snoring himself away while Sasuke was just sitting on his own.

"You have been awfully quiet today Sasuke. Are you feeling alright?" She asked as she neared him taking her place by his right. Naruto was on Sasuke's left.

"I'm fine"

Sakura could definitely tell he wasn't but didn't push on with the subject. Maybe when he feels like it he will open up to her eventually.

She paused as she tried to choose her words "If you feel like talking I'll be here okay?"

"Aa"

"Alright then. Goodnight Sasuke"

She had her back turned to him and heard him say "Goodnight" as well.

Although it took effort trying to sleep knowing Sasuke is inches away from her, eventually she fell asleep after their long journey but with good thoughts about having to still see him again the following day.


	14. Chapter 13: Dream

_A/N: Okay so here's chapter 13. Sorry if the stories have become a drag lately. But of course it's necessary coz I don't want to have the turn of events move too fast either. (Although I could at least improve on them right?) Hmmm anyway, there's a mention about some grammar problems and what not, so my apologies for that hehe I do not have an editor or anybody else who could proof read my stories so what you have been reading are basically "raw". But as long as it's understandable…lol Sorry bout that! And please review…I've been getting less and less lately T_T have mercy on me! Reviews are one of my inspirations..._

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

CHAPTER 13: Dream

The lights have already been turned off and darkness enveloped the room he was in as he lay on his own sleeping mattress.

He turned to check on his right.

The thunderous snoring the blonde shinobi is making didn't make him doubt he was fast asleep. And to his left, he saw a pink-haired kunoichi, whose back was facing him. The rise and fall of her side tells him, she too, is having a peaceful sleep.

_How can she even manage that with all this idiot's snoring?_

Aside from that curiosity, he was also thinking of other things.

This could be his only chance. If he tried enough, he could definitely sneak out and start all over with his very own personal mission. And by the time they find out his no longer there, it will already be too late. He would be somewhere far, free and closer to his motives.

All of a sudden he remembered the last time he tried to do the same thing.

_Sakura's sorrowful face was filled with tears as she tried to convince him to either stay or take her with him._

It was also around this time of the night that it happened three years ago and he was about to do it again. Only this time, he wouldn't even see her crying. Heck, he won't even see her face since her back is towards him.

_I guess I couldn't let you trust me after all._

Turning his gaze away from her sleeping form, he looked up at the ceiling bracing himself from what he was about to do. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled.

Opening his eyes again, he thought, _It's time._

Careful not to wake them up, he propped himself onto his elbows into an upright position.

He felt someone hold on to his right hand and his eyes widened when he realized Sakura was already turned to him holding his hand and preventing him from getting up.

_Shit_!

Did he wake her up? He hardly made a sound.

He made to look at her and thought of an excuse that could cover him up or better yet, make her believe he's irritated with her for doing what she just did.

"Wha…" he paused. "…huh?"

Looking at her closely, her eyes were still closed.

Is she still asleep?

Sakura held on to his hand tightly as he tried to strain himself to make out her silent mumbles.

"Don't go…please don't go Sasuke-kun"

"So she is still asleep"

He could feel her hands holding on to him still as she continued to say the same thing over and over again.

The Uchiha sighed. His timing was probably just wrong.

He might as well just try to go back to sleep as his attempts have obviously failed. But even if he did try to lie back down on his own mattress, she wouldn't let go.

Looking at her, he could see her brows starting to wrinkle as if worried over something. _Is she remembering the time I left the village? _Her words, begging him not to go, were just too familiar.

Those words…and even the way she looked as he saw a single tear roll down her eye and make its way to her nose bridge.

She is definitely remembering that time. The same sorrow showed in her face. And for some reason he seemed to feel...

He tried to squeeze her hand not knowing how it would even help.

"Alright. I'm not going anywhere…" he whispered to her as he reached out to her face to wipe her tears away "So don't cry anymore"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

She thought she was over that dream already but it seems that it is still haunting her.

Dreaming about the time Sasuke tried to leave the village wasn't something new to her but it hadn't been as frequent as before since his return. But for some reason, she was dreaming about it again. Although this time it was a little different.

"_What are you doing?" he protested as she held on to his hand to stop him from leaving_

"_I should ask you the same thing" she sounded frantic but added, "Where are you going?"_

"_It's none of your concern!"_

"_Of course it is! I'm worried about you!"_

"_Then don't be. I can take care of myself even better than you could"_

_She knew he was right, there's no arguing that. But she couldn't let him go, at least not by himself._

_And before she could stop herself from doing so, she had started crying._

"_What?" she heard him ask, his tone suddenly different from earlier._

"_Just please don't…"_

"_Sakura you must understand. I have to"_

"_No you should understand! We need you here! I need you!" she looked him straight in the eye challenging him and begging at the same time._

_He paused, deliberating._

_It took a moment until he heard him sigh in defeat. "Alright, I'm not going anywhere…so don't cry anymore"_

_She tried to say more but she couldn't make her voice come out from her mouth. She tried again. Nothing._

_And little by little Sasuke has gone farther and farther away from her as if pulled by an unknown force._

"_Sasuke-kun!" she shouted, extending her right arm so she could reach him but to no avail. He was already too far._

"_SASUKE-KUN!"_

Sakura jolted up from her sleep, panting. She scanned the room, glad that no one was there to see her so frightened from her own dreams but worried at the same time that Sasuke did leave.

Quickly, she fixed her bed and her hair and dashed out their bedroom door.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Soil that have managed to cling to the weeds' roots sprinkled back onto the earth as it got pulled and untangled from the rest of the plants that grew together with it.

Already the rays of the sun have begun to shine from behind the gigantic mountains that bordered the village. It wasn't hot yet but it was warm enough that Sasuke had to remove his upper shirt. He didn't want to soil it anyway.

He and Naruto woke up early that day and started helping Natsumi with de-weeding the little field of garden at the back of their house. It was the least they could do for the generous meal they had last night; according to Naruto that is. Aside from the fact that they were not warned about having to help out on manly labor, he had no reasons to complain.

"Naruto!" he shouted for him, "quit playing around and do your part of the job already!"

From the opposite end of the Hara's private field Naruto have stopped pulling the weeds and took his time teaching Satoru how to throw shurikens, targeting nearby trees. And it's either he didn't hear him or he deliberately tried to ignore Sasuke's calls.

_When I'm through with this the next thing I'll be de-weeding is that dobe's head!_

"Sasuke!" Sakura ran towards where he was. She stopped when she got close to him, her hands to her knees as she tried to catch her breathing.

"What is it?" he wondered if something happened.

"I thought you left" she managed to say through ragged breathes

He knew it probably was about last night. She had been dreaming.

"What are you talking about?" he feigned ignorance.

"Nevermind. It's nothing" She then looked at him when she was able to steady herself and was shocked to realize that he was naked from the waist up.

From where she stood she could see his lean yet muscular body, how flawless his skin was despite the fact that he has been on countless of missions. Overall, he looked perfect.

How in the world did he keep his body in such good condition?

She blushed as she racked for a way to erase those indecent thoughts and tore her gaze away from him. Inner Sakura, screaming her head off, didn't help one bit.

"_Chaaa! I have been blessed by the gods!"_

"Are you having a fever?" he removed the glove on his right hand and reached for her forehead attempting to feel for her temperature, "your face is red"

Quickly, Sakura tried to step back afraid he might figure out the reason behind her flushed appearance.

"I'm fine! Must be because of all the running I had" she smiled sheepishly.

"I see"

"So what are you doing?"

Sasuke turned back to the flower bush he was tending earlier. "Helping Natsumi-san getting rid of the weeds. If we don't remove them they'll grow together with the good plants. When that happens both weed and plant will be fighting for air." He continued to pull the weeds out "It's best to remove these before it competes with the other plants and hinder their growth"

Sakura took a moment to view her surrounding; Natsumi's field was filled with different kinds of plants and lots of pretty flowers. She was right; they are even more beautiful in the morning! The mixture of greenery and the shades of pinks, reds, purples, blues and many others were mesmerizing. Sakura have never seen anything so full of vivacity.

"Here" She heard Sasuke say. "Take this"

Her eyes widened in astonishment. Is this for real? Right before her eyes was a bouquet of white flowers. It seems they have recently bloomed.

And Sasuke is giving them to her?

She looked at the flowery bunch. She didn't know what they were called but they are absolutely beautiful.

"Um…thank you?" she said, taking the flowers. She wasn't entirely sure what just happened.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke looked at her, confused. "You didn't hear what I just said earlier did you? I said Natsumi wanted some flowers to put in the kitchen so if you could give this to her…"

She palm-slapped her face mentally. Of course he wouldn't do things like these. What was I thinking?

"A-ha-ha-ha" She faked a laugh, "I was only kidding! I heard you the first time. I just wanted to see how you would react!" she forced another laugh. "I'll be going now"

She then turned and headed back to the house bring the flowers with here, embarrassed but glad she was away from him before she could do anything stupid.

Behind her though, Sasuke couldn't suppress a slight smile of amusement as he continued with his work.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..

"Do you think we will ever find it aniki?" the young man asked his companion as they walked through the woods.

"With perseverance, yes, we will" the second man, whom he addressed as his older brother, replied. "Even if it will take us years we will find it. But this time, I have a feeling we can definitely pinpoint its location. We almost found it once; we will find it this time."

"Do you have any idea where it is though?" his younger brother looked doubtful.

"Yoshiro, when you give up without even trying you have already lost"

Yoshiro pouted, "Without even trying you say? We have been looking for the village of herbs for eight years already! Eight years!" he exclaimed, "Do you really believe that place is real? For all we know those were just rumors and we've been searching for nothing all along"

The older brother looked at the younger one.

Yes, it had been years and still there were no traces of the village's existence. He felt both proud and sorrow for Yoshiro. For a boy of fifteen he was already expected to be more responsible rather than enjoy his life as a teenager. Most of his time is spent helping his older brother out rather than being with his friends and learning from an Academy. Although he never lacked in taking care of him and teaching him what he needed to know, somehow he wished they could have lived life a little differently.

He smiled at him; the scars on his face made him look both rugged and old. "Don't worry. Trust your big brother, Yuudai. This endeavor will not be in vain this time"

"I hope so"

The look Yuudai gave his younger brother was soft and encouraging, but the moment he looked back on the path ahead of them, he looked serious. He knew they shouldn't go back home empty handed. They should obtain that certain thing even if it means taking it by force and even if it means he would have to kill.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ...

A/N: Oh won't you please give me a review? Thanks!


	15. Chapter 14: Yuki

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was out for the weekend and when I came back I had to work. So it kinda slipped my mind that I was already due to update. Sorry! And yea, someone mentioned about the decrease in reviews…probably why I didn't update? Lol it's sad but whatya gonna do..life goes on. But I guess this part of the story isn't so interesting yet..even for me..baaah..anyway, I'll stop right here. Thanks for those who still read and review! ^_^

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

CHAPTER 14: Yuki

"So Natsumi-san what's our agenda for today? Naruto asked between mouthfuls of grilled corn.

It was already past three in the afternoon and he, Natsumi, Sakura and Sasuke were taking a break by the veranda facing the fields. Earlier they have grilled a dozen corns that the Hara have been cultivating and are now enjoying it together with a glass of lemon juice while Satoru, exhausted from all the shuriken practice, was inside the house taking his nap.

"Agenda?" Natsumi asked.

"Yeah, you know, what do you have in mind for us to assist you with?". The blonde took his fourth helping of corn from the tray which was placed in the middle as they squatted on the veranda's sparkling clean wooden floors.

"Oh. Well I don't really want to be bossing you around or anything"

"No, it wouldn't be like that at all", Sakura spoke, "Helping you out is what we're here for anyway so whatever you ask from us, we will try to oblige. Tsunade-sama did say it will be you who will tell us what to do" She put aside her corn cob on the plastic bag they hung on the rails for garbage.

"Well I do have a couple of things that I need help with for today…"

"Okay so what is it?"

"I have an old friend who has been ill for a couple of days now but since Hisashi-kun isn't here I don't think it's wise for me to leave home. And I'm afraid if I give her her medicine a little too soon, she'll get worse"

"She lives in this village too, right? I can go ahead and deliver it to her now if you want me to" Naruto offered wiping his mouth with the back ok his hand as he finished the last piece of grilled corn.

"If she lived here Natsumi-san would've given it to her already Naruto"

Natsumi smiled sheepishly, "Yuki-chan lives in another village, a few miles away from here. Her village is pretty…uh…lively compared to here though. And often times, I feel scared going there."

"Why is that? Lots of bad guys?"

"Not really Naruto-kun. It's just that most people there like to gamble a lot you know. And more often than not, they get really rowdy especially if the men have had a few drinks. I'd never go there on my own. I had once, my first and my last. I was just lucky a few good people were there."

"I see. So your friend should still be waiting for the medicine right? I'll go there and deliver it to her. And if anything, I could help her a little with my medical ninjutsu as well"

"That would really be of great help Sakura-chan. Thank you", Natsumi gave a bow to show her gratitude and appreciation. Ever since she learned of her friend's condition, she had been anxious about it. She had been torn between going to her friend to ease her discomfort and leaving the village completely unprotected. She thought she could wait a little longer before she leaves, maybe Hishashi would return earlier than expected.

"I'll go too!" Naruto stood up excitedly heading for the door to the inside of the house, "Let me just get my stuff"

"No you stay here" they heard a placid voice say. ""I'll go with Sakura"

Sasuke who had been quite the whole time made Naruto stop on is tracks.

The pink-haired kunoichi looked at him in shock. For a moment she even forgot he was there and now he just said he'll go with her. Did she hear him right? Even Natsumi had a look of surprise written all over her face. The Uchiha however, didn't show any signs of emotion at all as if what he said, he says all the time.

"And why would you think I'd agree to that, huh, teme?" Naruto crossed his arms and waited for a not-so-convincing answer.

Sasuke who had positioned himself to face the fields turned to look at the fox-faced ninja. "I hate to admit it but among the three of us you happen to have enough chakra needed to produce a number of clones. So when we're gone you can use your bunshins to patrol and if anything happens all you have to do is send one of you to come and tell us the situation"

"Don't be…!"

"Isn't that right Sakura?" Aware that Naruto would argue, he tried to cut him off by asking for Sakura's own opinion.

"I…uh…" Sakura fumbled. _I guess Sasuke's plan does make sense ._"He's right Naruto. Your kagebunshin should be able to make up for our absence. Don't worry, we'll be back as soon as possible. You wouldn't even notice we left" She smiled reassuringly.

Trying to change to divert the subject and look away from a now crying with waterfall-tears Naruto, she motioned for Natsumi. "The village isn't that far away right Natsumi-san?"

"Not at all. I'll tell you where to go from here"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

He didn't really know why he said that, but he really didn't regret it either. In fact, he would've regretted it if he hadn't speak his mind. And besides, he was right. Naruto would be fit for the job of patrolling and keeping an eye out for the village when they're gone. To admit that the blonde was more skilled in producing shadow clones felt like he used up precious chakra reserves. But he had to swallow his pride if he wanted things to go his way.

"I feel bad leaving Naruto behind, don't you Sasuke?" Sakura broke his thoughts as they journey towards the neighboring village.

He didn't respond.

"Either way you made the right decision. Naruto have enough stamina to cover for us for a while if need be. And besides, we won't be long here anyway right?"

"Aa. As soon as we're able to deliver the medicine we'll head straight back"

"Okay"

The village they arrived in to was exactly like what Natsumi described. There were so many gambling areas and street vendors that it felt like there were just in time for a festival.

"It's pretty lively here" Sakura said, her voice slightly raised from all the noise the busy street was making. "Where should we start looking for Yuki-chan?"

"There's no choice but to ask around" he said cooly.

"Alright, I'll start over here"

Sakura walked over to a stall where some older men were playing dice. There were a couple of audiences there just watching the match between four players and she tried to call for their attention.

"Excuse me" She addressed a man in blue, focused on the game with his back facing her. 'I'm looking for a woman named Yuki, do you happen to know her?"

Realizing Sakura's presence, the man turned to face the speaker. His face was flushed and his eyes droopy like he's feeling drowsy.

"You're looking for a woman?" he hiccupped, "Well aren't we all…*hic*…I know where she lives" He wrapped one heavy arm around Sakura's shoulder "Come, I'll lead you to her…*hic*"

"Oh…Thank –"

"Sakura" Sasuke's voice cut her off "We'll go this way"

"Eh?"

Grabbing her right hand, Sasuke pulled her away from the man making the latter almost lost his balance.

"Oi! You brat!" he heard him say but ignored the complaints and curses.

"Where are we going?" Sakura stated while trying to catch up with his long strides, "he just told me he knew where Yuki lived"

Still holding onto her hand and leading the way, he replied, "Are you stupid or something? That guy was clearly drunk. I can smell the sake all over him!" He looked irritated.

She noticed the smell too but she didn't try to judge the man for it. For all they know, Yuki and he could be acquaintances and even if they weren't and the man would attempt to do something inappropriate, she could definitely handle him by herself.

"Well, he still might be telling the truth don't you think?" she asked cautiously.

"Highly doubt it. Just stay close to me this time"

"O-okay"

Realizing he's still holding her hand, she flushed. She can hardly control Inner Sakura.

But shaking her head, she knew this meant nothing to him. Sasuke just didn't want to waste his time with a guy he believes will be of no help to them.

And as if hearing her thoughts, Sasuke let go of her hand.

She knew she shouldn't and that it was unnecessary but Sakura couldn't stop herself from feeling disappointed.

Halting in front of a row of houses, a part somewhere more quiet than the center of the village, she heard the Uchiha say, "Let's start from here"

Sakura nodded in agreement.

Passing by several shops and houses, they made sure to observe for subtle hints that may relate to Natsumi's friend . Asking random villagers and looking left and right for any signs of her they continued on.

The sound of breaking glass caught their attention; and without a word to each other, they ran towards the direction of the sound which wasn't far from where they stood. Upon reaching the location, they found a female villager lying unconscious by her doorway, her flower pot broken to pieces inches from her.

"Are you alright?" Sakura fell on her knees beside the female, calling frantically for her.

Feeling her pulse and checking for breathing, she assessed, "She just fainted"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"You're awake" Sakura smiled, relieved, at the young female who lay on her futon, a wash cloth over her forehead.

The female looked at her weakly as if asking who she is and what she's doing there.

"I'm sorry. My name is Sakura. I hope you don't mind us coming into your house all of a sudden but we found you by your doorway. You collapsed for some reason and so we bought you in", she gave an apologetic smile, "your door was unlocked"

"Thank you" the female managed to say.

""You're Yuki aren't you?" Sasuke who was leaning against the wall by the bedroom entrance, inquired nonchalantly.

"How did…"

"Your bracelet" he knew what she was going to ask "it's got a name on it"

Sakura didn't notice it at first, but Sasuke was right. On her right wrist was a hand-made bracelet with the name _Yuki_ written in kanji. It was a pretty pink bracelet with a snowflake charm dangling from it made from carved wood and colored with white paint.

She nodded meekly.

"This is Sasuke" Sakura introduced for him. "We're friends of Natsumi-san. She asked us to deliver this to you"

Taking out a little bottle from her pouch, Sakura handed it over to Yuki. "She said she was sorry for taking so long to give it to you"

"I understand. I know how busy she can be taking care of the village her father entrusted to her so it's really okay. But I'm sorry for the trouble though"

"It's fine. There's nothing to be sorry about"

Noticing how fragile-looking and pale Yuki was against her jet-black hair, she thought her name fits her – but not entirely for a good reason. She's a pale as snow! And although it's only the first time she'd seen her, Sakura had the feeling the former lost weight – the weakened state she's in and the dark circles beneath her eyes could tell her that much.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"I can't be sure. I have been feeling ill the past few days already. This isn't really the first time I've passed out outside my house either"

"That doesn't sound good. Do you want me to check you for a bit. I've studied medical ninjustu, so maybe I could figure out something"

"I really don't have the money to pay you for…"

"Please don't worry about it" She brushed the statement aside, "I do this for free"

Yuki smiled apologetically "Then if it isn't too much to ask…"

"It isn't" Sakura assured her.

"Don't take too long Sakura, It's already getting late" Sasuke interrupted, "We have to get back to the village as soon as possible"

The pink-haired kunoichi waved him off which made the Uchiha's eye twitch in annoyance.

"This is important too Sasuke"

With a 'hmp' he left the room to give the two some privacy.

"Sasuke!"

He heard Sakura call from Yuki's room.

"What?" he called back, stopping from his tracks.

It took a while for Sakura to reply, "I said 'what?'!" he repeated, slightly irked.

"Don't go running off okay?"

He wasn't expecting that.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled. He didn't really want to give an answer 'cause that was what he planned to do last night. Perhaps Sakura still dreaded about her dream turning into reality.

"Sasuke?" she waited for his reply.

He sighed. "I won't"

"Can I have your word for it?" he heard her ask - Like a child begging his mother to stay by him until he falls asleep.

"You have my word"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

A/N: I guess you could say that if this was an episode...it's just a filler LOL Most of them probably are O_O. review?


	16. Chapter 15: Tree Tops

A/N: OMG! I took me so long to update T_T sorry about that. So much has been going on here lately. And I was busy with work…..and if not work, going out for the weekends hehe my apologies. I hope I didn't lose readers and reviewers coz of that. You guys still there?...and hopefully this chapter won't disappoint you either. I'll TRY to get on my regular days to update although I guess there will always be times that I can publish real late. So anyway, here's Chapter 15 ^_^

... ... ... ... ... .. .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ...

CHAPTER 15: Tree Tops

"What took you so long? It's already getting dark" he looked irritated.

It took about three hours, more or less, for Sakura to do a check-up on Yuki that by now night fall had arrived.

Sakura closed the bedroom door behind her and went to sit next to Sasuke who was waiting for her a few meters away.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I had to do some fixing on her if you call it. I found out she was anemic that's why she's been collapsing frequently. I transferred some of my blood to her to get her started and at least bring her blood levels up to normal"

"You should've just told her to go see her doctor"

He was getting impatient to have been waiting so long and doing nothing.

"I would've but she did mention she doesn't have that much money. And besides, why would she pay to see a doctor when I'm here and capable of treating her, right?"

He wanted to say that aside from the fact that it was none of her business, they had to go back to the village as soon as possible. Even more so, it ticked him off thinking that they didn't sign up for this. The mission was supposed to be about helping the village of herbs, not some damsel in distress. He decided to keep his mouth shut about it though because in the end, he agreed to be there anyway. It wasn't like they forced him to.

"But she should be fine now. I told her to rest and let her body get used to the change" She smiled, "She even offered to let us stay for the night"

"No" His quick reply implied that was final. "We have to go back now. The sooner we get there, the better"

"But I…"

"Come on" Sasuke stood up. "Tell Yuki we'll be going. We still have important matters to attend to"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sakura have been reluctant to leave but bid farewell to Yuki after giving her instructions about how to take the medicine she brought from Natsumi. Despite Yuki's request to let them stay stating that it's the least she could do for them, Sasuke have been too stubborn to listen and insisted they go back as soon as possible.

Somehow for him, even if he wanted to get their mission over with, he had a feeling it wasn't wise to be gone from the Natsumi's village for too long.

"It's getting dark. Don't let your guard down" he told Sakura who was trailing behind him as they retraced their direction and headed back to where Naruto and the others were.

He didn't hear her respond but assumed she heard him.

Sasuke knew Sakura just wanted to help that young female. It's in her nature to do so being the medical ninja she is. But he just didn't want to waste any more time than he already did. The moment they'll be done with their missions, it's decided, he'll definitely venture on his own. It was a mistake going back to Konoha relying on the output of other people. He couldn't believe why he ever thought of such plan in the first place. It was stupid and a waste of time. But there's no use regretting things that are already done. The only thing he can do for now is go along with the situation and find a means of escape along the way; whenever the time is right.

Indeed it was already nightfall. Only the moon and the hundred sparks of the stars illuminated their way.

It was quiet, just the rustle of leaves and the little thumps on the branches were audible for her as she tried to catch up with her comrade who was gaining more speed so they could arrive as early as possible to their destination.

Sakura felt tired…too tired. But she didn't want to complain. She knew Sasuke had a point anyway. Nobody forced her to heal Yuki and therefore consuming much time for a person who was not even their top priority. But she couldn't leave her alone unaided. That would be too cruel. And so now she will have to face its consequences.

Who knew helping another will have as such – consequences.

Slowly but surely enough her vision have become a blur and her breathing uneven. But no, she didn't want to burden Sasuke anymore.

She could hear him saying something but here weakened condition barely registered his words.

Maybe it's nothing important.

Heavier and heavier her eyelids became. _No, not now…_

She was getting dizzy, but still she tried to force herself to keep up. Sakura almost missed landing on the right branch as her mind became fuzzy and unfocused. She shouldn't be too stubborn and continue on like this. But her voice seemed caught in her throat. Calling his name even took too much energy.

_Please notice…_

It was all she could think about. She was too weak and even if she tried to tell her mind and body "just a little more", it wouldn't cooperate…and in that instant, she just had to surrender.

"Sasuke…"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..

"Let's move faster. We might be able to reach there before midnight"

Leaping from branch to branch, Sasuke began to pick up his pace. If they continue with this speed arriving on time wouldn't be a problem.

But really? Does she have to be so pissed about having to leave Yuki's house that she won't even do so much as say something in reply?

Sasuke tried to bite his tongue. If she didn't like the idea of going back early that's her problem not his.

He knew she was still behind her though as he could hear the thuds on the tree branches whenever she lands on one and propels herself. But despite that, he couldn't help but feel she was being too childish. If you're so upset about something, say it. Don't pretend to be mute.

Still moving forward with the same speed, he tried to raise his voice so she could definitely hear.

"Are you so upset about leaving that you won't even give me a damn reply every time I say something to you!" he knew she could everything he said. But no reply.

_Okay, that's it!_

He looked behind him to face her "Damnit! Are you listening to me Sakura - !"

But his rage suddenly dissipated as his keen sense of sight saw her eyes roll back behind her head, her entire body becoming limp; and she began to fall head first towards the ground.

"SAKURA!"

Sasuke pivoted and ran as fast as he could towards her. She was far behind him and she was falling fast.

He strained his legs to work agile. But he doubted he could reach her on time.

From where he is, all he could see was a pink blur plummeting down unto the earth.

He reached out his hand.

_Let me make it on time!_

And just inches before Sakura could hit herself on the ground, Sasuke felt her hair on his left hand as his right supported her trunk. He heard an audible thud as they rolled on the path, the little pebbles digging into his arms and dust trailing behind.

He wrapped his arms around her keeping her head close to his chest as he maneuvered to land himself first, protecting her on impact.

Sasuke winced in pain when he was able to steady them both from rolling like a log. He had cuts on both arms but he didn't mind them. It was only a minor injury.

He realized he was breathing heavily from all the effort he put himself into trying to catch her and use his own body as a cushion.

Untangling himself from her, "Sakura?", he checked the pink-haired kunoichi for any form of injury and was relieved to see her unscathed, but unfortunately for him, and as much as he wanted to return to the village, the situation right now prevents him from doing so.

"So this was what you were trying to tell me"

He mentally cursed himself for letting this happen. If only he tried to listen to her about why she wanted to stay in Yuki's house for the night this wouldn't have happened.

She looked weak and pale. The moment she mentioned she did blood transfusion he should've realized it would weaken her significantly. Sakura have been using too much of her chakra even before they left the Hidden Leaf – from treating Team 8 and then Yuki. She hardly had enough rest and just when she was planning to earlier, he deprived her of it.

Now her body just gave in; she's unconscious and it was all his fault.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_The singing of birds…it must be morning._

Darkness was soon replaced by vibrant colors. The sky was vivid blue and the green leaves of the trees were full of life as viridian eyes scanned her surroundings.

_Skies? what happened to the roof? A breeze, Tree tops…TREE TOPS?_

She cast her eyes down and what she saw made her sway and gave a scream frightening the birds away and overall disrupting a peaceful morning.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_What in the world happened? How did I end up on top of a tree like this?_

Sakura could feel herself give a slight shiver seeing how far from the ground she was. Just looking down made her feel uncomfortable.

"What the hell is going on with you?"

Turning her head to the voice's direction, she came face to face with a frowning Uchiha.

She blushed. Not only was her face a mere inches away from his, but she was unconsciously holding on to him – hugging him actually.

When her brain was able to absorb the situation, she abruptly backed away and almost fell off the branch they were sitting on. Sasuke caught her wrist in the nick of time and pulled her back in a safe position.

"Tch. What are you so jittery about?" Sasuke leaned his back on the trunk behind him and crossed his arms.

"What do you mean what am I so jittery about? I just woke up to find myself on top of a freaking tree!" she exploded.

"It's not like you haven't been on top of one. We've practically been on trees and even higher places than this"

"It's different when you just woke up on one and you can't even remember why you're up there in the first place Sasuke!"

Normally, she won't freak out in situations like this. Sasuke was right, she had been in lots of trees her entire life and on even higher ones. But what's different is that in all those times she was aware where she was. She hasn't tried waking up on one not even knowing why she ended up there in the first place. Plus, seeing the ground hundreds of feet below you the moment you open your eyes is not exactly a reassuring sight. Not even pleasant. Of course she would feel a slight panic.

_Why does he have to act like I'm over-reacting , this guy!_

Sakura was feeling kind of irritated with him, partly because she embarrassed herself.

"Why are we on top of the tree anyway?" She focused on the view before her. Now that she took everything in, what lay in front of her was absolutely mesmerizing. Beyond the horizon she can see the sun rising behind the mountains where it hid itself earlier - Its rays now lighting up the thousands of trees making up the entire forest as if trying to wake them up. "I thought you wanted to go back to the village right away?"

"Of course I did"

She looked at him, "Did something happen? I knew we were heading back but other than that I can't remember anything else after we left Yuki's village…"

"You fainted"

"Oh…" Sakura looked away, 'I'm sorry…"

Instead of giving a response, Sasuke stood up. "We should go"

"Yeah"

Sasuke leapt from the branch they were resting on and landed gracefully on solid ground. Sakura followed suit.

She leapt and staggered a little as soon as she felt the earth. Instinctively, Sasuke steadied her.

"You alright?"

'I'm fine"

He studied her for a moment. _I guess it can't be helped._

With a sigh he turned his back towards her, gave his knees a bend and positioned his arms. "Get on"

Sakura stared at him realizing what he was trying to do. She raised her palms up, "No, no it's okay. I can travel fine" She smiled sheepishly, "You don't have to. But thank you. I - "

"I said 'get on'"

Something about the way he said it told her she should argue no more.

Reluctantly she went over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. It felt awkward and embarrassing. She knew Sasuke would never do something like this. But why?

She appreciated the gesture of course; it's just new – almost impossible.

Securing her legs and shifting her weight, Sasuke then made a leap heading for the village of herbs, Sakura safely on his back.

"Hold on tight"

Sakura could only manage a nod even though Sasuke couldn't see her. The situation was a bit hard for her to process just yet. Sasuke wouldn't normally do these stuff.

_He would hardly hold my hand how much more letting me get on his back and having my arms around him._

But that is exactly what's happening right now. Sakura had these whirlpool of emotions mixed with each other – embarrassment, gratitude with a little hint of guilt, joy, excitement…everything! She even felt scared for some reason. She couldn't even trust her own voice to speak up just yet.

For now, she will have to feel content that she can be with him at this very moment, feeling the fresh air caress her skin as they made their way to the village of herbs, Sasuke's hair brushing the side of her cheek and the warmth of his body telling her he was there…really there, keeping her safe and secure.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

A/N: oh won't you please give me a review? =)


	17. Chapter 16: Let's Talk

A/N: Just to warn you guys, this is yet another one of those not-so-good chapters (to me at least). It's short and it's just like a filler again. But I can promise you after 2 or 3 chapters, something interesting is going to happen. I hope you can be patient with me. As you might have figured out by now, my writing skills aren't that good. And like I said before, I have no editors and basically these chapters are all raw…O_O so here you go.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

CHAPTER 16: Let's Talk

"Damn that Sasuke!" said an irritated shinobi "What's taking them so long!"

"Naruto-kun?" Natsumi called.

"Natsumi-san?"

"Come with me for a minute. I need to show you something". She gestured for the ninja to follow.

"Uh. Alright"

Naruto, who was waiting for Sakura and Sasuke at the Hara's front door, followed Natsumi all the way to the back of the field.

"What do you want to show me?"

"We're almost there, just by that part" she pointed to the middle of the fenced area which took one-fourth of the entire field.

Natsumi stopped by a group of plants which reached about three feet tall with ribbon-like leaves.

"What is that?"

"This is the Village of Herbs' plant of life, Hato Mugi"

"Wow! I haven't seen anything like it before" He made a face "It looks weird though"

"Yes. I guess so. But this isn't fully grown yet" she stated as she ran her fingers at the pearl-looking buds of the plant.

"How can you tell?"

"I just do. I've been with these plants all my life I can tell when they're ready to harvest just by looking at them. These would mostly mature tonight. It would be of great help for those who are sick"

The moment she mentioned it, there was only one person that appeared on Naruto's mind. It might be sudden but he knew he had to do what he believes he should. And it might not be much it is worth a try.

"Natsumi-san"

"Mm?"

"I know this plant is very important to you and your people. But like you, I have someone important too"

She listened intently as she has never seen him look so serious before.

"I beg of you!" Natsumi was shocked that Naruto went down on his knees so suddenly "Please give me some of these plants for Hinata-chan!"

She looked at him kindly and spoke, "'What are you doing down on your knees and being so formal for Naruto-kun?" she pulled him up to stand, "even if you didn't ask, I would've given some to you and your friends of course"

"Really?" his smile was bright. He realized all along that these plants were not just ordinary ones. And that even though the very moment he met Natsumi he was aware that she had a big heart, it doesn't mean she'll just give away the plants to just anybody. So it felt wonderful to Naruto – No, wonderful is even an understatement for what he's feeling right now – that he was one of the few people Natsumi was willing to share the plant of life with.

"Really. But you have to wait till they're ready though"

He nodded.

"I showed them to you since these times are crucial for us. I want you to be ready along with Sakura-san and Sasuke-kun when they return"

"ready for what?"

"Like I said before, harvest time is really important but could also be the most dangerous. We wouldn't know if we'll get attacked by enemies. The situation here usually gets tense. Especially now that Hisashi still hasn't returned"

Natsumi had already told the team about it but she just had to make sure that the importance for this particular season for harvesting sink in to Naruto and the other's very core. She can't afford having them let their guards down.

"Oh right. Don't worry, I'll be extra vigilant today"

After giving her thanks, the next words she spoke made the blonde shinobi blush tremendously.

"Now, tell me more about this Hinata you mentioned"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_As unseen creatures of the night started making their lullaby sounds, Sasuke thought about just camping out as he carried Sakura in his arms. They have been travelling a lot and it might do them well to rest for a couple of hours. He owe Sakura that much at least._

_He walked over to a tall and sturdy tree. _

Perhaps this spot will do_, he thought._

_He laid Sakura down on the ground with her back on the trunk as slowly as he could, careful not to wake her. Maybe he could go get some firewood to at least warm them up. Thinking the trip won't take over a day, they haven't thought about bringing supplies. Not even some blankets or coats to keep them warm or even dry in case rain might pour. In other words, they weren't really prepared for something like this to happen._

_As soon as he was assured the pink-haired kunoichi was settled comfortably, a rustle from a nearby bush instinctively made him reach for his sword, his stance ready for combat._

_His red eyes gleamed, fixed on the still wriggling greenery._

_A brownish creature emerged from the bush, sniffing the air around him and noting for any kind of danger._

_Sasuke's hand, which tightly held on to his sword, eased its grip and sheathed the burnished metal back into its scabbard._

"Anaguma huh_?", he's sharingan deactivated, "_that badger must be out to hunt_."_

_Watching the animal saunter away made him think; with an unconscious teammate, it is, without a doubt, unsafe to be in the forest. And with all the vegetation surrounding them, it was wise to assume that it could be used by lurking predators or even enemies as concealment._

_He scanned his surroundings and his gaze stopped at one of the tallest trees to his left. And he thought of an idea._

_Picking Sakura up again, he headed for the tree's direction._

_Up there is probably much safer than down here. _

_Sasuke leapt from branch to branch until he reached the top part and found a branch sturdy and wide enough for him and Sakura to spend the night on. The thickened leaves were enough to provide them with cover from any danger._

_Again, he settled Sakura by the tree trunk. He could use the other side for himself._

_But the soon as he distanced himself to transfer, he noted the slight shiver his companion made. He suppose the breeze up there made it more chilly. And of course he couldn't light a fire or else he'll burn the whole tree down._

_Sighing in frustration, he motioned to sit beside her, both their backs against the hard wood._

I guess it's better this way_._

_If he were to use to other side and leave an unconscious kunoichi on her own, chances are she's going to freeze herself to the point of hypothermia making the situation even more troublesome. That or she would fall off the tree._

_Sitting beside her on her right, he knew there isn't much he could do now but wait until she regains her strength again. And so he folded his arm ready to get himself some sleep - if it was even possible._

_He only had to momentarily close his eyes when he had to open his left one again as he noticed Sakura slowly sliding off the opposite side, threatening to fall._

"Tch. This really is troublesome."

_Now, he even sounded like Shikamaru. He reached out for her and placed an arm around her shoulder keeping her in place and unintentionally letting Sakura's head rest in his shoulder._

_He looked at her sleeping form, the moonlight brushing her cheek. And as if someone else was pulling the strings, he tucked in a stray of hair behind her ear and away from her face noting how soft her skin was against his fingertips._

_With a smirk of amusement he said, "_Sakura, you really are sly_"_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

It hasn't been long, about fifteen minutes, she assumed since their travel and not one single word has been said from either of them. Sasuke still has her on his back while Sakura hung on to him.

If this goes one, it will even be more awkward. Not only that, being so close to him like this and saying nothing feels like she let an opportunity pass.

To Sakura, there are questions ringing in her head. Why is Sasuke being so nice to her all of a sudden? Does him helping her mean he cares about her or is she just some inconvenience he had to do something about? What is he thinking right now?

Those questions would never be answered. Not if she won't ask.

"Sasuke?" She spoke, finally able to gather some courage.

"Mm"

"Can I ask you something?"

"It depends"

Sakura smiled and cleared her throat. She better not mess things up.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You don't want me to?"

_I was supposed to be the one asking questions here._

"You know that's not what I meant. Well, I guess I just thought that like before, you wouldn't…" she tried to choose her words "you wouldn't really care"

He glanced at her momentarily, a frown etched over his face. "I'm not the same person as before, neither are you. And what are you talking about? Back then I always tried to protect you" he somewhat teased, "You were always so helpless"

Thinking about their younger years and past missions gave her mirth and fondness.

"Yeah. I was always giving you trouble wasn't I? And I know I still do. Just seeing the situation right now with me on your back. I'm sorry"

Sasuke didn't respond right away. But he sounded serious when he did.

"Sakura, this isn't your fault. In actuality, it is mine"

"Eh?"

"I never thought about your well-being. I should've known you needed to rest. If I listened to you staying for the night at Yuki's place this wouldn't have happened. I'm the one who should be sorry"

This time, it was Sakura who didn't give an immediate reply. But she did give him a light smack on the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Sasuke spat.

"Who are you and what have you done to Uchiha Sasuke!"

Never. Not once in her life was she expecting that kind of answer from Sasuke, himself. It even sounded unreal. She knew it wasn't a forced answer but she knew it wasn't the usual either. Although she didn't dislike it or anything…it just sounded, for lack of a better description, awkard.

But this kind of awkward did paint a smile on her face.

"Have you gone mad?"

_What's wrong with her! I just said I was sorry and she smacks me in the head. I could just let go of her right now for all I care. _

His thoughts got cut off by the sound of her laughter. Now he's getting confused.

"You find that funny?' He was irked by her weird reaction.

Shaking her head in amusement, she replied, "Never in my whole life did I expect something like that to come from you"

"Which is?"

"Saying you're sorry"

The Uchiha gave an audible 'hmp'

"And you hardly have anyone get close to you but you offered me your back"

"I just told you I felt responsible for what happened. Just be quiet now will you?"

It wasn't that he didn't want to talk to her, it's just that, for some reason unbeknownst to him, Sakura was making him feel…self-conscious. Which was impossible, abnormal even! An Uchiha never feels self-conscious. Never.

But Sakura has been making him feel a number of emotions lately. And most, if not all, of them were something he was never accustomed to. He didn't even realize those feelings existed. Not until Sakura came into the picture.

She gave a little laugh again. "Okay. But I have a last one"

"What?"

"You said you wanted to arrive early at the village. And seeing that you didn't mind carrying me around…what I meant to say is, how come you didn't just carry me back even if I was unconscious. We probably would have been there by now"

"Picture this very second except that you are unconscious. With all this moving around do you even think your body could rest properly? No, I don't think so. Does that answer your question?"

"Alright I see. Another one"

"You said that was the last one!"

"I lied" Sakura replied with a guileful smile.

"tch"

_She can be amusing sometimes._

"Doing this, is it because you…" Sakura thought she shouldn't ask if he cared, 'caring' is probably not on Sasuke's vocabulary right now "…thought I was a burden that you had to take care of?"

The mood for her was light earlier, but waiting for an answer made her feel somewhat apprehensive.

"I just told you didn't I? You losing consciousness was because you never got the rest that you needed. And that's because I was too adamant in returning to the village. I just wanted to make it up to you that's all. I knew it was partly my fault. So no, I don't think you're a burden…not at this time at least"

"Okay fair enough. So lastly…"

"How many questions do you have to ask anyway?"

Sakura gave a chuckle. She never expected the conversation to be this interesting. It's as if she had been talking to Sasuke for years; As if he never turned his back to them at all. She mentally gave herself a pat on the back for summing up the courage to just go ahead and try to make a conversation with him.

And even if it only took a couple of minutes, Sakura felt even closer to him than ever.

"This is the last one. I promise"

Trying to rest her chin on his shoulders – even delighted that he didn't complain, she continued,

"What are you thinking about right now?"

"I think that you, " he smirked, "are really annoying"


	18. Chapter 17: Delusions and Illusions

A/N: Thanks for those who took their time to review ^_^ it means a lot trust me. Hmm yea, even before I started publishing the first chapter I knew I would be writing…I mean..showing Sasuke differently. He's going to be, unfortunately," OOCish". Well, I had it in mind that he is going to be as deep down he has become confused as to what's going on with his life especially now that a certain someone is back in the picture LOL

Ehem…I hope that could excuse myself from just simply portraying him lousily! HAHA No, seriously, I wish I could've captured the actual Sasuke's personality. I guess he's just so hard to maintain with my story. Hopefully he'll do though hehe Feel free to tell me how and which part I can improve on! =D See you on the next chapter!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 17: Delusions and Illusions<p>

"I see. That must have been awful for you" Naruto heard Natsumi say as he finished telling her about what happened to Team 8.

"It was. I haven't seen her so…lifeless" he recalled Hinata's state when he saw her in the hospital, with tubes and different kinds of machines hooked into her fragile body. He'd never want to see her in that condition again, nor would he let that happen.

Placing her hand on his shoulder, Natsumi tried to reassure him, "Well, I'm sure your friend, Sakura, did a splendid job reviving her"

He smiled, "Yes. Sakura-chan is the best"

"You like her don't you? Sakura I mean"

"You could say she was my first crush" the blonde shinobi smiled shyly.

"But?" she urged.

Naruto felt self-conscious. He never mentioned anything about this to Natsumi but he wondered why she caught on so fast. Women are probably more intuitive to this kind of matter. If he could, he'd best avoid the subject. But he also thought it wouldn't hurt to talk about it. He might even learn something from this conversation. And aside from that, it keeps his mind off his annoyance to the Uchiha who's clearly late from their expected arrival.

"I realized that it was more on admiration and that it was purely physical you know. Sakura-chan is pretty but I guess I was around her so much I mistook what I felt for her as love"

"How did you find out she wasn't the one for you?"

"Well, it took me years but I knew when I heard about…I mean, if I heard it was Sakura-chan who was fatally injured I would be worried too but when they said it was Hinata-chan, it felt like I couldn't picture my future anymore. I can't explain it very well but right then and there I knew if I'd lost her I won't be able to make it myself. It was kind of a strange feeling. You might think I'm crazy or something but that's the truth and that's the only way I can explain it"

"No. I believe you. Love can be very hard to comprehend and it will catch you off-guard. That's why some try to avoid it because it's hard to understand. People tend to fear things they cannot grasp"

"You seem to know a lot about these things Natsumi-san"

She chuckled. "I do? Well maybe because like you, I have somebody I love too"

"Hmm…I see" He paused "but I still don't know how to deal with it. I don't even know if she likes me the way I do now"

"Well, there's only one way for you to find out right?"

"How?"

"Spend some time with her"

"Yeah. I plan to. When she gets better I'll do that"

"Let's just hope that the days will go by smoothly" she stood up from the patio "Anyway, I'll go check on Satoru. And oh, I'm sorry if I pry too much" She smiled sheepishly.

"Not at all"

"Alright I'll be going then"

He nodded. Well, that wasn't so bad. Sure it was embarrassing at some point talking about the girl you like to another lady. Even seems gay if you put it. But for some reason, the fox-faced ninja didn't regret talking to Natsumi about it. If anything, she made him feel at ease.

Naruto made his way back to the front door where he was earlier waiting for his comrade's return.

"Ah!" he said surprised, "Teme! What the hell were you doing taking your damn time being away from here huh!"

Sitting right in front of the house's doorstep was Sasuke and Sakura.

"No matter how much you point your finger at me, Usurantonkachi, still the other four points back at you" the Uchiha commented.

"Shut up and answer the question!" _Since when have they arrived anyway?_

"It's not Sasuke's fault we took so long Naruto" Sakura spoke, "We had to camp out for the night because I needed to rest. I used up too much chakra and I fainted"

"Oh" the blonde shinobi lowered his hand "I guess that's not a problem then"

"Tch" he heard Sasuke.

"Don't 'tch' me! What were you doing? How could you let Sakura-chan be in that condition!"

"It's okay Naruto" Sakura said, not wanting to hear any arguments, "Sasuke helped me a lot regaining my strength" She didn't really want to mention about the piggyback ride. She knew Sasuke would prefer keeping that private. "Anyway, I'm going inside and see what Natsumi-san needs help with"

"You need to rest" she heard Sasuke speak as she made her way inside the house.

"It's okay. I'm fine now. I'll see you both later"

"Suit yourself"

He heard the door open and then close. How can she want to help out after all the trouble she had been through? Sure she was able to sleep for the entire night but was that even sufficient? Perhaps that was all it took to get her stamina up. She really is something.

A vein popped at his temple.

'WHAT!" he snapped at the blonde shinobi who had been frisking him from side to side, back to front and then back at the very beginning again, scrutinizing him, checking every single angle.

"Hmm" he gave a questioning look "You seem different all of a sudden"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Staring at him closely in the face, the fox-looking ninja asked "What happened during your whole 'trip' exactly?"

Sasuke pushed the blonde's face away with one hand "Get away from me you moron! Nothing important happened!"

He stood up and made his way towards the patio at the back of the house. Naruto followed.

"I want to talk to you about something"

"Not interested"

Sitting himself next to Sasuke on the polished wooden floors, he went and asked anyway.

"If you realized you had feelings for someone but you haven't told that person yet, how would you tell or show it?"

The question caught the Uchiha off guard _"How could he…?"_

"Do you really think I'm the right person you should be asking all that ridiculous crap from?"

"You don't have to be shy about it, Teme. Now hurry up and answer"

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief.

"Just pretend I'm invisible and that you're talking to yourself"

"You're asking for the impossible"

But Naruto sounded grave. "I just want to know. I almost lost her Sasuke…"

Although he didn't mention her name Sasuke was quite sure now that Naruto was referring to the female Hyuuga. And he felt relief.

"…I want to make it right"

He paused. What did he know about love and affection? Naruto should've known that he couldn't help him with that. And as if hearing Sasuke's thoughts, Naruto spoke. "Anything will do. Just to help me get started.

"Why don't you ask Sakura? She'd probably give you better ideas than me if you're really that serious"

Naruto didn't respond.

He sighed in frustration. How could he, an Uchiha, who in his entire life knew only about revenge, answer a question regarding love and women?

"This is stupid" he muttered. But Sasuke thought there's no getting rid of him. And aside from that, Naruto did seem serious about it, which was really rare…and at this moment, annoying.

Sasuke never had any relationship with girls, knew nothing about winning their affection even. But he thought maybe it's the same as your relationship with your family? "I don't know how you're suppose to deal with women dobe. But think about it, if you want someone to like you, she'd have to trust you enough to appreciate you". Sasuke can't believe he's doing the trouble of answering.

"You don't think she trusts me?"

This idiot is really…an idiot. Hinata has been following his footsteps ever since. How could he ask if she trusts him or not when the answer, that she does, is pretty obvious.

"Look. Just…be yourself. If you're happy, afraid, angry…don't hold it in and become somebody you're not"

Sasuke felt like punching himself at that very moment. He sounded like a fool and he knew it's not like him. Or is it?

"Alright. I'll keep that in mind. Gee, I never thought you could give me a decent answer" the blonde replied bluntly which made the Uchiha frown in annoyance "You have someone important to you don't you, Sasuke?"

"I do not"

"Well, it feels like you do but I won't pester you about it"

"Love is for the weak"

"Naah" Naruto disagreed as he recalled what he and Natsumi talked about earlier, "Love is difficult; it may even hurt. There are a lot of risks and you've got to protect it along with the person or people involved. So it's not for the weak. Love is for those who are strong enough to handle it"

"I only have one dream. Focusing on it keeps me strong. Not love"

Naruto smiled in understanding. "You may be right. But sometimes it's not good to dwell so much on your dream when you take reality for granted and overall have forgotten how to live"

"I thought you were the one seeking advice. How is it that you're the one giving me one now?"

Naruto laughed.

"You think I gave you an advice? It must have gotten through you if you feel that way. I was merely making a statement".

For a few moments none of them spoke. But when Naruto did, it kind of caught Sasuke off guard.

"Do you think Sakura has someone she likes too? I haven't seen her dotting on you ever since you got back so I just thought maybe…"

"I don't give a damn. It's better that way"

Of course at the back of his mind Sasuke felt like he was lying to himself. Now that Naruto mentioned it, Sakura had been showing less and less interest in him compared to before. Could she have gotten over him? Realized they're never going to work out? Found someone else maybe? Mentally he kicked himself for thinking about unnecessary things again. The more Sakura stays further away, the better. But why does he feel some sort of tightness from somewhere within? A hint of annoyance even.

"You never give a damn about anything" Naruto cut into his thoughts. "But I meant what I said Sasuke. Though if your dream is that important to you, Sakura and I got your back"

"Not necessary"

"Whatever you say. You're not getting rid of us easily this time. Anyway, just learn to live a little. Don't be afraid to make mistakes, laugh like a fool, celebrate, go out with friends, buy me ramen…"

"Will you just shut up!"

The Uchiha snapped, making the fox-faced ninja scuttle a few safe distance away.

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh. You need to cool your head a bit. The sun has clearly withered your brain!"

Sasuke gave him a cold stare.

Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly at his irritable companion and decided to give Sasuke some time of his own.

* * *

><p>Having been told about the village being vulnerable at this time of the night, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke have been taking turns keeping watch.<p>

"Naruto you can go back inside. It's my turn to keep watch"

"Sakura-chan. Actually, I'm still fine up here. I can stay for a few more hours"

The moment the sun had set, Naruto started to patrol at the Hara's rooftop. Their house which is the highest one among all others and situated at the center of the village gave him a better view of the entire area.

She shook her head, "It's best if we stick with the original schedule Naruto so we don't tire ourselves. So you go on back and relax for a while"

"Alright. Call us right away if you find anything suspicious"

As Naruto leisurely headed back inside the house after a leap off the roof, Sakura began her visual assessment of the area.

"Good. Everything seems to be exactly how they were"

It was already dark and only a few of the neighboring houses who're still up late gave off a little bit of light. Even the moon didn't share much of its glow tonight, partly hidden by the dark clouds.

Every once in a while Sakura would sit down and rest her feet after a couple hours of scanning the area, noting the slightest change of the air, the little movements in every bush and keeping a close watch on villagers out for some late night strolls.

"I should've bought my hood or some blanket with me" she said to herself while rubbing her arms for warmth. The night air has started to become chilly.

And out of nowhere a dark blue blanket was draped around her shoulders.

She looked up to see who it was. "Sasuke"

"You look like you need one" indicating about the cloth as if to answer her unspoken question.

"Thank you…" Not really expecting the gesture, she thought of something else to say "My shift isn't over yet so you still have a couple hours of rest left"

"Aa" was his only reply. "How is everything so far?"

"Nothing unusual. I've checked on the field too, they're fine"

"I see"

"But you know what"

"Hm?"

"I remember Natsumi-chan mention that sometimes their barrier weakens, but I haven't seen anyone repair it and I don't even know where it is exactly. I forgot to mention about that to her too" she thought, "Maybe I could help strengthen if it's chakra they use"

"Sakura, you've just started to regain your chakra levels don't try to do something unnecessary" he reprimanded.

"It's not really unnecessary. If we could strengthen the barrier more, the less chances the village will get from being infiltrated right?"

Sasuke knew she had a point, it just irritated him that Sakura can be very neglectful of her own well-being.

"Well it's already too late for that. If tonight goes well we'll ask Natsumi about it tomorrow morning"

"Alright"

"Don't worry about the barrier anymore. If anything happens, we'll just have to deal with it our way" he stated as he turned to go back inside the house after staring at the village entrance. "I'll come back to relieve you with look out in a few hours"

She nodded. "Thank you for this," indicating the dark blue cloth, "and for bringing me back to the village safe"

Sasuke only gave glance to acknowledge what she said and went on his way.

Hugging the blanket close to her, she smiled, but not only because of the warmth it gave.

Trying to keep her mind off her earlier companion, she refocused again on guarding the village and began to scout the premises after another visual check-up.

Landing gracefully on solid ground, Sakura decided to head for the fields with the thought of checking how the Hato Mugi plants are doing. Folding the blanket neatly by the patio, she made a mental note to come back for it when she's done with surveillance.

Naruto have shown her earlier where they are located. And nearing the fenced area, she could make out the silhouette of the plant of life.

She squinted.

There seems to be an unfamiliar form along with the shadowy stalks of the herbs. She walked quietly towards it, reaching for her kunai in case of an attack.

Her grip tightened on the metal tool as the shadowy figure began to move making the Hato Mugi leaves rustle.

As she came closer and closer to the area, Sakura could hear little clicks. Her eyes widened as she realized the shadowy figure have started cutting down the plant's stalks.

How could she have not noticed this guy earlier? She was sure she checked the entire field. And furthermore, who is this person?

"Don't move!" She ordered the figure as soon as she got the chance to position her kunai by the trespasser's throat. Sakura noticed the person was slightly shorter than her, like a young boy perhaps.

She heard him giggle mischievously, taunting her. And with a blink of an eye, the thief was able to escape her kunai and was now a few meters behind her.

Just in time, Sakura leapt off to the side as the attacker's shurikens landed on the same spot she was on a few seconds ago.

"Who are you!" she demanded.

The slightest cast of the moon's light confirmed to her that her foe is indeed a young boy at around thirteen or fifteen she presumed.

The young lad only made a canny smile.

Aggravated, Sakura punched the ground with her fist; a crack snaking its way towards the invader. As expected he jumped to avoid falling from the fissure on the ground. And now it was Sakura's turn to give a sly smile as she sent five kunais flying towards the intruder's direction who's trapped in mid air, hitting him on the spot.

"Gotcha!"

She saw the shocked expression on the boy's face as the realization that the weapons have dug deep into his chest hit him; and then a puff of smoke.

"Dammit! A clone!" she said furious when she saw the body turn into a log; and even more enraged when she turned to see that all the Hato Mugi plants have been cut and the mature stalks stolen. Not even one single Plant of Life was left.

* * *

><p>AN: yey! Finally a different scene =) there's even more coming up in a few more chapters LOL can't wait for that part. Hopefully you'll enjoy it too as much as I did writing it haha

And just a thought…(unless you're not up to date with the manga then you better not read this) Daaayuummm! You guys read about the part where Itachi showed Sasuke his past? As to why he annihilated his clan? I was like, Shit! This is just like the one in my prologue! Itachi showing Sasuke his past. Waaa I'll have to think of something for my story coz I was planning to go on that…uh…never mind…I'll stop right here before I reveal what my story is about. But heck, the one in the manga did surprise me! =D LOL and ha! No one can say I copied that coz I posted my prologue waaay before that chapter showed up hihihi and oh! Review please! ^_^ tnx!


	19. Chapter 18: Cat and Mouse

CHAPTER 18: Cat and Mouse

How could she have missed noticing that boy entering the village? She was sure she checked every single spot - re-checked the fields hundreds of times. Sakura was furious with herself for letting this happen, for being so incompetent, failing to do the simplest of things as keep look out for enemies. But she knew she should worry about that later. She'll have plenty of time scolding herself after she catches the sly intruder.

Running towards where the trespasser headed to, she stopped dead on her tracks to see Sasuke's back face her.

"You can't hide anything from these eyes of mine". She heard him speak to no one in particular while he continued to stare ahead from outside the Hara's front door.

"Sasuke?"

He glanced at her with crimson eyes, his sharingan already activated. "You're under some unusual genjutsu Sakura. Release yourself and hurry back to the field"

_What? If I'm in a genjutsu how come Sasuke looks real enough for me? Her flow of chakra even seems fine._

Sakura, herself, was also talented with genjustu techniques but it irked her that she never even sensed it. And nevertheless, she followed as she was told, "Kai!"

Nothing happened.

"Good. Now go back to the field" Sasuke said with authority.

"But…"

"Just do as I say"

She then heard the sinister laugh of another person.

"I see" it spoke, "No wonder you can see through it all. An Uchiha. Omoshiroi (interesting)"

"Who's there!" the kunoichi positioned herself for combat. Two kunais ready.

"Sakura! Just listen to me and go back to the field! I'll handle him. There's another one back there!" Sasuke's voice was urgent and Sakura couldn't argue.

"Okay I'll go" she agreed, tucking back the kunais in their pouch. "Call Naruto and be careful"

"Don't worry about me. Naruto should be on his way. Now go!"

The pink-haired kunoichi ran as fast as she could to the field where the Hato Mugi was. Why would Sasuke tell her to go back when all the plants have clearly been stolen? Not a single one was even left. What should I be doing back there for?

And as she got to her destination her question was answered. But another one came up.

"What's going on? I was sure that boy stole the plants. How come it's back here again?"

She looked at the Hato Mugi plants, untouched and in perfect condition. _What's the meaning of this? _

Sakura was absolutely sure she went into the field earlier, saw the boy, plants were gone and she even tried to attack the enemy. Was this some kind of trick? Deja vu? Whatever it is it's really getting into her nerves and not to mention her brain. It getting her more confused and more worried. What else could she have probably missed when she was keeping watch?

The glint of a metal object cut through her thoughts as she dived sideways to the ground to avoid the full speed of an arrow. It almost nicked her cheek.

It was the boy.

Realization hit her as she began to understand what Sasuke meant. The time she saw the boy stealing the plants and running off was all an illusion. It was intended so that she will chase the fake copy leaving the Hato Mugi plants unprotected. No wonder she never saw him trespassing. It was a partial genjustu. A decoy.

"I don't want to hurt you"

She heard him speak as he lowered his hood revealing his messy black hair.

"Well, you're doing a pretty good job convincing me"

He frowned, understanding what she meant. But as if he didn't even hear her, he swiftly sprinted towards the Hato Mugi plants, reached out his hand as he went by the stalks and grabbed a handful, stuffing them into his bag.

"Stop!" Sakura shouted as she tried to get up on her feet from her unfashionable dive.

The boy made a run for it having decided he was able to take enough with him.

Back and forth arrows and kunais came flying by. Sakura gave up on punching the ground to slow him down as she realized it only destroyed the garden even more so than catching her prey.

The two were like in a cat and mouse game - One chasing the other, the other running for his life. But her target is no ordinary mouse, she knew. The boy was as stealthy and as quick, evading all of her attacks.

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"So you can see through my genjustu huh?" the voice spoke.<p>

"I can even see you" Sasuke replied matter-of-factly

The intruder laughed. "An Uchiha is really impressive". Like he stepped out from an invisible curtain, the male voice appeared in thin air, showing his scarred appearance. "Well, it takes a considerable amount of chakra to keep myself hidden anyway. I'll think of this as you giving me a favor"

"The only favor I can do for you is when I can help myself from killing you!"

The clanking of swords created frictions sparks as the two simultaneously made a head start for the other – locked in a deadly dance of swords.

"Who are you!" Sasuke demanded.

"There shouldn't be any use telling you since you'll be dead later on anyway, but okay, as a parting gift I'll tell you." He stared at the Uchiha straight in the eyes, his grip maintaining its hold on his sword, "My name is Yuudai from the rock village"

They both jumped back from each other, deliberating one's move. Calculating and assessing as they circled.

Propelling himself with his feet for speed, Yuudai launched himself towards the Uchiha and aimed for his back. But with one swift move, Sasuke was able to make defense by blocking the enemy's sword with his own in parallel.

"Not only are your eyes good, but you're quick too. But let's see how fast you are for him!" Raising his hand, Yuudai smacked it palm facing down to the ground where black markings appeared, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Before a giant cloud of smoke, appeared a four-legged creature, towering a good 10 feet.

Although he knew there are lots of summoning creatures that look out of this world and even way bigger than this, Sasuke have never seen anything like it - a mismatch of both bear and reptile. The spikes on its back quivered as it made an angry roar, its hot putrid breath searing the Uchiha's nostrils. Raising his arm, he tried to cover himself from the saliva the ugly creature managed to spout although this action was futile. Goo already went to his silky black hair and unto a few places on his clothes.

"What the hell did you feed that thing!" Sasuke heard that all so familiar voice complain as he tried to wipe the liquid off his hair and clothes.

"You're late again, Usurantonkachi"

"Shut up! Unlike you who was in such a hurry to leave I had to make sure Natsumi-san and Satoru will be safe!"

He gave a 'hmp' to signify he didn't really care. Besides, those two can manage perfectly fine keeping themselves safe and hidden.

"Another pest I see" Yuudai claimed.

"Who're you calling pest, you pest!" the blonde spat back. "Eat this!"

Naruto threw four kunais towards him. He knew he shouldn't be showing off his moves all at once. It is common knowledge for ninjas to save his techniques unless absolutely necessary. If you can bring down your enemy with just tools, the better, it'll mean saving enough chakra and stamina without revealing your prized abilities and jutsus. The less techniques and skills you show your opponent, the best chances you'll have of winning a duel. His opponent, he guessed, had either lack of knowledge about that or was just plain stupid. It's definitely a wrong move calling out a summoned beast without even assessing the other team's weakness. But he supposed that would work in Team 7's favor and decided to keep his mouth shut.

The fox-faced ninja kept that in mind as he sent the metals flying and knew he did the right thing. With that simple move, he was able to learn one technique the summoned creature have, and that is it can stop long-ranged attacks by spitting gooey mucous at its target, stopping or slowing it down upon contact.

He can see all four kunais wrapped in its sloppy ball of saliva as it fell useless on the ground.

"Kunais won't work Naruto"

"I know that already!" he replied, annoyed.

He had to think hard. If long-ranged attacks won't work, then what will? Close combat? But it's not safe to go head on without even assessing what the enemy is capable of. And so he had another idea.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Around twenty yellow-haired ninja's appeared in puffs of smoke. This way he can try different approaches and gather input with each clone. "Let's go!"

One by one or in pairs his clones attacked. One tried to aim for the summoner but Yuudai was quickly protected by the reptilian bear making his bunshins disappear. Another clone tried to give a powerful punch in its abdomen but was easily deflected by the amount of fat the creature packed on its belly. It kind of reminded Naruto of Chouji.

Little by little his bunshins were defeated and he only knew two things: It will try to protect its summoner and second, it moves quick for its size.

"Naruto" he heard Sasuke speak "let's separate these two"

Watching the attacks Sasuke, too, was able to get the same information Naruto picked up. "I'll deal with Yuudai as he has the tendency to disappear and that won't be advantageous for you. That thing is all yours though" he said, indicating the summoned beast.

"Why you - !" Naruto tried to argue, but Sasuke's stern look made it clear he is not to argue anymore as they are wasting time. "I'm not trying to leave the small fry to you. If anything, that thing is going to be difficult to handle. I'm just going as to who we'd be of advantage"

Without even waiting for a comeback from the blonde, Sasuke left to pursue the intruder. And as expected the creature tried to step in. Naruto was ready for that despite the little argument as to who fights who and was able to stop the beast from defending the rock villager.

It groaned in protest.

"Your fight is with me you big ugly brute!"

And it's either the animal couldn't agree more or that it got pissed for the insult, nevertheless, it gave a deafening roar, coating the blonde's head with showers of stinky saliva as positioned itself, ready to pounce.

* * *

><p>"I told you to stop goddamnit!"<p>

This young fellow really is getting into Sakura's nerves. They have been running around and wasting time. And boy does this kid have stamina.

Sweat has started to drip in the kunoichi's face as she realized what her mouse is trying to do. He was trying to wear her out_. "Fat chance!"_

Slowly but surely they have gone through the opposite side of the village, farther away from where Sasuke and the others were. And she thought, not only is this kid trying to tire her, it was trying to keep her distance away from her teammates as well. And that could only mean one thing, their enemies definitely think Team 7 is a lot more difficult to handle if they're close to each other and being able to help the other member if need be. And no, she's not going to let him have it his way. But first, she'll have to think of a plan.

"Why are you doing this!" she called out to the young ninja.

"It's none of your concern!" he called back.

"If it's not I wouldn't be chasing you around like a shadow now would I" She thought, if she could just make him stop, or maybe talk him out from doing this, it would probably be better. And if he agrees, she had to keep in mind not to let her guard down. "How about you and I make an agreement"

The boy who was still running ahead of her, made a quick glance. "What do you mean?"

"Would you stop then so I could tell you?"

"You will kill me!"

"Now look here. Who was it that started aiming arrows at me!" Sakura stopped. If she did this, probably the boy would too. And she was right.

"Well you…you looked scary!" he replied defensively, stopping on his tracks as his instinct to flee subsided the moment the pink-haired kunoichi stopped her chase.

Holding back a twitch of annoyance in her lip she replied "You were trying to steal things that don't belong to you. Do you expect me to just let you go and smile after that!"

The fact that this boy was still there and letting this conversation go on Sakura can't help but think that this fellow was only following orders. Not only have that, she can definitely see the child in him. The kind who would try to defend himself when scolded, and the kind who pouts if he was caught misbehaving. But the earlier warning in her head told her to focus – Don't let your guard down.

He just continued pouting and maintained a safe distance away from her.

"What's your name?"

"Yoshiro"

"I see. Yoshiro-kun, what reason do you have for stealing these plants? They belong to the village of Herbs and are only to be touched by its people"

"Just like you have a mission to guard these plants, I have my own as well which is to procure them. As to why? That business is my own" he frowned.

He's sly, he's quick, he's annoying and he's stubborn - attributes provocative enough for Sakura to give this delinquent a few good poundings. But if she wants him to fall into her plans, Sakura will have to be patient with him. Very patient.

"Fine. But why take it by force?"

"Did you even see me attack a single villager aside from you? I did not use any kind of force on them". He was just so stubborn.

Sakura had to restrain herself from growling. "What I mean is, why not ask the villagers permission to have some of them if you need the Hato Mugi. You do not have to steal them you know. It will only get you into a lot of trouble"

It took Yoshiro a while to give an answer and it delighted Sakura to think that he is thinking about it too.

"Why not use peaceful methods instead? You're only hurting yourself and innocent people. You don't really want to do that do you?"

She thought he was going to break down in guilt as both his hands cupped his messy brown head but it surprised her to see that Yoshiro was actually clenching a fistful of his hair and yell "STOP SCREWING WITH MY HEAD!"

His sudden outburst made her step back a bit. _I guess the calm approach wouldn't work in a situation like this._

With a 'hmp' Sakura started to punch the ground number of times, not waiting for him to make the first move and glad that the area was far free from village houses.

_Time to move on to Plan B._

She maneuvered her punches so that it made walls of boulders appear behind Yoshiro.

Boulder after boulder appeared from her punches making a line of walls, preventing the boy form escaping - his earlier confusion giving the kunoichi the advantage of using techniques.

Cornered, Yoshiro saw the only way out – back to where his accomplice was and back to where Sasuke and Naruto were. Sakura can't even contain the sly smile that curved on her pink lips as she followed her gaze to the direction the boy was running to. Plan B worked.

* * *

><p>AN: Im just so bad with portraying action scenarios if you can even consider this action. So for those who didn't get to picture this part, it's just that Sakura got separated from Sasuke and Naruto because Yoshiro was running in a different direction away from the village. But Sakura was able to figure out his plan and tried to block his path although she made sure there is another route he can take and that is back to the village. Although she knew with that method Yoshiro will be able to team up with the other enemy, she too, will be able to get back to her team. So yeah, that's basically why this chapter was titled cat and mouse since they mostly were just doing chase.


	20. Chapter 19: The End Of The Chase

CHAPTER 19: The End Of The Chase

Both Naruto and Sasuke have no idea how long they have been fighting with Yuudai and his creature but one thing is for sure, sooner or later they're going to have to defeat them if they are to protect the village and probably the whole world for that matter. They know very well the possibilities, bad ones, when the Hato Mugi plants would befall unto the wrong hands.

Naruto breathed heavily as he jumped to avoid another ball of mucous aimed at him from his unusual looking opponent. _This is no time to be feeling tired_, he tried to remind himself through ragged breaths. The village and its people are counting on them.

Earlier some villagers heard the commotion and both he and Sasuke had to keep them away from the battle, convinced them to go back inside their houses or anywhere safer than the current location. And somehow they have managed to move a few yards farther from where the population were there by avoiding any casualties and damage to properties. Where they are now allows them to fight without having to think about protecting civilians; only focus on the enemy. This area provides them with a better ground; a wide range of land surrounded by a couple of bushes and bordered by sturdy looking trees.

Taking a quick glance at his comrade, Naruto saw Sasuke conjuring up a flame thrower to Yuudai who happened to disappear from his earlier location, just in the nick of time the flames reached his spot and scorching it.

He guessed it was right for Sasuke to make the call about who gets to fight who.

His reverie was then cut off by the creature's infuriated growls; it too, saw Sasuke attack his summoner and, to what Naruto believes, was angry. His anger, though, he took it out on the blonde shinobi as one of the spikes it launched from the quills on his back grazed his right cheek - A thin trace of blood beginning to ooze.

"Shit!". He has to focus. Sasuke will be able to handle the trespasser on his own. And he should do his part of the job. He'll worry about Sasuke and Sakura later when he can figure out how to defeat the beast.

Sakura.

Where could she be at this time? With another opponent perhaps? Anyway, Naruto believes Sakura is capable enough to handle things on her on as well. But whatever the case, he has to end this quickly and look for her. The only way he can be assured she's safe is when he can actually see that fact. No way is he going to let Sakura suffer the way Hinata did. That being said, he should take care of his enemy as soon as possible.

As for the Uchiha, he too have noticed how it seemed like there's no end to this fight. If only they could come up with a plan. A clever one at that. But he guessed clever doesn't fit his blonde comrade sometimes. If they want this battle done, they will have to outsmart their opponents

Sasuke made a quick glance towards Naruto and the reptilian-bear's direction with its amber-colored pupils momentarily locked with his, saw the fox-faced ninja make clones once more to try and procure one of his best moves – his Rasengan. To which unfortunately didn't do much damage to his target as it deflected it with its own techniques added with its agile movements.

And it's as if somebody clicked on a light bulb Sasuke had made a theory. And there's only one way to find out if it'll work.

"Naruto!" he called.

"What!" the blonde shouted back in reply as he dodged bullets of spikes held by the creature's mucous - A number of spiked balls.

"Come over here!"

"In case you haven't noticed I'm a bit preoccupied right now!"

"It doesn't have to be you! Send your damn bunshins!"

"Stop bossing me around teme! Why don't you use your bunshins instead!" Sasuke heard him say through the clanking of swords he and his own adversary was making.

"Do you want to end this or not!"

"Shut up!" Although Naruto knew this is no time to be arguing he just couldn't let Sasuke tell him what to do.

"Fine! Just remember what you learned about that ugly thing and during the time we fought those ninjas from the hidden rain village!"

"Sorry! I don't have time going down to memory lane right now as you can see" the other replied as his bunshins tried to tackle the beast yet again.

Sasuke didn't even have the time to make his statement as Yuudai's sword came clashing down with his in full force.

He snickered, "Looks like you and your friend don't get along too well"

The Uchiha just managed a confident smirk, "That's because we tend to understand one another it pisses us off"

And it's true, no matter how much he hates the idea, he and Naruto have so much in common. Their past, their burdens, they just had different means of confronting whatever circumstances waited for them. But nevertheless, both of them had, in a way, experienced hardships and inner struggles no one better can understand better but themselves. He just hopes now that Naruto would be on the same page as him after what he told him. If he is, his plan might work and they can end this tiring engagement. Other than that, the sooner they end this, the sooner he can back Sakura up with whatever it was he left her with. It was him after all who told her to go back to the fields not even knowing what he sent her there for.

Just thinking about that now made him want to punch himself. How could he have sent her to into a situation he knew nothing about. He didn't even know what awaited her back there. Of course Sakura was pretty strong now as he can see but still, he couldn't shake the thought that if anything happened to her at all because he told her to go back, if she got hurt again because of him, he might as well just end his life.

* * *

><p>Naruto, despite himself, tried to recall what Sasuke meant about their previous battle with some ninjas from Amekagure. When was that exactly? What happened before and what technique did we use that we can somehow use again in this kind of fight? He racked his brain for that specific time and it wasn't really that easy to do as he had to do both defense and offense to his opponent. Aside from that he had to endure the beast's deafening roars and foul reptilian breath.<p>

"Damnit you crazy beast! Stop opening your mouth when you face me!" the blonde complained as the creature growl when one of his shurikens lodged itself on its front leg. "The mere scent of your breath summons the vomit out of my stomach!"

Well, not that this thing could understand a word he is saying, he thought

From his right, he could hear the numerous chirping of birds. There couldn't be that large a group of bids at this time of the night. And that's when he realized those weren't coming from feathered animals at all.

He then saw a bluish glow of light and he knew at that point it was one of Sasuke's techniques. It was his Chidori.

He could see him charging his way towards the rock villager. His right arm glowing with electrified chakra. And his eyes still a glowing crimson. This time, Sasuke means business.

Yuudai laughed. "Did you just try to put me under that genjutsu of yours? I'm sorry to tell you late but this", he held up a golden pendant hanging from his neck, "protects me from any kind of genjustu. Your techniques are useless against me! You should've just fought my summoned creature instead" he laughed again, confident of where he stands in this battle and then shouted after the hand signs he made, "Rock barrier formation!"

Before Sasuke could even reach him and aim with his chidori, Yuudai have had him enclosed in a dome of hardened earth that have formed from the ground, trapping the Uchiha inside.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted for his comrade as he ran over to him. Never mind about the beast. Friends always come first, he thought, as his impulse made him stop paying attention to his opponent and made his way as quickly as he can to the Uchiha. He felt a rising panic as smoke began to emanate from the earthen dome Yuudai had made for his trap.

There's no way he can handle two opponents at this time, unless of course he himself would turn into his beast mode. An option he would less likely take anyway. He almost lost Sasuke to their enemy once, he's not going to let that happen again. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

He conjured up clones for he knew the moment he left the reptile unguarded and the moment he'll attempt to attack its master, it will stop him from doing so.

And that's when it hit him.

He finally understood what Sasuke wanted him to do.

* * *

><p>Sakura flinched in pain as she held her throbbing left arm. Until now, she's still chasing Yoshiro. Earlier he had been firing rock bullets and she, unfortunately, got hit. She had been deflecting them with her chakra-pulsed punches but it just so happened that she wasn't fast enough to avoid one as it dug unto her arm, the pain and a moderate amount of blood she lost disabled her temporarily from using the said extremity.<p>

But with one last punch on the ground, she had managed to corner him with the wall of earth she had formed.

Trapped, Yoshiro had no choice but to fight back and face her as he held his bow, one sharp arrow pointing straight at her.

"If you come any closer I'll kill you!" the young boy threatened.

"Even if I didn't come close you'd still do the same. I don't see why me coming any closer would make a difference!"

Sakura was actually pissed with him right now. Aside from the fact that he stole the plants, it infuriated her to have thought even for a second that she can talk some sense into this kid. She had a feeling that he was kind-hearted to begin with. Who would have corrupted such innocent looking child? And why on earth did he even allow himself to be manipulated like this? But what he's doing right now is wrong no matter how much she tried to look at it. Yoshiro is a real threat. Having that much of the plants was reason enough for that. If he even thinks about ingesting a single seed from the greens, she couldn't imagine what he'll be capable of and that's going to a problem.

"I'm warning you!" he exclaimed as he pulled his arrow from its bow, giving it enough tension.

But an anguished scream from somewhere in the vicinity made him look at the same direction it came from. The scream was ever so familiar, so sickeningly familiar to him that he thought he's going to lose control and lose his mind. He had heard that kind of scream before and during that time, he knew if someone screams like that, most likely it's the last sound he'll be able to hear from them.

He had heard screams like that coming from people precious and important to him. His very own relatives, his friends, neighbors…And this voice right now screaming is the last sound he'd have hoped to hear.

"ANIKI!"

* * *

><p>A few minutes back…<p>

Naruto ran towards Yuudai, tackling him with a number of his bunshins. The opponent could hardly be seen by the pile of blonde shinobi piling on him. Seeing this, naturally the creature growled in protest. It instinctively protects its master from some reason. It then ran quickly to Yuudai's location.

Somehow both got out from the tangled bodies of clones as Naruto got a hold of Yuudai and punched him on the face which sent him sprawled on the ground. He then disabled his clones as it disappeared one by one in a puff of smoke.

Seeing his summoner down, the creature was quick enough to reach Naruto's direction.

"Think you're so tough coming over here huh!", the blonde laughed as he stood over Yuudai who was trying to regain his composure on the ground; aware of the creature's close vicinity but paid no attention to it or whatsoever. Now, his only target is this person fallen on the ground before him. Nothing and no one else.

His laugh disappeared though as he began to feel his body being constricted with slime and he realized he was caught into the beast's prison of goo.

"Goddamnit what are you doing! Have you lost your mind you dumb animal!" the shinobi complained, "let me go!"

It seems the more he struggled, the more it tightened. "You no good beast I'll…" the struggling ninja had hardly finished his sentence as three large spikes penetrated the mucous, which held him, and into his left shoulder, right side and left thigh. His pupils constricted as the pain and realization hit him. "Why…?"

The creature made a growl, pleased with itself for defeating his enemy.

But its earlier demeanor changed with a look of shock as Yuudai teamed up with the Uchiha and both leapt up in the air aiming chakras glowing unto their palms at the creature as both simultaneously shouted their techniques, "Chidori!" and "Rasengan!"

* * *

><p>"KUMA STOP!"<p>

Yoshiro shouted as the creature his brother summoned started attacking him and stabbed a large spike on his shoulder, the size of a bull's horn. "ANIKI!" he called for his sibling once again just as Kuma, the summoned beast, punctured him in two more different spots leading to Yuudai's loss of consciousness.

He could not understand what he was seeing. He knew his summoned beast was so fond of his elder brother. But why had it attacked him just now?

He screamed as if he'd gone mad and then returned to focus his attention on Sakura, his tears falling from his eyes. Brown orbs showing a mix of confusion and anger making him look deranged.

"Sakura-chan!"

Both he and Sakura heard a young voice call out.

_Oh please no!_ The kunoichi thought, "Satoru!"

Fear showed in her eyes as she saw Satoru run towards her a few meters away. "Sakura-chan! Are you okay?"

"Satoru don't come!"

Sakura knew it was even more dangerous right now. Yoshiro have apparently lost his mind after

the scene he just witnessed. His agitation and confused look proved that much. And worse, she could she Yoshiro aiming his arrow back and forth between her and Satoru as if deliberating who he should take down first.

The condition he saw his brother was in clearly added to his frustration that Sakura believes he can no longer think straight and everything he sees, he perceives as a threat and that includes Satoru.

Sakura's eyes widened as she could make out Yoshiro pulling his arrow from his bow and giving it force and acceleration and aim it at the little Hara.

"Yoshiro don't!" she yelled as she ran towards the screaming Satoru.

She knew her plea was going to be futile and that pretty soon she's going to feel the excruciating pain as the arrow would dig into her body but she only though about making it on time to protect Satoru as she motioned to wrap her arms around him, her body as a shield.

She could hear someone else shout her name as if telling her to watch out. But she had no time to think whose voice that was nor did she have time to worry about herself. At this point in time, Satoru was her main priority.

And she waited for the pain that has yet to come. Finally she heard the ripping of flesh as her hands found its way to cup Satoru's little body when she reached him. She knew now that Satoru's safe and so she waited. Waited for the pain to sink in. For her body to feel it run over her entire being. She waited and waited. But the pain never came.

Slowly she turned around to see what's going on. What happened to the arrow? She was sure Yoshiro let go of it as it came flying towards Satoru that's why she ran towards him in the first place.

And when she slowly turned she saw the arrow was indeed there, it's tip dripping with blood as it finally found its spot into a body; only that it wasn't hers.

* * *

><p>-AN: Thanks for those who reviewed and shared their advices. I do take them by heart especially if it'll fit the plot that I'm planning or if it helps improve the story. Thank you thank you! =D I'll see you in the next chapter. I have the feeling that I might update late next time as I'm having those mental blocks again…waaa…T_T I'll try to get back on track asap.

Ehem…Reviews will help with that.. ;)


	21. Chapter 20: My Protector

CHAPTER 20: MY PROTECTOR

Sasuke knew his plan would fail if Naruto would never figure out what he wanted him to. But his plan was worth a shot.

He gathered his chakra towards his palm creating what his former teacher taught him, his Chidori.

Of course he knew this was only some kind of diversion. Naruto would be the one to attack if he could figure out his plan.

And he did.

As soon as Sasuke planned to attack, he already anticipated Yuudai's move. Although he didn't know what kind of move it will be exactly, he was ninety percent sure it would be a defensive attack, to which he got right. His plan even worked better as Yuudai formed hand signals and incased him in a dome. Perfect for hiding Sasuke as he switched his chidori technique to a summoning justu.

A red snake dug their way underground the moment the dome closed in on them, giving them their chance to escape without being seen.

And as expected, Naruto came to help, letting the beast chase after him. Kuma, however, was already in Sasuke's grasp. A mere glance was all it took to cast a genjustu on the creature and he could active it anytime he wanted. He just had to wait for the right moment and for a perfect plan.

_Yuudai laughed. "Did you just try to put me under that genjutsu of yours? I'm sorry to tell you late but this", he held up a golden pendant hanging from his neck, "protects me from any kind of genjustu. Your techniques are useless against me! You should've just fought my summoned creature instead"_

He remembered with a smirk what his opponent had said to him. _You should've kept you're mouth shut._

When Yuudai mentioned that, it came to Sasuke's attention that perhaps, if his opponent was resistant to his genjutsu, his summoned creature might not be. And he can use the beast against its own master.

The genjustsu Sasuke casted on the beast was made to confuse Naruto with the enemy. Kuma would be seeing Yuudai as Naruto and Naruto as Yuudai. That being said, he would be protecting this fake master instead. Yuudai of course is unaffected by the spell and would only see Naruto as he is. Unaware of the danger he is in with his very own summoned creature.

It was a relief to him seeing his plan fall into place and Naruto being able to read his tactic. Yuudai had already fallen and Kuma, with a puff of smoke, was sent back to where it lives. Everything was going according to plan, and soon it will all be over.

That was until he saw Sakura by the distance.

He could see her running towards Satoru, an arrow about to meet her back as she dove in to protect the boy. He shouted her name and ran for her, sure that he was never going to make it this time.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke?<em>

Sakura thought nervously as she saw the blood-tinged tip of the arrow protruding from the young man's back.

His hair is dark but unlike Sasuke's it has a different shade to it - A bluish green in color when shown by the moon's light.

Relief washed over her as she realized it was not him. But who is he? She did not know this person but yet, there is this urge to take care of him, to not let him feel pain and be hurt. But of course that might just be a normal reaction what with her being a medic aside from the obvious fact that this person got injured on her behalf.

Who is this man who knew nothing about her but took an arrow for her still?

She slightly gasped as shocking blue green eyes locked with hers when he turned to face the kunoichi, a trickle of blood running down the side of his lips.

"Are you okay?"

She gave a small nod.

"_Yokatta", _he whispered to himself and smiled with relief.

_How could he even still manage to smile in his condition?_

"…you're hurt".

That was all Sakura could muster as her brain was working slower than usual. What happened just now hardly sank in.

"Hisashi onii-chan!", Satoru called excitedly.

_Hisashi?_

And then their protector's warm smile faded as his vision did the same and fell to the ground unconscious while Satoru kept calling out his name.

* * *

><p>The smell of ointment and medicine filled her nostrils as Sakura placed her palms an inch high to where Yuudai's wounds were – a glow hovering over opened flesh and oozing blood.<p>

His wounds were deep, but not fatal. No vital organs were hit although he is at risk for blood loss. He was lucky to have survived this attack, even luckier to be in the village of herbs for that matter where adequate treatment and medicine can be given, and where healers are proficient with their job and skills.

Behind her, Natsumi too, was tending to another. The pink haired medic could tell Natsumi was dabbing ointments, to prevent infection, on her patient's scars and wounds just from the kind of smell the medicine was producing.

She thought about the man with blue green eyes once again. Wondered what kind of person he was like. Surely someone brave enough to save some stranger with no regard for his well-being. She had seen that kind of act a lot from Naruto and the rest of her comrades, but he was not from her village. Sometimes it's even hard to believe there are people out there who are still willing to do the same thing.

Right then and there, Sakura knew she owed him her life.

"Natsumi-san" she turned. "Why don't we exchange for now. I'm done mending Yuudai's wounds. I should take a look at Hisashi's too"

Natsumi hesitated for a moment but made room for her.

"His wounds may look smaller compared to Yuudai's but that arrow might have grazed a vital spot" she explained as she moved closer to her next patient, "and these other wounds he has, I have to check them too. I have no idea where he got them"

"Please heal him then Sakura-san." Natusumi replied, "The medicine I gave him would only aid with healing but I doubt it will hasten the wound closure or that it could even reach the ones damaged from the inside as fast as your medical abilities could"

"I'll try my best"

Placing her palms above Hisashi's gaping wound, Sakura began to heal him. She traced the injuries meticulously until she found the exact spot where the arrow damaged him on the inside. Most of her concentration she fixed on the area, making sure the graze was indeed just a graze, and nothing like a laceration. Vital organs, no matter how small the injury is, requires precise chakra control and are much more difficult to heal compared to other parts of the body. And even though the injury may look small, it will take a great deal amount of time to entirely fix.

Despite herself, she took a moment to look at his face. And now inside the Hara's house, she could see him perfectly. His face really has some sort of resemblance with Sasuke's. They could be distant relatives for all she knows. But if you look at him closely, of course they don't really look alike. That would be weird in a way. Perhaps the shape of his face and his nose resembled the Uchiha's a bit. But his eyes are much more kinder – fierce, but kind nonetheless. His skin could be flawless if not for some of the fresh scar on the side of his cheek. Where he got it she has no idea. She could take care of that once the major wounds are all healed or mending.

She could tell he took good care his body, the abdominal muscles told her that much. His arms were well toned as well and his left arm had the kanji word "protect" tattooed on it.

For some reason, it brought a small smile to her face. She wondered what made him decide to ink that word on his body. He must've thought about that well enough to have it permanent on him right? But why and what for though?

Well, to put it simply, Sakura was curious about him. It's been a while since someone else, aside from Sasuke, lifted her interest.

It took her a while to notice Sasuke had opened the sliding door separating them as she and Natsumi tended to the injured and hoped she wasn't blushing earlier or did anything embarrassing that he might have noticed. She didn't want him or anybody for that matter to think that she was thinking…er…things about the person she was attending to. Which she actually was anyway.

She looked up and saw him frowning.

"What's wrong?" she asked sounding a bit guilty.

"Why are you still healing him?!" She looked confused but figured who he meant when he questioned raising his hand towards the Rock Villager, "I'm sure you are well aware that he is our enemy"

Natsumi quietly excused herself saying something that sounded like Yuudai is fine and she'll go check on Satoru and closed the sliding door behind her.

"Keep your voice down"

That irked him even more added with the sight before him as Sakura turned to face her patient's injury once again.

"You know I can't just leave him like that, Sasuke" Sakura explained, "not when I know he has a younger brother that needs him"

"We did not come here to go healing people Sakura! First Yuki and now this?"

Sasuke has already disrupted her concentration and she just had to stop with her medical session with her patient. It's not medically safe when you're not focused when you ought to be healing with precision.

"What do you want me to do? Leave him outside to die!?" She could not understand why he is being like this all of a sudden.

"If we must then 'yes'! To protect this village from people like him. That was our mission. Or did you forget that?"

"How heartless can you be Sasuke! They are still human beings!" Sakura tried to control her voice despite her frustration.

Of course Yuudai was their enemy but there are just times when you have to overlook that and be human for once. This ninja world has had them trapped by its culture that sometimes people tend to forget how to act like they are different from animals. Your enemy is no different from your comrade; they are still living and breathing. If you can help not killing then you should not take away the life of another. Her being a medic taught her that and a lot more. There will never be an end to hostility when no one tries to bow down to humility. Although it may seem hard to do considering the fact that they actually have to attack or even kill to protect something or someone important to them.

At this point, Sakura's medic nature has kicked in again. Her only focus now is to heal people she has to heal regardless of who and what they are. Sasuke just couldn't seem to understand that.

"If there are other ways to prevent Yuudai or anyone for that matter from coming to this village again rather than kill him, I'd choose the first option. So please, don't stop me from doing this…"

* * *

><p>"What are you doing to my Aniki you bastards!"<p>

The shout of the younger rock villager greeted the Uchiha as he stepped out of the healing room, pissed with his earlier conversation with Sakura.

From the corner of his eye he could see him struggling to get free from the ropes that tied his hands to his back as he sat cross-legged on the floor, Naruto keeping a close watch on him.

"Relax. Sakura-chan's taking care of him now. You don't have to worry so much" the blonde tried to reassure him.

"How the hell am' I suppose to know you're telling the truth! Let me go! I'll see for myself!" he struggled even more, "and then I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"With that attitude of yours? Ha! I'd rather tighten the ropes than let you go"

"Wait till I get out of here…"

"You're a bit feisty for a kid" Naruto frowned disapprovingly.

"Aniki!" Yoshiro called out, "Aniki! Can you hear me? ANIKI!"

"Ssshh!" Naruto warned, "Your brother is not the only one they're tending to right now alright? Stop fussing so much"

"Aniki! ANIKI!"

"Be quiet will you, you annoying brat!"

"Shut up! I don't take orders from you, you stupid monkey!" he growled.

Critically annoyed, Naruto began to stand up attempting to put some sense into the noisy kid.

"That's it!"

He wasn't even halfway standing up when Sasuke went behind the young ninja and knocked the kid unconscious with a hand chop behind the neck. It felt kind of good to release his anger on the unfortunate child.

"You didn't have to go that far teme. I was only going to cover his mouth with a cloth!"

"You're welcome dobe"

He then stepped out of the house for some fresh air and to cool his burning mind glad Yoshiro and the unbearable noise he was making was taken care of.

* * *

><p>Sitting by the patio was relieving. He had no idea why he was so upset. He normally don't give a damn if his enemy dies or not. It might have just been his anger that led to that kind of attitude from him. Anger…because of what exactly? Hell, he didn't even know. But nevertheless and without a hint of guilt, he was glad he was able to take his frustration out on the kid. Unfair, yes, but becalming for him as of the moment.<p>

Thinking back on what happened earlier, he was in a slight stage of panic seeing Sakura inches away from being pierced by Yoshiro's arrow. He was so focused on getting rid of Yuudai and his summoned creature that by the time he noticed what was going on on the other side, he was already too late.

_She could have tried to shove the kid away rather than bundle him up in her arms_, he thought frustrated.

If she did that she could have saved that guy from all the trouble he went through.

That guy.

Sasuke heard he was Hisashi.

He was so focused on reaching Sakura on time too he failed to notice his presence. Next thing he knew he was already in front of her…protecting her. Of course he was glad Sakura was safe but he didn't have to be such a show off. He should've moved Sakura out of the way along with Satoru and prevented himself being injured as well. Not that he really cared if he did but it would've spared him of feeling pain. He probably just wanted to act cool.

_Hmp. Then he's an idiot too._

He noticed Hisashi mouthed something to her. Something like asking Sakura if she was fine. But what's he smiling about for? He really is a show off.

It's the first time he met him and he's never really sure he if liked him at all. If anything, he pissed him off.

Or maybe he's just not in the mood. He normally doesn't get cranky. A bit of rest will do the Uchiha just good. That is if he can even get any. How can one sleep soundly when his mind is wandering off somewhere and getting pissed for some reason he can't quite explain. But whatever it is he's so frustrated about, sooner or later Sasuke will have to try and forget about it if not figure out what it is. Or maybe he can force himself to just stop thinking too much. Yeah, he could do that…

* * *

><p>He was still feeling a bit groggy when he woke up, vision still blurry, and he felt dead tired.<p>

Slowly scanning his surroundings, he gathered that he was in the safety of the Hara's house. He had spent most of his time here along with his parents and the Hara family when he was still a child to forget about the place. He and his family were welcomed here no matter what. And to him, this has been his second home - And his second family. At least he can get a moment of rest in this place.

When his sight became a bit steadier, he turned his head to his right only to notice he was not alone in the room.

About the reach of his hand, a pink-haired beauty was with him sound asleep, her head resting on the wall behind her as she remained in a sitting position.

_Who is she? What is she doing here? Was she the one who took care of me?,_ he wondered as he realized his torso was rolled with a bandage and he could smell medicine on his body. _Well whatever is was she did, she must've been tired_.

She should've been in a much comfortable position or on a futon maybe. If he could, he wouldn't have minded transferring her unto an available one. But his body shouts in protest if he even do so much as lift a finger.

He then remembered what happened earlier. That he was on his way back to the village and as he got closer, heard unusual sounds and growls. He knew he was right to come back then as he ran towards the village disregarding how sore his body felt and his bleeding wounds.

The next thing he saw was an arrow heading straight towards Satoru, and then she came running to protect him. His feet acted on its own as his mind shouted nothing to him but to protect her too.

It's not every day that he has seen people keep another safe. She was actually a sight to behold. And he admired her courage the moment he saw what she was trying to do. Right away he could tell the world could benefit with someone like her and that she should be kept unharmed and alive as much as possible. No, he was going to make that possible tonight. And he will take that arrow for her if need be.

He tried to absorb what his blue green eyes are able to see in his condition. About how she looks like and how perfect every single hair fell on her face. He took in and engraved in his memory her slightly flushed cheeks, rosy lips and her long, curved lashes that adorned her slumbering eyes. If he could remember clearly, they were the most amazing shade of green he had ever seen. So much hues and so much life, there couldn't be any other perfect viridian eyes than hers. And he wondered if he could see them again tomorrow when the sun shines as sleep tried to overcome him once again.

If he could fight this sleepiness he would but he guessed his eyes are not going to cooperate for now. He'll just have to take the opportunity to rest as he wasn't able to get most of it the past few days.

This cherry blossom's protector, for now, will have to surrender admiring her with his body's need to mend.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry it took me long to update. It was my birthday last last weekend plus I had to work. I should be excused yeah? LOL Is somebody pissed with me right now because of this? Haha third wheels in a story just intrigues me ;)<p>

NOTE: Remember this paragraph on the previous chapter:

_Sasuke, too, made a quick glance towards Naruto and the reptilian-bear's direction with its amber-colored pupils momentarily locked with his, saw the fox-faced ninja make clones once more to try and procure one of his best moves – his Rasengan._

That was when Sasuke casted the genjutsu on Kuma.

Baaah…don't let me explain how the Sharingan works.

* And to Adonna2424 you were spot on! LOL ;D Thanks again for those who reviewed!


	22. Chapter 21: Yoshiro

CHAPTER 21: YOSHIRO

Sakura woke up feeling the softness of the white futon. She groaned a little. The rays that are trying to creep in into the room told her she must have awaken real late. And what time it was she didn't know. Slowly, she got up into a sitting position, placing one hand on her forehead as if trying to steady her mind. She was dead tired but for her, the more she oversleeps the wearier her body gets. Like it would rather sleep the whole day and do nothing. Something she should try to avoid as a day should never be wasted by cooping one's self in bed. Unless absolutely necessary…and by that she means if she feels depressed or worse.

Fixing the mattress and the sheets she wondered how she ended up lying comfortably on the futon. If she remembers correctly she was healing Hisashi last night. It took her hours to finally make the conclusion that he was already safe from any kind of life-threatening condition or any permanent damage before she decided she should get some rest herself and then continue once she could perhaps replenish her chakra levels. She thought about just resting by the wall by her patient's side, give herself a few minutes and then get back to work. But it seems she never got to wake up to return to her task. But she should've just been by the wall still which lead back to her earlier question as to how she got into the futon. Or maybe _who_ placed her there? She made a mental note to ask somebody. Surely it was one from her team right as the other people there were injured.

Speaking of which, how come she's the only person in the room? Weren't Hisashi and Yuudai here last night too?

Sliding the door open, Sakura headed to the kitchen feeling a bit thirsty where she found Natsumi and Naruto talking in deep earnest.

"Ohayo", the pink-haired kunoichi greeted with a yawn.

"Oh Sakura-chan, good morning" Naruto greeted back with a smile, "your just in time"

"For what?", she asked as she poured herself a glass of water that was already set on the table.

"We were just talking about the rock villagers" Natsumi replied.

Taking a sip from her glass, she asked, "What about them?"

"Well, I was wondering what we should do. I mean, they've found out where the village is. It's not safe for us anymore", she told Sakura worriedly.

Sakura even forgot about that last night. She forgot that the village was kept secret from the outside world and that Yuudai was one of those people who was not suppose to know about this place, to see it and be in it even. She was so focused with curing him too that it just slipped her mind.

"Is there some way we can actually convince them to…um…I don't know…leave and never look for this place again?" Naruto stated. He has no clue as to how to deal with the situation just yet.

The three were in deep thought thinking about dealing with the problem. And then Sakura spoke, "Natsumi-san, you mentioned that before anyone can reach the village they have to follow precise directions towards the place right?"

"Yes"

"If we just blind fold them maybe and then release them somewhere far from the village. Surely they can't find their way back anymore. And with that we can actually avoid harming anyone"

"I say we just get rid of him, how you want to do it doesn't matter." They heard the sudden voice of someone say, "Let's just get this mission over with"

"Sasuke" the blonde acknowledged his presence.

"I don't understand why you're treating him like he's innocent. You've seen what he's done last night. I doubt he or his brother will leave peacefully"

"We won't know until we try" the kunoichi reasoned.

"Fine. Let's say he would leave without causing trouble. How sure are you he's not going to come back and attack again. And by then, we won't even be here anymore"

Sakura knew he had a point as well, but she just mended the rock villager. In other words, she gave him a chance, and she won't be taking that away from him. "Natsumi-san", she addressed the Hara again, "if we strengthen the justus casted on the village will it help?"

"Perhaps it would but it's likely this could happen again during the next harvest"

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said before, the barrier, if you call it, tends to weaken. And that's because as soon as the Hato Mugi plants mature, they absorb chakra that surrounds them, not in a large quantity though but little by little, yes. That is how they are able to increase a person's chakra levels when it's consumed because they got it from when they are growing. Storing the energy in their pods, their seeds, leaves, everything that it's made up with"

"So you mean to say it's not going to do much at this point?"

"Not just at this point, the jutsu casted on the precise landmarks were just precautions anyway. There's really no proven method that we could use to conceal the village"

"I see. So if for some stroke of luck a trespasser gets into the right landmarks, the exact turns and the entire direction, they're going to end up here still" Naruto clarified, "can't we change were the Justus are casted on specific landmarks at all?"

"Now that you mention it, I'm not so sure. Those special landmarks were already there way before I was even born. All we did was reinforce it or strengthen them, not altering or relocating the teleportation jutsus"

"Do you have any idea how to do it?" Sakura asked. If there's any way to avoid any form of punishment, she thought it best to do that option. And maybe talk some sense into the rock villagers if making a compromise is out of the question.

"Unfortunately I don't"

For the Uchiha though, he has had enough and decided he didn't care what they're going to do with their attackers. He'll leave it for them to decide. This mission had indeed steered him off from his original plans. He thought with aggravation how his own personal goals slipped him once again as he stepped out into the kitchen to spend some thinking of his own.

"Hey! Where are you going!", he heard Naruto call after him to which he ignored. "Oy!"

"'_taku'_ The blonde frowned in disapproval but let it go.

Sakura ignored him though knowing full well about his behavior as he has already voiced his frustration on that matter last night. She doesn't feel like dealing with his stubbornness right now.

"What should we do…" the pinkette sighed in defeat

The blonde sighed along with her, "Let's just hope he forgets how he came here once we let him go"

Sakura's eyes lit up as she thought of an idea after hearing Naruto's comment. "Maybe we can do that Naruto!"

* * *

><p>"What do you want" Yoshiro, hands still bound, frowned angrily when Sakura, Natsumi and Naruto approached him in his temporary seclusion room.<p>

"We want to make a deal with you"

'Hmp'

"If you want to go home with your brother with you you better listen you brat!" Naruto said irritated and got a nudge to the rib from Sakura. He didn't mean to sound as if he's threatening the kid but this boy has been so impolite since last night it has really gotten into his nerves.

"Let me explain it clearly to you Yoshiro-kun" Sakura started softly, wanting the boy's cooperation as much as possible. She knew she mustn't let his bad manners get to her or else she'll end up putting the village to even more danger. This was the last better option left.

"I don't want to hear it" the boy was defiant.

"Not even if it means seeing your brother healed?" said Natsumi.

That got his attention.

"What are you talking about? I saw Kuma attack him, he's…he's…"

"He's still alive. I was taking care of him"

Yoshiro looked at Naruto to which the blonde looked back with a side smile, silently indicating 'I told you so'

"What do you want me to do?"

Sakura let out a breath of relief finally able to get through to the boy, "Actually, it won't even cost you much. As you already know, this village was suppose to remain secret"

Yoshiro nodded.

"We want you and your brother to forget how to get to this place or as to why you were looking for it as well"

"I'm not so good with directions so I doubt I'll be able to remember where to go if my destination was here even if I tried…"

"I see. But even if you say that, we can't be too sure. And frankly, I can't just take your word for it after all that happened last night. And it's not only you though, your brother too"

The boy made no reply.

"Then let me ask you first. What were you going to do with the plants? What reasons have you for stealing them?"

Yoshiro hesitated. Sakura thought he was never going to answer the question. It took him a few moments to finally say it.

"I don't know if you are aware of our village. We live in a very small town - Now at least. My mother has gone ill and what with all the bandits stealing and destroying what we had left, it got difficult for us to strive, to sustain ourselves and even to keep our people healthy.", he started to tell, sadness mirrored in his chocolate brown eyes, "Little by little the number of people have grown smaller and many got sick. Word have spread that there is a plant that could help us regain what strength we once had. If we had those, we can help cure those who need to be cured. We don't care if we had little things to own, what was important for us was to keep our friends and family healthy once again. So those who are able to train and fight, and through our own efforts we've learned skills, techniques and jutsus ninjas would usually learn in academies"

Sakura and Naruto listened intently, absorbing the information the little ninja have started to share and hoping to understand the kind of situation he was in.

"You fought my brother", he referred to the blonde shinobi, "you must've noticed how your skill was way beyond his"

"No, not at all. Your brother was really skilled, the amount of time we had to use to win the battle proved that." Naruto replied.

"And you must've noticed how immature the size, as well as the skills, were for his summoned creature. He was the only on in our village who was able to sign a contract with his beast. But because of the insufficiency of his skills, the summoned creature's realm only allowed him to have a contract with a creature equaling his capabilities. Kuma was still young"

"Well sure he was little compared to other summoned creatures we've seen but heck, he was still a tough job to do"

Yoshiro managed a small smile, "Yeah, I guess he is. But anyway, my mother and the rest of the people are relying on me and my brother to save the village. And that's why we're here now"

After listening to his story, Sakura wasn't even surprised about their actions. People who have something to protect, unfortunately, would experience a clouding of judgment at times. That even though they know they will have to sacrifice another to gain something, they will still do it. And even if it means that sacrifice is another village or its people. Completely Sakura understands, but a wrong doing to do a right cause can never be called righteous. It's not fair for the people who are going to be affected by ones actions just to achieve his personal cause. And that is why a compromise is in order.

"Yoshiro-kun, I understand your situation but what you and your brother did was not right. Do you think your mother would've wanted you to destroy another village so she could live?" Naruto have come to understand his situation now too. He has learned why Yoshiro acts the way he does. In his young age, he was already tasked with a great responsibility. He pitied and admired him for that at the same time, but this all have to be corrected somehow.

"Do you think I wanted to hurt other people!?It was hard for me too! I had no choice!" the boy protested, tears beginning to fill his eyes as he tried to suppress them. "I already lost father, I can't lose mother too!"

"There, there, don't cry" Natsumi tried to wipe the boys tears, consoling him, "It's going to be alright"

"What should I do?" he continued to cry helplessly but found solace in Natsumi's tender arms.

"Would you like to hear our condition then?"

He nodded.

"As I have said earlier, it won't even cost you much" Sakura repeated, "All we want is for you and your brother to forget knowing how to reach the village of herbs" Sakura held out her hand stopping Yoshiro from interrupting her. She assumed he was going to say what he reasoned out earlier. "We can help you forget"

The boy looked puzzled.

"We have a medicine to help with that. Its side effect would make you forget recent events if you and your brother would take it today, it will help you forget how you've managed to come here, and as to why you're even in here in the first place" she added, "It will not affect previous memories thought if you're worried about that. That being said, we can at least assure that you won't be looking for this place again much less remember it"

"Okay…" he paused, "But what about mother?"

Natsumi gave him a kind smile, "I'll give you enough Hato Mugi concoctions to bring home with you and your village"

"Thank you!" Yoshiro exclaimed as he gave Natsumi a hug, tears still flowing from his now smiling eyes.

"We will escort you to a safe distance away from the village and from there you will take the medication. The one for your brother we will have to mix with a tonic so he'll be able to regain consciousness once he, too, is outside."

"Okay"

Naruto and Sakura headed back to the village after bringing Yoshiro and Yuudai a safe distance away from their current destination making sure they did their end of the bargain. They made certain Yoshiro let the unconscious Yuudai take a drink of his tonic mixed with the medication and that the boy, too, would take his own.

They could tell, a few meters away, hidden by the greenery as they watched the two rock villagers, that Yoshiro kept his word. They saw Yuudai regain his consciousness and, with that alone, was sure he got the concoction. Yoshiro have appeared kind of confused as to where they were, another sign that the medication's expected outcome was working. And as promised they have given Yoshiro an already prepared Hato Mugi concoction to be shared to their ailing neighbors and loved ones. Natsumi took it upon herself to label the bottles as to their use as she wasn't sure if Yoshiro would be able to remember what the medicine was for as soon as the side effects would kick in.

"Do you think it was really fine to let them go just like that? Would that medicine really work, you know, that it would erase their memories related to this place" Naruto sounded uncertain, "We didn't actually test it after all"

"Yes. I'm sure it will work. I have administered that kind of medication myself before and have even tried making the concoction personally numerous times with its desired effects. So I wouldn't worry about it if I were you"

"Okay. As long as you're sure about it coz I don't know anything about medicine anyway"

Sakura smiled, "It'll be fine"

"I'm glad that's over. Although I feel bad for what happened to them and their village"

"Yeah, me too. I haven't even heard of that kind of news before. I even wonder what's going on with their place and who's been disrupting the peace there"

"Well let's just hope Yuudai and Yoshiro will take care of their home and its people."

"I have a feeling they will. It's good to know that in the end, they weren't really bad people at all"

"Agreed"

Sakura thought, if misunderstandings, disputes and fights could be settled like this, through compromise, agreements, talking, and understanding the world would've been a better and an even peaceful place to live in. No one will have to live in fear. But of course it's still a long shot for that to happen. But as long as she knows it's possible, there's nothing stopping her from making it so.

"If only Sasuke would agree to that too" Naruto disrupted her thoughts by the mention of the Uchiha's name, "I wonder what's with him lately. I mean I know he's such a gloomy guy but for some reason he just off today. Do you have any idea what's upsetting him so much?"

Sakura only shook her head. No, she couldn't possibly have any idea with what's going on in that Uchiha's head. He can be so unpredictable.

Aside from that issue, Sakura felt like she forgot something she was supposed to do. It wasn't that important but she felt knowing what it was would be enlightening nonetheless. If only she could remember what it was.

"…well he could be nice sometimes if the mood gets to him" she heard Naruto continue to speak, missing a few parts before that as her own thoughts drifted her into a different place still trying to remember what she wanted to remember.

"but I have seen though that a few rest or sleep does him good"

That have helped her to finally remember.

"Naruto" Sakura stopped hi midsentence before she could forget.

"Hm?"

"Do you know how I ended up in the futon last night?"

"Of course. I transferred Yuudai into another room where we can secure him for, you know, just in case he might wake up all of a sudden and try to escape" he chuckled, "You on the other hand was sleeping like the dead. We couldn't wake you up so you could transfer"

"We?"

"Yeah Sasuke and I had to carry you unto the futon. You were so heavy!"

"I'am not!" Sakura said mortified which sent Naruto into a fit of laughter

After composing himself, Naruto wiped a tear away from his eye and said, "No I was kidding. Sasuke carried you over the empty futon. You looked like you were going to stiffen your neck with your sleeping position"

"Oh" her embarrassment replaced her earlier frown. She must have looked ridiculous and not to mention horrible. She hardly had time to wash up properly since she was so tired. And she wondered if she smelled awful. 'oh god no!'

"I see" she managed, "well thank you"

"Nah, I didn't do anything. It was all Sasuke. Not that I didn't want to of course". The blonde shinobi wrinkled his nose, "My hands were already full with Yuudai. I would have preferred you over him. He was damn hefty!"

It was Sakura's turn to giggle.

"Either way, thank you still for at least thinking of keeping me comfortable"

"Hey no problem. But Sasuke will deserve that too" he winked.

"Yeah" she smiled, "I think he does"

"We should hurry. It's getting dark"

* * *

><p>A cloud of dust swept the surface as the body of a lifeless man was thrown rather unscrupulously unto the barren earth. His eyes looked white and hollow as if life and soul was sucked out from him - his mouth hanging open. He probably was calling for help earlier…or mercy. Both of which never came or was never given.<p>

"Another good-for-nothing human!" One of the hooded men spoke underneath the fabric that covered his face, his grating voice adding a chill to the cavernous cave.

"He did not possess the amount of chakra that we needed. If he died from that simple ritual, he would be nothing more but ashes on the actual one. He was of no use to begin with" A second man frowned, frustrated with the loss of valuable time and effort. It has been months since they had placed their plan into action. All potential ninjas died one by one...Every death meant a waste of time and every death meant desperation. He didn't care how many would die by his hands if it will mean achieving his sought out goals. Having access to knowledge, to power, that's all he cares about. And he was nowhere near it.

"What should we do?" his companion asked.

"The same thing we always do when our subjects die. Look for another one"

"Just be specific about what assets we should be considering so we don't have to search randomly" the masked man replied, "you said if he is at least able to do a summoning jutsu and a bunshin no jutsu, he should be sufficient. This man," he gestured to the corpse lying a few feet away from them, "had all the qualities you said would be enough to revive _him_ but look at what happened. He died in the process! And we wasted to time and chakra for someone who was not even worth it!"

"I said those capabilities would help, I never said they might be enough. Capable shinobis are hard to come by after all and are even more of a baggage to handle. This is still a trial and error"

The ninja growled in frustration. He was running out of prospects and his hands have been longing to stop another heart from beating. "Fine! Tell me what else might be of use. What kind of person should we be looking for? I have all kinds of shinobi listed in my head. If you tell me what kind of person we need, I could at least shift through them and start hunting them down until we find someone compatible"

The second man placed a hand thoughtfully to his chin, making his metal chains rattle. He though quietly, pacing every now and then trying to rack his brains for information he might have forgotten.

The other who waited has grown rather impatient. But just when he was about to have had enough, his partner faced him knowingly. Approached him and shared whatever it was he have finally recollected.

The masked ninja laughed menacingly as the other man stepped away from whispering in his ear.

Unfazed by the former's daunting behavior he asked, "I assume you have somebody in mind for me after all, Karasu?"

Years of being in partnership with his masked companion, he knew very well what his kind of snickering means. He might not look much but he did not pick him as his partner for no reason. He was canny, a hoarder for information, he was a whole lot more but the one thing he choose him for above anything else is that he does not hesitate to kill.

His eyes made a crease. The ecstatic feeling of having to deliver pain to somebody made his body quiver with joy, "Oh you know me too well Ganryuu"

"And who might that person be?" Ganryuu inquired.

"That person will not be an easy task. Several eyes are still locked on that one"

"You picked a rather complicated shinobi this time, I see"

"It will be worth it. That person has a weakness" Karasu replied with a baleful smile and sinister eyes. Just thinking about how he plans to rip the shinobi's flesh apart have gotten him eager.

"And who might this lucky person be?"

"Exactly who you wanted. Enough chakra, if not even more - Trained by one of the best Sannins…" With one gloved hand, he ran his fingers over his zanbato. The torch's light making it glisten maliciously. "I have already found our next target"

* * *

><p>AN: _"'taku' The blonde frowned in disapproval but let it go._

Taku is a shortcut for 'Mattaku' meaning 'geez' ;D Learned something today huh?

I know, I know. They just took care of the previous enemy and now I'm giving them another one. Seriously, I'm lost as to how this story should go. I'm sorrrry! T_T Also, forgive me for this long overdue chapter. I could list a number of excuses as to why I'm delayed like work, blocks, moving to another house, etc but nvm that…I hope I didn't lose readers and reviewers. I missed you guys really! T_T And thanks ahead to readers who remained loyal and actually waited for an update lol greatly appreciate it


	23. Chapter 22: An Unexpected Visitor

CHAPTER 22: AN UNEXPECTED VISITOR

"_Itachi, your clan has started to stir. Reports have reached us that the Uchiha clan is devising a plan to destroy the village. As a member of the Anbu, you do know it is your duty to protect the Konoha, is it not?"._

A quick throw made his kunai land on the very center of a wooden pole, sticking out from the ground.

_"Yes"._

"_You are given a classified mission of annihilating the Uchiha clan. We are aware that this is going to be hard for you. But as of this moment, the safety of the village is questionable…"_

A second kunai landed on the very next spot where the one did.

"_We know what the Uchiha clan is capable of, we cannot even begin to fathom what the condition of the village might be in when the enemy is your clan"_

Sasuke pulled two more of the metal tool out - obsidian eyes locked only at its target.

"_It is then a wise decision to strike first, they would not be expecting it"_

Simultaneously he threw them toward his earlier mark. And as expected it landed where it should - Four kunais fixed next to each other separated only by a mere dot.

"_This is not a request, Uchiha Itachi, this is a command. Now go and fulfill your duty"_

"_Forgive me. You will have to carry a heavy burden because of what I 'am about to do. I do hope that in time, you will come to understand my decision. But for now little brother, live and stay strong for me…_

Focusing his energy, all his anger and frustration, Sasuke threw the fifth iron device at the almost non-existent mark with so much force and loathing, splintering the unfortunate wooden pole to pieces.

He breathed heavily, rage written all over his face. Sasuke wished he could disintegrate that memory the way he destroyed his target. He wished he could've just been there at that time and maybe bashed some sense into that old bastard telling; his brother what to do with his entire family. He was nothing but a murdered himself!

_Why brother? Why show me these memories when you want me to do nothing but protect Konoha? What purpose do you have for letting me see them! You know I would kill the man if I knew who he was!_

He growled in frustration, trapped in his own thoughts of revenge once again. Just for now, he wanted to get rid of these contemplations, only because if he doesn't get his mind straight, he will never achieve what he wanted to accomplish. Not when his team is here - all in-tune as to what is going on with him. Yes, they have already known him too well for his liking.

"Sasuke" he heard a voice call within the darkness that consumed him. As if little by little, light found its way to him, and for an instant, he was glad to hear it.

_Sakura._

Turning around, he saw her coming over to him with an excited smile.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed, "but really, what ever did that pole do to you?". Sakura chuckled at her own joke seeing how destroyed Sasuke's target lay before him.

He ignored her though and went over to get his tools back.

Sakura picked one of the kunais closest to her as she moved to help and handed it to her companion.

His question caught her off guard.

"You let them go didn't you?"

"What?"

"Those rock villagers. You let them go"

She didn't know why but she felt guilty hearing him say it, "Yes. We did. But Sasuke I —"

"I don't want to hear it"

"But you're upset! I don't want you thinking we never considered your opinions"

"I'am not upset"

Sighing in defeat, she decided to just drop it before he gets even more pissed and decided to tell him what she came here for.

"Um, by the way" she called to him as he was already heading back to the house, his back towards her, "Thank you for the futon"

That made him stop in his tracks and turned to look at her. With a frown if she may add.

"What?"

She can't believe he made her say 'what' twice in a single conversation. But then again, Sasuke is capable of so many things.

"I told you you needed to rest didn't I?"

"I did!" she replied rather defensively.

"The hell you did"

"You just saw me sleeping last night didn't you? And you have to question that?!". Honestly, he is being unbelievable right now.

"Because you waited till you get so damn exhausted! How many times do I have to tell you your body needs to rest" he fumed, "you've been collapsing and fainting it's almost pathetic!"

"Well I'm sorry that my chakra levels are nowhere near yours Sasuke" she replied sarcastically. _Does he really have to shove it in my face that I'm such a weakling?! _

"you know that's not what I meant" Sasuke gritted his teeth, frustrated with her childishness. "If you keep this up. Healing random people, you wouldn't even have enough chakra left to stand how much more to fight!"

"I'll be fine", she tried to say, "Don't worry about me"

He frowned. _What the hell is she talking about._

Giving a slight 'hmp' as he turned back around heading for the house he replied, "I don't worry about you"

In her mind, Sakura sardonically gave herself a playful smack in the head, _Oh right, how could I forget that. _

But thinking to herself as she her eyes followed where her companion was heading to, she felt glad she's not so emotional anymore with whatever Sasuke tells her. Maybe she did get used to his sourly attitude and she's not even sure that's a good thing.

She smiled secretly to herself, somewhat proud of how she's handling the Uchiha. She guessed she liked it better this way. No more busted feelings, no more crying.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke called for her not looking back as he noticed she was heading into a different direction.

"Why? You're coming?" she joked.

_Tch. How annoying_. Sasuke didn't even bother giving a reply anymore.

And Sakura thought, _Yeah, this is much better._

* * *

><p>Sakura soon found herself heading to the patio. It was definitely one of the most relaxing place in the Hara's household. Enough shade and beautiful scenery, as if the mountain is its backdrop.<p>

Turning to a corner she came to a halt to find that somebody already beat her to her intended spot. Deciding to just leave and find another area she began to walk away but a certain realization hit her and what she saw almost made her scream. This almost unforgivable action man her turn around again in the hopes of preventing the man from doing such a grave sin against a medic like her – peeling a perfectly made bandage off a healing wound.

"DON'T!"

Quizzical blue green eyes looked at her as she stopped by his side, holding the bandage back in place.

"Your wound has started to bleed" Sakura said as she gave pressure to the injury at the back of his left shoulder, frowning at the slightly reopened gash. "You should've waited for me or Natsumi to change it for you"

"I'm sorry. It's just that it has started to feel uncomfortable" he winced as Sakura tried to stop the bleeding at the same time reaching for another gauze from the first aid kit the shinobi bought with him.

"It's alright. I'll reapply them after I stop the bleeding. I guess it's time to change it anyway."

For a while none of them spoke a single word. Sakura began to cleanse his wound and reapplied ointments and bandages. Her patient sat quietly, waiting for her to finish.

"Your hand feels warm", she heard him say.

"Sorry if it's making you uncomfortable. It will help with the wound closure" she explained.

"No I don't mind. It feels good actually"

She noticed he glanced at her momentarily and for some she wanted to heal his wound faster – faster than how her heart seemed to start beating. Their close proximity didn't help one bit even though they weren't face to face – which she's glad about at this time.

"That should do it". The medic cleared her throat, and started rearranging the kit signaling she's done.

He turned around to face her, "Thank you" he smiled.

She didn't know why but she felt like she was blushing. _What the hell Haruno! He just said his thanks no need to be blushing like an idiot! Say something!_

"N-no problem" she smiled like a moron to which her companion laughed. His laugh even sounded beautiful.

"My name is Hisashi by the way"

"Sakura" she replied, taking his outstretched hand in hers for a handshake.

"A fitting name", he complimented. And although it isn't, he felt like it was stupid of him to ask her name. He just thought it should be obvious her name was such. Beautiful pink hair and amazing green eyes - Her name suited her perfectly. Just like her beauty matched the cherry blossom.

Giving him an appreciative smile, the pink-haired kunoichi decided to sit down with him for a bit, "How are you feeling?" she asked. Somehow, she still felt like he is her patient and wanted to do a subtle assessment with his condition. Because personally, she didn't think it is appropriate for him to even be out of bed just yet. She needs to make sure he's doing fine although, at the same time, she doesn't want to be telling him what to do.

"A bit sore but much better". He was still tired but figured some fresh air will help him get his strength back.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep so I wasn't able to finish treating you"

"So you were the one who was healing me the whole time?" he asked as her words sunk in.

For some reason, Sakura just seemed so interesting even though it's the first time they've officially talked and introduced themselves.

What kind of life does she have? What does she normally do? What would it be like to be with her? Not to sound weird or anything like a pervert but he never really thought about someone like this before. He just got…curious. With all the responsibilities he had in life, there was really no time to think about trivial matters. No time to think about anything else than the mission set for him and his team. He needed nothing and _no one_ to distract him. Perhaps she can be an exception?

"Not really. Natsumi-san was attending to you too"

"I see. But thank you"

"Not a problem. I'll continue if you still want me to" she offered noting how there are still minor injuries she forgot to patch up.

"It's okay. I think I'll survive" then looking at her he asked, "so what brings you here?"

Sakura relayed to him about their mission and what's been going on lately. Explaining to him the situation and answering questions from her new acquaintance.

"So you're from the hidden leaf?"

"Yes. And you? I realized you weren't here when we arrived the first day"

He breathed in the fresh air and exhaled as if letting the bad memories out of his system.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it" Sakura offered, sensing his hesitation.

"No it's fine. I was out on my own mission too if you call it. I was helping out another village along with my team"

He explained before Sakura could even ask, "I just had a bad feeling and it told me to come back as soon as possible. Which I'm glad I did. The others can handle the situation back there fine without me"

"I'm sorry I got you injured though", Sakura couldn't help feeling guilty remembering how he took that shot for her. Hisashi came back because he needed to protect the village but he instead ended up helping just her.

"What are you talking about?"

"The arrow…"

"No I meant you being sorry" he smiled, "of course I wasn't just about to let you or anybody get hurt"

Sakura hoped her embarrassment is not showing on her face as she could feel the blood begin to pool there.

"But…"

"There's no need to be sorry" he smirked, "with that mesmerizing face of yours I'm sure all the guys out there would gladly take an arrow for you in a heartbeat"

Great. Now she's sure she's as red as a tomato by now.

"I'm afraid nobody sees me like that though" she returned a shy smile, feeling somewhat exposed. _Well, the person I like doesn't. USED to like._

"Hn"

That simple sound gave her mind a click – he sounded so much like Sasuke at that point.

"So I guess this means we'll be able to go back to our village since you're already here"

"I'm afraid that's not the case right now" A different voice answered.

Turning around from where she sat, Sakura was greeted by her masked teacher, a crow's feet forming in his visible eye. "Kakashi-sensei!"

Behind the jounin was Naruto and Sasuke, flanked on either side of him. To those who don't really know Sasuke, his expression was just firm and black. But for Sakura, she can't help but feel he was shooting daggers and icy glares at her and her companion for reasons unbeknownst her. Or perhaps it was just her mere imagination. There's no reason for the Uchiha to be glaring like that anyway. It may even just be normal.

Standing up, she asked him cheerfully, ignoring the Uchiha's subzero stares, "What are you doing here?" It felt like she hasn't seen her teacher in ages, "How have you been?"

"I guess it feels like months have passed for you if you're already asking me how I'am. You've only been here for 8 days. But I'm fine thank you" he smiled.

"Ah. You must be one of the guardians here. Hisashi-kun, am' I right?" Kakashi greeted as recognition dawned to him.

"Hai. It's an honor to meet you Kakashi-san" Hisashi reached for a handshake. "I've heard a lot of great things about you from my father"

"Did you now?" He smiled humbly to which Hisashi nodded.

Naruto who has finally reached his limit, finally spoke, "What do you mean we can't go home yet?"

"Tsunade-sama decided it is best to extend your mission seeing the current turn of events"

"What?!"

Both Uchiha and Uzumaki stated in unison, clearly not liking this news.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Natsumi-chan", Kakashi said as she finished pouring him a cup of her special herbal tea, "This smells good"<p>

"You're welcome, it should taste good as well" she smiled as she settled the tea pot back on their dining table where the rest of them are gathered around.

"I'm sure it does"

"Kakashi-sensei, explain to us what's going on?" the blonde shinobi sounded frustrated but more so on the side of worrying rather than pissed. He thought he could finally go back home and see how Hinata is doing. If she is already awake and out from the hospital. He should be there for her now and giving her the medicine she needs and taking care of her however way he can.

"Alright", he replied, "Just a few days ago, Hokage-sama received a mail telling her about what's going on in this village. We already knew that you were attacked, everything is taken care of and that Hisashi is here"

"Okay so why keep us here?" Naruto impatiently interrupted.

"Let him finish Naruto" Sakura, aware of what's causing his frustration told him calmly as she placed her hand on his, hoping to reassure him in any way.

"As you can see" the jounin continued, "Hisashi-kun is badly injured and aside from that his team is not back yet from their other mission. You have to stay here until they return"

"How long will that take?" Sakura asked for Naruto's sake.

Hisashi answered, "It shouldn't be awhile. Maybe a week or less if everything is well"

She nodded.

"I'm sorry if we held you up" he apologized.

"No. It's not you or your team's fault. Unexpected things happen" the masked ninja assured, "Let's just hope your friends are okay and will come back safely"

Hardly able to process what was just told Naruto walked out from the dining room without a word.

"Naruto-kun –" Natsumi tried to call out.

Hisashi, who sat beside the brunette, held her in place as she attempted to chase after him, "just give him some time on his own for a while"

"Aa. He'll be alright" Kakashi agreed.

After making sure Naruto was out of earshot, Sakura couldn't help but just ask. "How is Hinata doing Kakashi-sensei?"

It appeared to her that their teacher didn't feel comfortable telling her, but knew Kakashi wasn't one to just lie.

"Not so good. She hasn't woken up since"

"but I thought –"

"She's stable, just not fully alert or awake"

Is he telling her that Hinata is in a coma? Sakura couldn't believe it. What did their enemy do to her to let her be in such severe state?

"Hokage-sama has been keeping an eye on her and making sure she's not declining"

"I told Naruto I would give him some of our Hato Mugi plants. Do you think it will help at all Kakashi-san?" Natsumi asked, aware of how this Hinata have seemed to find a special place in boy's heart.

The jounin sighed, "I'm not sure. Hokage-sama mentioned that even her medical techniques are of no use to awaken her completely. This time, it will only depend on Hinata's will to survive and recover"

Everybody else remained quiet, even Sasuke was still the whole time – not able to think of anything to say. Great, just great (insert sarcasm here). Just when he thought he'll finally be able to put action to his plans another hindrance is thrown at him. Not that he have a concrete one at the moment to consider as a flawless plan though. He used to be organized, every single detail planned and reevaluated and for some reason, his mind have just turned from crystal to coal ever since he came back and rejoined his group.

"Kakashi-sensei" Sakura broke the silence, disrupting Sasuke's disarray of thoughts "Just don't tell Naruto this yet".

Not that she wanted to keep it from him, it's just that seeing him so…dejected about the news of not being able to go home might just make him feel much worse. Eventually he will have to know too, Sakura just though it's best to give him some time to let everything sink in. Naruto could be very impulsive. Who knows what he might do when he finds out about this.

All they can do now is rely with hope and pray time is on their side. It's not like it's the end of the world anyway or that Hinata is dying, right? They have come this far to discover that this village could just be what they needed. _Everything will turn out fine in the end_, she thought. After all, if it's not happy, it's still not the end of it. Situations like this usually end okay if not perfect…it should. But unfortunately at this time, even she is having a hard time convincing herself.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi guys! Just thought I'd post this chapter as an early Christmas present. hmmm how about we exchange gifts? I'll give you this chapter and you give me reviews/subscriptions/favorites...all of the above? YEEEEY! =D

Enjoy the holidays!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the characters depicted in this story. The plot, however, is my own. :)


	24. Chapter 23: Intrigue

CHAPTER 23 INTRIGUE

Naruto didn't know why he was so upset. No…on second thought he _did_ know, he just couldn't seem to suppress the feeling. Back in the academy, they were already taught that no personal emotion should get in the way of one's mission and objectives. He just didn't think such situation could happen to him so suddenly. Not that there's anything he could do about it right now but just follow orders.

He sighed, trying to let his frustrations out and keep himself under control. He just needs to focus.

Focus.

That's what he kept telling himself a few hours earlier as he sat by the Hara's rooftop, face to face with the glowing moon. As long as he keeps his mind straight, he will be able to accomplish their mission and he will be able to help Hinata. If he does well on this mission, be alert for enemies, and keep the village safe until Hisashi's comrades come back, the easier it will be for him and his own team to return home. He can let Tsunade make her get better with the help of the Hato Mugi then. Focusing is such a tough job for a ninja like him, after all, Naruto wasn't one to just sit around and wait.

_Hang in there for a little while Hinata-chan_. He thought to himself.

The slightest creak of the roof told him he had company but he did not bother to look who it was. He already had an idea.

"May I join you Naruto-kun?" his teacher asked.

He nodded.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?".

Naruto managed a small, 'yeah'. He had to agree. The moon was at its fullest, decorated with thousands of twinkling stars as if winking down at him. The night air was warm and cool at the same time; if that's even possible. And soft songs of cicadas and cricket chirping made the night seem peaceful, calming his tumultuous mind.

For a moment, nobody spoke – just enjoying what the night offered.

"How's Konoha doing sensei?" he finally started.

"Mm. Not bad. Most of us are in missions but so far everything is well" the masked ninja replied.

"I see. That's good"

Another pause. Naruto didn't mind the silence. It's not like he had a lot to say given his current mood.

"Actually Naruto, I have something I need to tell you…"

"It's okay sensei. I think I already know" Something inside his chest tightened as he replied, "Hinata is not alright, is she?"

Naruto already sensed it but still Kakashi's answer, as he shook his head, made him feel even more disheartened.

"Yeah" he said to himself, "I assumed she wasn't. You would've told us right away if she was"

"She's not in a coma if that's what you guys were thinking. One time she had her eyes open but only for a few seconds. It didn't seem like she saw us around her though and just went back to her usual state". Kakashi made the slightest smiles as he mentioned she woke up, not that Naruto could see it behind his mask but his expression could tell him that. "Hokage-sama said it was a good sign". Kakashi decided he'll leave it only until that statement. Naruto doesn't have to hear that the Hokage still didn't consider that as being fully awake, only that it was better than no kind of response at all.

Naruto smiled after hearing that as well. But it must have taken a lot of energy to stay awake or to even see as clearly. They definitely should succeed in this mission if they were to go back home and help her out. "Hinata must be fighting hard, huh?"

"Yes, she is. She looks up to you, you know. Hinata-chan finds her strength from you Naruto-kun"

This time, it was Naruto who shook his head, "No. Hinata-chan had always been strong to begin with. She probably just needed a little push. But is she needs me, I will always try to be there for her" he sighed, "It's just that I feel like I haven't been paying much attention to her. Only now that she's…"

"Don't be too hard on yourself Naruto-kun. Sometimes we just need triggers to have our own eyes and…er…some other parts of our body opened"

The blonde thought he might know what that _'other parts of the body'_ meant. The one inside his chest maybe but he didn't bother to confirm. Even he, too, wondered where such feelings came from, and how it came so suddenly.

Kakashi inhaled the subtle smell of flowers in the night air and exhaled with an _'ahh'_ as Naruto returned his eyes to the full moon.

Below, they could hear footsteps and Kakashi leaned over to see who it was. Naruto followed suit. The sound of footfalls belonged to a person whose back was to them and he could make out the end of his headband swaying with the wind along with his blue-green hair.

"Hisashi-kun"

Hisashi followed the sound of the voice and turned around to face them, "Kakashi-san, Naruto. Nice weather tonight, huh?"

"Why don't you come up here and join us. View's great here too"

"Sure" With one swift jump, Hisashi landed gracefully on the roof although the act still made him wince in discomfort. "May I sit here Naruto?"

"Go ahead", the blonde replied as Hisashi sat himself next to him.

"Thanks. So when are you going back Kakashi-san?" he asked.

"Going where?" Naruto turned to the gray-haired jounin by his right.

"I'm currently on a mission right now myself with three others. I just came to deliver a message. I've become jounin-slash-messenger these days"

"Are you going to be staying here for a while?"

"Nope" Kakashi stood up, "I'm actually going on my way right now and meet up with the rest of my team"

"Oh"

"Well then. I best be off" Kakashi turned to Naruto, "I just came up here to tell you that. Sakura, Sasuke and the others already know I'm leaving. Remember to take it easy all right? All will be well in time"

"I hope so"

"You should _believe_ so. Time has a mysterious way of healing things even way better than any kind of medicine"

Kakashi turned to Hisashi, a crow's feet forming on the side of his visible eye, "Nice meeting you again Hisashi-kun. I can rest assured that Naruto and the others are in good hands"

"No. _We_ are the ones in good hands. Nice meeting you Kakashi-san" he replied as he stood to shake his hand.

"I'll see you again Naruto. Ja!" And his teacher jumped off the roof, walking leisurely towards the village's exit.

"I'm sorry about your friend Naruto-kun" Hisashi sat back down his elbows resting on in his knees, "I know it's even harder since you are here when you want to be somewhere else"

"It's alright. A mission is a mission after all" he managed. Although there are times he thinks following what you think is right rather than what you are ordered to do, his situation right now didn't really give him much options. "If I go home right now, it's not like there's anything I can do to help her condition"

"Yeah. I heard Natsumi-san shared the plants to that boy. Most are not full-grown and well, the rest, are destroyed"

"Mm"

"Were you close to her? The girl they mentioned" his question caught him off guard.

Now that somebody probed him, he can't really be quite sure. Yes, in a way they were, since they knew each other back when they were young. But when he thinks about it in depth, there isn't much that he knew about Hinata. Only that she's an heiress gifted with their clan's optical skill, coveted by many. That she had struggles of her own family and ability wise. He didn't know what color she liked, what her favorite dish was or even her birthday. God how can he forget! He doesn't even deserve to worry and think about her because he knows nothing! And another issue was that he didn't even know when he started liking her. He _did_ know though that when she said goodbye for their mission, something within him grew…or more like just started to appear. Much like an annoying pimple, just popping out from nowhere. Not that she or what he felt back then was annoying. It was actually like a tug, the good kind. He mentally cursed for being such a down right idiot.

But then he realized, No, he knew Hinata…knew her very well if anything. The miniscule details like her favorites and dislikes maybe distant from his knowledge (what with her sudden fainting, how else can he start a decent conversation with her) for now but there are other things he knew about her, the most important ones. He knew she loved her family and pushes herself to her limit just to make them happy and proud, she was kind-hearted and soft-spoken. She was patient with everybody, even with the loud Kiba and she was the gentlest among their group of friends. But beneath her calm demeanor was a strong spirit, hard to break and stubborn. She was always willing to better herself not knowing she was already perfect to begin with.

The blonde, eyes with emotion, smiled fondly. "Yes. She is special to me"

"Your thoughts will reach her then. I'm sure she will get better" the other grinned knowingly.

"Why do you say so?"

"It's something that I have learned as time passed by. People I knew who were in the same situation as you, maybe even worse, were my living confirmations. Medications did not work to heal people close to them not even medical ninjutsu" looking at the blonde shinobi, he continued, "Mere feelings was all it took to keep them alive. Even more potent when it's mutual". He propped his elbows back on the metallic surface, feeling the cold that the winds conducted to the surface. He smirked, "Love definitely is something else, isn't it?"

_Ack!_ Naruto colored but was glad that the night concealed his sudden change of shade. _Is he implying that what I'm experiencing right now for the female Hyuuga is love?_

"Because of it, people neglect the pain, preferring to live with it than go on breathing without those who mean more to them than life. As for those circumstances akin to yours, they endure the agony and their physical aches knowing they couldn't just leave someone behind. That's what I meant by…what's her name again, Hinata?".

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I meant by your thoughts reaching her. If she's so important to you, she would be able to feel it. I know she will try to survive for you"

Even after all that was said, Naruto can't help but be skeptical still. How can Hisashi understand when he doesn't even know her? But nevertheless, his words were reassuring. He didn't care what method was to be used as long as she stays with her family, her friends...with him.

"Like I said, I know it's hard for you being here. But I want to let you know that by keeping her in your thoughts, you're already helping her a great deal so don't punish yourself too much."

Naruto's silence meant he agreed.

"On the other hand, I really appreciate you and your team coming to help us out. If you guys weren't here, our village would've been destroyed in seconds. We don't have much reinforcement here like major villages do"

The blonde was finally able to relax a bit after Hisashi's eye-opener as he lied down on his back against the coolness of the metal roof, his hands behind his head. Glad for the change of subject he asked curiously "How many are there in your team?"

"There are four of us. Known each other ever since we were kids", Hisashi smiled fondly. "and your team?"

"It's just us three. We normally go out in fours but it seems we were having some sort of shortage when our team got deployed. So it's just me, idiot Sasuke and Sakura-chan"

Hisashi laughed, "Seems to me like there's something going on with you guys"

"Long story" Naruto glanced and noticed his companion waiting for him to say more. Sighing slightly he added, "but to make it short, Sasuke was being his idiot self and left the village. So Sakura and I, naturally, went to bring him back. And I tell you, he was damn hard-headed and was really a handful. We felt really happy…_ecstatic_ when he came back. Especially Sakura-chan…"

"Why? What about Sakura?"

Something about Hisashi's expression stopped Naruto from actually telling him how Sakura felt about Sasuke (All those mushy topics about emotion have probably gotten into him now). Something that made him think of a scheme, a scheme which could help answer a particular curiosity. He thought about just letting it go, but then again, he'd be stupid if he did.

"Naruto are you okay?"

He must have looked like an imbecile. Deep in thought with a frown and a protruding lip.

"What? Oh, nothing. Of course she was happy too you know" he cleared his throat, "we knew each other since we were kids so it would've been devastating if we just lost him like that"

"I see", he replied smiling, "Well, while you're here might as well enjoy and unwind for a bit"

"Nah we're still on a mission. I don't know if we have time for that. We can't just let our guard down" Although Naruto thought his position right now clearly didn't portray that he is on guard.

"The village festival will be held in a few days so technically you're still fulfilling your mission just by being here. You won't even be leaving or anything. This is a small place after all and you can't hardly miss anything suspicious. It's just a little occasion for a little village like ours"

Scheme A starts now.

"Hmm. I don't know. I'll think about it but I might just stay in and relax. How about you ask Sakura? She likes things like that"

Somehow, Naruto felt like Hisashi was trying desperately to suppress a grin.

"You think so?"

"I know so. So go ahead and tell her that"

"Nobody's gonna get angry or anything?"

"No. She's not…I mean, she doesn't have a boyfriend right now. But _I _will get angry if you do anything stupid" the blonde replied eyeing him to make a point.

Hisashi smiled, "Alright. I'll ask her"

"Good"

* * *

><p>Sakura opened the lid of the earthen pot and ladled a good amount of thick red liquid into one of the wooden bowls.<p>

"Be careful it's still hot" she told Sasuke as he laid the bowl in front of him, steam rising and filling the dining room with its aromatic smell.

"What is this?" he asked, as he looked at the bowl unsure.

Handing another bowl to Natsumi who gave her thanks, Sakura replied to him, "it's soup. Try it its good"

"I didn't know you could cook"

She wanted to reply, _'if you hadn't left maybe you would've'_ but decided against it and just replied w/ a smile.

"It _is_ edible you know" Sakura raised an eyebrow when she noticed it took a while for Sasuke to take his eyes off his portion as if he's having second thoughts about Sakura's cooking abilities.

He frowned.

"It is good!" Natsumi chimed in, ignoring the two's mental feud.

"Your fresh tomatoes helped a lot Natsumi-san. Thank you". She didn't want to be so full of herself but she can make a really good dish…on second thought, maybe it's just today. She's is still in the progress of learning anyway.

"This is tomato?" Sasuke eyed his bowl again, it didn't look _that_ high-quality but he admits it does smell really good. He can make out the herbs in there as he took a sip.

Warmth coursed through his throat and to his entire body as he decided to give her soup the benefit of the doubt. He can't explain it but it was like he just had his first best tomato soup.

"Well?" viridian eyes inquired.

He continued to eat from his bowl, not showing any kind of emotion as he replied, "it's mediocre…".

Her eye twitched.

No sense impressing this Uchiha. Afterall, nothing is above him, not even her cooking.

"Don't listen to him. It is well above average" Natsumi whispered, "it's even way better than mine"

"Thank you" Sakura replied. She thought it shouldn't really matter what he thinks. It's just soup anyway.

"By the way" Natsumi started, "we have an upcoming festival in a few days. You might want to join in. It's really fun"

"What's it like?"

"it's pretty simple since our village is little and can't even afford grand festivities. There're fun games, delicious food and the like" her face lit up in excitement, "they even have a dance once in a while, some singing – like a variety show. It depends"

"Sounds fun. I'll think about it since we do have to keep look out still"

"Oh right. But if you take turns maybe?"

Sakura smiled, "Maybe we can"

"Or maybe…" Sasuke interrupted, "maybe you forgot that we're on a mission"

"Oh don't be such a party pooper Sasuke-_chan_" Naruto, who suddenly came inside the kitchen, pestered the Uchiha, "Sure you can go Sakura-chan. I'll take watch"

"No it's okay. It won't be fair. If I'm going, you guys should go too"

"In fact I insist" he ignored her, "but…"

"but you're an ass"

Naruto threw a deadly glance at Sasuke as if to say '_shut up'_. Not that it gave off any effect on him. He mustn't let Sasuke ruin his plans.

"but what?"

"I don't want you going on your own"

"Why not?" Sakura got confused.

"Somebody should go with you too. Just to be sure you'll be safe as well"

"Oh" Sakura thought it was sweet of Naruto to think like that. But she guessed after what happened to Hinata he might get a bit overprotective. It's kind of a new feeling seeing Naruto like that but she liked it somehow. "It's not really a big deal. I don't mind not going"

"I'll go with you" she heard a familiar voice say which for some reason gave her the butterflies.

She saw Naruto moved closer to the speaker grinning idiotically and placed a hand on his shoulder showing his approval of the suggestion. "Right. Hisashi can accompany you"

"N-no I –"

"I mean " Hisashi interjected, "Do you mind if I take you out to the coming festival?". He rephrased his words, after all, he didn't want her to think he'll be going with her just as her body guard.

From the corner of her eye she could see Sasuke clenching his fist. The tomato soup was probably not his taste after all.

For a moment, she looked back and forth from Hisashi to Naruto, not really sure what to say. To be honest, she wanted to see what their festival was like be it simple or not and to take a little time off but she still felt shy being around someone as good-looking as Hisashi. In any case, she doesn't want people to think she's not being serious with their mission.

Naruto kept nodding his head, urging her on to go. She doesn't even understand why he was being a bit persistent on this matter. But before she could stop herself, she finally gave out an answer, "Okay. I'll go"

Hisashi gave her a smile that could almost take her breath away.

"I um…" Sakura heard Natsumi start. She felt guilty that she actually forgot she was there with them, "I'll think I'll go check on Satoru now. Thank you again for the soup Sakura-chan" she gave a respectful bow and left, "Goodnight everyone"

"Goodnight Natsumi-chan" Hisashi called to her. She made a little bow to him as well but did not look him in the eye. And for some reason, Sakura felt like the smile she gave was dejected…She could just be imagining things again. She wanted to ask her if she was feeling okay just to make sure but decided against it. Seriously? Was her tomato soup _that _bad? She sighed. Natsumi was probably tired and just made checking on Satoru as an excuse to go to bed early.

"So it's settled then? Sasuke and I will take watch the night of the festival" Naruto announced.

"Since when did you think I'd take orders from you usurantonkach?" The Uchiha replied rather icily. Clearly he wasn't agreeing to this situation.

"Oh shut up teme, you don't even like festivals why would you not agree to this anyway?" Naruto stated matter-of-factly.

He didn't reply.

"Fine. If it means so much to you then you can go too Sasuke. I don't mind not going so I can stay and keep watch"

Sakura almost jumped when he realized Sasuke was staring at her so angrily, but somehow she understood what he said was for Naruto, "I don't give a shit". And with that he stormed off the dining room and left without another word.

"Is he always that hot-headed?"

"Always" Naruto replied to Hisashi, "nothing a bucket of cold water couldn't fix though"

"Sakura" Hisashi called her attention, "Are you okay?"

What happened? She swore she could feel Sasuke's fury about something she has no clue it something she said? Her cooking maybe? But whatever it was, it made her feel bad. She never wanted Sasuke to get angry with her or anyone for that matter. She wanted him to feel comfortable with them, not annoyed. "Yes I'm alright"

She felt his warm hands as Hisashi placed a palm on her forehead, feeling her temperature. She blushed from the gesture.

"You look a bit flushed but your temperature seems fine"

Instinctively she backed-up, not wanting him to read too much on the situation. "I'm okay really. Probably from the soup I just had", she lied. She didn't even get the chance to taste her own creation. "Speaking of which, you guys want to have some?"

"Who made it?" Naruto peaked in the earthen pot, "Smells really good"

"I did" She smiled.

Ladling a good portion of tomato soup to two more bowls, Sakura handed one to each. "I haven't really had much practice so I'm not sure if it's going to be to your liking. Sasuke didn't seem to like it". She told them rather dismayed.

The two ate their fill whole-heartedly. It was such a good sight for Sakura at that moment as she thought, _this must be what cooks and chefs feel when they see their costumers enjoying their meals._

Hisashi settled his spoon next to his empty bowl looking really content. He smiled at Sakura and gave his thanks making her blush again, "If I get cooking like this every day, I could live with that person forever".

Naruto settled his bowl rather ungracefully with a thud. As usual he didn't use his spoon and drank directly from his bowl much like how he'd eat his ramen noodles. Licking his lips he gave a satisfied _'aah' "_You really nailed cooking now Sakura-chan. Before I used to think that you intend to poison me with your food but now I realized you just lacked practice – Ack!"

The sight of a lump forming from the blonde's head followed by a cracked wooden cup rolling on the floor didn't help stop the twitching in Sakura's temple.

"I'm sorry" she told Naruto insincerely, "I thought I'd get rid of the spider I saw crawling in your hair". _Is this idiot trying to embarrass me in front of Hisashi!_

Naruto wanted to ask '_Did you get him?'_ but couldn't even form coherent words from the all force she incorporated with that throw.

* * *

><p>Outside Sasuke once again found himself sitting on the patio facing the fullness of the moon. It would've been nice to stay inside where it was warmer but the situation back there for some reason just made his head go hot. And before he noticed he was already clenching his fist. So before it comes in contact with anything…or <em>anyone<em> else, he decided to step out.

He has been doing this a lot he realized, stepping out and giving himself some time to think. He didn't want to be so reckless anymore, letting anger take over his emotions and actions always lead him to regrets.

Anger.

It got him thinking. What exactly was making him so angry back there? Hisashi's image alone he could care less, but together with Sakura was a different story. The kind that could make his blood boil. He was the good guy, he can tell. He protected Sakura and he was always even-tempered but there's just something about him that irritates him so - Probably because at the back of his head, he could picture them both getting along so well – him and Sakura. And he just couldn't stand it despite how many times and how hard he denies that.

And sometimes he finds himself wondering, if he was a different person with different views in life and different priorities, would he be happier? If he could be a lot more like Hisashi can he make her fall for him over again_? Fuck. What the hell was he thinking? Sakura's must've put some jutsu on that tomato soup of hers, making him think senselessly._

From the corner of his eye he noticed a slight movement hidden by one of the farthest pillars of the house and if it hadn't moved, he probably would've missed it. Ever so slightly he tried to see what it was and noticed it was Natsumi sitting there on her own. When she stepped out from the kitchen he doubted it was to check on Satoru. Her glistening tears confirmed him it wasn't so as she faced the full moon.

At that moment, he wondered how many people out there have been watching the same moon as he, hoping for something that could be way beyond their reach.

* * *

><p>AN:

Night Kaida: "even Sasuke was still the whole time – not able to think of anything to say." Well that's new. haha well whaddaya know, I guess it is LOL. Or maybe it's just me not able to think of a line or two for him O_O

Reignashii: hmmm I suppose I could review... "review" there :D that good? Better than nothing yo! LOL I know it's gonna be longer next time HAHA *ehem*

DarkenedAngelzTears: Hmmm I don't really have an approximate schedule for updates now. I used to post every other Sunday but work has made it difficult. But I still try to post as soon as possible and it's usually Sundays. No specific time.

And you also mentioned that there are a few errors…there's actually A LOT of errors LOL I admit to that. I reread the old posts and be like "crap! Another error!". Coz like I said before (I don't know if you were able to read it) I don't have editors. What I post are basically raw and even though I do a few run through with each chapter, I still miss those faults. O_O any editors for hire out there? LOL You guys can help me but letting me know where it is so I can edit them when I get the chance.

.23: hmmm we'll see if this plot will have a happy ending or now ;)

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Hope they'll keep on coming! ;D


	25. Chapter 24: Hisashi's Tale

CHAPTER: HISASHI'S TALE

After what seemed like hours of arguments Sakura was finally able to go about her business – that is to seek the Ashitaba plants known for its healing abilities. The process of being able to do so was a pain in the neck and so early in the morning. In order to help heal Hisashi's wounds medicine was needed, but unfortunately Natsumi ran out of her stocks as she was not able to gather these herbs due to the fact that it wasn't safe for her to be going all alone. And even if she did bring someone with her, she would just be putting them in danger and would be unable to protect them ability wise. So now that Naruto's team is here, today was the best time.

Sasuke for some reason almost had a fit knowing Sakura would do such thing though she couldn't understand why. She was a medic; of course she should be going. She knew what the plants looked like, Aside from Natsumi, and how to use it, it's only right that she herself should go.

"_This is ridiculous. How could you agree to doing this?" The Uchiha started but kept his cool._

"_Hey be quiet teme! What if Natsumi-san hears you? I don't want her to get the wrong idea that we don't want to help" the blonde stated, taking a peek at the door from their room to make sure no one's overheard the stupid Uchiha's complains._

"_I don't care. This is not even part of the mission anymore"_

"_Natsumi-san didn't actually tell me to do it. I just offered to" Sakura explained. She didn't want her looking bad. If anything, she told Sakura she could do it herself._

"_See" Naruto said smugly._

"_Why would you do that?" Sasuke frowned, "Do you realize you leaving means less protection for them"_

_Her face contorted to a smile one that she hoped he'd read as 'what are you talking about?'. "It's not like I'm going to be gone for long Sasuke. I'll just be gathering the plants and then come back. And besides if Natsumi will be the one to gather the herbs either way we will be divided. Better she stay here with you guys than go out with only one of us"_

_Tch. She did make sense, he just doesn't like the idea…_

"_Hisashi said he'll be coming along. He'll show me where to find them so I'd still have an extra hand if anything happens"_

"_Oh good" Naruto grinned while eyes of onyx frowned._

"_That's why you're so adamant to go" he replied icily._

"_What's that suppose to mean?" Sakura asked confused about Sasuke's statement but decided to just drop the subject, they were already wasting time as it is. "I don't know where the herbs are. He'll just be coming along to lead the way"_

"_Whatever"_

The noise of bustling crowds and street vendors snapped her back from her thoughts. No need to bother why Sasuke was so annoyed, he always is anyway. Walking in the town's center made her miss home. That was also one of the reasons why she decided to go look for the Ashitaba plants herself. If she could help Hisashi regain his strength back using those, the easier it will be for them to leave and go back once his condition is stable and when his team returns. If she could use herbal medicine than medical ninjustu, the better. That way she can save up her chakra for whatever events that could happen. And healing Hisashi also meant additional help. Overall, she though it was a good idea to be searching for this plants while everything is still calm and quiet.

"Are you okay?" the voice of the person beside her made her remember she was not alone.

"Yes. I was just thinking of something" came her reply as she smiled to meet his cerulean spheres. "So is it far? The plants I mean"

"Hmm I guess you could say that" He answered as they hiked, "but wait till you get there, the walk is worth it"

As they walked, people who knew Hisashi greeted him with welcome. Others, such as the younger women in the village just waved and batted their eyelashes she had to contain herself from shaking her head. And some, to her discomfort, felt like they were shooting daggers at her for being in his company. Of course her companion was nowhere near aware of these little details.

"Okay. The way you said it I'll then assume that it _is_ a far walk"

He chuckled, "Just let me know if you need to rest"

In her mind she'd rather rest when they get there and not waste time. She did tell Sasuke they'd come back as soon as they're done. She didn't want to leave the village too long either. But now as they walked she couldn't help but feel a sense of awkwardness. Now that she thought about it, why did she agree to go with just Hisashi anyway? They weren't even close, what would they talk about? If anything comes up like, heaven forbid, danger, she didn't know what this guy was capable of. Not knowing the potential of your comrade and not having that sense of mutual understanding could be really disadvantageous.

But on second thought, he did mention he has a team too so she could probably assume he's experienced. Add to the fact that he was one of those assigned to protect the village, he should be dependable. Probably even more so than her. She'll just hope they wouldn't have to come across enemies while they travel.

The longer they walked and talked about random things the denser the trees and greenery became. The sound of nature grew louder as the busy streets got quiet until it was completely silenced. Just being there brought a sense of peacefulness. The soft breeze, the singing of birds, the rustle of leaves and the warmth of the sun that managed to break its way from the tree bushes was such a delight as it caressed her cheek. Mm hmm Sakura could get used to this.

"Are we beyond the village boundaries?" she asked all of a sudden as she made another realization from the brought about silence.

"Not really. Where the Ashitaba plants are located is an extension of the village"

"Oh I get it. It's like a safe. Whenever the village gets in a pinch, at least there's a place where you still have herbal plants as back-up"

"Exactly" he smiled, "You catch on pretty quick".

Turning a quick right he motioned for Sakura to follow. "Watch your step, the bushes can be really stubborn". The path was heavily covered with greenery that together they had to use both their hands to shove the bushes for them to get through. The plants so thick and tangled that no one would think there was actually a trail behind it if you keep on pushing forward. And after what seemed like forever with getting through the shrubs, the vegetation began to thin until only curtain-like vines appeared hanging from tall old trees. Hisashi pushed aside the vines and held it for Sakura to pass only to reveal a breathtaking view. Beyond the disarray of greens was a like a little private meadow filled with all the colorful flowers you could think of. It reminded Sakura of Ino, how she would freak out knowing such place existed. Ino loved flowers and Sakura got to learn a thing or two about them from her.

Sakura was in awe as viridian orbs clashed with a field of green. "This is…" her voice almost failed her, "Hisashi-kun this is beautiful!"

"Yeah. It is" he replied although his eyes were not fixed on the field but to the person next to him.

Sakura looked at him excitedly, "Let's go!"

Hisashi followed Sakura with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes as she hopped from one flower to another trying to guess their names and picking some of her favorites. The male shinobi knew she was so focused on getting the plants and that she didn't seem to want to be side-tracked from what they were suppose to do but seeing her so excited and happy just being where she was at the moment, he decided to let her be. They still have plenty of time anyway. She looked like a child who just got her birthday present it amused him to no end. To see a cherry blossom among all the other flowers, it was quite a sight for him and he was inwardly thankful it was only him that got to see this mesmerizing picture.

And as if time was up, Sakura signaled the end of his viewing, "Oh crap! I got so distracted with the place I'm sorry!" She ran back towards him flushed but smiling repentantly, "Where did you guys place the ashitaba?"

He smirked as he plucked a rogue leaf from her pink hair, "It's right here".

Sakura followed him as he led her to a slightly elevated part of the meadow and where below it a thin flow of water snaked its way across the field; the sun's rays making its surface glisten. Hisashi crossed the other side of the mini stream and held out his hand for her. "We kind of arranged the plants and separated the medicinal ones. It's on this side", he explained.

The water wasn't really that wide and she could've safely crossed by herself but she figured Hisashi was just being a gentleman and so she basked in it as she took his hand. Hey, how often do you come by guys like him nowadays, right? Once on the other side, she could make out the herbal plants much greener leaves just a few meters away from where the fissure of flowing liquid was. And right away, she was able to distinguish which one was the herb she needed from the number of plants that propagated, separated by hand-made fences.

Taking enough, she clipped the plants gingerly and placed them in the container she brought from her bag. And another handful batch she brought near the stream.

"What are you doing?" Hisashi asked curiously.

"I'm cleaning them" she answered back.

"You don't really have to right? I mean we can always do it when we get back" he didn't mean to sound in a hurry, in fact he wanted no such thing. Although simple, he enjoyed spending his time with her and if he could, he rather they stay for a few more minutes…or hours. He wanted to get to know her better.

"Yes but I'm treating your wounds right now. It will work better since it's recently picked and with the time we use to travel, the medicine can slowly take effect. They have remarkable regenerative abilities especially when picked fresh" She motioned for him to sit next to her by the little watercourse and he complied.

"Not that I don't appreciate what you're doing for me but I don't mind if you do this some other time. I know you want to go back early"

Only half paying attention she cleansed the leaves and mixed it with other medicine she brought with her. "I'd rather you're patched up too. I know you've been dealing with the discomfort for days. You haven't had pain killers afterall" With a trace of annoyance, she added "You kept refusing them. " Still busying herself with her materials she added with authority, "Take off your shirt, I'll apply the medicine"

She busied herself preparing her equipment, took out a couple of bottles with ointments and some first aid materials. When she was done with her preparations she turned to her patient only to stop, stunned by her shirtless companion sitting innocently next to her, the image slowly sinking in to her dehydrated brain.

"W-why?" she asked.

"Huh? You told me to take it off" Hisashi replied confusion written all over his boyish face.

Shaking her head back to composure she corrected herself, "No. I mean why have you been refusing the analgesics?". She stood up and positioned herself slightly behind him by his left arm. Although she knew Hisashi was hit with the arrow from the front, she decided it was best she position herself where she is not face to face with him directly just like before.

"I guess I just don't want my body to become dependent with the drugs. I wanted it to be familiar with any level of pain that way it will grow accustomed to it. And maybe when I get injured, it wouldn't hurt so much anymore because I'm used to the feeling. I know it sounds ridiculous" he grimaced as Sakura started cleansing the wound with the sterile water she brought.

"No, I understand. But it would also be good for you and your body not to feel the pain when given the option" He glanced and caught her making a soft smile. "Actually, it's amazing how much our body can endure pain and suffering. But I just thought that because it handles so much, it deserves to be taken care of". Taking a clean cloth, she tried judiciously to wipe away the blood clots to see underneath it. "But yeah you're right. It's either find some ways to avoid the pain or get used to it"

It took some time for him to respond, but when he did, Hisashi asked, "Do you still want me to take the analgesics?"

She nodded. "If you're worried about dependency or drug addiction, you won't have that. I just don't want to see you in pain. I know it still hurts. That arrow almost made a graze to your heart"

Defeated, he smirked, "okay. You win this time".

"I'll give them to you when we get back" Sakura smiled victorious.

A moment of silence passed, and although it wasn't uncomfortable, Sakura thought the conversation should just go on. The stillness might turn to awkwardness. With the first question that popped into her head, she blurted out, "So what does your tattoo mean?". She asked while she started mixing the ashitaba plants with some oils and mint in a bowl of stone. "I'm sorry I'm just being nosy"

Taking a sideway glance at her he smiled "You always say you're sorry even if you did nothing wrong". Returning his gaze to the flowing water he began to tell her his story.

"It's kanji for 'protect'. I had this inked on me years back. I never even thought about getting this before but that incident got me decided"

"What incident?"

"When Natsumi's father and mine died"

"_We're almost there" a man in his early fifties spoke. _

_Small hands patted the caramel colored stallion by its shoulder, just high enough for him to reach. "You hanging in there Seishin?". The horse neighed as if to say he was alright. They continued to trod, the beast dragging a cart filled with thinly chopped wood. "Good boy"_

"_You fed him well last night didn't you Hisashi-kun?" another man spoke, mirth coating his words, as the three ventured out into the forest through the darkness._

"_Hai Kazuki-san! I gave him sugar cubes too!" Hisashi pouted, "I wanted to give him more but father told me no"_

"_My, my Hiroshi…" Kazuki tsk-ed in faked disappointment deliberately taking the young boys side to irritate his father._

"_be quiet Zuki. Our horse will get fat with too much of those and ruin his teeth. He needs a healthier diet"_

_Seishin made a complaining noise and swished his black mane back and forth. No way is he going on a diet and give up his treats. "Don't worry" Hisashi whispered to him, "I'll still give it to you when father is not looking"_

"_Hisashi…" his father's voice stern and final; prolonged his name. He could feel his midnight orbs drilling at his skull._

_Smiling apologetically he replied, "I mean right, let's cut back on those". The boy looked at Kazuki for some kind of back up but he only got a shrug and an amused smile reflected his chocolate brown eyes. He's got no help this time._

_Trying to change the subject, he then asked, curiosity flowing in his blue green eyes. "How come we're travelling early dawn?" he yawned, "Won't it be better if we waited till the sun rises so we have some light? We didn't even bring a lamp with us"_

_He noticed the two adults looked at each other before an answer was given. "It'll be safer this way. Dawn will give us concealment and if anyone will wonder why we're up so early we could say it's business. We are delivering wood"_

"_Safe from what?"_

_This time Kazuki was the one to answer. "I'll explain to you when we get there" he smiled patiently._

"_Where are we going anyway?" Sleep began to creep up on him again as he dragged his feet to continue walking. And just when his eyelids have started to droop his father's hushed tone told him they're already at their destination._

_He wanted to question the area. There was nothing but the path before them and surrounding bushes. This couldn't be their destination right? They woke up so early in the morning just for this? They were just lucky he wasn't a cranky kid._

_Leaves rustled while both adults tried to squeeze themselves into a wall of bushes after checking the coast was clear. Hisashi rubbed the sleep off his eyes and realized they were pushing forward despite the thickened shrubs. Without question, he did what little help his hands were able and pushed the leaves. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to do much. He then felt strong arms position by his side and his feet lifted off the ground. _

"_Don't want you getting lost now do we?" His father smiled at him as he placed him unto Seishin's back._

"_Don't treat me like a little kid!" he pouted._

_Again they fought through with the gate of greens until they were on the other side. He made out a moderate size of field within the darkness that blanketed the area, the late stars sharing what slight means of light they gave off._

_Moving forward and off to the side, Kazuki and Hiroshi started unloading the wood from the crate into the ground. Deciding to help, Hisashi got off their horse and landed on all fours into the soft grass._

"_be careful with those, they're heavy" _

_He nodded taking one little wood at a time. As they unloaded their cargo his father and Kazuki began to explain to him what they were doing. _

"They told me about their plans on keeping the plants in here and culturing them. Back then I didn't understand their purpose" he smirked, "I thought 'why can't they just grow it somewhere near the village. It was too far'. But anyway, we travelled early so nobody will know what we were doing. It's not because we wanted to keep it from the other villagers, we won't deny them of the herbal plants. It's just that it's easier to keep the place safe with only a few people knowing of its existence. It's easier to keep track. If we told everybody then sooner or later the secret will spread until it will no longer be kept. It's basically just me, a few others that we trust, and Natsumi who knows about this place. And now you"

"I promise I won't tell" Sakura assured.

"I know. I trust you" And then Hisashi continued, "So we didn't take long. Before the sun could even rise we already left. The woods we brought were markers, to start putting up fences to divide the land as to where certain herbs are to be placed and where they will grow best. We planned to do the routine every dawn until everything was finished. So when we left the field that morning, we never thought trouble would come too soon…"

"_Kazuki…"_

"_I know"_

_Hisashi didn't understand but all of a sudden, Kazuki threw a kunai behind him towards a tree branch and then a puff of smoke._

"_kage bunshin huh…"_

"_Come out! We know you're there" determination now etched on Kazuki's once calm features._

"It happened so suddenly. Four ninjas started attacking, demanding we tell them how they can have access to our village. Of course father and Kazuki-san fought back. They were pretty skilled shinobi, our village had none other like them. But our attackers weren't normal" Hisashi's features contorted with confusion, "At first their fighting skills were mediocre. I even though we had the upper hand but then some kind of weird markings began to appear on their skin until their appearance completely changed and their fighting skills got better. Only two of them had it. Their killing intent was enormous; even at a young age I was even able to feel it"

"The cursed seal…" Sakura whispered to herself. _That bastard, Orochimaru! Wherever he goes he leaves nothing but blood and suffering!_ She was never the type to wish for one's death but their serpent fiend was an exception. He was too dangerous and not a trickle of love or compassion ran in his veins. How Sasuke managed to defeat him, she didn't know, all that mattered was that he did the world a great favor. Without that snake, it was safer.

"_father! Kazuki-san!" he panicked, tears pouring from his frightened eyes "Can you stand? We have to go back, I don't know how to heal y-"_

"_It's alright my son" his father smiled weakly, blood dripping from the side of his lips as he lay on the ground._

"_No!" he yelled, "No it's not alright! Even Seishin got hurt because he tried to help but I couldn't do anything! And now you're…you're…" young Hisashi bawled as fear started to choke him. There was no denying it, his father and his friend are dying. The jutsu that they used was their last resort, they were able to defeat their enemy but at the cost of their own lives._

"_Things happen for a reason Hisashi. You have to be brave" he touched his head reassuringly to calm him, "Protecting the plants means protecting our village. That is why we are doing this. I'm sorry for leaving you with such a heavy task. But now I'm counting on you"_

_Hearing those words, Hisashi knew his father passed his will to him. But this is not how he had wanted things to happen. He was too young and inexperienced. Who will mentor him now? How can he protect the village with his amateur skills – that is if he even had one. As if hearing his thoughts, his father handed him a piece of paper._

"_Look for this man. He will teach you everything you need to know. And under the table beside my bed, there's a notebook inside a box. Take it. It's yours. I prepared it in case things like this happens, I just never thought it would transpire so soon"_

_Hisashi willed his tears to stop and nodded. He had to be strong – for his father, Kazuki and for their people._

"_Hisashi-kun, will you also do a favor for me?" Kazuki spoke, his breathing now uneven; blood still continuing to drench his clothes and increasing in size. _

_He nodded again. "Please take care of my family too. My Natsumi is kind and gentle, you might have to teach her to be a bit rough. And Satoru, he can be hyper but you have my permission to knock him on the head when necessary. And to my wife tell her I'll haunt her if she finds another man" Kazuki winced as he managed to chuckle, "No I'm kidding. I just want her to be happy. Tell them I love them"_

"_I will Kazuki-san" he smiled. Despite the difficulties, he admired Natsumi's father for still finding reason to smile and make others do the same._

"_Thank you"_

"_I guess it's time to say goodbye" Hiroshi said, his midnight spheres beginning to fade in color._

_The tears the young boy has tried so hard to hold back broke lose like a dam, smashed and broken. He hugged them both clinging to each second he could share with them, Kazuki on his right and his father on his left. "I'm sorry I was not able to fight with you both. But I promise you, with these arms I will protect the village"_

_He could feel both their embrace around him and warmth spread to his entire being. "This will be our parting gift for you" the Hara said. And Hisashi realized they have transferred whatever is left of their will and power into him - Three beings in one body._

"_I love you Hisashi. You are my pride and joy my son. I will always be with you"_

Sakura could hardly believe Hisashi went through such hardship at such an early age. He was probably like Sasuke, only that he wasn't soaked with the curse of vengeance. Hearing his tale pained her, but she continued to listen.

"So I did what my father told me. I looked for his mentor, and I read the notes he wrote for me. In it was his knowledge about culturing the plants, his plans for the 'extension', the story of the village and why it's hidden, basically he wrote everything I needed to know. But still it wasn't easy for me. It was so different without him. No matter how much I trained, I still end up losing people" Sakura could see guilt and sorrow, plain as day, revealed in his eyes, "I wasn't even able to keep my promise about keeping Kazuki's family safe. Oburo-san taught me a lot about special herbs, treated me like her own son and cared for me. Yet I wasn't even able to save her"

With the image right beside her, Sakura didn't dare ask what happened to Natsumi's mother anymore. Not wanting to reopen wounds. This kind of pain, she knew, won't quickly go away. Not even if he tried.

"I wanted to give up so bad. There was a point that I sought to leave the village, abandon its people along with the responsibilities I shouldered" He shook his head, "I was pathetic. But when I was about to do just that, my father spoke to me in a dream, reminding me that I don't have to do this alone; that I don't have to lose more people important to me. I realized that my father was able to make things happen because he was never alone. He had Kazuki-san with him" Smiling, he looked at Sakura and she smiled back, understanding an important key to Hiroshi's message. "He had somebody he could trust. Kazuki-san shared with his burden and both of them shared the same dream. And together they made it happen"

"So I finally understood that I needed friends I could trust to continue their dream. Their dreams have become mine now. I had to make it reality. Through the years I was able to build bonds and they are the same people who are in my team. We fight for each other and we carry each other's pain and suffering. The more people I wanted to protect, the stronger I felt. So I had this marked on me" Referring to the character in his left arm. "I never want to forget the promise I made to those two and I never want to think about abandoning my people again"

Sakura was at loss for words. She didn't know what to say to help comfort him knowing he went through a lot. But she admired him for it. Hisashi does have a good heart. It seemed that everything about him has drawn her to him. And for some reason, she wanted to protect him too. Unconsciously she draped one arm around him, careful not to hurt his wounds, and slowly leaned her head to his shoulder, "I wish I could take some of the pain away for you…"

He glanced at her, unperturbed of the gesture, and smiled "Believe me, you already did"

Just when Sakura was about to lift her head off, he leaned his to her; Feeling the softness of her hair against his cheek. "It's been a while since I had somebody comfort me like this. I almost forgot how nice it feels"

All she could do was smile. Suddenly the thought of awkwardness left her. Now it felt like she'd known him for years, just like how she would've known and treated Naruto. Today, time has managed to intermingle their lives together and they relaxed in each other's company seeming to enjoy a moment only the two of them can share.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for those who subscribed, reviewed, added the story (and the author, yey!) to their favorites and etc. You guys make me soooo happy! But you know what else makes me happier? Recommendations and REVIEWS! *hint hint*

Reignashii: Yes Sakura was being an idiot with all the tomato thing rather than Natsumi's feelings but I'll be able to explain that in another chapter….If I don't forget O_O

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think =D


	26. Chapter 25: The Beast Begins To Creep

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was a bit down I got so little reviews on the last chapter I placed effort on so I thought "this whole story probably sucks after all. Why have I been writing it? Maybe I should just stop doing this…" something-like-that kinda thought you know. But I appreciate those who really took their time to review it. I guess one is better than none…no wait, A LOT is waaaay better! LOL anyway

Reignashii: Yes, if I don't. Hmm I probably won't but the reason for it might be a bit "blaaah" HAHA

guest: Yea I'll try and finish it. Thank you! ^_^

And to those I didn't mention but still left a review…thank you thank you!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 25: The Beast Begins To Creep<p>

Gravel crunched as their sandals pressed on the unpaved route. It signaled their close arrival to the village but darkening heavens told them they were late. The walk back should only have taken more or less thirty minutes but they took longer than that. If anything, they should have been back before sun down. There's no escaping the inevitable queries of their tardiness now if someone were to be pushed with curiosity. But it's not like there's anything to hide aside from the existence of the meadow. They just looked for the plants, did a healing session and talked…for hours it seemed.

Inner Sakura couldn't help but pull her hair out in frustration. "Cha! How can you be distracted at a time like this! This is no vacation damn it! We're on a mission here!"

Sakura although calm on the outside, couldn't help but agree to her raging conscience.

"I'll wait here" she heard Hisashi say as they neared the Hara's front door.

"Aren't you coming in?" Sakura looked back to him, Inner Sakura now silent.

"It's okay. I have a few things I need to do after this" was his reply. She fathomed possibly he too was dissatisfied with himself for the lack of time management. She promised herself this will be the last time she leaves the village for other matters. No more minor ''errands" if she could help it. Sakura thought maybe she had become comfortable with the place that she didn't mind doing all the extra work too. But even if the village appears safe and sound, they shouldn't be letting their guard down. She ought to remind herself that.

"Oh okay. I'll just bring these inside" referring to the herbal plants and flowers she brought back with her, "I'll be right back with the medicine". He nodded.

She headed straight to their room after placing the ashitaba in the kitchen cupboard, refilling the empty container Natsumi had once stocked the herbal drug. Sifting through her bag by her futon, she grabbed the analgesics she had carried with her and headed back outside to where Hisashi was waiting.

"Sakura-chan, you're back" Naruto greeted as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Yes, sorry I'm late. Let me just give this to Hisashi-kun and I'll do surveillance"

"That's alright, Sasuke got it covered"

"I see. I'll relieve him then"

"Nah, that's fine" he replied, wiping his blonde hair dry with his towel. "But just let him know you're here. It'll stop him from worrying"

She frowned puzzled but decided to dismiss Naruto's statement. _As if Sasuke worries._ "Okay".

Like he said, Hisashi patiently waited for her outside. "Here" Sakura started, "Take this every six hours as needed". She handed him a small container and in it was the analgesics she tried to convince him to use.

"What if I won't need it?"

She scowled.

Laughing he replied, "Okay, okay. I'll take one when I feel the slightest of pain"

"That's not a narcotic you know, you won't get hooked as I said".

"Yes ma'am"

She smiled and punched him on the shoulder playfully, "Don't call me that!"

She was beginning to like how easy it was to actually be with him; like she'd known him all along. He had already helped her so much, first from her attacker and now with the plants. And back in the meadow, she was able to understand a little bit more about him, learned something about his personality and even had a peak of his hard past. He had become a part of her life now, and her to his.

But thinking back about things he'd done for her made her feel like she's beginning to be incompetent again. How long does she have to keep on relying on others instead of being someone they could rely on? She has so much progress to do. So much that she thought she couldn't keep up.

"Thank you by the way for showing me where to find the ashitaba"

"Hey it's me who should be thankful to you. For patching me up" unconsciously he touched the wound by his chest, "I could almost feel it healing faster"

"Yeah it should be. You did a great job culturing those plants. They are more effective when they are nurtured properly"

He sheepishly placed a hand at the back of his head, "I'm not that awesome"

"You are" she smiled, "And don't worry, I promise I won't tell anyone where the meadow is. If I have to, I'll let you know"

"I trust you completely" he replied, eyes of sapphire locked into hers.

She didn't even realize up until now how he towered over her. His height is probably at par with Sasuke's. And for some reason, he made her feel safe and at ease. So at ease that she didn't mind that they were just standing there, outside the deepening sky, face to face with each other. Only the clashing of their eyes did all the talking. His eyes…they were too enchanting…

"Sakura…" she heard him say softly. "I-"

"Sakura!" a voice more forceful than the first snapped her out of it. She closed her eyes to block her tingling sense of exasperation from the voice's preposterous perfect timing.

Up by the roof, Sasuke stood watching both of them, as usual with his stoic appearance.

"I better go" the kunoichi said reluctantly.

"Yeah. Me too". Hisashi gave a friendly nod to their unexpected companion above while Sakura headed to where Sasuke was. "I'll see you on the day of the festival", he added and bid farewell.

"Alright" she smiled looking back and then joined her prickly teammate.

"What the hell took you so long?" The Uchiha demanded the moment she landed on the metallic surface with him.

She knew this question was coming but she wasn't really up to answering. To be honest she didn't know why she didn't manage her time appropriately. It wasn't like her. She told him she'd be back right away but she didn't. Not that she really regretted her actions either.

"I'm sorry. I got distracted from the time" she replied, not meeting his eyes and began to scan the area hoping the Sasuke will inquire no more. "You want to endorse me with anything?"

"Don't change the subject Haruno"

_Haruno?_

"Where were you?" he asked again, scrutinizing her.

"I already told you that before I left didn't I? We went looking for the plants"

"I believe you also told me you'd be right back. Do you even know what time it is?", irritation glazed every word.

"Yes Sasuke, I _know_ what time it is. I'm not a child" _Now he's being annoying._ She was about to feel guilty for her unpunctuality but his sourly attitude had changed her mind. "I'm sorry I'm late but I'm back now okay? I'll take watch from here"

Sasuke exhaled, trying to calm himself. If he wanted to know where she was and what she was doing, being petulant was not the best way to do so.

"It's fine" he stated after a short pause, "you just got back, you can go ahead and rest"

"It's okay. I'll manage"

She's so damn stubborn. Trying to maintain composure he said, "You didn't even eat yet"

"I had something along the way. Really, I'm okay"

_Fine. If that's how she wants it._ "I'll stay with you then"

"What?" she looked at him confused. "Why? You don't really need to"

"Will you just…!" he clenched his teeth, trying to stop himself from telling her to just shut up. Why does she keep opposing him today?

She shook her head in surrender and decided to let him be. Sakura supposed Sasuke already did an initial scan around their perimeter, maybe even a second too, but decided she could do one herself just to be sure.

"Everything is fine" he told, realizing what she was trying to do, "you can relax and sit for a little while"

Sakura looked at him as if trying to figure him out. _Is it my imagination or is he trying to be nice?_ She believed nice was a bit implausible for Sasuke but may come in rare; might as well grab the chance. She took his word for it and sat down next to him. She anticipated a lengthy silence so it came as a surprise for her when Sasuke was the one to start a conversation.

"Sakura" he said, "Really. Where were you?"

If it hadn't been for the promise she made to Hisashi, the way Sasuke said it would've made her tell him the truth. There was curiosity in his face, entangled with something like worry, doubt, disappointment… she can't clearly tell.

"I'm sorry" she replied with sincerity, _Wow. How many times has she said 'I'm sorry' already_ "but I can't tell you"

He smirked but there's no hint of amusement in his façade; only disbelief…and hurt? "You keep secrets from me now?"

"It's more of a promise than a secret, Sasuke" How can she even elucidate it? It's not like they even share secrets to begin with, but she had never kept anything from him either. "In time, I might be able to tell you. But I swear we were just looking for the ashitaba…"

He ignored her last sentences and glanced at her. "Who did you make a promise to?"

_Eh? What a weird question._ "To Hisashi-kun"

"We've gotten pretty close with him now huh?" heck she even calls him with a _–kun._ He can't believe it made him think about how she used to call him with that long before. Not that it really mattered…okay fine maybe just for now. It just made him wonder what the hell happened…

"Yeah. He's alright"

The soft smile she made along with her answer made his chest tighten. It shouldn't but somehow it pained him to know someone else out there is capable of making her smile like that. Yes he had hurt her number of times, but even he knew, even if it was only once, or even if he didn't get to see it, she smiled like that because of him. But not anymore.

_You are such an idiot, Sasuke. _The Uchiha thought to himself. And before he could stop, the inquiry just spilled from his mouth, "Do you like him?"

_Shit!_ Why did he even ask such a stupid question? What would he get from knowing what her answer will be? He doesn't even like Sakura in the first place. He doesn't even know how he should react when he hears a reply. If she said 'No' where would that take him? What does it matter? It _shouldn't_ even matter but how come he could imagine a tug on the side of his lips. And if she said 'Yes' should he be happy about it? That way she won't be such a bother to him anymore and won't pay him any mind since she'll be focused on someone else...Fuck! he didn't _want_ her to be focused on someone else!

Sakura didn't even squirm, blush or do anything that stated the question perturbed her. And somehow, it worried him…

She might have been thinking about her feelings for Hisashi already that his query didn't make her the slightest bit uneasy.

"There's nothing that I don't like about him". A rephrase was probably the safest way to answer. Because to be honest, Hisashi had stirred something within her too but she couldn't grasp what it is just yet. Sakura didn't want to make anything out of it for fear of misinterpretations; it might mislead her. Yes Hisashi gave her the butterflies, and he makes her feel special but she doesn't have a certain answer for now. "He's nice to me. And he is a good friend"

"Friendship probably isn't the only thing in his mind" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing" If she won't tell him where she was, then he'll try something else. "Why were you late?"

"About that," she shifted, "Honestly, I just lost track of time"

Unconsciously, his fist began to tighten. What the hell were they doing together that made her forget to be punctual? A part of him didn't even want to know, but the other half overpowered it. "Why? What were you doing?"

"looking for the plants. It was a bit of a long walk too…"

"And?" Sasuke could tell there was more than just that.

"We talked about…things" she noticed Sasuke was going to ask what those things were by the reaction he failed to conceal, "Nothing in particular. Just random ones"

"And it took you a whole day to talk about random things?" he huffed in suspicion, making her temple twitch in annoyance. "You could've just talked while you travelled"

Not meaning to, Sakura was on defensive mode, "I did a healing session with him which took a while. We were already in a place that supplied a lot of medicinal plants so I thought we should take advantage of it. Besides, if we wanted to go home we still have to make sure Hisashi-kun will be left in good condition for him to be able to protect the village sufficiently before we leave. I knew he was in pain but he was trying to hide it so I had to convince him to let me heal him and even take some pills. He was a bit stubborn about it" Sakura went on like her mouth just had diarrhea.

"Are you done?" All this talk about Hisashi is boring him.

She frowned.

Ignoring her, he continued, "Didn't I tell you you don't have to do all this things Sakura? Why do you always try to waste your time and energy?"

Her jawed dropped. "You think helping others is a waste of time?"

Ignoring her, he continued, "Or is it because it's him that's why you've been treating him so special?"

"What? Where did that come from?" _What is this idiot talking about?_

"I saw the way you looked at him today Sakura. You like him don't you? And this healing time you do is just an excuse for you to spend your time with him"

Sakura can't believe what he's saying right now. Does he think that she's doing this _only _for Hisashi? Or for her own pleasure? Does Sasuke _seriously_ think she's doing this on purpose because she wanted to be close to him? In short, that she's flirting?

Hot blood began to rise filling her with fury that reached almost to the brim; so close to overflowing.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist trying to control her temper as she menacingly replied, "I hope you're not being serious right now Sasuke"

"Why? What if I 'am?"

He was so aware of her rage right now but he didn't 's her fault anyway, for being late, for not telling him where she was, for treating that bastard Hisashi like he's so special, for spending too much time with him today. _She_ was the one making him feel like this. To be so irritated and annoyed it's absurd. And frustrating!

"Do you really think of me like that Sasuke? That I'm such a…a flirt?" saying that mere word about herself even wounded her. For Sasuke to suggest she was like that killed her a thousand times.

"I never said you're a flirt Sakura" he looked at her exasperated and angry. _How could she even think of something like that?_

She willed her tears to go back where they came from. Hurt now replaced anger. If she cries in front of Sasuke now she'll never forgive herself. She shouldn't be so affected with what he says and she should've gotten used to this kind of attitude already. "Well it doesn't sound different from how you said it earlier"

"Well, it is" he glanced, "I don't get why you like to be around him so much"

"Why? What does it matter to you?" she stated, her composure now returning, "Why do you care if I go out with Hisashi-kun anyway? You don't even like me" He's beginning to frustrate her right now. What does he want her to do? Maybe in a way, she is treating Hisashi a bit more special compared to others, and just rightfully so. She couldn't just ignore somebody who happened to save her life. But why is Sasuke acting like this? If she may, the Uchiha has been acting kind of childish. Sakura can't just follow whatever he likes her to do or not do. And she can definitely spend as much time as she like with Hisashi. If he thinks she's so obsessed with the sharingan prodigy, that he's the only man she'll focus on he's dead mistaken.

And then it hit her.

Maybe that's it. Because he's not the only one she's focused on maybe he…Something dawned on her. It seems irrational but it may be possible. "Sasuke…" she started, curiosity tainting her face, "Are you…"

Orbs of onyx shot blades at her. The look on Sakura's face, gave Sasuke no doubt about what she was conjuring up in her mind. Her absurd, girly contemplations peeved him to overkill. "If you're thinking what I think you're thinking right now, then you're way out of your mind". He can't believe he actually stayed here to talk to her like he needed to clear something out. Heck! There is only one sure thing. Sakura will always be Sakura - Annoying. "I'm leaving"

* * *

><p>Flames flickered as it collided with the slimmest of gentle wind that lost its way into the dark and ominous cavern. Its light casted eerie shadows that have hidden who-knows-what in its number of holes and crevices that outlined the jagged walls. And inside the mouth of this hollow, two voices that dwell in its unusual comforts conversed.<p>

"How soon do we put this plan into action Ganryuu?" the hoarseness of his speech cracked a chill in their fortress of rock. "My thirst for blood needs to be quenched"

Across from him by the pit of fire sat a burly man, middle-aged it seemed, facing the dancing embers. Compared to the other, this being looked average. Such a wide difference from the first one who's garbed with pure black cloak making his head appear as if it is floating above an abyss of onyx. The second man, Ganryuu, however, wore gray pants and cut-sleeved clothes. The only thing amiss was the metal cuffs and dangling chains that clung to both his wrists. The objects made him seem like a convict who just managed to escape prison bars, the irons making clanking noises with every movement he made.

"Patience Karasu. Let us settle our strategy and move forth from there" He intertwined his fingers under his nose and looked at his comrade ready for business, flames mirrored in his malevolent eyes. "Now tell me again where we can find our new prospects. You have all the information by now I assume. Enlighten me"

"I already told you" he replied peevishly. "They are at the village of herbs"

"Yes" He sounded intimidating like poison was wrapped in the single word. "And you did not quite tell me how the hell we're going to find the damned place now did you?". He knew that particular village was difficult to find to the point that some even questioned its existence. How Karasu could figure out a way to get there was way beyond his comprehension. But he'd rather not settle too much on such information, all he wanted was a certain shinobi occupant, not particularly the way. Karasu was gifted with gathering intel, using different means to acquire them was one of his specialties that he never bothered doubting him with the facts. At any rate, that dark cloaked entity always gets them right.

The masked man frowned; his crimson eyes a piece of evidence that failed to conceal his apprehension despite his dark disguise. He could sense danger from his companion's tone of voice. Although Ganryuu looked so typical, almost like a mere human, Karasu knew he was nothing like so. He was the type one shouldn't judge just by means of vision. Appearance after all can be _very_ deceiving. And Ganryuu took that to his advantage. He can be deadly, incalculable, and often times a loose cannon. He had to remind himself not to provoke this man - if he can even be considered as one.

Trying not to sound unhinged he answered, "It's not something you should be concerned about. I've already discerned the entrance to that village a long time ago"

"Oh?" the other replied with forced curiosity, his chains making lethal sounds, as he lowered his hands. Karasu can be so full of himself.

"But the place holds nothing for us. Yes, they have the plants but even I know of its disadvantageous side effects when used inappropriately. When things have flaws, I don't have use for them. So I never bothered wasting my time with that village. Not up until now," he licked his lips with his pointed tongue as if tasting something delicious, "Now that I know our prey is there. I can just imagine the sweet sound of a dying shinobi's screams". With excitement, he shivered.

The other man huffed. "You and your sick killing desires still amuse me. So now" he continued, "how sure are you about this one?"

Karasu had been researching their subjects. So far most of them were good. But good is not enough. They have to have the right substance in order for their plan to bear fruit.

"Feisty I heard. It will be a fun kill"

"No. I'm talking about the abilities this particular person possess". Karasu's indirect answers were starting to get him impatient.

"It will be hard to lure them. They are stubborn but" his blood cerise eyes glistened, "like any other ninja in Konoha, they all have a weakness"

"You are still very vague about this you're wasting my time" He stood up, rattling yet again his metal bonds. The unpredicted gesture made the covered man jump almost making him topple over the wooden log he was sitting on. But Ganryuu made no bout. "It will take us a few days to reach our destination. We'll talk as we travel"

Feeling relieved the action wasn't one with aggression Karasu cooperated, stood up, took his zanbato and assisted with putting out the fire. "Right! I'll give you the information. You sort out a plan"

"As usual" came his placid reply, "Do not fail me"

* * *

><p>AN: You guys know what I want right? HAHAHA ;) *hint hint* (copy paste Ganryuu's placid reply here _ )


	27. Chapter 26: A Cherry Blossom Blooms

Hiii! Man I think it's been a while since I updated hehe I'm sorry it took so long. I was in a stage of depression haha Thank you for those who took time to review and gave me encouragement, to my followers and for those who had me or the story on alert. I appreciate it a lot

Valerianna: Thank you! I know, I should try my very best still. This is my first story after all, I can learn from it and know where I can improve myself. You made me realize that. Thank you!

Haki95: Yes. I won't give up on it. My goal is to finish this story no matter how crappy it might end LOL. Thanks for reminding me there are still people out there, including urself I hope :), who're still looking forward for the other chapters. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 24: A Cherry Blossom Blooms<p>

"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Sasuke inquired smoothly as he carried a brown paper bag on his left and a plastic bag on his right. Sakura though didn't neglect the hint of irritation hidden beneath his silky voice.

Naruto, unaware of their companion's annoyance, answered. "Tonight's gonna be the festival you pea brain, ". And oblivious to the other's deadly stares he continued, "We have to make preparations too "

"Being in this mission and putting our lives at stake should've been more than enough" the Uchiha added.

Trying to shake the building tension off Sakura joined the conversation apprehensively, "Doing the groceries isn't really that bad now is it? I mean, we get to see the other parts of the village and not be cooped up in the house". She had to try and distract Sasuke. Even she realized that they have been doing extra work. The only difference between her and the Uchiha is that she didn't mind doing them at all while Sasuke treated it like nothing more than annoying errands. Aside from that, she wanted to forget about what happened yesterday. She's lucky enough Sasuke has been his usual self, if you know what his 'usual' is. And because he acts like nothing happened, it was easier for her to do the same.

"Absolutely", the fox-faced ninja agreed swinging the plastic bags, he too was bringing, affirming his good mood.

"Be careful with that Naruto, you might spill the groceries" she chided.

"Oh. Right"

Now strolling in the market area of the village, they headed back towards the house and passed by different stands, getting ready for tonight's big event.

"Everything looks so different and lively doesn't it?" She asked nobody in particular as she scanned her surroundings. Overhead she could see colorful triangular papers dangling from a cord and connected from posts to posts making a roof of colorful little flags. There were also banners saying "Happy Hato Mugi Festival!" and hand-picked flowers decorating windows, doors, and what not, creating a garden atmosphere. To her left she could see at least five festive stands being put up by several merchants for later. She wondered what they would be selling or showing. She heard some don't really sell, just show items in public like a mini exhibit. And if there's a persistent buyer, some would yield to a very good price. Some just do services like fortune telling (not that she really believes those things), games, painting, etc.

"I wonder if there's going to be a ramen stand. Would you look around for me when you come back here later Sakura-chan?"

"If it's just looking, then okay" she teased.

"You could buy it too for me of course"

"We'll see". She could hear Sasuke make a barely audible huff. Naruto didn't seem to miss it either.

"What's your problem?"

"Need you ask?"

Naruto smiled lazily, raising both his eyebrows up and down in a successive manner, it was almost eye boggling. He whispered, "looks like someone's bitter about not being able to go out tonight"

"looks like someone spouting out crap" Sasuke retorted, "Although I'm not entirely surprised"

Naruto upstretched his bags of groceries, ready to smack the exasperating Uchiha's head with one or two if he's lucky.

"Stop it Naruto" Sakura has had enough of these two's bickering. It's a beautiful day, they don't need to ruin it for her.

In tune to her mind Naruto obliged, "Alright, alright. Don't want to ruin a good day for you unlike _this_ guy over here" then changing the subject, he added much to Sakura's embarrassment, "So, you ready for your date tonight Sakura-chan?"

She blushed. "W-what? I'm not going on a date you idiot!"

"When a guy and a girl goes out together, that's already considered a date" he nudged Sasuke on the rib with his elbow, "That much I know. Right Sasuke?"

"Get away from me" Sasuke replied frostily. This moron is really getting on his nerves.

Naruto over exaggerated a shiver, "Did you feel that? Such a heavy evil aura".

_This idiot better not make Sasuke remember about the topic last night_, Sakura thought. "Stop pissing him off already. Now look what you did" she gestured toward Sasuke's retreating back with the basket of fruits she was holding, "he left without us"

"Not 'left'. We're going on the same direction anyway. Say 'he went ahead'. And besides, he's only a few steps away from us. I bet he can probably still hear us talking"

"You're impossible Naruto" she smiled.

Suddenly his expression changed to that with a trace of seriousness, "So what's going on with you and Hisashi?"

She blushed, "What do you mean?"

"Do you like him?"

This seems like a déjà vu. Since Sasuke already heard an answer to that, Naruto might as well too.

"What's there not to like? He's not bad", she replied, not really wanting to give details and answered a question with a question.

The blonde shrugged, "Well yeah I guess so"

"Why this sudden query?" the pinkette raised an eyebrow

"Just casual chit-chats" he replied with an innocent smile.

* * *

><p>They placed the grocery bags on the kitchen table where Natsumi was busying herself with preparations for tonight. "We're here", Naruto greeted, as if the sight of grocery bags on the table wasn't making it obvious, "Do you think we bought everything you needed?".<p>

Making a quick run through with the bag of goods, Natsumi nodded everything was complete, "Yes. Thank you very much. Sorry for making you do errands" She added as she noticed Sasuke walk out of the kitchen and towards their room. "I'll take it from here". She smiled gratefully.

"Okay. I'll just go ahead and take a shower. I'll be back to help you out with anything if you'll still need me" Sakura replied. She was really getting sticky and uncomfortable. Besides that, it was already getting late and she had to prepare herself for her…umm…she guessed there's really no other term for it rather than 'date'? No. On second thought, saying it's a 'night out with Hisashi' could still be considered. _Yup, just a night out. And Just the two of us._

Sakura then headed towards the bathroom where she already placed her changing clothes earlier this morning. Pre-filling the tub with water and the herbal scent she brought along with her prior to taking off her clothes, it came as a relief that the Hara's household actually have hot running water ready. In some towns they still use the old-fashioned ofuro tub wherein someone from the outside needs to fire up the wood-burning stove situated just below the tub to heat the water for bathing. Not that she doesn't like old-fashioned, but when someone else does the fanning while she takes a bath she can't help but think she's being cooked for dinner. Besides, who could she ask to fan the flames for her? Shaking her mind off those trifling matters, she slowly dipped herself into the rectangular wooden tub, exhaling with satisfaction as the warmth of the water enveloped her, soothing her tensed muscles. She then laid her head back on to the folded cloth behind her, seeming to enjoy this little piece of heaven. _Sigh. I wonder what's going to happen later tonight, _she thought. Come to think of it, she hasn't been out alone with a male company for a long time not counting the one yesterday. Maybe not even once? She can't really remember. (That one time with Sasuke on the tree tops can't even be counted as one and was nowhere near being called a date). So in a way, she felt anxious - Anxious and excited at the same time. Add that little detail that she's going out with Hisashi…well, for lack of better word, it made her feel giddy too. Sakura just had to tap her cheek lightly to erase the stupid smile on her face.

But why does it feel like there's something wrong? Like there's a piece of the puzzle she's missing. It's not really that important but being aware wouldn't hurt either. And there's this issue with Sasuke too. He has rather grown more irritable than his usual. Men can't possibly have their own 'time of the month' now could they? For the second time, she shook her head to forget about these minute troubles. It's hard to be able to relax like this when you're in a mission, might as well make the most of it. So she closed her eyes and began to think of happy thoughts.

She didn't know how long she had been lying on the tub but the decreasing temperature of the water told her it was time to go. Carefully, she stood up from the tub making sure to hold on to something as the fading mist was still making it a bit hard to see things. Grabbing the towel hung by her left side she also began to feel where her slippers are using her feet. The sudden form of light behind her made it easier for her to locate her footwear and then…

"Why the hell is it so…JESUS!". The last word sounded louder, stronger and more startled than the others.

Sakura whipped around, her voice caught in her throat and the next thing she heard was the brash slamming of the door and an angry Uchiha.

"Goddammit Sakura! Lock the damn door will you!", she heard him shout irately from outside the bathroom.

She became disoriented. She didn't care if Sasuke was angry. All she could feel now was her rising embarrassment and a sense of doom as she asked herself, "Did he see?"

* * *

><p>Unlike how she forgot to lock the bathroom door, she was thankful enough she didn't forget to bring her changing clothes with her. After what happened, she didn't want to be tiptoeing inside the house draped only in a white towel. Now fully dressed with her usual red attire and short leggings, she headed to their room to find something more appropriate to wear for later – that is, if she bought any. She highly doubt she did.<p>

Closing the door behind her she went through her little back pack. She didn't understand why she even bothered to sift through her belongings. She knew very well she didn't bring another set of clothes fit for festivals. She groaned in frustration. "This isn't even a date why am' I wasting my time doing this?"

"better not start talking to yourself"

She jumped. "Sasuke!"

Ignoring her, he too, went to his side of the room and rummaged through his things.

_My god this is awkward_. Sakura thought. She felt her cheeks flush just thinking about what happened earlier. Why was she so careless, forgetting to lock that stupid door. _Did he really see? My body has been exposed!_ She thought with paranoia. She already had it in mind that nobody, as in nobody, (a male at least) should be able to see her naked, not even Sasuke. It was precious, something she can only share with someone she's married to. Yes, call her old-fashioned or overreacting but that's one of the virtues she intends to keep. _Stupid Sasuke just came barging in! Didn't even freakin knock!_ Her embarrassment somehow turned to anger, discomfiture, antagonism and back again with the same cycle.

"Do you have a stomach ache or something?" he frowned at her, noticing her discomfort.

She wanted to say 'Yes', that she ached but not in her stomach. She ached to punch him in the face and ached at the same time for not being able to hold up to her own set of rules.

"Sasuke you…" she stammered, how should she say it? Despite being fully clothed she just felt so uncovered right now it's numbing her.

"What?" he stopped fumbling through his things, his obsidian orbs locking with hers making her feel even more naked.

"I…you…"

He has had enough with her self-torture. "Let's get this straight and over with. Are you still thinking about that little incident in the bathroom?" he raised an eyebrow.

Slowly, she nodded. "How could you not knock…"

_So it's my fault now? _"Look" he raised a hand to stop her, "It was foggy inside alright". Turning his attention again to his belongings he added, "I didn't see anything thank god. I don't want my eyes to rot"

_The nerve of this Uchiha! _Her thoughts fumed and her hands balled into fists. She swore if there was an object within her reach she would've thrown it at his direction - An object harder than her clothes and pillows, much harder.

Sasuke turned his face where she can't see his futile attempt to hide a smirk of amusement. He was actually enjoying this. Too bad Natsumi walked in and cut his gratification short.

"Hey Sakura-chan?" Natsumi called.

"Yes?" the pink-haired kunoichi averted her gaze from the Uchiha and forced a smile.

"Can you come outside for a minute. I need to talk to you about something"

"Oh" She wondered what it could be. _Sasuke is saved…for now_, she thought. "Okay"

"You can talk here" Sasuke spoke, "I'm leaving for a shower anyway"

Sasuke then left the room his clothes and towel at hand. _Was he smirking?_

"What is it? Is everything alright?" Sakura queried.

"Yes everything is alright" she smiled, "I just thought that you might need help for later"

She flushed. Even from Natsumi, it was still a bit embarrassing…and pathetic! She must've looked so lost that someone thought she needed help for her da…er…night out. Not that she wasn't grateful, she really was. "I uh…yeah. I guess you could say that. I wasn't really prepared for any kind of occasion" Sakura scratched the back of her head shyly.

"I was right to bring this with me then". Sakura tilted her head in question. Now that Natsumi mentioned it, she noticed the brunette was holding some folded cloth. Natsumi made her way to Sakura, sitting next to her by her futon and unfolded the fabric excitedly. Viridian gems sparkled at the sight that lay before her. It was a beautifully made white kimono. Beautiful was more like an understatement. She couldn't describe how perfect it was. The pink hues flowed from the hems upward fading to white at just the right length. Intricate designs of pink cherry blossoms on its chocolate branches, glittered with a little gold, highlighted the silky material. No doubt these patterns were hand made. It's as if the petals in the printing were all real, blown by a gentle breeze within the fabric. It also came with a powder pink obi. Overall it was stunning - A real masterpiece that completely got her speechless.

"Do you like it?" The Hara smiled knowingly.

"Like it? I love it!" She almost squealed. "But I can't Natsumi…"

Sakura's smiled faded.

"You can't what?"

"I can't wear this" she replied returning the material to the owner. "It's yours. You should be the one wearing it to the festival, not me"

"What are you talking about? I showed you this because I want _you_ to wear it"

"Aren't you going?" Sakura thought she would. After all, it was Natsumi who told her about the event.

She shook her head, "I've been on this festival numerous times, no big deal if I miss this. I just want you to enjoy yourself. You deserve it"

"But…"

"I insist. Take it as my way of thanking you for all your help"

The pink-haired kunoichi didn't know what to say. Was it really okay to accept something so expensive and pretty?

"What if I'd drop a stain on it, rip it by accident or maybe…" Natsumi's reassuring hand on her shoulder settled her.

"Sakura-chan, you'll be fine. This kimono _will_ be fine" She smiled warmly at her, "Now don't be hard-headed and let's try this on".

Pursing her lips to contain her delight, she decided she'll give in and give it a chance, "Okay let's do it!"

* * *

><p>Eyes closed, Sasuke relaxed himself with the water's heat. Steam rose from the ofuro tub and scattered themselves inside the bathroom creating thin strips of clouds and he inhaled lightly catching a whiff of Sakura's, somehow intoxicating, scent that lingered within the scope. He liked it, it wasn't too feminine that could make his eyes water or suffocate him. It smelled mild, simple and so…her.<p>

So delicate yet strong at the same time. He thought so as he was reminded of the wisps of steam that laced through her milky physique, liquid beads of aqua crystals rolling down her back. All the infinitesimal details captured by his keen eyes. Well yes, maybe he did lie to her - partially. He didn't want her to freak out. Besides, all he did see was her back (her_ bare_ back), in all honesty the steam made it difficult to perceive. Had he not been gifted with their clan's visual prowess he would have missed all those particulars. Not that he'd mind missing them, of course.

Sakura has changed so much since then (not just physically) it made him wonder what he may have neglected in his absence, what may have become of him had he stayed in Konoha. So many 'what ifs', 'what could've beens', so many questions he will never find answers to. In those years he was distant to his friends, to her, sometimes he wondered if he actually made the right decision. Nevertheless, whatever decision he made back then, he is here right now. Unlikely events lead him to the place he once deserted. But the question is, will everything fall in to place at the very end? Because no matter how he tries to keep himself in track with his goals, somehow, certain things happen that make him lose control of his actions, wavering his decisions and eventually disrupting his objectives. It's as if he has two goals racing head to head for the finish line, him not knowing which one would prevail, or which one he wanted to.

Slowly, he slid himself down letting the warm liquid cascade over his head. He held his breath under water; letting the pressure drown the noise that was not emitted by his surroundings but by his turbulent mind and a troubled heart.

* * *

><p>A pair of emerald eyes gazed back at her, smiling and exuberant. Sakura was staring at none other than her own reflection in the mirror. She turned and twirled, feeling like she was royalty. Okay maybe that is a bit much. But seeing herself in the white kimono made her feel so. Every pretty detail she's absorbing right now were all thanks to Natsumi. She was ever so diligent with preparing the pinkette for the festival.<p>

"Natsumi-san" she stared disbelievingly at herself in the looking glass, "I don't know what to say"

"You look absolutely stunning Sakura-chan" the brunette replied with a genuine smile.

"Oh wow!" a familiar voice joined in after she heard the sound of the sliding door open, "Sakura-chan you look amazing!"

Blushing, Sakura replied, "Thank you Naruto. I wouldn't look like this if it wasn't for Natsumi-san"

"god you'll be the star at the festival" he gawked. Sakura gave a chuckle to Naruto's honesty, he can be very charming.

"Thank you"

A little blob of brown peeked into the room, chocolate eyes widened in amazement. "kirei…(pretty)"

"Satoru-kun"

"May I come in?" the boy asked politely.

"Of course you may" Sakura gestured him to come over.

"You look so pretty Sakura-chan"

Sakura's liver may have just floated away from her body with all the compliments she was given. Add to the fact that kids never lie, she could almost picture her smile reaching her ears.

"Thanks to your onee-chan I finally have the opportunity to look like this". She smiled again as she kneeled down face to face with the little boy holding his tiny hands in hers. She had never tried prettying herself up before. It wasn't really her thing, but then again, she couldn't find time and she had no purpose for doing so. She was always so busy, if not with missions then with work at the hospital. When she saw herself, all dressed up and with the slightest hint of make-up, she couldn't even believe it herself – that she could be capable of looking this radiant. Like she is a woman and not just another shinobi.

Appreciating the sight before her, Natsumi smiled. Glad that Sakura was indeed enjoying herself, she deserves to. It's not a piece of cake after all for a woman to become a kunoichi. The hard work that's needed for training one needs to endure, the skills she has to master in order to survive and protect, the pain of having your body push to its limits and the fear of knowing that death lingers in every corner, waiting to take you away from this world.

"I did no such thing, beauty was all yours to begin with Sakura-chan. The kimono was just a little touch"

Sakura's heart was filled with so much warmth right at this moment from all the help Natsumi gave her but more notably, for making her feel so important. Getting up from her knees Sakura walked over to the source of her warm and fuzzy feeling giving her a hug hoping all the happiness and appreciation she felt can be reached by her. She knew it wasn't much, but it's all she can give.

"Thank you so much Natsumi-san. You don't know how much I appreciate everything you did for me just now. It means the whole world" she croaked, trying to hold back a sob.

Hugging the kunoichi back in return, she replied, meaning every single word, "And you deserve all of it". Pulling back to study the pinkette, "Now let me give you some time to indulge yourself. I'll be right in the kitchen if you need me"

Sakura nodded.

As soon as Natsumi closed the door and exited out of the room, Satoru in tow, a tear trickled down the side of her face.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Naruto walked over to her, concern written all over his youthful face.

She smiled sheepishly, "Nothing. I just can't believe how I look right now. I'm…happy"

The blond let out a sigh of relief, wiping the lone liquid bead that came rolling down her rosy cheek with his thumb. "Better not let more of those come out. You'll look much better without them"

Laughing faintly, she replied, "Yeah. You're right"

After making sure she has found her composure, Naruto asked, "So what time are you going? It's starting to get dark already"

"Hisashi said he'll come by so we can go together. He should probably here in a few minutes"

"Oh okay. Just checking"

The sound of the door opening yet again caught both of their attention as a half-naked Uchiha walked in.

For an instant obsidian orbs connected with viridian ones and Sakura couldn't help but notice there was a look of stupor, mixed with surprise and awe in those ebony eyes. All of which disappeared in a millisecond along with his slightly agape lips.

He was already wearing his pants but did not put up his shirt just yet as he was still drying up his hair with a towel, messing his spikes even more in the process. "What are you guys still doing in here?" he asked dryly as he maneuvered himself towards his side of the room.

"Sakura's just finishing up". Naruto answered. She was glad he was the one to respond because at the moment, the sight of Sasuke made her depart into a different world. She has, again, seen his glorious build. It took a lot of time and effort to be in the image she's in right now, all dressed up and clothed accordingly. But Sasuke who just wore his usual dark blue pants and still missing a few clothes…why the hell does he look so damn hot, its not fair! She tore her gaze away from him before he starts to melt. She was suppose to be over him. She's going out with Hisashi now, no need to be distracted.

"Don't want to be late for your date" the Uchiha remarked emotionless.

Sakura blurted rather defensively to his statement, "It's not a date". She blushed.

"Whatever"

He rummaged his things, folding his used clothes back into his bag, doing anything to distract him at all from looking over at Sakura and her unusual appearance. For some reason, it took a lot of self-control trying to stop his very own eyes to wander towards a specific somebody in white.

But eventually, help came from someone he least expect. It came from the very person who made things difficult for him. Indirectly, but still difficult. God how this guy pisses him off right now.

He knocked as if his mere presence wasn't irritating enough. "Sakura-chan?"

"Hey Hisashi" Naruto greeted.

"Hisashi-kun!" Sakura sounded surprised, "I didn't know you were here already. Did you wait long?"

_He could wait a damn eternity if he'd like_. Sasuke thought biting his tongue.

"No I just got here but I didn't see anyone when I came in so I thought I'd check where you are". A childlike smile painted his handsome face. She could sense his cerulean eyes linger at her and as though a realization hit him, he said, "Wow! You look beautiful…"

Sudden gush of hot blood toward her face was all she could describe what she felt the moment she heard him speak those words. He was flattering yes, but where she stood right now, it was embarrassing to her at the same time. What with Naruto and Sasuke on the very same room it made her feel uneasy to be surrounded by a mere number of three males. And without thinking, she blurted out words without weighing how they might sound like, only because she wanted to get out of the thwarting situation she was in.

"T-thank you. Umm, we should go!" she added rather hastily.

"Agreed"

Walking towards the exit, Sakura tried to scheme herself out of the mess of clothes that laid on the floor and clumsily tripped herself into one of her own.

"Hey watch it!" she heard someone say. It didn't sound rude despite the choice of terminologies, it was rather like a father-scared-of seeing-his-son-fall kind of tone. But it was drowned out by Hisashi's.

"I got you". He caught her before she'd ridiculously fall out of balance.

"Aren't you jumpy tonight Sakura-chan" Naruto teased.

"Shut up!"

Straightening herself out, she walked casually out the room after saying her goodbye to her earlier companions.

* * *

><p>Earlier on Sasuke's point of view however…<p>

He caught himself before his actions give away his look of surprise. Standing right in front of him as he entered the room he shared with his two comrades was Sakura. A different looking Sakura. She was wearing this flowy white kimono that hugged her frame so perfectly. She wore the slightest of make-ups that still managed to sparkle her eyes brighter than diamonds and turned her cheeks aglow. And right then and there, he thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He had to remind himself not to part his mouth. This was so unlike him! And he saw that as a weakness. So whatever it takes, he has to get a hold of himself. But after seeing what he just had…how?

And he babbled the first question that came into his mind, "What are you guys still doing in here?".

_Stupid! This is their room too._

"Sakura's just finishing up"

Right. How could he forget she's dolling up because of some suck up shinobi. "Don't want to be late for your date"

_Shut your trap Uchiha!, _Sasuke berated himself.

"It's not a date" she denied.

"Whatever". He gritted his teeth for his lack of resolution to remain quiet and projected his mood through going over his bag and fixing his belongings. A pathetic diversion if you ask. And as if nothing else can get worse, another prick comes by. He heard them exchange greetings like they're the closest of friends and against his better judgement, stole a glance at Sakura. She was turning red as a tomato already. He had to shake his head in disbelief and annoyance. He just can't wait for them to leave and be gone.

Like a puppet to his thoughts, Sakura moved rather ungraciously causing her to trip and before he knew it he shouted what he did. He was getting annoyed with her clumsiness. Her clumsiness triggers something within him that unconsciously makes him keep an eye on her which was really frustrating.

Hisashi caught her just in time though and he heard Naruto comment about Sakura's edginess. Now that he thought about it, Naruto has got something to do with why this situation is happening. Why Sakura and Hisashi are going out tonight. Why it's him of all people to go out and accompany her like she was some damn five year old. Just the freaking two of them. It's all because of Naruto, that moron.

Sasuke caught sight of the two leaving, a twitch emanating from an eye as he noticed Hisashi placing his hand on the small of her back when they stepped out.

The blonde's mocking voice brought him back from his train of thought, "You gonna be alright Sasuke?"

_The hell I will._ Was what he wanted to reply, but what he said would probably translate as such anyway. "Fuck you Naruto"

* * *

><p>AN: I usually update on Sundays but figured I may not be able to do so tomorrow coz its Mother's day. So I just decided to post a day in advance. hope this chapter will do for now. I might be updating late for the next chapter again since I've almost caught up with the current one (Nooo!). My mind is just working too slow. Anyways, Advance happy mother's day to all the mother's out there including yours! Have a good Sunday everyone :)


	28. Chapter 27: Conundrum

A/N: oh my goodness! It's been so long since I updated. I hope you guys are still out there. Anybody care to stand up, raise their hand, say hello, anything just to let me know if anybody at all missed me or the story at least LOL jk…Anyway, don't wanna take too long. Here's Chapter 26. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 26: Conundrum<p>

Dynamic music filled the center of town as the festivities began. People, young and old, danced and sang to the beat seeming to enjoy every second of it. And Sakura did the same, she hadn't had this much fun since…she can't even remember! Stalls and decorations adorned the area, masks were for sale, games was abundant, lively music was in the air, hundreds of mouth-watering food tempted her, but the most beautiful embellishment of the celebration was the happy and smiling faces of the villagers. If the world could just look and feel like this every day, it would be such a place to live.

"Ah! I almost caught it!" the kunoichi squealed in amusement as she continued her poor attempts to scoop a goldfish out of the basin with her little fish scoop. Alongside her were three kids doing the same thing, one of the boys already managed to catch one.

"Don't give up big sister!" the littlest within the bunch, who also happened to be her competition, cheered her on.

Fueled, she replied, "Of course! I'm not losing to you Maru-kun!". She and the rest of the kids have been playing the game for probably three minutes but she had already managed to remember their names.

Benjirou, the one who already caught a goldfish, was so focused with his task that his face was already too close with the water.

"Benji-kun", Rei pouted, "you're too close you're scaring all the fishies!"

"I have to get another one, Rei. I promised my little sister I'll give her two for her birthday" he replied, eyes not leaving the water basin, "Now, don't be too close yourself. If your pigtails touch the water they'll swim away. The technique is to try and not frighten them. You have to scoop slowly and gently"

"Well your face is scaring them away you know" Rei muttered.

Sakura enjoy their little fish hunt but more so on being with such adorable kids. She, too, then focused on catching her prize, bearing in mind what Benjirou just said. It was difficult since there were only around six to seven fishes in one large basin giving the creatures a lot of space to swim away. But luck was on her side tonight as she successfully caught a pretty goldfish, "I got it!" she laughed in enjoyment, not really expecting such an accomplishment, "Look Hisashi-kun!". She turned triumphantly at him. She was having so much fun she forgot, Hisashi was there with her.

Amusement found its way to her protector's face as he looked at Sakura's joyful features, "you better put it in a container with water in it before it dies", he reminded.

"Ah! right!"

The game keeper handed her a bottle pre-filled with water. Sakura then carefully transferred her little catch in the container and placed the lid on, three holes available for air to go through.

"Alright! Time is up kids!" she heard the fatherly old man say, "if you want to continue and try again you can but that'll be another pay though"

"Nah I'll pass mister. I don't have any more money. But that was fun!"

Sakura noticed Benjirou looking disheartened as his friends began to leave. He only had one more to go before he could fulfill his promise. He guessed his little sister will have to be content with one.

"Benji-kun here," Sakura handed him her bottle, "it's your sister's birthday right? You can give this to her"

Brown globes looked at her in disbelief and then with joy. "Are you sure Sakura-chan?"

She nodded, "Of course. That way you won't be breaking your promise and your fish will have a friend too"

"Thank you!" the little boy hugged her grateful. "Thanks for giving him to me. We'll take good care of it"

"I'm sure you will" the kunoichi replied messing the boy's hair, "Now go run along with your friends and have fun"

"Hai! Thank you!"

"Are you sure that's alright?" Hisashi asked her, "You placed all your effort catching it"

"Yeah it's fine. I won't have time to take care of it anyway. I just wanted to play the game" turning away from benjirou's running figure, she then addressed her companion, "So what are we doing next?"

No matter how many times she'd seen it today the sight of Hisashi still, without fail, causes air to get caught in her throat. Hisashi wearing his blue yukata, if she may, was a mouth-watering sight. Tonight, he had also removed his usual red forehead band, making him look even more handsome. Sakura had to tie-up her inner self to keep her from losing control and disrupting her already unsettled mind.

Tuning out her tumultuous thoughts Hisashi replied, "How about I buy us some food and then we'll go see tonight's main highlight?"

"Okay. That sounds fine"

"Wait here while I go buy something". Sakura nodded as Hisashi went on his way. That actually was perfect timing, all the games she did and the strolls made her feel hungry.

Not wanting to just stand around like a statue, Sakura decided to visit and look around at the nearby stalls. She passed by those that sell some wonderfully made handicrafts, the mask stall, and one that sell talismans. She gingerly picked one up, "for luck in love huh?" she read.

"I sense that love is overflowing within you" Sakura turned to the sound of the voice and noticed a cloaked old woman, only her wrinkled mouth visible as the hood she wore over her head shadowed her eyes. She was sitting down inside her own stall right next to the talismans; a crystal ball was on display right in front of her on top of the table, secured by a nest of red cloth. The fortune-teller continued, "Too much that it has begun to cloud your mind. But do not fret, for tonight the answer will be ascertained"

Curious as to who this person was, Sakura tried to take a better look at her without being too obvious. She did subtle knee bends, some head tilts and the like but to no avail so she decided to just give up. It's not like she really needed to know who she was. "You must be mistaken. I do not have such thing". Inwardly Sakura huffed, this baba probably says this to all the young females to get their attention and they be forced to pay for her services. Services she doubted were trust-worthy.

"Oh but you do. Surely you must have noticed" the mystic turned to her. Her voice was so welcoming like that of a grandmother talking to her grandchild that it was almost hard to ignore. "What your mind tries to deny, your heart does not"

So you see through people's hearts and not their future huh? Sakura thought sarcastically, she was never fond of fortune-tellers – at least not anymore. "I'm sorry, I should get going"

"Do you want me to tell you who it really is?"

This old lady really is persistent. "No thank you. When love comes along, eventually, I'll know". She forced a smile and started to leave.

"My powers tell me you're completely oblivious to it" the old woman continued calmly.

Those silent words tempted her to give in and go back to the stall as her curiosity perked but she decided against it. She's not going to be fooled again this time.

But it seems this clairvoyant doesn't want to back down either. "No matter. Since you gave me a meager of your time, I'll let you in on a little information so you would be aware at the time when the night skies are at its darkest"

The kunoichi willed her feet to keep walking, glad that she can already see Hisashi heading for her. Fortune-tellers can be very tenacious business makers and she was glad she can finally escape this old woman. But seconds before Hisashi could reach her she felt a different atmosphere. It was quick but she definitely felt it happen. The woman's grandmotherly voice changed and it's as if there was another female talking simultaneously with her, only that the second voice sounded hoarse and sharp at the same time it brought a chill down Sakura's spine. The fortune-teller appeared possessed by another entity. But it wasn't her ghostly speech that bothered her, it was more so on the warning she gave. It could've been just pure coincidence or that she, herself, was just putting symbols to those words, but this soothsayer's conundrum almost made her fearfully believe.

"Blood will spill and light shall fade. The hawk will fall as the price is paid…"

* * *

><p>They walked over to a wide ground of grass where other people seem to be waiting for the night's main highlight. Most were already seated on the ground facing the front where a moderate size of platform was placed to be used as a stage. Behind that was a medium-sized tent. Sakura assumed that is where the electric circuits are kept, lighting up the series of bulbs that outlined the area.<p>

"Do you want to sit down?" Hisashi asked her.

"Maybe after I eat. Thank you for the takoyaki by the way" Sakura replied, referring to the ball-shaped delicacy. The rich flavors of the snack was such a pleasure to eat, she could almost feel the ingredients dancing in her taste buds. Sakura munched away trying to rid her mind about her earlier encounter with the suspicious woman.

"Not a problem. I have water here if you need it"

She nodded as she took one last bite.

"Hirokawa-kun!" Sakura looked a bit puzzled as a middle-aged man began to approach them waving his hand.

"Ayato-san" Hisashi greeted the caller, "How are you?"

"Good, good my boy. I'm glad you're able to make it for tonight's festival" he smiled. His temperate voice didn't quite match his beefy appearance.

Sakura noticed Hisashi didn't bother explaining that the festival wasn't really the reason why he's back in the village."Yes. It's good to be here. So, what's it going to be tonight?"

"Ahh you have to wait and see for yourself. It's going to be beautiful! And the weather is just perfect for it!" Noticing Sakura for the first time, Ayato scooted next to Hisashi as if his actions were not obvious. His mustache wiggled as he whispered, "and who's the young miss?"

"This is Sakura from the hidden leaf" Hisashi placed a hand on her back to introduce her, "Sakura this is Ayato-san. He plans the main highlights of our festivals"

Sakura smiled and greeted 'hello' while Ayato gave Hisashi a teasing look.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan" he greeted back, "Are you Hisashi-kun's girlfriend?"

"I…uh…"

Hisashi laughed and saved her the trouble of answering, "I'm not that lucky Ayato-san"

Ayato shook his head in disapproval, "A stud like you should be settled by now. Fall in love and sigh, kiss, hug! Why don't you ask this beautiful lady –"

"I think you should go get ready for the event Ayato-san" Hisashi interrupted while giving him a slight shove; the back of his neck beginning to turn red in shade "You don't want to be late showing the best part right?"

"What? Oh yes!" Ayato replied, not noticing Hisashi's apparent attempt to distract and get rid of him "I should get going now. You young ones enjoy the rest of the night okay? Don't miss my special contribution. It'll start in an hour or so"

They both nodded they will and bid farewell to the rather interesting fellow. "I'm sorry about that" Hisashi said sheepishly as he touched the back of his head.

"No worries. He's funny" Sakura smiled.

"Let's take a seat over here"

Sakura followed him as they sat at a clean patch of grass along with the others who were waiting for Ayato's highpoint.

"Who's Hirokawa by the way?" Sakura asked remembering Ayato's greeting.

"That's me" He turned to her, "Why?"

"you?" Now she's really confused, "I thought Hara is your last name?"

He shook his head, "It's Hirokawa"

"But that means you're not related to Natsumi or Satoru…" She said more to herself than to Hisashi. Suddenly the world began to spin and then it hit her like an entire mountain. I'm such an idiot! This was the piece of the puzzle she'd been missing all this time. No, not really missing. The fact was there all along, it was her own stupidity to assume that Hisashi was Natsumi's cousin. She assumed they were just because she heard Satoru refer to him as 'nii-san', that Hisashi felt like family when he's in the Hara's household, also with the story he told her. She mentally palm-slapped her face. Anybody can call anybody with 'nii-san' you dumb kunoichi! Where did her senseless assumption come from? How can she be so stupid. Stupid was even an understatement! All the stories she heard about the Hara's and Hisashi's tale really did make her think they were related in a familial way. Because of that, even if she noticed Natsumi have some sort of affection to her companion, she just dismissed it because of her presumptions. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Sakura felt like screaming for her idiocy.

She could just imagine the pain Natsumi is feeling right now. Sakura knew very well how it feels to not have love or even mere affection reciprocated and acknowledged. For Natsumi , to see someone you like going out with someone else, smile for someone else, protect someone else, it must be suffocating. And Sakura was the cause of all that that it made her want to vomit. She felt like such a villain. Natsumi even lent her her kimono. How could she not clarify things and their relationship sooner? She has definitely got a lot of apologizing to do when she gets back.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Hisashi asked worriedly seeing Sakura's discomfort. Could it be that she's allergic to seafood?

"Y-yes. I'm okay" She assured. But the pound of guilt weighed her to incapacity, "I never thought you weren't related to Natsumi-san"

He shrugged. "I thought you knew"

I wish I did. She felt so bad but she knew there's nothing she could do about it right now. She'll find a time to explain things to Natsumi and make things right. Sakura will make sure of it. But at the moment, she can't just spoil the mood for Hisashi with all her guilt-stricken frame of mind. She can just use the fun-filled activities and the people enjoying themselves to distract her.

"Ayato-san's part of the festival had always been my favorite" Hisashi said as he scanned the area, relishing the pleasant spirit of the festivity.

"Is it always beautiful?" was her reply, glad for the change of topic. She had overheard some people talking about the main highlights of past festivals and that they were always something to look forward to. Hisashi even seem excited about it that she though this part of the night must really be something amazing and always has been.

"Everytime" he smiled. "I used to watch it with my father. But ever since he passed away it wasn't the same anymore. The event is wonderful but it's just not how it used to feel when I was with him"

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that"

He shook his head and turned to her, "I think this time it will be a good kind of different though"

Sakura couldn't help but smile herself.

All of a sudden the lights began to dim. But it seemed the other villagers aren't perturbed about it. It probably signaled that the main event is about to start.

"Sakura…" Barely an audible whisper, her companion looked at her with both intensity and gentleness, "there's something I need to tell you…"

* * *

><p>"Natsumi-san" Naruto said as he entered the kitchen, "What are you still doing here?"<p>

"Cleaning up. The house looks so messy".

Despite the smile she gave, Naruto could tell she was lying. She wasn't cleaning up because the house is messy. Heck! If anything, the entire abode sparkled like a gem.

"Shouldn't you be enjoying yourself at the festival right now?"

Her braid moved with her as she shook her head, "It's okay. I don't mind staying for tonight. If you like you and Sasuke-kun can go". She continued to wipe the table clean with a damp cloth. And Naruto thought, how many times has she been cleaning the very same furniture just to keep herself distracted.

Finally deciding it was time to speak up, what Naruto said made the Hara pause despite herself. "I know how you feel about Hisashi"

"What are you talking about?" she played. But the shakiness in her voice gave her away.

"It's alright Natsumi-san. You don't need to hide it anymore…"

She stopped what she was doing. Deciding there's no escape from the truth, she replied, "Hisashi-kun likes Sakura-san…"

"But Sakura like somebody else". Moving closer to the kitchen table, Naruto began to explain before Natsumi could interject. "I'm sorry if this has happened. Hisashi and Sakura going out together I mean. But I wanted to test something and Hisashi was essential that's why I easily agreed that he accompany Sakura-chan to the festival. I kinda gave him the idea to ask her out actually. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry"

She shook her head once again, "You did nothing wrong. Hisashi is in control of his feelings after all. I guess it's better this way. It'd be easier to let go"

Naruto placed both hands on the Hara's shoulder and gave her a little shake to snap her out of whatever negative things she's thinking. "And I'm telling you again Sakura like somebody else. You should be able to tell Hisashi how you really feel. There's no one holding you back. You told me my thoughts for Hinata could reach her. That I be honest with myself. Are you going to just eat your words? Is that the only thing you'll be good at?"

"He doesn't feel the same for me…" she began to stammer.

"It does not matter" He urged, "What's important is that you did not miss a chance to be honest with your feelings and with yourself. You have the opportunity Natsumi-san. Take it". Wow, Naruto wasn't even aware this side of him existed.

Natsumi looked at Naruto trying to find sense and courage from his words through his cerulean orbs, and for some reason, she was able to grasp it.

"By now Sakura must have sorted her feelings too" he added letting her go, "It's time you do the same. Trust me on this. You'll never know what will happen if you don't try right?"

"Yes. I guess you're right"

Glad that his verses was able to get past her, he smiled. "If I can find Sasuke, I'll ask him to accompany you"

"That's not necessary" she replied holding both her hands up in disagreement to the suggestion, "I can go by myself. I can't impose…"

The fox-faced ninja ignored her protest though and began to move out from the kitchen to look for the Uchiha. "Where'd that bastard go anyway?"

As if on cue, Sasuke passed by the Kitchen heading for the living room, or at least that's where Naruto assumed he was going. "Oi teme!"

Sasuke glared.

"Will you go with Natsumi? She's going to the festival"

"Naruto-kun!" she tried to stop him, "Really. I can go by myself"

He just can't tell Natsumi that's not really his purpose for letting Sasuke go with her. But he did wish the Hara would just be quiet lest Sasuke agrees and would let her on her own.

Satisifed with Natsumi's words, Sasuke turned to where he intended to go.

"Sasuke!"

Seriously. Naruto's being such a nuisance these days. First with Hisashi and Sakura and now this? This moron really is something else. "Why don't you go do it yourself usoratonkachi"

Naruto knew he would be so hard-headed. Well guess what, so is he.

"Fine. If you won't take her then I will. And maybe I'll see Sakura and join her too"

"You're such a pain in the ass, Naruto" the Uchiha replied icily, not bothering to look back. For a moment, Naruto thought he had lost but as Sasuke was heading for the door and called her, he knew he had won. "Let's go Natsumi"

* * *

><p>-AN: If you say this isn't much I assure you the next chapter is way way better! LOL so much "fluff" haha One of my personal favorites. I just can't post it yet coz I'm so near my other chapter. To be honest I only have 2 more ahead of me and then that's it…talk about severe writer's block, and from a noob too -_- Can you please cheer me up by leaving me a review, a subscription, a favorite…anything! LOL Once again, thank you for reading! Please look forward to the next chapter. If u want, have it on alert and if you're not satisfied with it, u may unsubscribe but I beg u not to! Thanks again! =D


	29. Chapter 28: Night Of The Festival

AN: Hello guys! it has been a while hasn't it? That being said, I don't want to keep this long. I updated this story even though I still only have 2 chapters ahead. One isn't even done yet T_T See how much I love you guys? Consider this a belated Valentine's Day gift. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 28: The Night Of The Festival<p>

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, a little tense from the sudden change of atmosphere.

"No. It's nothing like that" he smiled, "everything is fine. More than fine if I could say"

Relieved, she replied, "Okay. what is it?"

Well now that his pink-haired companion questioned, Hisashi didn't know where or how to start. So much has happened for him in such a short period of time it's kind of hard to explain things or make sense of it. But he has learned that things, no matter how small should not be left undone. Words of kindness be not left unspoken. And feelings, if possible, never be kept contained.

But despite that, strength and courage seemed to have momentarily left his body leaving him bare and defenseless. And in replaced a boyish nervousness.

But it's now or never.

"Sakura…" he began.

And as he said her name, it's like a replay of events and precious moments flashed through his mind giving him resolve and a sense of certainty and reassurance. These rerun of happenings reminded as to why it lead him to this very instant; to why he here with her tonight. Hopefully it will answer how long she could even stay because, honestly, Hisashi had prayed that she would. His gut feeling just kept telling him Sakura was someone special and being able to meet her was just pure luck if not fate. She had a sense of gentleness (with a tint of brutality) that places him at ease (and alertness at the same time) and he just feels warm when he is with her.

People may think, 'how can you be having these emotions when you hardly know this person?'. He can't even give a convincing answer, only that it's certainly what he is feeling. It's not like he hasn't been thinking about it. Every day he tried to confirm them just so he won't be doing something senseless. He asked himself what had brought this about. Was it her physical appearance? Truth be told, Sakura was not really someone he'd go head over heels for but she had her own kind of beauty. One he could not just brush aside unless he was a complete idiot. That being said, he knew it wasn't just physical attraction. Was it her attitude then? Probably. He liked people who are good, but not too good. If you keep on listening to your conscience, you will never have any fun –at least that's how he thinks. And he could see Sakura was that kind of person too. She wasn't one to bottle up her feelings. She was dynamic and he liked it like that. But anyway the list could go on and on if he continued to explain what caught his attention to this certain kunoichi. But the end result will always be the same.

From what little time he was able to be with her and despite the circumstances that they met it was already enough for him to be able to ascertain things and even himself. Yeah, he knew it might sound stupid or that he may just have been putting meanings to those minute things and mediocre days but he really didn't care. To him this was genuine. No sugar coatings, no ambiguous and confusing niceties. It was as real as what he is starting to feel for her.

"Sakura, I think I've fallen in love with you"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Sasuke asked as he scanned the area. The place actually looked and felt different in this part of the village. It was so lively, music was on, and people had not a care in the world. It's like being in a genjustu for some reason. Not that he disliked it entirely, he just wasn't used to being in festivals anymore.<p>

"Yes. I'll be fine on my own from here" Natsumi gave an apologetic look, "I'm sorry for letting Naruto put you up to this"

"It's fine" he replied coolly, "I decided to have a little look around anyway"

"I see"

"So if you're okay, I should be going then"

"Yes. Thank you again for accompanying me" she bowed grateful.

Sasuke replied with 'sure' and went on his way. He can't believe he made Naruto pull the strings on him today. _What the hell is wrong with me? _But he's here now regretting how soft his nose can easily be pulled by some blonde idiot's taunts.

Despite himself, his eyes began to wander and look for a pink-haired somebody. Part of him didn't want to see her but the other also did just to know what the heck she's doing. So taking the route back to the Hara's house he did insignificant scans around the area but also tried not to look too obvious. He saw food stands, some childish fish-scooping games, masks for sale and a whole bunch of nonsense; but no pink-haired kunoichi…And it displeased him.

"Aaah". An old woman's voice made Sasuke turn. "An Uchiha at last…"

It wouldn't have been a surprise for him if someone recognized the symbol since, not to brag, but most people distinguish what the red and white fan mean. What did perturb him, though, is that he wasn't wearing his usual clothes with his clan's emblem. Nothing about him right now gave away that he is an Uchiha - Unless she knew who he was to begin with, which he doubted. So how did this elderly know who he was?

* * *

><p>Sakura was stunned. First because of Hisashi's confession and second because of how accurate the fortune teller was with her words. But she can't believe this is happening. Although she, herself, liked Hisashi and at some point probably got infatuated with him, she never thought he'd be so honest with his feelings or that he even liked her back!<p>

A part of her was so blissful. She can't remember any one else who liked her aside from that idiot Naruto and Lee-san. Inner Sakura was just blushing and on heaven. _"Aah! Finally! Someone has noticed my femininity"_

Hisashi is the kind of guy a woman would undeniably like. For one he is good-looking ( and he doesn't even know that). Girls would be emanating floating hearts when he'd do so much as pass by them and he still wouldn't even notice. Two, he isn't arrogant. She could tell Hisashi was a talented shinobi but he is all calm and quiet about it. Come to think of it, he didn't even show any jutsus. But with the villagers respecting him so much and he being assigned to protect them, it was all that she needed to confirm it. Three, he is very patient and easy-going. Anybody would love him in an instant. Four, he _likes_ her! She could picture a long clean, white sheet of paper that would say "The kind of guy I should fall in love with" and he'd have all his marks checked.

On the other hand, Sakura felt bad with this confession and not only because she knew about Natsumi but also because she knew what her answer would be. Just like what the fortune teller said. She knew it now, and she probably did all this time, she just kept denying it.

His confession brought her into such a weird mixture of emotions. He definitely knows how to fatten someone's heart. But Sakura has to keep her thoughts clear and not let herself be intoxicated with these emotions of elatedness. And now that she's able to get a hold of herself, it's like a gray cloud pushed aside her bright and sunny day.

If only she could say to him the right words, to let him understand how hard it is, even for her to utter the phrases that raced through her mind. It hurt. But the truth always will, and unfortunately, that's what he deserved right now.

"I…I'm not sure what to say" She stammered. This really caught her off-guard that she can barely trust her own mouth to say anything lest she speaks of anything irresponsible.

Shaking his head, Hisashi replied, "You don't have to say anything. At least not now. I'm sorry if you think I was being too fast". Taking his gaze away from her to check if the main highlight was about to start, he added, "I just thought now was the best time to let you know"

'_Say it! Say it now Sakura before you miss the chance'_ Her inner self egged her on. And she was right, if she knew what her answer was going to be, then there is no need to prolong the inevitable truth. And there is definitely no need to keep his hopes up.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could get over him. I guess I haven't…" Although she knew those words are just the same as saying _'I can't love you back'_ she still hoped that it's not so painful to hear – but she still doubted it. She can't even look him in the eye. She, herself, knew how it felt like to be rejected and no matter how much a person tries to conceal it, pain always find its way up to the surface.

But then she also thought that this was Hisashi. Sakura has to take responsibility for the pain she knew she could inflict. It took every ounce of will power to stop her hand from reaching his face the moment her viridian orbs met with his. Who would've though looking somebody in the eye can be such a difficult task? He looked so wounded just hearing what she said and it made Sakura feel awful. Hisashi wasn't one to deserve something like this.

But finally, after a heart-wrenching moment, he spoke. "There you go again being sorry when you don't have to be" He managed a little smile, "I guess in the back of my head I knew you were already inlove with someone else. I just didn't want to believe it and so I took my chance"

Hearing his words, she didn't know how to respond. She felt pathetic as she tore her gaze away from him. For some reason, she can't bring her eyes to meet his anymore after her rejection. How could she really? He was so kind to her and this is how she repays him.

"Don't be sorry okay?" She could feel his strong and warm hands touch her cheek, and then his fingers under her chin, urging her to look at him. "I'm not. I was glad I get to feel like this for someone like you"

Viridian eyes searched cerulean ones. Why? This man in front of him has such a good heart, he was gentle to her, paid her attention, he was nice to everybody and did not have some silly revenge to drive him to his purpose and goals. More importantly he liked her and he made her feel important. His good looks was even a bonus. But why? Why can't she replace the feelings she had for a certain Uchiha - He who was the exact opposite of this person right in front of her; he who have hurt her numerous times. Hisashi offered her love while the other denied her of it. Everything on her 'checklist' Hisashi acquired. Everything except the very last one. He wasn't Sasuke.

_Why can't I just fall for you instead?_

Before she knew it, warm liquids began to fill her eyes, threatening to fall. "I'm just so stupid. Here you are right in front of me. You are the guy every girl could dream of but I can't even do anything about these past feelings. I tried letting them go but I just can't…"

"It flatters me that you think about me that way" he tried a smile as he wiped the tears that escaped her emerald spheres, trying to ease the situation. "Don't cry. Just be happy we are able to feel this kind of emotions even if they weren't mutual" He sighed after a short pause, "He's some lucky guy"

What he said made her laugh and shake her head, "He doesn't feel anything for me"

"Doesn't change the fact that you do for him" he smiled desolately "knowing this; it's probably the kind of pain that I can't just avoid and one I can never get used to". It hurt like hell knowing someone beat him with Sakura. He knew the moment he saw her she was special. The urge to protect her was immense. Some might say if you love someone, then fight for that love. He would've done the same but fighting a battle he knows he'll lose won't be the smartest move. She already said she tried to get over someone but wasn't able to. How can he compete with someone like that?

He'll just have to let her go.

Taking an inch closer at least he could share this one gesture with her even if it means it'll be his first and last. Kissing her was out of the question, he can't take advantage of her distraught feelings like that. An embrace will have to suffice. Being able to hold her should be enough…but really, it wasn't.

"I still wish you were mine…"

* * *

><p>"Oi! Young lad!" A man with a bottle in his hand waved out to him. "Come over here"<p>

_Great. First that old lady and now this?_ Honestly, how many weird people does he need to come across tonight?

"What is it?" Sasuke replied a bit annoyed from being ordered around.

A second man seated next to him and much skinnier smacked the former on the head. "He's not going to be interested in your junk of a stall you know"

"Shut up, Baku! Everybody is interested with sake!"

"Not if their drunkards like you!"

"Baaah speak for yourself. Now be quiet before I lose my customer" Turning back to Sasuke who didn't move an inch to their booth, he continued, "Do you want to play? It's just target practice. All you have to do is hit the poles over there". He pointed to the back of their stand where five poles stuck out from a wooden box for elevation. "And depending on how many you hit you get a prize. If you hit one pole with 3 shurikens you'll get one free shot of my special sake. And it's only for 50 ryos!"

"I don't drink" he replied casually and headed to leave. _What a waste of time._

"Wait! How about I lower the price to 20 ryos?"

"I'm not really interested"

"But…but…"

"Give up already Kousuke. Your stall just sucks. Who would want to play just to get drunk?"

"It's for the love of alcohol you bastard! You would never understand. If they would only try. Oooh alcohol can be a man's bestfriend!" Almost forgetting about Sasuke he called for him again. "Lad! Just try it. Since you'll be my first customer I'll even let you shoot how many times you want and all for free!"

"Be careful about your offer you idiot!" Baku cautioned. Kousuke can be really reckless. If he keeps this up he can never save money. Not that he's really complaining though.

"How about it huh?" kousuke motioned to Sasuke completely ignoring his companion but only to be turned down once again.

"I'll pass. Thanks"

Sasuke headed back, snubbing the drunkard's silent sobs and keeping an eye out for a certain somebody.

_Where could she be? They couldn't have left the village from some stupid reason now could they?_ He began to think foolishly and got himself a mental smack. _Since when have you concerned yourself about their whereabouts anyway?_ _They village is small. They should just be here somewhere. Right._ He tried to straighten himself. He had no business with Sakura and whatever she did was of no concern to him to begin with. Worrying about it is just a waste of time and not to mention pointless.

Walking just a little bit further from the alcohol-loving men, he went with the intention of going back to the Hara's house and forget about this little festival. It will only distract him.

And distract him it did as he passed by a little field of grass where a group of people huddled and sat on the ground and where the lights were dimmed. There he saw Sakura wrapped up in some bastard's arms. Hisashi's. _What the fuck is he doing? Is he _kissing _her? _The dimmed lights were not helping even the keenest of eyes…Well mostly because he's vision was fogged with anger.

Just thinking about his name brought him to a simmer. Slowly but surely, he could feel his face getting warmer. If exploding heads were possible, he'd be headless by now. With all the strength he could gather he willed his feet to stop moving forward towards their direction. He was hardly able to contain himself from thinking about ripping the guy off her. Sasuke forced himself to turn around. His racing mind taking control of his actions. And so he found himself back to the drunken men's booth.

"Oh you're back!" Kousuke said excitedly, "I told you I'd get through him Baku! Haha!"

Barely hearing what the two were conversing, he took all the shurikens that lined up in their table.

"oi be careful with those boy! Just one at a time!"

By now he was deaf to their voices, only the word 'idiot! Idiot! Idiot" rang in his ears. For some reason he wasn't just pissed...no, _furious_ with what he saw but he was also livid with himself. What other things have they been doing that he didn't know?

And without a word he threw all shurikens with such force it cracked the helpless poles to near splintering. One wood with three stars each all forming such perfect lines and all fueled with agitation.

Baku and Kousuke just had their mouths hanging open in astonishment.

"D-Did you see that, Kousuke? S-sugoi!"

"I believe you told me they were free" Sasuke spoke, venom coated in every word.

Quivering both from apprehension and amazement, both men handed him five shots of alcohol. The clear liquid seemingly inviting to the Uchiha. One by one he gulped them all successively letting his eratic emotions be calmed by the crystalline water, it's alcoholic content burning his throat to relaxation.

Feeling a bit calm after venting his anger on five wooden objects, he headed straight back to the house blocking his thoughts and trying to forget what he had just seen.

The sight of the house brought him to a sense of ease. It was quitter now and much calmer. It'll help him think straight if he still can. He halted as he neared the door remembering a blonde idiot still remains inside. Changing course, he turned for the back and headed for the patio and sat down on his wooden floors exhausted (though not physically).

He didn't even realize he was already heaving. He didn't understand why he was acting so weird (or maybe he did, just didn't want to accept it). Seeing what he saw made his blood boil and his fist tighten. Numerous times he chided and told himself to calm down. There's no need to get so worked up about something like that…or is there?

Trying to make sense out of his unnatural behavior he began to think about his actions. Why was he so angry? He already told himself he never really liked Sakura but why is it that when he sees her with somebody else he can only think about tearing the guy to pieces. Okay well maybe not exactly_ that_ but it sure is close enough. On the other hand, it's not like he wants to keep her all to himself.

Frustrated, he ran his fingers to his hair. "what the hell is wrong with me?"

"better not start talking to yourself"

The unexpected mocking tone almost made him jump. But of course, being the Uchiha that he is, he's able to maintain his cool. How annoying of her to use the words he said to her before against him.

"Sakura" confusion written on his face, "What are you doing here?"

He wondered how in the world she got there so fast. Or was it because he was thinking so much and his mind was in disarray he didn't even notice how long he'd been sitting there.

"Well nice to be back too"

He frowned not finding her response one bit funny.

"Can I sit here with you?" Not waiting for a reply, she sat herself a few friendly inches away from him. Feeling content, she swayed her dangled feet back and forth.

Looking at her like she just came from another dimension, he scowled, "What are you so happy about?". He didn't know why he even bothered to ask when he even knew the answer himself.

"And I should probably ask you why you're such in a foul mood" Her smile even irritated him.

Of course she'd be smiling like a lunatic after what he just saw. She_ likes_ the damn guy.

"You know" she continued, not one bit concerned about her companions sourly attitude, "you and Naruto should've gone to the festival. It was really fun"

Sasuke remained silent.

"It's been a while since we've been on festivals, right? All of us should've gone. There weren't any ramen stands for Naruto but I bet he would enjoy the games there and oh, the takoyaki as well! I think even you might have found something fun there too, Sasuke. Hisashi-kun said…"

"Will you just shut up!"

Sakura was taken aback. All she wanted to do was let him know how fun it will be if he'd only try it. And if he will she could go back, accompany him and show him around if he'd like. But who was she kidding. She probably just got carried away after spending time with Hisashi. For a moment, she regretted turning him down but what's done is done. She'll just have to live up to the decision she made be it right or wrong, painful or not.

"I guess I'm not wanted here. I'm sorry I bothered you" Sakura stood, "I'll be leaving –"

_Don't mess up again you idiot!_ Sasuke can't believe he's beginning to talk to himself more often and even scold himself for that matter. There really is something wrong with him now. And it's all because of this pink-haired kunoichi.

"No wait!" he grabbed her arm before she could walk away, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that. Stay with me"

She looked at him trying to read his actions and deliberated whether she should stay or not. But as usual, Sasuke is a bit difficult to comprehend so Sakura just did as she was told and sat back down. It's de ja vu once again.

"Did…did you enjoy yourself there?" the Uchiha began attempting to appease the situation glad that she gave a smile back.

"Yes. I did" And there it was again, the pain of knowing somebody else can make her smile like that. But he can't blame her. It was all his fault to begin with. He was the one who let her go. "It would even be more fun if you and Naruto were there. If you've seen the area I bet you would like it"

"I did see it"

"Eh? Really? I didn't see you".

_Of course you wouldn't see me, you were so busy being wrapped up in some guy's arms_, he thought begrudgingly.

"I didn't stay long. I just went to accompany Natsumi and then came back" Sasuke replied feeling a bit warm.

"Oh so she went?" Sakura almost half squealed in delight. "That's great! She'd probably meet with Hisashi-kun and watch the main highlight with him!"

"Why are you so happy?" Sasuke wondered why. If she likes Hisashi she shouldn't really be pleased if Natsumi is there with him. Well, not that he'll be complaining about it. It works out just fine for him anyway.

"No reason" she lied as she tried to contain herself. There is hope for those two after all. Sakura just can't help but smile with glee about the thought. "I hope they meet so they can watch it together. I heard it's really amazing"

"What is?"

"The main highlight. Nobody knows what it's going to be except for Ayato-san. He's the one who plans for it" she sighed, "too bad. I guess I won't be able to see his work"

"You shouldn't have left then" Sasuke tried to make sense of it. If he saw both of them kissing or whatever back in the festival, he couldn't understand why Saskura went back home on her own. "Why did you anyway?"

She just shook her head. "I just felt like I wasn't supposed to be there anymore"

He didn't really understand what she meant but what the heck. She's here with him now, and with his lightheadedness, he thought that's all that matters. It doesn't even have to make any sense.

"Good" he mumbled. "I'd rather you're here with me"

"What?" she asked. She didn't quite catch what he said. _Sasuke never mumbles. Is this guy okay?_

He only shook his head in reply, the simple gesture almost gave him a headache. Looking at him, Sakura tried to figure what was wrong with him 'cause for some reason he seemed a bit…off. But the slow illumination of light that began to form starting with his jet black hair distracted her. Following the source of brightness it lead her to look above into the dark skies. And what she saw took her breath away.

"So this is what Ayato-san wanted us to see" Sakura smiled amazed. "Sasuke are you seeing this?" She couldn't take her eyes off this spectacular show. Thousands and thousands of floating sky lanterns danced its way up into the heavens illuminating the area and giving life to the slumbering night like dancing fireflies. In her mind she hoped both Hisashi and Natsumi are watching this together. Just the thought gave her mirth.

"Yes. I 'am seeing them". And he did. He could see the number of floating lights that made her eyes sparkle as it reflected into her viridian orbs. Not that he was really focusing so much on the lanterns but rather on this person right next to him. _Since when did Sakura change so much?_

Grinning at the sight before her she said, "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"You are more beautiful than that…."

This time, Sakura did hear him clearly. Too stunned from the words that was said, she just had to look and make sure the person she's still with is Sasuke.

If the floating lanterns took her breath away, the fact that Sasuke's face was a mere inches away from hers made her hold them. As seconds ticked by, she could feel him getting closer, his breath began to tickle her cheek and his lips…

"S-Sasuke…"

And then a light thud as his forehead crashed into her shoulder the smell of alcohol definitely obvious.

"Sasuke are you drunk!?"

* * *

><p>AN: Was it worth the wait? I hope it was, but lets talk more about that while you write me a review? LOL I wanna hear your thoughts :)<p> 


	30. Chapter 29: Departure

CHAPTER 29: Departure

Sasuke woke up the next day like a boulder smashed into his head and the insides all turned into metal. He heard a groan escape his throat as he tried to sit himself up followed by a curse as the effect of such a slight movement made his head spin. The rays of the sun that managed to seep into the room gave him photophobia and he squinted trying to adjust his keen eyes with the blinding light. As his vision steadied, he realized his is back in the room he shared with his teammates. What he didn't remember, though, is how he got there. _What the hell happened?_

Trying to recall the events on the previous day, it irritated him that his memory was still blurred. But he doubt he passed out from an attack. There was one thing he could discern from what little he could remember. And that was the color of pink and green. He was with Sakura.

He gathered a fistful of hair at the back of his head trying to keep the headache at bay as it began to creep up once again; And then the sound of the door banging. _The fuck…!_

Naruto's tumultuous voice boomed on the other side of the room as if his loudness wasn't enough to make his head explode. "Oi Teme! How long are you gonna rest there for huh?". Finally deciding to open the door, the blonde shinobi poked his head in and continued his rant, "no matter how many times you get your beauty sleep, your face will always be a disaster! Now get your ass up and pack already! It's almost noon!"

A thunk sounded as a shuriken lodged itself on the door frame where Naruto's head once was a split second ago. Poking his head back as he reopened the door , Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly to the Uchiha, deliberately taunting him from his failed attempt to incapacitate the fox-faced male.

_How frustrating._

Taking a moment, he gathered that both Sakura and Naruto's belongings are neatly packed and arranged. Sasuke could hardly believe Naruto could pack tidily. Or perhaps it's just what it looked like on the outside. Another thing he thought about was how he managed to sleep if they did pack inside the same room he slept in. He probably did have such a heavy sleep. Which was unusual.

Shrugging the matter off, he slowly stood up deciding to shut the protests his stomach was beginning to show. Stepping out of the room, Sasuke then headed out for the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The fragrance of blossomed flowers wafted into Sakura's nostrils as she trudged along the garden pathways. The mild rays of the sun tickled her skin and the mountainside breeze cooled their surroundings. Alongside her was Natsumi, her beige summer dress flowing behind her.<p>

"I'm sorry I didn't realize that sooner". Sakura has finally explained to Natsumi about her assumptions. She felt so guilty when she knew Hisashi and the Hara were never related by blood. But now the constraints of responsibility weighed her no more. Like a shackle finally broke loose setting Sakura free. She was just thankful Natsumi understood and bore her no ill will.

Shaking her head Natsumi responded, "There's really nothing you should be apologizing for. I knew he had feelings for you earlier than he even did". She chuckled. "I always knew he would be fond of females like you. You're pretty and strong-willed"

"I just feel guilty that's all. But anyway, how did the festival go? You both watched the floating lanterns together right?" Green orbs looked at brown ones excitedly.

Natsumi nodded and they both giggled like little girls. "That's great Natsumi! I'm so happy!"

"Me too. Hisashi-kun probably won't see me the way he sees you but being there with him that night was enough for me"

Sakura just gave a smile. To be honest, she doesn't know what to tell her. Not that she really needs to anyway. She just guessed no other words of comfort can be said at this time. She was just glad that Natsumi got to be where she was on the festival night and that she was able to make things clear with her before Natsumi completely gives up. For some reason, Natsumi reminded Sakura of Hinata. She just hopes Hisashi won't be as oblivious as Naruto with this kind of matters. She sighed. _Boys._

Finally nearing the house after their heart to heart talk and little stroll, Sakura decided it was time to finish up and go back inside. "Alright Natsumi-san, I think I should check on those two since we'll be leaving soon. But call me when you need me"

"Okay I'll see you later. I'll just grab a few things in the field"

Sakura then made her way into the Hara's residence. It was even cooler when she is under the shade. Sliding the door open, she made her way inside and toward the kitchen. A glass of water would be great. As she was at her intended place her meaning for a drink was then forgotten when she saw Sasuke sitting alone by the table. She assumed he had just finished a meal.

"Sasuke! What the hell were you thinking!" she fumed at him.

Despite his shock from her sudden outburst, Sasuke was able to maintain his façade. "I got hungry - "

"that's not what I meant!" The wooden table shook, making the utensils clatter, as Sakura slammed both her hands on its flat surface in frustration. "You got yourself drunk last night!"

"So what? Do I need your permission to be drinking?"

Oh he can be so irritating. "No. But we are on a mission! If you drink at least learn how to control yourself or at least be mindful if your liquor has been drugged or not!"

"What?"

"Haven't you been listening to me!"

"Well if you stop screaming at me then maybe I could hear you better! Why are you so mad anyway?"

Sakura growled in annoyance. Not so much that Sasuke was drinking but more so on how careless he became. For one, Sasuke was never careless. And to be drugged by some mere villagers in a festival was just ridiculous.

"Because I-" she caught herself before she could say 'I almost lost you' and stated instead, "You could have died!"

"What are you talking about? I just had sake that's it!" Sakura just isn't making any sense right now. A few minutes after he woke up memory of last night began to start forming in his mind like an automatic puzzle, filling all the missing pieces together. He had recalled where he was, who he was with and what he saw to make him do something so impulsive as drink untested beverages. And the reason for his misbehavior was just right in front of him. Her face reddened by fury. If she isn't so annoying right now with all her lectures he probably would have found her appearance cute. Probably.

"You're sake was drugged!"

"If it was I would've sensed it" he replied. He just drank too much that's all.

"Sasuke, not to be underestimating you, but I've been trained to sense drugs. I hardly noticed it how much more with you"

In his mind he huffed. She _was_ underestimating him. Of course he would have noticed the drug. He was just so furious with a certain sight his brain malfunctioned and went haywire. He didn't even take time to assess what he's getting himself into that night so long as he take his mind off of somebody in white wrapped around in someone else's arms.

"I'm fine. I don't feel anything unusual"

It happened quite fast Sasuke didn't even had time to react. Sakura closed in on him and had wrapped her arms around his neck while he remained seated on the chair. He could hear her voice breaking as she said as low as a whisper, "Your heart rate dropped so fatally low...You scared me to death damn you…"

Before Sasuke could do anything or say something back, Sakura had turned and let go, hastily wiping her face with the back of her hand. Not looking back she said almost quietly, "I'm just glad you're okay. We'll be leaving in a few hours"

* * *

><p>"hoo boy!" a boy with auburn hair breathed with relief "I almost can't believe we're heading back home. I thought that mission we had will never end"<p>

"Tell me about it" his companion joined in. "Man am I sore"

"Will you two sissies shut up. It's still a long walk to the village and I feel like I'm losing my hearing because of your nonsense crap" A third ninja with the same striking features as to the first speaker rebuked. Save for her long flaming red hair tied up in a ponytail and her much feminine outfit that bragged about her long, toned legs hugged by tight black leggings, she looked exactly the same with the former. "Kaito, hand me a bottle of water will you. I ran out"

"Why are you always so mean nee-san" Kaito pouted childlessly and tossed his twin sister his water jug.

She managed a small 'tch' as she tucked her side bangs in her ear and replied. "Nuthin' it's just too damn hot it's getting into my head"

"Well lucky for you it's not just your head that's hot Kaiya-chan" the second companion teased wrapping one arm around her shoulder.

"Get away from me Daisuke or I'll rip your arm off" she hissed.

Daisuke laughed, his blonde bangs sweeping his left eye. He was just so used to making his teammate annoyed that her threats were nothing but like a passing breeze. After all, that is his specialty.

"The sooner we can get to the village the better. We also have to report to Hisashi"

The blonde smirked, "You just miss him that's all". And not a second lost, Daisuke got a smack on the head.

* * *

><p>A few hours after all three of them have finished packing and ready to go, Sakura met with Hisashi outisde the house. He had asked her at the night of the festival to wait for him as he will see her off. As usual, even if the feelings Sakura has for Hisashi is nothing compared to what she has for Sasuke, he still give her the butterflies. Hisashi, she felt, was like the typical girl's crush, like a warm sunshine making her feel alive and giddy.<p>

"So today's finally the day you guys are leaving huh?" Hisashi asked her, his red forehead band swaying with the breeze.

Sakura chuckled and replied, "Well it's not like I really belong here in the first place. Although. " she added, "this village does feel like home"

"Yeah"

"Come visit us in Konoha when you can. This time, it's your turn to go to where I 'am from"

"When I get the chance, I surely will"

Sakura smiled. And remembering what he mentioned she asked, "so what time did you say your team will arrive?"

"They should actually be here by now. Maybe in a few more minutes"

"Oh Hisashi" Naruto greeted as he stepped out of the house. "You came to see us off?"

"Yes I did. I wish you guys could've stayed longer though"

Naruto gave him a grin, "We do too. but all of us are needed somewhere. We'll probably just visit each other when we can right?"

Hisashi nodded.

A sudden sound of yelling caught their attention and disrupted their conversation. Turning to the source of ruckus, Naruto could hear someone calling. "Hisashi! Yo Hisashi!"

The bluegreen-haired shinobi shook his head smiling. _Daisuke and Kaito, noisy as always._

"man! we're finally here!" the red-head male spoke as he neared Hisashi and gave him a brotherly hug.

"We thought we'd never arrive at this place. I can't remember travelling so far away from here"

Hisashi chuckled, "I'm just glad all of you arrived safe"

Looking at someone who'd been particularly quiet in a snobby kind of way, Hisashi gave a questioning look at Daisuke as if to say, "is everything okay?"

Rolling his eyes, hisashi's blonde teammate replied, "Ah don't mind Kaiya-chan, she's just pissed you went ahead and she couldn't spend a couple of days with you"

The flaming kunoichi raged and berated, "Shut up you stupid idiot! That is never the case! And you!" she turned accusingly to Hisashi, "don't you ever leave like that again! If you feel like the village is in trouble at least let us know so we can help you!"

Hisashi sweat-dropped and raised both his arms in a poor attempt to calm the female, "Y-yes. I'm sorry. I will next time"

"Why hello" Daisuke stated prolonging the "o" as he finally took notice of the new faces, particularly the female one. "And who is this pretty flower Hisashi?". Taking a glance at Naruto he added with obvious disinterest, "And this guy?"

"Funny how you say she's a pretty flower" Hisashi gestured to the pink-haired kunoichi. "Her name is actually Sakura. Sakura this is Daisuke."

"Pleasure to meet you Daisuke-kun" she greeted.

"Pleasure is all mine Sakura-chan", he offered a hand, to which Sakura took, and gave it a peck. She blushed.

Hisashi continued, "And this is Naruto-kun"

With a slight nod, Daisuke replied with a "Yo!"

"Naruto, Sakura" Hisashi introduced the other two, "These are our twins, Kaito and Kaiya"

The four exchanged their 'hellos'.

"You guys must be tired, why don't you go in and have lunch. We just finished but Natsumi-san and Satoru-kun are still inside"

"Don't mind if I do!" the red-head male said eagerly. "I'm famished"

"I'll talk to you later Sakura-chan" Daisuke winked as he followed right after his teammate. Sakura chuckled. "Chili you comin?"

Ever since their Genin days. Daisuke had started to nickname Kaiya with 'chili'. Their friends would ask him why and all he'd say is that 'Coz she's too hot'. He purposely made it sound ambiguous. But it is more so because of her short-temper rather than her feminine physique. Others would even mistake 'chili' for 'chilly' thinking that he meant she was so cold towards him or perhaps because of her red hair. Either way, all the meanings fitted her perfectly. But of course, deep down he knew Kaiya was a good friend and he just had to find that soft spot in her heart or at least make himself deserving of it. But for now, he'd rather relish on her bickering.

"Don't call me that!". But she, too, followed her brother and comrade without so much as another glance from the others.

"What the heck! You guys had lunch already?" Naruto turned to Sakura in disbelief. "Why didn't you call me?"

"You were nowhere to be found Naruto. We did call you. Where did you go anyway?"

"I was probably outside with some of the kids" He scratched the back of his head, "They were playing ball and it looked fun"

"I bet you were showing off again with your wind techniques, huh?"

The blonde laughed but didn't say anymore. "Alright, I guess I better join them for lunch. I'll see ya guys later"

On his way towards the others and inside the house for his lunch, Naruto took note of how the house looked like, it's smell and the way it felt when he is there. They have stayed in the village for quite some time that he almost gotten used to it. Almost. He liked the place but it will always be different from home. _Home_. In a few days he will be back to Konoha. Back to her.

He heard the sound of dishes as he neared the kitchen. And before the entered he asked sheepishly, "Do you guys mind if I join you for lunch? I missed it earlier"

"Don't be silly" it was Kaiya who responded. _Is she not in the mood or does she always frown?_ "You didn't have to ask you know. Come sit with us"

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. _This girl is something else. I feel like I have to follow whatever she says._ He laughed mentally at himself. Kaiya, he thought, was a a mix of terror and comfort he can't quite explain.

As he sat, Sasuke passed by bringing along with him his belongings.

"Sasuke did you have lunch yet?"

"Ah" was his only replied.

"Oh okay. But come here a sec I want to introduce you to Hisashi's teammates"

_Hisashi_. Sasuke thought. _So he's here again huh?_

Sasuke vaguely remembered what Naruto was babbling about but he did catch the names he gave and who they belong to. The Twins Kaito and Kaiya, and the odd one who kept looking at him strangely, Daisuke.

"Why are you blushing there Chili?"

"W-what? You stupid buffoon I'm not blushing! You overheated the damn soup!"

"yeah yeah whatever" he teased.

"So Naruto-kun, that pink-haired cutie was your teammate right? The one you left outside with Hisashi. Does she have a boyfriend?..."

Sasuke excused himself for three reasons. One, he did not really wanting to be a part of the conversation. Two, this Daisuke guy is beginning to irritate him and three he wanted to check on someone the other blonde just mentioned….just in case.

* * *

><p>"So I guess there's no really stopping you huh?" He asked.<p>

Chuckling she replied, "There's really no reason for me to stay you know. My home is in Konoha"

Jokingly he replied. "That kinda hurt"

"That's not what I meant!"

He laughed. "I know. I was kidding"

"So you're all set to go?"

"Yeah, probably when Naruto's done with lunch and if Sasuke has finished packing we'll be off. Hopefully we can leave when it's still day light"

"Yeah. It'll be safer that way"

She nodded in agreement and hoping the moment wouldn't go awkward as she really didn't have much to say.

Fearing the worse passed as Hisashi continued. "Sakura, I want to give you something"

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes". He knew she was hesitant, "Trust me"

And she did.

She could hear the rustle of clothing as she pictured in her mind Hisashi taking something out from his pocket and tensed a bit as she felt his arms go over her shoulders and unto the back of her neck. A soft click.

"Okay open them"

She obliged and saw Hisashi's smiling face, then the feel of something cold against her chest.

She gasped.

"Oh Hisashi-kun. This is beautiful!" She touched the droplet-shaped pendant between her fingers. It was small but it was just the right size for her. "You shouldn't have". The pendant was tied in a golden chain and its sapphire colors twinkled under the rays of the sun like the ocean dancing to the skies. It's one of the most precious things she has ever seen and held even. Why would he give this to her?

"My mother left that for me"

"I couldn't take this from you" Sakura wanted to give it back. How could she accept something so valuable and cherished. And knowing she could not reciprocate his feelings for her was hard enough. But he gently pushed her hand back trying to stop her from taking off the jewelry and returning it to him.

"Sakura please" He begged. "Take it"

"I…"

"Please. It's a gift from a friend to you. Nothing more, nothing less"

So she nodded and gave in. "okay. Thank you Hisashi-kun"

And he smiled. "That is a raindrop. So you will always keep on blooming"

"You have given me so much already and I couldn't even give you anything at all"

He shook his head. "There's really no need you know". But playfully he looked at her, "Although there might be one thing…"

"You're being very fishy right now" she half-meant a joke.

Inching closer to her, he said, "Can I kiss you?"

What he said caught her off guard_. Is he joking or not? If he's serious, I shouldn't really kiss him. But how can I say no after all he's done for me? I like him but is this even right? Should I?…_

All those questions raced through her mind, and with every single question, his face came closer and closer…

_Should I let him…Maybe I…could…_

"Sakura-!" a very familiar and commanding voice called her name and at the same time pulled her away. Away from a moment of fantasy and dreams of _what ifs_.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" She asked somewhat dazed from what just happened now feeling the slight grip he had on her arm.

His jaw was rigid she can't almost tell if he spoke or not "I should ask you the very same thing"

"Oh Sasuke-kun" Hisashi greeted casually.

The former didn't reply. He rather, addressed Sakura as he let her go. "Naruto's done. Tell him we're leaving"

"o-okay". It was odd. For some reason, Sakura didn't want to question what was said, or ask why he couldn't do it himself when he was just inside the house a few moments ago. But really, there was an air about Sasuke at that time he spoke that signaled she shouldn't even dare disobey. "Hisashi-kun I'll talk to you later"

"Alright" he replied with no ounce of perturbedness. He did however, note the way the Uchiha glanced, or perhaps even glared, at him and then followed after the kunoichi.

And impulsivity took place.

"Sasuke-kun" He called.

Slightly turned towards him, the Uchiha replied sternly. "What?"

"Watch over her for me" teasingly, Hisashi added, "I might just not be able to control myself and take her away"

Sasuke just had to suppress a growl and left the other alone, his fist curled tightly into a ball. _The hell you will._

As they left, Hisashi smiled but rather defeatedly. He really wasn't sure where the Uchiha stood when it came to Sakura. He can be hard to read at times and he's never really around him so much to get to know him better. So while the chance was here, Hisashi thought he'd try something out himself when he began to notice his presence by the corner of the house. The way the Uchiha is starting to get defensive with her and sour with him was _not_ something that he could not decipher. You could say it's a man's instinct? If there is such a thing. Or maybe that it's just normal for a man to feel another's hostility when it came to liking the same girl. Although it is something he has yet to prove when it came to the sharingan prodigy. He really is not sure how Sasuke sees Sakura or what she is to him, but then again, who does? He smirked. _Leaf ninjas really are an interesting bunch._

* * *

><p>Finally the time came for the group to head home. Bags have been packed, stomachs have been filled but still it didn't feel like there was any room for goodbyes. Everybody was outside the Hara's house including Hisashi's team who stood by the Hara's front door clearly too full to walk further away from the door frame where they have propped themselves, Daisuke with a toothpick in his mouth.<p>

"Did you have everything I gave you packed?" Natsumi asked.

"Yes. I have it all here in my bag" Sakura replied. " Tsunade-sama will be so happy to have such rare plants"

"That's great. We owe you all a lot. I just wish I could do something for you as well"

"Nah don't worry about it" It was Naruto who responded, "Having the plants was already enough, and plus you provided us with food and shelter. Right Satoru?"

"Hai!" the boy smiled innocently, "I think it's good all of us shared what we can offer even if it's just a little"

"Of course" they agreed. What a nice insight from someone who's still so young.

"Anyway. I guess we better start going. Thank you so much again for everything". Sakura moved closer to the female Hara and gave her a hug. "For some reason, staying with you and the others, this mission felt like a mini vacation. I had fun"

"I feel the same way. I'm glad you and your group came." She smiled. "Maybe we will see each other again soon"

Sakura nodded in agreement. Turning to the other three, she gave Hisashi's team a wave goodbye.

Naruto did the same and shouted, "It was short but it was nice meeting you guys!"

"Ah" Kaito agreed, "have a safe trip!"

"Be careful on the way back" Kaiya also called.

"We will, thank you"

"We shall meet again…" Daisuke chimed in. Sasuke did not fail to see the tint of malice and mischievousness in the blonde's voice as he added, as if deliberately, irking him, "Right Sasuke-kun?"

"We'll be going then" Sasuke ignored him but finally spoke and addressed Natsumi, "Thank you for your hospitality"

"It was our pleasure Sasuke-kun. Take care"

"Ah". Sasuke had started walking but then had to stop and turn as he noticed Sakura's delay.

"So this is it" Hisashi said to the kunoichi.

"Yes. Thank you so much for everything Hisashi-kun. I know we're here to help you but I think you did a lot of our work for us too."

He shook his head, "Don't think that. It was my duty"

She smiled, "Okay. So I guess it's goodbye"

"I'd prefer to say 'see you soon'". Hisashi didn't have to think twice about giving Sakura a hug to which he really did regardless of who was looking or not. Because for him it did not matter, he knew deep down he loved Sakura and nothing could change that. Not even her falling in love with someone else. "take care alright?"

"I will. You take care of yourself too" She hugged him back, "Thank you"

Taking a last minute, Hisashi whispered before he let go, "Don't forget what I told you. If you ever change your mind, I will be here". Saying what he needed to say, he gave her a peck on the forehead, one that made Sakura's cheeks turn a flame.

"Sakura let's go. It's getting late".

She could hear the irritability and impatience in Sasuke's voice when he called but didn't let it bother her. Although, she turned to follow her teammate, her thoughts, for a few moments, were left to a boy with blue-green eyes. How warm his smile was when it was for her and how gently he holds her when he was given the chance. Sakura ,then, was lost in her own thoughts that she even brushed aside the fact that Naruto passed by her towards Hisashi to say his own goodbye and probably exchange a few more chats and words of advice. With that she just had to repeat what she asked herself that night. _'why can't I just fall for you instead?_'

"Okay. Let's go home"

* * *

><p>AN: oh my goodness! It's been awhile! is anybody still here? Can you leave me a review just so I know I'm not alone LOL anyway. I hope you enjoy this Chapter. I wasn't suppose to post this yet coz I only have 1 and a half chapters left (half...coz its not even done yet T_T) but I missed you guys! =D and the reviews...*hint hint* Hope everybody is doing well! Till the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


End file.
